Os senhores de Zaron
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Elfos e Humanos sempre foram inimigos na terra de Zaron. Para resolverem seus problemas sem precisar de guerrear utilizam torneio de luta para resolver suas diferenças. Nas disputas atuais os elfos estão vencendo, mas quando chega uma lenda viva para os humanos o jogo pode virar para os humanos.
1. A lenda do Mago Escarlate

**Narração Kevin**

"_Dos confins das terras de Zaron muito é contato a lenda do Mago Vermelho, o salvador do reino de Kupa Keep, que trouxe a prosperidade dos humanos e os ensinou a lutar contra os temidos e odiados elfos de Larnion. Como rei o mago foi grande que tinha o domínio do gigante do Chaos trazia a vitória sobre seus inimigos. Até que um dia um demônio elfo se levantou contra o grande mago. Em uma batalha épica o Mago Vermelho lutou contra o demônio com suas poderosas chamas, mas por fim o grande herói se sacrificou para neutralizar o grande demônio"._

Sempre escuto essa história dês de criança do poderoso rei que trouxe a prosperidade para o reino que governo. Não que atualmente Kupa Keep esteja passando por problemas, mas não consigo fazer tão grande como as lendas do Mago Vermelho falam. Mesmo estando na capital não consigo unificar todos os humanos. As amazonas odeiam se submeter aos homens, os guerreiros nórdicos góticos nos chamam de conformistas, os orcs que estão entre os humanos não querem lutar contra os malditos elfos.

Quantos problemas. Eu não queria ser rei, apenas queria ser um nobre. Estaria com diversas mulheres nesse exato momento, mas logo a primogenitura caiu em meus ombros. Minha irmã que devia ser a rainha, mas segundo nossas normais ela não pode assumir o trono se não casar.

Eu sou Kevin McCormick, descendente da família real que comanda o reino de Kupa Keep logo quando o Mago Vermelho foi morto. Possuo um bom porte físico e cicatrizes no rosto (por causa das batalhas contra os elfos), cabelos castanhos e com uma idade aparente de 23 anos.

O reino de Kupa Keep mostra todo seu esplendor de um reino prospero cercado por todo tipo de comercio e fortificações militares em pontos estratégicos. No meio desse reino está o magnífico de estrutura gótica, chamamos o "Castelo da Disney".

Entra no salão um rapaz de 20 anos, loiro, com feições infantis, com um brasão com o símbolo do reino, usando parte de armadura nos ombros, braços e pernas, uma tiara dourada com uma safira vermelha e um martelo guardado no cinto. Ele é Leopold Stotch, mas por alguma razão todo mundo lhe chama de Butters. O nome um paladino.

E junto com ele está uma morena de cabelos longos, curvas modestas, também com idade de 20 anos, com uma tiara rosa, vestido azul – que tem um 'V' até altura nas coxas lado direito, é justo na cintura para cima com um discreto decote -, um chapéu pontudo e carregando um cajado, revelando que ela é uma maga. Ela é Jenny Simon, uma maga de uma gostosa.

\- Oh meu rei. Estamos prontos para o combate, aguardando a sua ordem – disse o loiro se ajoelhando junto com a morena.

\- Muito bem, Butters. A princesa vai comandá-la desta vez. Jenny, pode ir aos aposentos da princesa para chamá-la.

\- Sim Majestade – a morena se levanta e vai ao quarto da princesa.

**Narração Kenny**

\- Tammy, querida. Você viu a minha mascara?

\- Está dentro da gaveta.

\- Obrigada.

No meu quarto luxuoso eu estou, segundo na linha de sucessão ao trono, meu Kenny McCormick e minha guardiã Tammy Warner.

Kenneth McCormick é meu nome completo e apesar do nome sou uma mulher de vinte anos loira que tem um nome masculino por causa que no meu nascimento. Meu falecido pai (que estava alcoolizado) apresentou para o povo seu segundo filho e batizou de Kenneth, só no dia seguinte que descobriu o erro que fez, mas já era tarde. Por isso que tenho um nome masculino.

Apesar do nome Kenny possuo um corpo de uma verdadeira mulher com curvas exuberantes destacando pelo tamanho dos seios (a parte do meu corpo que mais gosto) e cabelos loiros como raio de sois. O motivo disso é que descobrir que minha mãe deu suas puladas de cercas e portanto descobri que meu pai é um orc através do diário da minha falecida mãe. Eu não sou doida para contar isso para alguém.

Estou usando um vestido rosa claro quase branco bordado, sem mangas, com proteção dourado nos ombros, um cinto e tiara dourado (sendo que esse objeto tem o brasão do reino), um espartilho com um generoso decote. Esse vestido é chamado pelos estilistas de 'vestido Zelda'. Sabe lá porque é chamado assim. Afinal quem é Zelda?

Tammy como falei é minha guardiã. Mais alta do que eu, 22 anos, cabelos longos e castanhos que pinta algumas mechas loiras e um corpo tão volumoso quanto a princesa. Está usando um quimono azul curto (que chega altura dos joelhos) com bordas pretas, faixas brancas enrolado na cintura em cima do quimono (isso que da base de sustentação para a roupa), uma camisa preta justa do de baixo, proteção nos braços e pernas estilo ninja e duas pequenas espadas ninjas junto com um cinto preto. Mesmo com suas tarefas serem mais domestica está sempre preparado para me defender como assassina, profissão que ficou obsoleto já que nossas disputas entre os elfos são realizados.

Enfim pego a minha mascara de pano laranja e coloco no rosto. É uma tradição idiota que todos os filhos do rei que não assume o trono usar mascara. É uma simbologia que minha voz não tem poder para contrariar o rei. Grande besteira. Até minha irmã mais nova, Karen, tem que usar mascara. Isso é muito chato, meu irmão não quer ser rei, mas tenho que casar para assumir o trono.

Isso é muito chato. Eu não quero me casar cedo, mas preciso disso para assumir o trono. O problema que os nobres são uns bundões e não tomam atitude. E ainda nenhum tem cara de macho suficiente. Eu quero um marido que seja homem e que me pegue de jeito.

Que foi? Eu sou uma garota com hormônios explodindo, mas que infelizmente não tive nem meu primeiro beijo. Os homens têm medo de aproximar já que meu irmão é muito ciumento e, portanto sou virgem encalhada.

Que irônico tenho uma vida fodida porque não sou fodida.

Tammy é a única que me entende. Ela sim tem liberdade e já deu muito por aí (dizem as más línguas que ela faz um boquete inesquecível). Ela da para quem ela quiser. Ainda bem que ela trás algumas fotos de homens nus e até alguns cristais mágicos que tem imagens pornográficas.

\- Não esqueça seu arco princesa – Tammy me passa minha principal arma: arco e fecha.

\- Obrigada Tammy.

\- Espero que você não se apaixone por algum elfo no campo de batalha.

\- Deus que me livre. Os elfos são parecidos demais com as elfas, quase não tem diferença. Alias você já transou com um elfo?

\- Já sim, mas não são grande coisas na cama, pelo menos aqueles que já dei.

A porta do meu quarto se abre revelando a maga Jenny. Tenho um pouco de amizade com ela, mas nada tão forte para ser minha melhor amiga.

\- Tudo está pronto majestade.

\- Antes de ir tem noticias de minha irmã? – pergunto para Jenny, já que minha irmã Karen faz meses que está viajando.

\- Não senhora.

\- Entendo. Vamos para a batalha. Que a deusa Liane nos ajuda – eu digo criando coragem para ir para o campo de batalha e invocando a primeira deusa que veio na mente: Liane, a deusa do amor.

**Narração Kyle**

"_Dos confins das terras de Zaron é contato da lenda do temido Mago Sangrento que trouxe a morte para muitos no reino de Larnion. O rei que incentivou os parasitas humanos a ganância e ao ódio. Muita destruição foi feito pelo Mago Sangrento que traía o fogo do dragão. Ainda tinha o gigante do Chaos ao seu lado. Até que um dia se levantou uma elfa que lutou bravamente contra o mago. Ela lacrou o gigante e prendeu o Mago Sangrento trazendo assim a paz de volta para Larnion"._

Eu me recordo da historia que é contato dês da minha infância. Eu ainda não era nascido ainda nessa época então só sei da história que minha mãe contou. Alias sou descendente da elfa que prendeu o Mago Sangrento. Sou filho de Sheila Broflovski, Kyle Broflovski o atual rei elfo.

As construções élficas são bem diferentes do que as construções humanas já que temos um vinculo total com a mãe natureza e literalmente nossas casas, mansões e até castelos são arvores gigantes ocas ornamentadas. Alguns humanos que tiveram oportunidade de verificar nossas moradias nos perguntam como esculpimos tudo, mas nenhum entende que nós elfos não fazemos nenhuma agressão contra animal ou planta, mas sim temos pactos com os espíritos da floresta que permite moldar uma construção conforme a nossa vontade.

Até moveis são feitos dessa maneira. As únicas coisas que trabalhamos com nossas mãos são utensílios de metálicos e vidros, afinal nossos ferreiros e artesões são imortais e tem muitos milênios de pratica.

Eu estou sentando em um trono de madeira. Estou uma calça verde, botas pretas, uma camisa laranja, um manto vermelho com bodas, golas, manto vermelho sendo que seu interior e bordas das mangas são dourados, luvas verdes, um chapéu chamado verde chamado ushanka que uso para esconder meu cabelo e uma coroa de um rara raiz da arvore mais antiga do mundo. Meus cabelos são ruivos, não gosto de expor para ninguém.

Vejo meus dois súditos se aproximando. Meu braço direito e melhor amigo Stan Marsh. Ele é de uma linhagem de uma elfa com um orc, mas sua genética puxou para o lado dos elfos (diferente da sua irmã mais velha que puxou para os orcs). Seu físico se assemelha a um humano bem treinado (os elfos machos tentem a ter um físico mais frágil em relação aos humanos) graças seu gene orc, cabelos curtos pretos e olhos castanhos. Está usando uma calça azul, um peitoral metálico, uma capa verde, uma espada grande nas costas (é um dos raros elfos que usa armamento pesado), um capacete azul com detalhes de prata plumas em cima e um cinturão de coro com fivela de prata.

Logo quando chega perto Stan se ajoelha, mas o segundo não, já que essa tarefa é muito difícil para ele. Jimmy Valmer é um dos raros elfos que nasce com problemas físicos, no caso dele nasceu com problemas de má formação nas pernas, vesgo e com problema na fala. Está usando uma blusa amarela, uma calça azul claro, botas marrons, cinto cinza com fivela dourado, um manto verde e chapéu meio que piramidal cinza com uma pena branca. Na cintura carrega uma besta (arma normalmente usada pelos humanos), uma flauta e nas costas leva um Alaúde. É o bardo mais forte do mundo dos elfos, sem contar um excelente comediante. Usa duas muletas de prata para poder andar.

\- Oh meu rei. Nosso exercito está pronto.

\- Ótimo, então estamos prontos – digo massageando a cabeça.

\- Algum problema, meu lord? – pergunta meu guerreiro.

\- Nada. Apenas me lembrei da história do "Mago Sangrento".

\- "Mago Sangrento"? Essa história é p-p-p-popular – disse o Jimmy – essa historia é usado muito para assustar as crianças... essa historia é usado muito para assu 'ter'... essa historia... é usado muito para 'ter'... essa historia... é usado... muito 'ter'... essa h-historia é usado 'ter'... essa historia é usado muito para 'ter'... essa historia é usado muito para assustar as crianças – conseguiu falar completamente a frase.

\- Infelizmente essa história é real. Minha mãe realmente enfrentou o "mago sangrento" há 1000 anos, 600 anos antes da gente nascer, minha mãe o capturou.

\- Capturou? Por que não matou logo? – pergunta Stan.

\- Apesar que tenho que admitir que ele matou muitos elfos, minha mãe é apegada aos princípios do nosso povo e não matar, mesmo que seja um repugnante humano. Ela prendeu em uma prisão perto daqui. Dois elfos foi escolhidos para vigiar o prisioneiro.

\- Mas prender por tanto tempo não é perverso demais? Os humanos não são imortais.

\- Segundo a minha mãe, de algum jeito conseguiu a imortalidade.

\- Espero que ele fique mais 1000 a-a-a-anos – diz o Jimmy.

\- Quem decidirá isso é minha mãe. Vamos para a batalha.

\- Sim majestade – responde os dois.

Stan oferece o braço para mim e aceito. É costume dos elfos esse lado afetivo entre nosso povo. A batalha entre os humanos é um tipo de torneio aonde nossos melhores combatentes lutam em uma disputa. Nosso reino anda ganhando nove torneio seguidos e pelas regras ganhando dez seguidas temos o direito de ter uma vantagem econômica, política ou territorial. É uma oportunidade de sobressair os humanos.

**Narração Desconhecida**

Faz muitos tempo que ando furtivamente espionando o palácio dos elfos. Descobrir finalmente uma informação valiosa. O lendário "Mago Vermelho" está vivo. Vai ser uma vitoria grande se conseguir libertá-lo. Sinto que a antiga gloria das lendas contatas pode retornar. Segundo o rei elfo está perto daqui e está sendo guardado por dois elfos. Se o elfo guerreiro não sabia dessa informação significa que poucos elfos sabem disso. Vou demorar um pouco achar, mas prometo a mim mesmo que terei sucesso com a missão. Ou eu não me chamo Mysterion.

CONTINUA

_Essa é uma fanfic minha experimental. Essa seria a historia que começaria assim quando "Brotherhood" tivesse acabado, mas a idéia martelou tanto na cabeça que antecipei seu lançamento._

_A idéia veio porque não encontrei nenhuma fic de South Park com esse universo que seja realmente boa. Muitas fics sempre o Cartman como ditador dos humanos, enquanto os outros são heróis. Então resolvi criar uma historia que nenhum lado esteja na razão, nesse universo tanto os elfos como humanos tem suas glorias como seus podres, deixando um pouco mais real essa disputa dos dois grupos._

_É claro que essa historia tem o fogo da ação, do humor e da disputa amorosa. Um casal tradicional que vai ter nessa fic é Stan e Wendy (não sou muito animado com esse casal, mas pelo fato de ser um universo alternativo tenho liberdade de trabalhar uma forma interessante)._

_Aproveitando anunciar algumas fanfics:_

_-**Screw You Guys!: **é a primeira fanfic com tema haren que vi na vida sobre South Park. Nesse caso Cartman é disputado por quatro garotas diferentes que pouco a pouco se encaixam na história. Destaque nessa fic se destaca porque o relacionamento de Cartman e sua mãe está bem original. Aqui o link: .br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-south-park-screw-you-guys-1933483_

_\- **The New South Park: **é uma historia baseando também no cenário do jogo, mas diferente da minha historia é do universo normal de South Park. As crianças um pouco mais velhas ainda brincam na mesma brincadeira. Aqui o link: .br/historia/482131/The_New_South_Park/_

_Esta nova fanfic tem referência do Silmarillion, Elder Scrolls Skyrim e principalmente do próprio jogo de South Park._

_Até a próxima._


	2. Reaprendendo o nome

**Narração de Mysterion**

Não foi difícil de encontrar os dois elfos guardiões do "Mago Vermelho". Um está usando uma roupa azul e tem cabelos marrons escuros e outro parece que nem é elfo já que é careca com fios enormes de cabelos em diferentes partes da cabeça, mas que ainda não tira a impressão dele ser careca (acho que a única característica que faz ele ser elfo são as orelhas pontudas). Esse ser está usando uma roupa roxa.

\- Alias, já buscou comida para o cativo, Bill? – pergunta o elfo de roxo para o outro.

\- Já. Faz uma hora isso, Fosse – responde 'Bill'.

\- Tenho que admitir que apesar de temos o serviço mais maneiro no reino é irônico pensar que ta o famoso 'Mago Sangrento' cativo como um passarinho – disse Fosse falando no nome do mago com as aspas.

\- Não sei porque mantém o humano vivo. Isolar na cela por mais de 200 anos é muita tortura.

\- Especula que ele ta mais de 1000 anos.

\- 1000 anos? Eita! Será que essas historias sobre ele eram reais?

\- Reais ou não, a mãe da majestade nos paga para alimentá-lo e vigiá-lo.

\- Como se um humano fosse besta suficiente para entrar aqui e resgatá-lo.

Os dois elfos riem. Eles não sabem de nada.

Preparo uma zarabatana com dardos tranqüilizantes para neutralizar os dois elfos. Aproveitei quando um não estava olhando no outro e acertei os dois (primeiro Bill e depois Fosse) rapidamente.

Alvos neutralizados, agora só falta libertar o famoso mago. Vendo a porta da prisão é semelhante a um espelho, mas reconheço o tipo da prisão.

É uma prisão mágica que isola luz e som. Dentro da cela existe um espaço confortável para prisioneiro e bem iluminada, porem o preso é incapaz de escutar até a própria voz ou barulho emitido dentro da sala. Essas prisões deixaram de ser usadas porque uma terceira pessoa facilmente pode entrar nela e libertar o preso. Nunca vi uma funcionando já que é bastante obsoleta. Só espero que o lendário mago ainda tenha a sanidade

**Narração de Cartman**

Quanto tempo que estou aqui preso? É uma pergunta que faço na minha mente. Só escuto o silencio absoluto. Pelo menos não fui privado da minha visão. Só consigo usar a magia para projetar imagens e ilusões, porque magias destrutivas são literalmente inútil já que esse quarto é totalmente indestrutível. Bom para passar o tempo com ilusões.

Nem sei quanto tempo já passou. Eu também nem sei quando é de dia e quando é de noite. Para ser sincero eu até esqueci meu próprio nome.

Eu poderia facilmente olhar para minhas roupas para descobrir o que é, mas isso só me lembraria dos tempos que eu era rei dos humanos. Dos meus tempos de gloria. Dos tempos que essas roupas me serviam.

Mais irônico é que me lembro de todos os nomes do que já me acompanharam no passado. Lembro o nome da minha mãe. De aonde nasci. Da minha primeira decepção amorosa. E de minhas magias. Por que eu esqueci meu próprio nome?

Acho que isso não importa muito. Só sei quando sair daqui alguém vai ter que pagar. Pior que não da nem para alterar a paisagem com magias de destruição ou com secreções do meu corpo. Literalmente todas as secreções somem imediatamente, inclusive meu suor.

Sobre o 'quarto' parece é grande, semelhante a um quarto real. Quanta ironia. Mais não tem nada para fazer senão esperar a comida e água chegar, deitar, criar ilusões e fazer exercícios físicos. Engraçado pensar que sendo um mago passei muito tempo tendo uma rotina física semelhante a um guerreiro. Acho que a comida dos elfos afetou meus ossos. Sinto que meus ossos largos já não são mais tão largos. Eu não tenho espelho para saber como é que estou.

Estou deitado em uma cama elfo coberto pelos lençóis, afinal minhas roupas não servem mais (nem sei quando foi a ultima vez que usei roupas). Imaginar que eu projetei esse tipo de cadeia para os elfos. Apenas encaro o vazio como se tivesse esperança de algo aparecer.

Eu conseguir a imortalidade graças meus estudos sobre magia no passado. Assim dominando a essência mágica conseguir passar as fronteiras da imortalidade, mas nessas horas preso que gostaria de morrer, porque eu não agüento mais ficar preso.

Será que estou perdendo a sanidade? Por que tive impressão de alguém entrou no 'quarto'. O problema está usando umas roupas estranhas. Parece um espião encapuzado, mas apresenta um tipo de armadura leve para combate (algo não muito comum). O estranho é usar uma mascara do debaixo do capuz e um ponto de interrogação pendurado no capuz.

O ser me olha por um breve tempo entre minha pessoa e depois do ambiente. Logo foi em direção das roupas que usava tempos atrás, pega-as e guarda na minibolsa que está levando na cintura e leva meu chapéu de mago. Depois vai na minha direção, pega na minha mão e me puxa. Será que isso é real?

Essa prisão mágica só uma pessoa pode entrar e sair livremente já que a prisão só prende magicamente o preso. Para o preso ser libertado apenas o visitante convidar para sair.

Quando me dou por mim estou fora pra prisão. Os primeiros barulhos nos meu ouvidos são muito alto, provando assim que faz anos que não os uso. Ajoelho-me tampando meus ouvidos. O barulho suave da natureza quase tirou minha audição.

\- Você está bem, meu lord? – escuto a voz da misteriosa pessoa que me salvou. Pela tom de voz ou parece um homem afeminado ou uma garota.

\- Eu não sei a ultima vez que escutei alguma coisa – aos poucos vou me acostumando com o som ambiente – quem é você?

\- Eu sou Mysterion. Guardião da família McCormick, vim te resgatar meu lord.

\- Sabe quem sou eu?

\- Sim senhor. Você é o lendário Mago Vermelho, antigo rei do reino de Kupa Keep, Eric Theodore Cartman.

\- Então esse é meu nome? Já não me lembrava disso.

\- Meu lord. Se me permite perguntar: por que o senhor está sem roupas?

\- Elas não servem mais em mim.

Mysterion fica pensativo. Imagino que ele reparou que minhas roupas estão largas demais para mim.

\- Acho que tenho uma solução – ele leva uma mão para seu ponto de interrogação criando um brilho. De repente aquele misterioso ser se revela uma garota nova de vestida. Se não me engano ela tem aparência de 15 anos, cabelos castanhos claros, uma mancha de poeira perto no olho direito, olhos azuis e um corpo proporcional a sua idade (exceto pelo tamanho dos seios que ta apresentando um bom crescimento). Seu vestido é todo rosa cheio nos ombros e badado na saia, na gola um barbado mais suave com uma cor mais forte, os ombros são cheios, tem uma jóia de ouro com uma safira azul na ponta. Está usando luvas brancas, brincos de perolas azuis, carregando uma bolsa de couro rosa e uma coroa dourada que presumo que é o brasão dos Kupa Keep.

\- Usei isso, meu lord – diz ela percebendo que tem um sorriso discreto nos lábios e está olhando diretamente na minha nudez. Esse pequeno sorriso é malicioso ou satírico? Afinal me lembro que antes de eu ser rei não era muito... 'grande' – coloque em cima da cabeça e se concentra.

Eu obedeci e magicamente estou com a mesma roupa de Mysterion.

\- Então Mysterion, como saímos daqui?

\- Sem a roupa da minha família eu sou Karen McCormick, meu lorde. Precisamos ser furtivos para passar despercebidos pelos elfos.

\- Ou usamos magia para ficar invisível – faço uma magia na Karen e em mim – agora os elfos não vão nos ver. Me guie para a saída, por favor.

\- Sim, meu lorde – ela faz uma curvatura de referência.

\- Karen. Eu não sou mais o rei dos humanos. Imagino que você tenha pacto de vassalagem com atual rei.

\- É uma honra está com a lenda viva em pessoa. Se soubéssemos que o senhor estava vivo com certeza teríamos te resgatado antes.

\- Teve ter passado muito tempo. Então vamos.

\- Sim.

Com cuidado Karen me guiou para fora da fortaleza élfica. Quando vi que estávamos longe de qualquer elfo, desfiz a invisibilidade. Karen me disse que tinha alguém nos esperando. Durante o caminho ela me contou que sua família assumiu o poder logo depois da minha derrota (eu pensava que seria a família Stotch já que eles que criaram o Gigante do Chaos). Não me lembro muito da família de Karen no passado. Também me contou porque se apresentou como Mysterion antes.

Segundo a lenda dos McCormick, Mysterion é o espírito guardião de Kupa Keep. Uma forma engenhosa para a família real sujar as mãos e ainda criar uma lenda de um suposto espírito guardião que protege a cidade. Como eu não pensei isso antes? Isso é um ótimo plano de governo.

Chegamos perto de uma carroça bem trabalhada aonde tinha um deficiente físico loiro, com o crânio um pouco deformado e uma idade aparente de 22 anos. Está usando uma roupa verde de agricultor e um chapéu marrom com uma pena vermelha. Reconheço o brasão da carroça: brasão da família Burch, a família criadora dos melhores cavalos do reino de Kupa Keep. Mesmo na minha época os cavalos eram animais fantásticos criado dessa família. Posso ver da forma dos dois cavalos puxando a carroça que ainda essa família sabe como criar um cavalo.

\- Timmy – diz o carroceiro.

\- Vamos. Está na hora, antes que os elfos vençam? – disse Karen.

\- Vençam? A guerra ta tão apertada para nós? – eu digo

\- É uma longa historia.

Nos dois subimos na carroça.

\- Vamos Timmy – disse Karen.

\- Timmy – respondeu o mesmo.

Como era de se esperar, os cavalos são bem rápidos. Durante o caminho Karen me contou toda a situação entre os humanos e os elfos. Só espero que passem para um lugar para conseguir roupas de magos novas, porque essa roupa de Mysterion não é muito apropriado.

**Narração de Kyle**

Meu exercito está pronto para a batalha. Mesmo que só role apenas competição estamos prontos para a guerra se os humanos se voltar contra a gente. A princesa Kenny já está posta e de frente está seus melhores guerreiros. Butters, o paladino; Jerry, a feiticeira; Tweek, o bárbaro; Token, o clérigo.

No meu lado eu tenho Stan, o guerreiro; Jimmy, o bardo; Jason, o druida; Brandey, o ranger.

\- Saudações princesa Kenny. Está um ótimo dia para perder. Por que não considera logo a vitoria para o meu reino. Assim pouparemos tempo – eu digo.

\- Nunca – diz em uma forma abafada, por causa da mascara, quase eu não entendo.

A regra da disputa é o seguinte: é uma luta em equipe que é proibido a morte do oponente. Cada reino pode invocar 10 melhores guerreiros, podem ser dois ou mais de uma vez. Aquele que ficar sem guerreiros perde. Pode invocar um animal para o combate se quiser.

A princesa invoca Butters e Jenny. Eu já dou espaço para Stan e Jinny.

O paladino tem uma resistência muito grande, é melhor atacar meu melhor guerreiro logo de cara para criar uma vantagem logo de cara. Jenny é uma maga que pode da trabalho. Para nós, elfos não temos magos já que eles usam magia forçando as forças do universos em proveito próprio. No lugar de um mago temos os druidas e bardos que consegue harmonizar com o universo.

Jimmy já pega seu Alaúde e começa a tocar:

\- Era uma vez, uma donzela do Buraco do M-Morango. Ela não era de falar, mas engolia tudo s-sem pranto. Em minha bela lança, ela pulou feito um macaco, A donzela do Morango, a tua mãe do belo Buraco – logo Stan começou a brilhar. O encantamento dá o beneficiário o dobro da força e uma resistência sobrenatural.

Stan já empulha sua espada e parte para direção dos seus adversários.

\- Sinta meu martelo da justiça – disse Butters erguendo o martelo.

Pequenas nuvens negras se formam em perto aonde cai um raio no martelo que se acumula no metal da arma e atira os trovões no cajado da maga que concentra o raio e solta uma esfera branca grande. Stan em vez de esquivar ele destrói a magia com sua espada, mas parece que o brilho que estava em Stan (revelando que estava sobre o efeito do encantamento) foi neutralizado.

Mas mesmo assim Stan continua na ofensiva. Butters vai para frente para atacar com seu martelo. Os dois se chocam com suas respectivas armas. É interessante como o paladino consegue suportar a força do golpe do Stan, mas precisa usar as duas mãos para isso, enquanto Stan só usa uma mão.

A maga concentra uma bola de fogo e joga em direção do Jimmy. Parece que desta vez estão concentrando as forças atacar tanto Stan como Jimmy. Algo inteligente, mas inútil. Stan pega o Butters com a mão livre e arremessa para direção da magia, fazendo que o próprio aliado receba dano. Ninguém bate de frente com a força do Stan.

Olho para a princesa com olhar de desafio. O que ela vai fazer agora? Ao reparar isso vejo um humano que está aproximando por trás. É alguém mais alto que Stan, um humano de cabelos castanhos e um bom porte físico parecendo que é um guerreiro habilidoso. Porem está usando roupas de mago. Que estranho. Está usando uma calça e blusa preta, um manto vermelho, botas e está carregando um cajado de madeira.

Ao lado dele está à princesa Karen. O que ela pretende

**Narração Kenny**

Droga! Isso não é bom.

\- Posso lutar princesa?

Uma voz atrás de mim me faz arrepiar. Eu esperava todo ataques dos elfos, mas não esperava aquela voz suave e firme. Não sou alguém que se impressiona fácil, mas seja lá quem for conseguiu o momento certo.

\- Que classe você é? – olhei para o homem que é maior do que eu.

\- Mago.

\- Mago? – estranhei, porque pelo porte físico estava mais com cara de guerreiro do que para mago, mas reparando suas roupas é um verdadeiro – pode ir – eu digo sem pensar, afinal se alguém do meu exercito quer lutar espontaneamente, quem sou eu para impedir isso?

Ele caminha tranquilamente para o campo de batalha e vendo o rei elfo parece que está confuso em deixar outro mago. Vejo que Jimmy começa a tocar novamente.

\- Durma agora, os cu-cu-riangos estão d-dançando. Relaxe agora, descanse a cabeça. Feche os olhos, nada de pensar em pensar em problem... – de repente o mago grita e um tipo de onda sai da sua boca e acerta rapidamente o Jimmy levando para o chão. Isso me espanta muito.

\- Irmã – escuto uma voz conhecida.

\- Karen? – ela corre e me abraça – o que está fazendo aqui. É perigoso.

\- Vim trazer o Mago Vermelho para o combate.

\- Ah bom – logo a ficha caiu – Mago Vermelho está falando do lendário mago? – eu praticamente grito.

\- Sim.

De repente todo mundo se paralisa para olhar o misterioso mago. Já murmuro para ambos os lados estão acontecendo.

\- Mas isso é um absurdo. O Mago Sangrento está morto – disse o rei dos elfos.

\- Não está – disse Karen – estava te espionando justamente na hora que você falou que ele estava vivo e preso.

O rei elfo fica parido. Nunca vi aquele elfo tão com medo.

\- Mago Sangrento? – disse o elfo Stan – não parece tão intimidador.

\- Mago Vermelho, Mago Sangrento. Não são nomes muito criativos na minha opinião, só porque eu usava vermelho não significa que precisava ser chamado algo escarlate.

\- Imagino que depois de 1000 anos preso você esteja enferrujado.

\- Por que não tenta provar que to enferrujado.

O elfo sorri e parte para cima do mago. Normalmente um guerreiro tem cautela em avança em um mago já que magia da uma vantagem de atacar longe, mas aquele elfo tem diversos acessórios que minimizam os danos de magias. Tudo que precisa é se aproximar para aproveitar a desvantagem de um mago: ataques físicos.

O Mago Vermelho apenas bate seu cajado de leve no chão que cria a sua frente um chão de gelo e dentro dele sai um golem de gelo. Stan desferiu seu golpe no golem que usa seu próprio corpo para contra atacar. O resultado disso é que os dois se empatam em um golpe físico.

Nunca vi um mago invocar um golem (ser vivo criado por magia). Só os magos mais poderosos que tem essa capacidade. Infelizmente nos dias atuais nunca vi um mago fazendo tal façanha. O lendário mago já provou que sua lenda é real. Até vejo a cara de espanto e admiração ver um mago invocando um golem.

**Narração Jenny**

Em toda minha vida nunca vi um mago invocar um golem tão rápido. Para falar a verdade nunca vi ninguém invocando um. Dês de criança escutava a lenda do Mago Vermelho e do seu poder. Foi através dessas historias que me interessou a aprender magia. Sempre era empolgada em aprender mais por causa mesmo que poderia ser tão imponente como o lendário mago. Nenhuma outra classe fez isso como guerreiro, paladino, ladrão, assassino, judeu, druida, nórdico ou qualquer outra classe. Apenas os magos.

Se ele foi preso por 1000 anos significa que ele já elevou a magia ao máximo tanto que atingiu a imortalidade. Como eu gostaria de ser sua discípula particular. Obedeceria de corpo e alma.

O mago estala três vezes seus dedos para criar uma pequena chamas na mão. Aponta para o elfo e golem, assim dispara uma rajada de fogo. Ele consegue soltar magia de fogo com tanta facilidade? Meu deus, ele é realmente o mago lendário.

O fogo destrói o golem e ataca o elfo fazendo assim afastar uns cinco metros. Mesmo com o ataque mostra que sofreu pouco dano.

Uma colisão de armas acontece perto do mago lendário que assusta um pouco. O elfo bando usou uma besta para atirar uma flecha ele, mas Butters arremessou o martelo direto na flecha assim impedindo do mago ser acertado. Se não fosse pelos pensamentos rápidos do paladino talvez os elfos teriam tido vantagem.

\- Stan. Pare – diz o rei elfo – deixa que eu cuido dele.

\- Sim meu lord.

Pelas regras do combate o rei pode participar, mas isso implica se o mesmo perder a vitoria já é automática para o grupo rival. Nunca vi o rei elfo lutando, mas ele é considerado a "Estrela de Davi" que é o judeu mais forte do grupo.

A companhia de judeu ou os judeus é uma classe exclusivamente élfica que domina diversas lutas corporais e mágicas, sendo a única classe que é forte tanto no físico como em magia.

Assim um dos elfos passa uma clava de metal e o rei elfo se aproxima para o campo de batalha.

\- Vou acabar com você como a minha mãe fez contigo – disse o rei elfo. Isso me espanta. Eu não sabia que o rei elfo era descendente direto do 'elfo demônio'.

\- Só faltava essa um judeu para me enfrentar – disse o mago com nojo.

Ele levanta a clava e concentra uma magia. Eu como maga sei muito bem que o rei elfo está fazendo: está invocando a magia mais forte dos judeus, a 'Praga do Egito'. Uma magia aterrorizante que até nós os magos tememos. Enquanto isso o Mago Vermelho se senta no chão em uma posição de meditação. Com seu poder consegue levitar. O rei elfo invoca um tipo de caveira gigante de fumaça, enquanto o mago invoca atrás dele um tipo de dragão energético. A caveira vai em direção do mago ao mesmo tempo o dragão de fogo cospe uma poderosa chama. Os poderes se chocam e parecem de iguais esplendor, mas logo as chamas do mago sobressai destruindo a caveira e derrubando o rei elfo. Quando se da em conta uma espada de energia está no pescoço do elfo.

\- Parece que hoje o reino Kupa Keep venceu hoje – disse o mago se levantando – para sua sorte as regras do combate não permite matar – a espada de energia se desfaz.

Todos os humanos comemoram a vitória. Finalmente nosso salvador está de volta.

Narração de Cartman

Acho que perdi o jeito de matar um elfo,mas meu objetivo é vencer o combate apenas. Já saquei dês quando pisei nesse campo de batalha que o rei elfo era filho daquela elfa gorda puta que me prendeu, afinal o infeliz tem o mesmo nariz torto, o cabelo de menstruação e a voz irritante.

Nunca que minha magia seria inferior a dos judeus. Eu sou um mago, o Grande Mago. E finalmente estou livre.

CONTINUA

Estava com empolgação para escrever essa fic porque estava inspirado a escrever cenas de combate. Como todos sabem eu gosto de fazer lutas justas. É chato ver uma fanfic de South Park que vem um personagem luta com outro e esse não consegue nem se defender. Isso é um ponto muito usado na criação dos personagens originais.

O desafio era inserir parte do mundo humorístico do jogo para essa fic, mas conseguir encaixar os judeus. Nessa fic eu encarei que a classe judeu é exclusiva de elfo porque no jogo Kyle é o único judeu no jogo.

Os ataques foram adaptações diretas dos ataques do jogo. Para quem não conheceu os ataques dos Cartmans foram respectivamente o ataque que ele usa um spray com isqueiro e o ataque que ele peida e taca fogo nos oponentes. As canções do Jimmy saíram diretamente do jogo. A magia do Kyle é uma das variações do ataque especial final da classe judeu do jogo.

Antes que me perguntem: Karen não vai está participando no haren, se alguém tiver alguma sugestão de quem shippar com ela sou todo ouvido.

Até a próxima.


	3. O plano do rei

**Narração de Jenny**

Não acredito que nós, humanos, vencemos a disputa impedindo da vitoria dos elfos. E ainda mais o lendário mago vermelho está no nosso lado. Para o retorno do castelo o mago preferiu vim com a gente (eu e Butters) do que ir a carruagem luxuosa da "princesa tarada".

Chamo a princesa assim porque ela já deu praticamente em cima de todos os homens que ela viu. Para o azar dela o rei é ciumento com suas irmãs, assim nenhum homem cai em tentação com medo do rei.

Agora vejo o herói dos humanos sentado no canto olhando a paisagem. Eu esperava alguém orgulhoso e prepotente, mas vejo nele alguém tímido. Nem parecendo que um dia ele já foi o rei. Também era de se esperar que 1000 anos presos cobrasse seu preço.

\- A paisagem mudou muito – comenta o mago.

\- Sim, meu lord. Tentamos deixar em ordem o reino de Kupa Keep – disse Butters.

\- Compreendo. Não precisa me chamar de lorde. Pode me chamar de Eric Cartman. A propósito, obrigado por ter evitado ser acertado aquela flecha – olha para o paladino.

\- Sim, Eric.

\- Alias estou vendo o brasão que é da família Stotch.

\- Sim. Eu me chamo Leopold Stotch, mas todos me chamam de Butters por causa da cor do meu cabelo.

\- Pelo que me lembro os paladinos eram guerreiros que abriam mão de conforto e luxo para servir o reino. Os paladinos mudaram sua filosofia?

\- Não Eric. Os paladinos continuam com a mesma filosofia é que fui deserdado pela minha família – sei que o Butters está falando. Vindo de uma família tradicional eles guardavam a essência do gigante do Chaos. Quando era criança o Butters quebrou o objeto que lacrava o gigante por acidente, mas por causa disso os pais o detestam.

\- Compreendo. Eu também não era tão ligado na minha família no passado, exceto pela minha mãe – ele diz com uma expressão um pouco cansada.

Realmente ele está superando todas as minhas expectativas. Sempre imaginei o mago vermelho como o mago mais poderoso que já existiu e de fato ele é. O que está mais me surpreendendo é sua personalidade. Já esperava que 1000 anos presos afetasse essa característica, mas ele está sua sanidade inalterada e ainda apresenta a postura segura de um mago experiente. Também me comove que também transparece seu sofrimento com expressões cansadas.

Como eu queria poder confortar a sua dor.

Mas o que acabei de pensar?

\- Você é a primeira maga que já vi na vida – o mago Eric olha para mim.

\- Sim – gaguejo e ainda fico vermelha. O que está acontecendo comigo?

\- No meu tempo era muito raro ver uma mulher assumindo uma classe, já que todas normalmente eram donas de casa – falou meio que refletindo.

Sei que ele está falando. Afinal tem muitos homens que pensam que mulheres não podem está em um campo de batalha.

\- Como amazona sinto orgulho imenso que as mulheres humanas conseguiram espaço em Zaron.

\- Amazonas? – ele olha sem entender.

\- Ah sim. Desculpe. Eu nasci na província das amazonas aonde as mulheres tem mais espaço para subir a sociedade assumindo até cargos políticos.

\- Realmente mudou muita coisa. Como antigo rei eu era a favor das mulheres estarem no exercito.

\- Você era? – digo bastante surpresa. Afinal se homens atuais ainda são muito machistas, imagine de 1000 anos atrás.

\- Sim, mas tinha muita resistência dos meus generais e lideres – suspira – o que muitos esquecem que as mulheres podem ser bem perigosas – disse de uma maneira como se falasse para si mesmo do que para mim – alias, se você é uma amazona por que está longe de sua província e está na província mais tradicional?

Não esperava que ele percebesse isso.

\- É que não existe magas amazonas, então vim para a capital para aprender magia. Mesmo assim foi difícil de conseguir um bom mestre, já que as magas são treinadas para serem mais para suporte.

\- Se quiser eu posso te ensinar o que sei.

\- Verdade? – falo quase gritando.

\- Sim – ele sorri para mim que me faz corar.

Aí meu Deus! Será que a deusa Liane está influenciando nas minhas ações?

**Narração de Kevin**

Eu não esperava que meu reino ganhasse a disputa hoje. Eu deixei que Karen viajasse para férias e não para se infiltrar entre os elfos, pegando o amuleto do Mysterion para isso, mas sua molecagem trouxe muito lucro: resgatar o lendário Mago Vermelho. Desta vez eu perdôo minha irmã caçula.

Vejo ele chegando com a comitiva da Kenny. Para minha surpresa vejo ele se ajoelhar em sinal de submissão. Que estranho, pensava que ele reivindicaria o trono.

\- Saudações mago lendário – eu digo – pode se levantar.

\- Sim, meu rei – ele se levanta – é uma honra conhecer o primogênito dos McCormick.

\- Meus antepassados assumiram o trono, após a sua ausência. Meus pêsames por demoramos tanto tempo para resgatá-lo. Pensávamos que estava morto.

\- Era natural pensar assim e mesmo assim era arriscado um confronto direto com os elfos apenas para o meu resgate.

\- Mas o importante que está de volta para o nosso reino. Sinta a vontade se quiser retornar ao trono – vejo que minha irmã leva um susto por causa disso. Eu nunca gostei de ser e até queria que minha irmã assumisse, mas imagino que o reino pode prosperar mais com o antigo rei.

\- Agradeço a oferta, mas tenho que recusar – essa é uma resposta que me pegou de surpresa – estive muito tempo preso e não sei como o mundo está agora. Sem contar que quero aproveitar a liberdade e conhecer outras províncias. Porem estou serviço ao rei e pode contar com meu cajado para lutar contra os elfos.

\- Compreendo – tenho que dizer que estou meio decepcionado – quero que aprecie o banquete.

\- Eu ficarei – o mago sorri.

\- Ótimo. Eu e minha irmã temos que conversar sobre o assunto do reino.

Ela me olha com olhar como vai me matar. Nem ligo.

Meus planos de não ser mais rei foi para água a baixo, mas tenho um plano B.

**Narração de Kenny**

Não acredito que o filho da puta do meu irmão queria dar o reino de mão beijada para o mago Cartman. Está certo que o reino é dele por direito, mas não precisa ceder assim. Afinal minha família já ta a muitas gerações no poder e abrir mão disso é loucura. Por sorte o mago lendário não aceitou. O que será que meu irmão quer falar comigo?

\- Pode tirar a mascara. Quero ouvir sua voz com clareza – disse o rei.

Eu tiro.

\- Pode me dizer que porra foi aquela de entregar o reino para aquele mago?

\- Sabe que esse reino é dele por direito.

\- Sei muito bem disso, mas isso não significa que ele pode ter a posse dele sem nenhuma burocracia. Já pensou se a gente não fosse nem nobres?

\- Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

\- Por isso que tenho que fazer as coisas por aqui, enquanto você só fica pegando as concubinas.

\- Sabe que não é assim.

\- Não? Se não fosse por mim esse reino já teria nas mãos dos elfos.

\- Que seja. Não te chamei para discutir sobre meu reinado, mas discutir como você vai ter seu reinado.

\- Sabe as tradições não permitem que eu não assuma o trono sem me casar.

\- É por isso que estamos conversando agora.

\- Pera aí! Ta me dizendo que arrumou um casamento arranjado – digo com raiva.

\- Não. Ta louca porra, mas tenho uma idéia melhor.

\- Então diga.

Meu irmão fica em silencio. Parece que está apreensivo. Como se lutasse contra ele mesmo.

\- Eu quero que você seduza o mago lendário – ele diz na lata.

Demorou alguns segundos para a ficha cair.

\- Como é que é?

\- Imagine. Seu reino tendo ao lado uma pessoa lendária ao seu lado eternamente. Vai ser um paraíso para os humanos – sei que meu irmão falou eternamente, eu sou imortal, graças ao pacto que meus pais fizeram o deus dos mares Cthulhu para salvar a minha vida (na época estava morrendo por uma doença e eles recorreram a esse deus que me concedeu o dom). Estava querendo me casar, mas não estava querendo casar com alguém imortal, afinal quero experimentar muitas... carnes.

\- Sabe Kevin, essa é a idéia mais burra que você já teve.

\- Eu sei, mas é preciso. Não me agrada ver minha irmãzinha se entregando a um homem, mas imagino que o mago deva ser um homem digno para você. Portanto quero que você faça o possível e o impossível para seduzi-lo, nem pra isso que tenha que ir para cama com ele.

\- Eu quero que... – iria xingar feio, mas aí caiu novamente a ficha: "...ir para cama com ele.". Será que está liberado tudo e finalmente meu irmão não vai espantar ninguém. Lógico que ainda estou limitada a seduzir um homem, só espero que o mago 'de no coro' - ... ver se o mago Cartman vai resistir aos meus encantos se não me chamo Kenny.

\- Falando assim parece um gay determinado para conquistar um cara – o rei ri.

\- Vai se fuder. Eu não tenho culpa que nosso pai me deu um nome de homem para mim.

\- Então está combinado. Faça o possível para seduzi-lo.

\- Pode deixar.

**Narração Tammy**

Então a princesa já tem carta branca para dar? Interessante. Engraçado que o alvo tem que ser o Mago Vermelho, ou melhor, Eric Cartman. Se o objetivo é casamento nada impede do mago antes conhecer algumas carnes extras. Afinal como antigo rei deve ter tido diversas concubinas. Aposto que ele é bom de cama. Sem contar que ele está com um ótimo físico.

Tomei a liberdade de pesquisar sobre Eric Cartman descobrir que ele era bem diferente do que muitos imaginam, tendo muito traço humano. Ele era gordo, parecia uma baleia. Se ele passou mais de 1000 anos presos deve ter comido apenas pão elfo. Esse pão é bastante nutritivo, ótimo para levar em longas viagens porque ele dura muito e alimenta bem. Imagino que só comendo isso foi uma dieta em tanto. Pelo porte do físico imagino que ele malhou (deve ter o corpo totalmente travado).

Como sei disso? Simples, porque guardo um grande segredo do meu sangue. Eu sou uma meia-elfa (puxando para mais para o lado do humano). Minha única característica élfica é a juventude eterna e imortalidade. Se bem que é até quando me matarem ou se morrer por acidente. Não existe pessoas que escapam da morte, exceto a princesa Kenny que já morreu diversas vezes.

Todos estamos no banquete. Percebo que Cartman a primeira gafada fechou os olhos e mastigou lentamente para aproveitar todo o sabor da comida humana.

\- Finalmente algo que não seja a porra da comida elfa – disse o mago.

\- Quanto tempo você ficou preso? – pergunta o rei.

\- Segundo os elfos naquela arena fiquei 1000 anos preso – responde.

\- E como conseguiu sobreviver todo esse tempo?

\- Na alimentação os elfos sempre me davam aquela pocaria de pão e sua água.

\- E como conseguiu a imortalidade? Nem os nossos melhores magos conseguiram essa façanha até hoje.

\- No caminho da magia existe níveis cósmicos a serem alcançados para conseguir essa façanha precisa de dedicar de corpo e mente. Não sei como é agora, mas na minha época a classe mago era meio desprezada entre os humanos já que a classe mais valorizada eram os guerreiros. Alias não vi nenhum guerreiro ao campo de batalha.

\- Os guerreiros são classe muito valorizadas, mas ninguém consegue bater de frente daquele meio elfo – responde Butters.

\- Você estava até muito bem enfrentando ele – diz o mago.

\- Eu poderia enfrentar de igual para igual, mas a combinação daquele guerreiro com o bardo é complicado de vencer.

\- Compreendo.

Todos retornam comer até que Kenny deixa um galfo cair debaixo da mesa por 'acidente'. Eu que estou no lado dela, sorrio discretamente. Sei o que ela pretende.

\- Senhor Cartman. Meu gafo caiu na sua direção será que pode pegar para mim? – posso ver que a princesa está levemente com as bochechas coradas.

\- Sim – limpa a boca e agacha debaixo para mesa para pegar o gafo.

Quando retorna parece que o plano da princesa deu certo. O mago está envergonhado. O motivo disso é simples: Kenny jogou o gafo de propósito perto do mago. O que ninguém sabe, exceto eu que a princesa levantou o vestido de forma que deixasse como mini-saia e abriu as pernas. Assim quando Cartman se abaixou para pegar o gafo deu de cara com a visão da calcinha da princesa. E vendo que o rosto dele está vermelho parece que deu certo.

Fico orgulhosa de minha garota aprendeu meus ensinamentos. Parece que está já seduzindo o mago dando despertando um pequeno desejo de luxuria. Mas ainda ele é muito inexperiente nesse assunto. Quero ver como o mago vai se comportar quando eu mesma tentar seduzi-lo.

CONTINUA

Mas um capitulo terminado. Curiosamente essa atualização foi escrita ao mesmo tempo com "Dark Lady" já quando empacava em uma parte da atualização me focava na outra fic. Assim essa fic saiu primeiro (na verdade os dois saíram ao mesmo tempo, mas queria me dedicar mais na outra fic para caprichar mais na atualização).

Pelo numero de palavras vi que a fic estava ficando grande. Tive de ter a cena dos elfos também aonde apresentaria Rebecca. Wendy, Bebe, Henrietta e Shelly vão demorar um pouco mais para aparecer.

Enfim esse foi a primeira tentativa de escrever um haren, dando cada motivo para as garotas se aproximarem no alvo. Tive o trabalho de pensar como fazer Tammy imortal, então pensei fazer ela ser meia elfa, puxando mais para os humanos.

Sobre a princesa Kenny resolvi deixar a explicação da própria série de sua imortalidade: que foi por causa do deus Cthulhu. Se questionar que Kenny não é mais imortal sem a presença da mãe, pense direito: em diversos episódios Kenny já ressuscitou sem a presença da mãe, uma quando ele se materializou do nada e outra quando caiu de um prédio e levantou como se não tivesse nada acontecido (dando uma de Deadpool).

O motivo de está fazendo isso que a imortalidade não seja um fator decisivo para o final do haren ("ah eu escolho ela porque ela é imortal também" esse tipo de argumento que quero evitar.

Essa fic é que vai ter mais cenas enchi em relação as outras que já escrevi. Então até a próxima.


	4. Rosa Vemelha

**Narração de Kyle**

O retorno para o palácio não foi muito animador, afinal tivemos uma derrota inesperada. Pior que foi a minha culpa porque fiz questão de lutar contra o Mago Sangrento. Como sou filho da elfa que derrotou o mago do passado pensava que eu daria conta do recado, mas infelizmente eu me enganei.

Enganei feio.

Tanto eu como Stan estamos montados no Sparky, o cão elfo do meu guerreiro. Essa é uma cria quase extinta dos elfos por causa do Magro Sangrento do passado. O vilão fez questão de perseguir e matar as crias existentes e criou uma doença que matava os cães elfos. No final só sobraram cinco cães, todos eles sendo machos.

Os cães elfos são maiores que cavalos e possui a mesma imortalidade dos elfos. Eram muito usados como transporte, mas graças há quase extinção da espécie recorremos a outros animais como transporte como cervos e até os cavalos (animal não muito valorizado pelos elfos mais antigos por ser um dos principais animais domésticos dos humanos, mas está sendo muito usado pelos elfos mais novos).

Chegamos ao palácio. Como sempre Stan foi gentil a me ajudar a descer do Sparky me erguendo (não entendo como os humanos vêem essa ação como atitude homossexual já que para os elfos é muito comum).

Fui logo procurar minha mãe. Sheila Broflovski vive com meu pai, Gerald o antigo rei dos elfos. Ele reinava dês quando o Magro Sangrento aterrorizava os elfos. Quando Sheila derrotou o mago isso deu muito prestigio para ela e o acesso a presença do rei. Foi assim que o casal criou intimidade e se uniram. Meu nascimento fui criado para ser o próximo rei, já que meu pai estava cansado da política e burocracia. Agora vive em sossego com minha mãe.

Cheguei à mansão dos meus pais e bati a porta. Quando se abriu me deparei com uma elfa que nunca vi na vida. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos encaracolados, usando uma roupa tradicional élfica verde e um corpo modesto (isso me faz pensar como que algumas humanas têm curvas muitas vezes exageradas, enquanto boa parte das elfas ou é cheia ou é magra). A elfa congela (no sentido figurado e não literal) com minha presença. Nem eu mesmo conseguir dizer alguma coisa.

Ficamos sem nos falar por algum tempo até que ela falou de forma tímida:

\- Vossa Majestade. Entre. Vou avisar a senhora Broflovski da sua presença.

Eu entro no salão de recepção para aguardar a minha mãe. Eu não me lembro dessa elfa aqui, na casa de minha mãe. Pela aparência é uma elfa do campo.

\- Filho – vejo a minha mãe. Uma elfa mais de 1000 anos, mas tem uma aparência equivalente a uma humana de 30 anos, cabelos vermelhos e um físico cheio. Para os elfos não é um modelo físico que atrai a maioria dos homens assim preferindo modelos magras e graciosas como aquela elfa do campo.

\- Mãe – eu me curvo em referencia. Afinal mesmo como filho tenho que reconhecer que ela é uma elfa lendária que conseguiu prender o Mago Sangrento.

Ela chega perto até em mim, ajuda-me a levantar e me abraça. Eu retribuo o abraço.

\- Como foi a nossa vitória hoje no campo? – diz ela bastante animada.

\- Infelizmente a gente perdeu, mãe – falo cabisbaixo.

\- Perdeu? Pensava que nenhum humano conseguiria derrotar Stan e Jimmy trabalhando juntos.

\- Alguém apareceu que os derrotou e me derrotou.

\- Quem é esse humano?

Eu respiro fundo antes de falar.

\- É o Mago Sangrento, mãe. De alguma forma os humanos conseguiram soltar.

\- O que? O que? O que? – minha mãe fica com uma cara de descrença – mas como ele conseguiu escapar?

\- Eu não sei, mãe. Já mandei alguns guardas para investigar isso.

\- Possa ele não podia escapar. Oh Meu Deus. Quantos será que ele matou?

\- Ninguém.

\- Ninguém?

\- Eu lutei com ele e...

\- Você lutou com ele. Está louco, meu filho? Por que fez isso?

\- Eu queria mostrar para o meu povo que seria capaz de derrotá-lo, mas vejo que não conseguir isso.

\- Kyle. Você não sabe como Eric Cartman pode ser perigoso.

\- Esse é o nome dele?

\- Sim. Ele foi o primeiro rei dos humanos que entrou em confronto com nosso povo. Foi anos de guerra com muitos sacrifícios até finalmente conseguir derrotá-lo e prende-lo.

\- Como você conseguiu derrotá-lo, mãe?

\- Logo vai saber, porque você vai ter um treinamento para repetir a mesma façanha. Ele não pode trazer mais derramar sangue do nosso povo.

\- Sim.

\- Agora volte para o palácio e descanse, meu filho. Eu vou te ensinar como derrotar Eric Cartman.

\- Mãe. Quero saber o seguinte: por que prendeu ele por todo esse tempo o alimentando, mas não matou logo – eu sei que nós elfos temos a filosofia de não matar um ser vivo, mas não entendo que mesmo do Cartman ter matado tantos elfos não recebeu a pena de morte.

\- Porque eu acho que a morte seria pouco para ele pagar pelos seus pecados – minha mãe diz em uma forma fria que até me assusta.

**Narração de Cartman**

Incrível como esse castelo pouco mudou com 1000 anos. Tirando os moveis e decoração, praticamente tudo está como eu deixei. Eu sempre gostei de descansar a mente passeando no jardim, só espero que os jardineiros não tenham estragado o esplendor de antes. Quando chego na porta do jardim encontro a princesa.

\- Princesa?

\- Senhor mago. O que devo a honra te encontrar nessa calada da noite?

\- Vim aproveitar para apreciar o jardim.

\- Que incrível coincidência. Eu também. Posso a honra de te acompanhar?

\- Sim, linha lady.

A princesa abraça o meu braço direto. Tenho que admitir que não é uma ação comum que tinha em minha vida. Alias a única mulher que já fez isso em mim foi minha mãe. Eu não era muito popular entre as garotas no meu passado até quando me tornei rei. Como todas as garotas tinham me rejeitado ou desprezado no passado, não fiquei com nenhuma. Ou seja, eu sou virgem de mais de 1000 anos. Que historia triste.

A princesa acompanha meu ritmo de andar e ficamos para apreciar a paisagem. O jardim só tem rosas vermelhas, apesar de serem minhas favoritas, sinto falta da variedade que tinha antes.

Junto com a princesa ando no jardim.

\- O que está achando no nosso reino? – pergunta ela.

\- Ainda não vi tudo. Mas vendo aqui a cidade aumentou bastante. Sobre o castelo quase não mudou. No desafio de combate eu não sei se vocês estavam com todo o exercito, mas no meu tempo era bem mais numeroso.

\- Até que são numerosos, o problema que os humanos estão divididos.

\- Divididos?

\- Sim. Apesar da minha família está com pose do trono existe muitas provinciais que praticamente tem um sistema de governo independente – ela se separa de mim e anda alguns passos a frente aonde para. Eu também paro de andar – mesmo meu irmão não está conseguindo unir todos novamente. Eles seriam uteis para a batalha contra os elfos.

\- No meu tempo os humanos não eram tão unidos assim. Tive muito trabalho para convencê-los todos que os elfos eram o mal do mundo. Realmente pra mim eles são até hoje, porque aqueles filhos da puta são muito hipócritas: convenciam que não era legal matar, mas não sabe que nós humanos precisamos ralar muito para ter nossa própria comida. Diferente deles que tem pacto com os espíritos da floresta que fazem todo trabalho para eles. Não comem carne e condenam todos que comem carne, até os orcs que, segundo relatos e lendas, eram também elfos. Também aqueles miseráveis se vangloriam que são mais sabeis, mas esquecem que eles tiveram ajuda dos antigos deuses para terem sua sociedade, enquanto nós humanos foi de tentativas e erros. Pode deixar princesa, eu vou convencer os humanos novamente a lutar contra os elfos.

\- Jura? – ela vira para mim.

Eu pego uma rosa do jardim e me aproximo da loira.

\- Eu juro, princesa.

Em meu tempo eu tinha costume de dar uma rosa vermelha para os meus súditos em sinal de juramento.

\- Me chame de princesa Kenny – percebo um corar no seu rosto.

\- Kenny?

\- Sim, meu nome é Kenneth McCormick, mas pode me chamar de Kenny.

\- Em minha época o nome Kenneth era um nome masculino.

\- Ainda é no nosso tempo. Meu pai me anunciou me batizou por engano com um nome masculino.

\- Bizarro. Curioso que meu melhor amigo no passado também se chamava Kenneth.

\- Jura?

\- Sim. Era um soldado muito valente. Tinha um costume de usar um casaco com capuz laranja o tempo todo, só deixando os olhos amostra. Infelizmente ele morreu em um confronto com os elfos nas presas de um cão elfo. Eu fiz o possível para eliminar essas malditas crias.

\- De cão elfo só vi um em toda minha vida. Acho que você teve sucesso. Ele quase mordeu a Rainbow Dash.

\- Rainbow Dash?

\- Sim. Meu unicórnio.

\- Os unicórnios são animais muito raros como conseguiu um deles?

\- Quando era pequena me perdi na floresta. Quando iria ser atacada por um lobo feio um filho de unicórnio e me salvou. Dês daquele dia somos amigos.

\- Historia interessante.

\- Espero que possamos conversar com mais freqüência Eric.

Espanto-me um pouco. Afinal era muito raro de alguém me chamar do meu primeiro nome. Normalmente me chamavam de Cartman ou de Rei ou algum adjetivo de autoridade.

\- Eu disse alguma coisa que te ofendeu? – pergunta a princesa.

\- Não. Só não era muito comum eu escutar meu primeiro nome. Mesmo antes de ser rei as pessoas que me conheciam, exceto minha mãe e meu amigo, sempre me chamavam pelo meu sobrenome. Passei muito tempo preso ao ponto de até me esquecer meu próprio nome.

\- Não se preocupe Eric. Está livre agora – ela se aproxima.

\- Eu farei o que tiver ao meu alcance para retribuir o resgate.

\- Não se preocupe disso agora – ela coloca o indicador – o importante sua segurança agora – ela tira a mascara e acaricia meu rosto com a outra mão (ela colocou a rosa nos cabelos dourados).

Acho que nunca vi um sorriso tão bonito como o dela. Se bem que nunca ouvir um sorriso de uma dama para minha pessoa. Há muito tempo deixei de acreditar do amor, já que uma garota pisou do meu coração. Qual o nome dela mesmo? Ah sim, Patty Nelson. Meu primeiro amor e meu ultimo. Eu tentei me preencher aprendendo magia e posso dizer que aprendi até demais para ser chamado de lendário atualmente.

**Narração de Kenny**

Eric Cartman realmente é alguém muito bonito. E pensar que é nele que tenho em uma carta branca para fazer o que quiser. Então porque não começar com um beijo? O problema que eu nunca beijei alguém. Maldita falta de experiência. Eu me aproximo devagar. Sorte minha que ele também está se deixando pelo momento e está se aproximando. Finalmente vou deixar de ser B.V.

\- Eí. Vocês dois. Parem de fazer putaria no meu jardim – disse uma voz de um velho que faz nos dois se afastar. Eu conheço a voz: é dono do jardineiro, um senhor idoso. Pobre homem. Está enxergando mal e nem me conheceu que sou a princesa.

\- Vai se fuder, seu velho.

\- Seu garoto mal criado.

Engraçado que o velho não sabe que está discutindo com o lendário mago. Como as coisas são irônica e engraçada. Porem ainda continuo B.V.

CONTINUA

Esse capitulo saiu mais rápido do que eu pensava. Tinha idéia de fazer nesse capitulo a Tammy já da em cima, mas quando percebi o numero de palavra resolvi melhor encerrar o capitulo.

Estou usando a explicação de costume elfo para explicar a interação de Stan e Kyle, justificando a ótima amizade (mesmo com a diferença de poderes) e deixar mais fiel a historia. Sobre os dois já contei em diversas fics o que acho sobre eles (não que acho de cada personagem, mas o que acho da interação dos dois meio que... exagerada). Ao mesmo tempo trago Rebecca para a historia (por enquanto só abordando o lado tímido dela).

Resolvi trazer o Kenny original na historia para fazer parte da historia do Cartman do passado.

Para quem não entendeu B.V (acho meio difícil quem não entendeu) são as siglas populares para dizer que é "boca virgem".

Sobre o universo abordei um pouco a diferença dos elfos com os humanos destacando mais a hostilidade. Meu objetivo é não criar um lado que está realmente certo na historia. Como já falei à coisa que mais detesto em uma historia é desequilíbrio de personagem, ou seja, personagens que melhores do que os outros (sem nenhum motivo) e personagens que são desprezados ou propositalmente mal feito. Para mim acho que o importante é personagens que são mais esforçados que podem ser justificar um talento ou uma característica acima da média e personagens normais. Sobre um personagem não abaixo da média de qualidade é bom criar um bom motivo (particularmente não acredito muito nisso, afinal personagens que são fraco em uma área podem ser muito forte em outra).

Até a próxima.


	5. O mago elfo

**Narração de Tammy**

Vejo que a princesa já está começando aproximar do mago. Não esperava essa atitude tão cedo. Minha menina está crescendo. Só precisa um pouco de experiência pratica. Sabendo que o rei deu carta branca para ela usar todos os meios de conseguir conquistá-lo essa vai ser uma das primeiras de muitas tentativas. Não duvido que Kenny vai conseguir, mas mesmo assim tenho curiosidade de provar um pouco do mago.

Posso levar uma vida meio devassa, mas minha vida é complicado para ter um relacionamento fixo. Primeiro que sou uma assassina e nas regras da classe não permite que seus membros se casem. Também não tinha endereço físico até quando o antigo rei me ofereceu um serviço para matar seus traidores políticos. Executando muito bem esse trabalho ele me deu a função de ser a guardiã da filha favorita dele: a Princesa Kenny.

Mesmo com minha vida longe dos assassinatos, mesmo agora morando agora no castelo e tendo todo conforto ainda não tenho liberdade de ter um parceiro fixo já que toda minha atenção precisa está na segurança da princesa. Ela mal sabe, mas o trabalho que já tive de salvar-la não foi brincadeira. A princesa é desprovida de sorte que faz ser muito desastrada. Não sei como ainda consegue ser uma guerreira destacando nas habilidades de arco e flecha.

Portanto a única liberdade foi me entregar aos prazeres da carne. Sei que não posso me casar (o máximo que posso ser é uma concubina), mas posso ter meu "zelo". Para os assassinos zelo é o parceiro fixo secreto que permite ter uma família. Quase como se fosse um marido, mas a diferença que ainda continuo como assassina.

Vejo que o mago vai para o quarto real de hospede para seu descanso. Sabendo que os serviçais colocaram uma banheira com água quente para que o mesmo tome banho é uma oportunidade perfeita para saber se vale a pena investir nele. Usando minha pericia de assassina sai da janela mais próxima e fui diretamente a janela do quarto dele.

Por sorte ele está tirando a roupa. Posso ver que ele tem um físico mais de um guerreiro do que de um mago, mas isso se deve ter passado 1000 anos preso. Revelando toda a nudez finalmente conheci o... 'cajado' do mago. E que cajado. O mago é bem dotado. Acho que é por isso que ele é considerado lendário.

Quando o mago termina de tomar banho rapidamente retorno para dentro do castelo e de frente da porta do quarto dele. Está na hora de ter o primeiro contato.

**Narração de Eric**

Tinha esquecido como um banho era refrescante. Em minha prisão só tinha água para beber, portanto eu não conseguia me molhar por inteiro se não controlasse o pouco do liquido para circular no meu corpo. Poderia usar magia de multiplicação, mas a prisão mágica já dissolveria toda a água para não usar nenhuma magia elemental ao meu favor.

De repente escuto alguém batendo na porta.

\- Entre – digo.

Quando a porta se abre revela uma mulher de cabelos castanhos com um corpo interessante e uma roupa diferente para os meus olhos (esse tipo de modelo não existia na minha época).

\- Vim saber se o senhor está confortável.

\- Estou sim. Muito obrigado pela hospitalidade.

\- Senhor deseja mais alguma coisa? Como a presença de cortesãs?

\- Não. Prefiro ficar sozinho – é impressão minha ou a mulher fica cara de desapontada – não sei como é essa época, mas na minha época eu não utilizava cortesãs nem quando eu era rei.

\- Meu senhor, como era a sua época? Estou curiosa para entender os costumes do reino no passado.

\- Por favor, me chame pelo meu nome Eric.

\- Sim, Eric, mas peço que me chame pelo nome também Tammy Warner, prazer – ela se aproxima e beija minha face duas vezes. Essas ações eu não sou muito acostumado. Isso me deixa envergonhado – então senhorita Warner...

\- Por favor, Eric pode me chamar de Tammy? – pede de um jeito em um estilo infantil ousado. Esse estilo me impressiona um pouco.

\- Tudo bem, Tammy. Gostaria de sentar – faço um movimento com as mãos e trago uma cadeira para perto da mulher.

**Narração da Tammy**

Fico espantada pelo mago trazer uma cadeira magicamente só com os movimentos da mão para fazer uma cadeira se aproximar perto de mim. Não é comum para os magos fazerem isso com magia tão facilmente como Eric fez. Para fazer magia um mago precisa de um cajado para realizar qualquer magia. É prova que o mago lendário é realmente alguém no passado que dominou a magia ao máximo. Eu me sento e o mago se senta trazendo uma cadeira para si.

\- Na minha época as cortesãs eram mais... profissionais das tabernas e não existiam elas nos castelos. Afinal não tínhamos castelos grandes como esse. Por isso que não tinha costume de ter cortesãs me servindo.

\- Compreendo Eric. Mas você não tinha costume de ir para a taberna? – eu pergunto.

\- Não muito. Estava muito ocupado planejando sobre meus próximos passos contra os elfos. A disputa entre as duas raças era muito mais sangrenta na minha época.

\- Não tinha admiradoras?

\- Eu até tinha, mas todas eram interesseiras querendo ser a rainha. Antes de ser rei eu não era tão popular entre as mulheres antes de ser rei.

Incrível como o mago está falando muito dele sem muita dificuldade da sua própria vida. Imagino que depois de ficar tanto tempo preso está querendo conversar ao máximo possível. Ou então está querendo desmistificar a sua própria historia de Mago Lendário.

\- Mas o senhor nunca quis ter uma rainha? – eu pergunto.

\- Sim, eu queria. E muito. Mas quando era criança era visto como uma abominação é complicado confiar alguém.

Não preciso escutar muito para saber mais do mago. Com poucas palavras é o seguinte: Eric deve ter tido uma aparência meio frágil ou era gordo que pode justificar sua impopularidade no passado, quando ele virou rei é natural que muitas candidatas, mas a magoa do passado fez com que o mago fosse desconfiado com todas.

Isso leva uma seguinte conclusão: Eric Cartman nunca experimentou um corpo de uma mulher. Alem de ser lendário em magia, em reinado e em heroísmo, também é lendário em virgindade. Isso me interessa muito mais, afinal não é todo dia que tira uma virgindade mais de 1000 anos, exceto se for de um elfo.

\- Alias Tammy. Eu não estou conseguindo te identificar sua classe. O que você é: guerreira, paladina, ladina ou uma classe que foi criada?

\- Ah sim. Eu sou assassina. É uma variante de ladino. Minha função é proteger a Princesa Kenny. Alias o que achou da princesa?

\- Adoravel, mas achei muito estranho o nome masculino.

\- Eu mesmo demorei para me acostumar – digo rindo e me levanto – acho ela sensual?

\- Sabe... acho que é adorável... mas... – vejo que o mago ficou todo vermelho. Já é hora de agir.

\- Imaginar ela nua nessa cama querendo ser possuída por você – me aproximo.

\- Senhorita Tammy... aonde... você... q-quer... chegar – que fofo. Está todo vermelho.

\- Imagino que tenha sido logos anos de solidão. Sem poder conversar com alguém. Sozinho em uma cela sem ter o calor humano – toco no ombro dele – isso é muito triste. Todos nós merecemos ter uma companhia – me sento no colo dele. Eu não sei como eram as interesseiras, mas parecem que não sabiam seduzir direito.

\- Tammy.

\- Eric – abraço seu pescoço.

Ficamos com nossas faces frente a frente. Posso até sentir sua respiração em minha face (garanto que ele está sentindo com a mesma sensação). Do jeito que estou sentado no colo não da muito para excitá-lo com algum rebolado. Gostaria se sentir previamente o 'cajado' dele, mas vou sentir o gosto dos lábios deles.

De repente alguém bate na porta. Quem é o filho da puta que resolveu interromper esse momento?

O mago me levanta pegando no colo (é meio engraçado que um mago que quase não tem força física me levantar tão facilmente) e me coloca de forma delicada em pé, vai na porta e abre a porta. Quando a porta se abri revela a maga do reino, Jenny Simon. Que piranha.

\- Jenny? – diz o mago.

\- Eric. Vim aqui como o senhor me orientou para a gente começar com o treinamento.

Aquela maga nerd já querendo gastar o tempo aquele mago gostoso com estudo. Como ela é estúpida.

\- Não é exatamente um treino, mas algo para adiantar sua evolução no mundo da magia – diz ele.

O mago estende a mão para chamar seu cajado.

\- Feche os olhos – ele diz. Agora fiquei curiosa. O que o mago vai fazer.

\- Sim, mestre – Simon obedece.

Com a mão esquerda coloca dois dedos na testa na maga e com a mão direita levanta o cajado deixando ele em cima do braço esquerdo, enquanto segura. Tive que fechar os olhos porque um brilho forte aparece. O que o mago esteja fazendo só demora uns 10 segundos.

\- Pronto. Eu criei um elo psíquico entre a gente – diz Eric para Simon – segundo os livros de magia que estudava era muito usado entre mestre e discípulo na época. Eu só não sabia que isso gastava muita magia – Eric se aponha no cajado meio cambaleando como se tivesse feito um esforço físico enorme.

Eu corro em direção dele para segura-lo.

\- Tammy. O que você está fazendo aqui? – diz a maga.

\- Não há tempo para explicação – digo para ele – você está bem? – digo para Eric.

\- Não muito bem. Preciso descansar agora – diz com uma voz sonolenta – só preciso de uma boa noite de sono.

Eu apoiei seu braço nos meus ombros para ajudá-lo a andar até a cama. Jenny fez o mesmo com o outro braço assim nos duas ajudamos ele andar e se deitar na cama. Logo quando se deita já pega no sono.

\- Afinal. O que aconteceu? – digo para a maga.

\- Eu não sei. Ele diz sobre algo de elo psíquico, mas não sinto nada. Na escola de magos nunca me ensinaram nada sobre isso.

\- Por que eu não fico surpresa? – digo sem intenção de ofende-la, afinal sei que a escola de magos é a mais machista entre todas as escolas e também é a mais sem graça, afinal poucas pessoas se dispõem a aprender magia.

\- Acho melhor a gente deixar ele descansar em paz.

\- É o jeito.

E pensar que estava tão perto de desvirginar o Mago Lendário. Parece que a sorte da princesa me alcançou.

**Narração de Stan**

Ainda estou decepcionado pela derrota de hoje. Eu poderia lutar mais com aquele mago, mas Kyle decidiu lutar com ele. Eu até entendo, afinal sendo filho de Sheila, a Lendária Elfa que derrotou o Mago Sangrento, posso imaginar que ele sentiu o peso da responsabilidade de fazer o mesmo. Alias se ele é o lendário Mago Sangrento, por que não matou ninguém? Será que as lendas foram aumentadas?

Depois vou perguntar para os mais velhos sobre isso. De qualquer jeito ainda bem que não matou Kyle. Eu não saberia o que fazer com a morte do meu rei e do meu melhor amigo. Chego nos meus aposentos.

\- Filho, como foi a vitória – meu pai falou comigo assim quando entrei. Ele está sentado em um sofá e fumando.

Randy Marsh é um orc alto, com pele verde, presas inferiores saindo pela boca parecendo um javali e uma musculatura superior há um humano treinado que está usando uma roupa azul de guerreiro. Eu sou um hibrido, filho de um orc com uma elfa. Meu pai foi um dos raros indivíduos que teve a permissão de se casar com um elfo, afinal quem consegue ter relações sexuais com um elfo consegue a imortalidade dos mesmos.

Na sociedade dos elfos a cerimônia do casamento é levado muito a sério. É muito raro de outro de outra espécie (para um humano impossível) ter privilégios de se casar com um elfo. Meu pai conseguiu conquistar respeito na sociedade dos elfos por ser um guerreiro que auxiliou muito nas guerras do passado. Ele lutou na época do Mago Sangrento, mas demorou muitos séculos para conhecer minha mãe. Sorte minha que eu puxei aparência de um elfo, porque minha irmã mais velha puxou a aparência dos orcs.

\- Infelizmente nós perdemos hoje – eu digo.

\- Perderam – meu pai se levantou – como foi possível? Quem te derrotou?

\- Na verdade nosso rei resolveu lutar.

\- Lutar? Por que? Nada contra sei que ele é o mais forte guerreiro judeu, mas quem o derrotou?

\- O Mago Sangrento.

\- Mago Sangrento? Está falando daquele mago humano de 1000 anos atrás?

\- Sim. Esse mesmo.

\- Mas ele não foi morto?

\- Parece que Sheila resolveu prender o humano em vez de mata-lo. Sempre soube que isso daria problema – chega a minha mãe.

Sharon Marsh é uma elfa de cabelos curtos (parecendo um corte masculino), roupas civis, magra e seios exageradamente grande para os padrões de elfas (eu mesmo não gosto desse físico, assim como elfo homem gosto de uma elfa com corpo delicado, mas meu pai adora). Não faço a mínima idéia como os dois ficaram juntos, mas como meu pai lutou para a guerra em favor dos elfos teve direito de casar com minha mãe.

Parece que Sharon não era muito valorizada entre a sociedade feminina já por causa do tamanho dos seus seios, mas cresceu muito na sociedade depois de casada quando a mesma gerou minha irmã. Nem todas as elfas são férteis, afinal nosso povo é imortal. De cada 10 elfas, só uma tem condições de gerar filhos. Elfas que tem a capacidade de engravidar são as mais valorizadas. Parece que nem se deram trabalho de examinar minha mãe para saber se ela é fértil ou não.

\- De tantos estragos que aquele humano fez é uma surpresa em saber que Sheila poupou a vida dele – disse meu pai – quantos elfos ele já matou?

\- Nenhum pai – eu respondo.

\- Nenhum? Isso é uma surpresa. Parece que a prisão deixou ele fraco – disse meu pai.

\- Não tão fraco, pai. Ele derrotou Kyle.

\- Eita porra.

\- Pelo menos esse tal mago concordou em seguir a tradição do combate, então nada para nos preocupar por enquanto.

\- Menos mal – disse minha mãe – Stan quero que você leve algumas coisas para sua irmã.

\- Ah mãe. Tem que ser eu? Na ultima vez que tive noticia dela está morando com os humanos.

\- Sem mas. Ela ainda é sua irmã. Quero que você leve algumas coisas para ela.

\- Ta legal. Vou preparar o Sparky.

\- Ótimo. Eu vou preparar as coisas – disse minha mãe.

Quando indo aonde meu cão fica guardado.

\- Ei Stan. Espere – meu pai estava correndo.

\- Que foi?

\- Quero que você aproveite a viagem para falar com alguém.

\- E quem seria?

\- O babaca.

Eu arregalo os olhos.

\- Tem certeza? Ele é desprezado entre os elfos.

\- Creio que ele vai ser muito valorizado a partir de agora. Só ele pode combater a magia do Mago Sangrento.

\- Eu vou tentar pai, eu não sei se vou conseguir.

\- De isso para ele – ele puxa de sua bolsa um livro azul. Eu reconheço esse livro, é um livro mágico chamado facebook. Um tipo de diário raro que os usuários podem compartilhar informações sigilosas para outros usuários do livro mágico facebook.

\- Isso pode ajudar muito. Obrigado pai.

\- Disponha, meu filho.

Babaca, é um elfo chamado Dovahkiin é o único elfo que aprendeu magia humana, ou seja, é o único mago elfo da terra de Zaron (fazendo assim ter o apelido babaca). É muito raro que um elfo aprenda uma classe humana como clerica, paladina e maga. É mais fácil de um humano se interessar aprender as classe bardo (normalmente usado por artistas) e druida, usado por agricultores que negociam com os elfos. Vendo um elfo mago é algo muito raro. Só espero que a ajuda dele possa trazer a derrota do Mago Sangrento.

Narração de Jenny

\- Jerry – escuto uma voz masculina me chamando. Olho em volta e tudo está branco, exceto por duas janelas com cortina (uma vermelha e outra rosa).

\- Eric – expresso quando eu acho ele no espaço em branco – eu estou sonhando?

\- Sim e não.

\- Não entendi.

\- Lembra da magia que fiz em você sobre sincronia de mentes? Então nessa magia permite que os magos se comunicam através de sonhos.

\- Muito interessante – incrível que não estou conseguindo expressar emoções – porque eu não estou conseguindo manifestar alguma emoção?

\- Porque nesse canal só nosso lado consciente está ativo. Nossas emoções encontra-se em repouso. Eles estão experimentando as sensações dos sonhos atrás dessa janela. Por de trás da cortina vermelha são os meus sonhos e por detrás da cortina rosa são seus sonhos.

\- Entendi.

\- Aqui vamos ter o conhecimento teórico sobre magia.

\- Eu vou me esforçar.

CONTINUA

A atualização dessa fanfic meio que demorou um pouco (já que estava com o foco em Brotherhood, minha atual fanfic longa que foi concluída. Também tive a idéia de usar o New Kid na história (já do inicio da fanfic não tinha menor idéia de como usá-lo).

Também nessa fanfic abordei um pouco sobre a Tammy. Não sei porque, mas essa personagem está sendo muito usada como vilã no mundo das fanfics. Estranho porque pra mim ela é mais vitima do que uma antagonista. Isso porque ela foi a única vitima da fofoca de ter feito um boquete (sendo que era um sintoma de ação comum entre as fãs de Jonas Brother).

Kenny quando sobre disso quis aproveitar disso levando para o show da banda favorita da garota. Essa é uma atitude semelhante a colocar um componente alucinógeno ou estimulante em uma bebida para fazer uma garota mais vulnerável a ter relações sexuais.

Outra coisa é o fim do relacionamento depois que Tammy que ela se dispõe fazer sexo oral no Kenny. O loiro conseguiu o que quer e depois terminou. Claro que teve a questão dele ter morrido no processo (que faz o Kenny ser o mais azarado já que o rapaz que recebeu um sexo oral da Tammy não morreu). E também a piada era para uma mulher americana e não exclusivamente para Tammy.

E não acho que uma morte iria afastar o Kenny para o prazer, afinal se ele morreu se masturbando com asfixia erótica, duvido muito que o loiro tenha deixado de masturbar por causa disso.

Enfim faz com que o Kenny seja mais antagonista do que a vitima na situação (não fico espantado já que Kyle é visto como bonzinho, mas esquecem que o mesmo não pensa duas vezes chutar seu irmão com toda força).

Até a próxima.


	6. O alvo do anel

**Narração de Tammy**

Mais um dia e preciso cumprir minhas obrigações de cuidar da princesa. Estou no quarto dela de frente da cama real (digo que passagem que a cama dela é mais macia do que a cama do rei) vendo a loirinha dormindo em um sono profundo. Não sou muito de acordá-la, afinal a vida real é muito confortável, mas a mesma me pediu para acordar cedo. E também vai ser uma ótima oportunidade de trocar algumas idéias.

\- Kenny, acorde – empurro ela para balançar. Não ouve resposta – Kenny.

\- Oh por favor mais – diz murmurando e ainda dormindo.

Fico com duvida se estava sonhando putaria ou que estava querendo dormir nada. Às vezes tenho a impressão que ela seria mais devassa do que eu se tivesse carta branca para todos os homens.

\- KENNY – eu grito.

\- Ai meu Deus – ela puxa na cama totalmente desorientada. Isso foi muito engraçado – Tammy. Que me matar de coração? – disse brava.

\- Eu não queria interromper seu soninho de beleza princesinha, mas você pediu para ser acordada mesmo.

\- E pra que foi mesmo?

\- Para você sair de viagem para a expedição nas províncias amazonas e para as províncias dos góticos.

\- É mesmo. Precisamos fortalecer nosso exercito. Começando se levantar.

\- E também para conquistar o mago. Não se esqueça disso.

\- Ah, isso já ta no papo.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- Porque quase tivemos um beijo ontem de noite – ela esfrega os olhos.

\- Entre quase e ter conseguido são caminhos muito diferentes minha clara loirinha. Eu mesmo também quase conseguir ainda não conto vitoria antes do tempo.

Demora um pouco para a ficha da loira cair.

\- Tammy! Como pode você dar em cima do meu futuro homem – ela joga um travesseiro em mim, mas como sou foda pra caramba nos reflexos eu desvio.

\- Você está esquecendo que minha missão é te proteger. Então preciso investigar o mago se ele é confiável e como é o caráter, afinal essa também é minha função de ladina – ela me olha desconfiada, mas acredita da minha palavra. E estou falando a verdade, afinal eu não deixaria que o Eric Cartman ficasse com a Kenny se fosse um filho da puta – mas para sua felicidade eu descobrir algumas coisas interessante sobre seu futuro marido.

\- O que descobriu?

\- Primeiro que ele é virgem.

\- Virgem? – parece que não se interessou com essa informação. Acho que ela ta meio decepcionada com essa informação. Posso imaginar o porque. Afinal Kenny ainda é virgem e tem sonhos molhados por alguém que seja excelente na cama e um homem virgem pode da uma pré-conceito que não tenha um bom desempenho.

\- Isso é possível? Afinal ele tem mais de 1000 anos.

\- Lembre-se que a maior parte da existência dele passou em uma cela isolado e ele não nasceu rei, mas se tornou rei.

\- Isso faz diferença? – ela me olha com duvida.

\- Faz muita. Quantos magos atléticos você conhece?

Ela se sentou na cama, pensou um pouco e logo respondeu:

\- Só o Eric.

\- Sim é verdade, mas lembre-se que ele ficou muitos séculos preso. Então como não tinha nada muito bom pra fazer ele praticou exercícios físicos, então é por isso que ele tem um físico de guerreiro. Acho que ele foi gordo no passado.

\- Gordo?

\- Imagino que sim, afinal mago não tem muita atividade física ou eles são magros e raquíticos ou eles são gordos. Vendo que nosso mago é parrudo pode ter sido gordo no passado. E como ele não veio de nenhuma família nobre, pode ter sido desprezado no passado.

\- Faz sentido. Como ele se tornou rei?

\- Isso ou a gente vai saber se fazer uma árdua pesquisa nos registro históricos, mas acho meio complicado já que ele se tornou lenda ou perguntar diretamente a ele. Mas precisa se preocupa com uma coisa mais importante.

\- O que é?

\- Sobre concorrência.

\- Concorrência?

\- Sim, minha princesa. Parece que o mago está meio que arrasando corações.

\- Mas isso é culpa sua, já que você acabou de confessar que está dando em cima dele – vejo que Kenny está ficando mais esperta.

\- Eu admito que tenho curiosidade de experimentar o mago lendário principalmente quando descobrir um segredo mais interessante.

\- O que descobriu?

\- Ele tem um grande cajado.

\- Ué? Mas todo mago não usa cajado? Por que isso é segredo?

Bato com a mão na minha própria testa. As vezes a loira varia de inteligente para burra. Deve ser o cabelo. Só pode ser isso.

\- Não é desse cajado que estou falando, mas é de um outro cajado se és que você me entende.

\- Que cajado... – ela para de falar. Parece que a ficha caiu nela - ... ah sim, tendi agora. Nossa isso é uma boa noticia.

\- Mas espere princesa, existe uma coisa que você precisa se preocupar. Sobre sua alguém diferente de mim quer conquistar o coração do mago.

\- Quem?

\- Jenny Simon.

\- Jenny? Mas ela é só uma maga.

\- Mas é mulher.

\- Ela nem tem peito direito.

\- Isso pode não ser um problema. Basta foder direito para compensar.

\- Mas pera aí. Como você sabe que Jenny ta querendo conquistar Eric?

\- Simples. Estava conversando com o mago no quarto dele...

\- Pera aí. O que você estava fazendo no quarto dele?

\- Conversando, mas não rolou nada. Nesse meio da conversa ela chegou lá com o papo de 'quero ser sua discípula'.

\- Então isso é só fachada para seduzir ele?

\- Na minha opinião ela já ta caidinha, mas ela não se deu conta. Então pode encontrar isso com vantagem sua. Então recomendo da logo uma chave de buceta bem dado e seja feliz.

\- Valeu pela dica, mas preciso que você também não venha da uma chave de buceta nele.

\- Kenny. O que você quer? A oportunidade de ter um único homem para você ou a oportunidade de ter uma desculpa para dar para quem você quiser.

\- Eu gostaria de ter a segunda.

\- Então. Se eu tirar uma casquinha dele e você saber. Quando estiver casado com ele você pode usar esse conhecimento para dar puladas de cercas e chantageá-lo ao silencio quase venha tirar satisfações sobre isso.

\- É verdade. Isso é inteligente.

\- Mas enfim princesa para isso da certo você precisa fazer a sua parte. Conquiste ele e seja feliz.

\- Vou fazer isso, mas agora me ajuda a vestir.

\- Ta loirinha.

Enquanto ajudo minha protegida a se vestir eu pensei em um risco nesse plano: que nós duas se apaixone de corpo e alma para o mago. Eu já fiquei com muitos homens então acho que estou vacinada.

**Narração de Stan**

Aqui estou na frente da casa do Babaca. Eu entro para encontrar o mago elfo, sem bater para não perder tempo, afinal os elfos somos muito pacíficos do que os humanos, não tem muito crimes que rolam entre o nosso povo (também é uma atitude idiota já que os elfos se conhecem). Ainda mais esse elfo tem o costume de não fala porra nenhuma. Parece que ele fez um voto de silêncio. E também é complicado de conhecer ele já que é um tipo de elfo que consegue alterar a tonalidade de pele e a forma do cabelo (dando impressão que troca de forma).

Entro em uma sala está ele lendo um livro de capa dourada. Deve ser de literatura. O elfo está com cabelo castanhos, uma roupa de mago e uma aparência adulta de elfo.

\- Dovahkiin – eu comprimento, mas não tive resposta. Apenas ele fecha o livro e olha para mim.

\- Como é que está?

Não tive resposta.

\- Babaca, precisamos da sua ajuda para os humanos. Eles estão com um mago muito poderoso e você é o mais capaz de enfrentá-lo.

Isso que é chato conversar com ele, porque ele não fala nada. Para momentos tensos pode ser muito útil porque o cara não fica de 'mi mi mi', mas para momentos de negociação é um saco.

\- Tenho uma proposta pra você. Tenho esse livro – tiro o facebook da bolsa – se você aceita nos ajudar pode ficar com o livro.

Desta vez conseguir arrancar uma ação do Babaca. Ele se levantou, pegou o livro e deu uma folha. Para nós elfos quando se entrega uma folha está se comprometendo para aquele ideal. Só espero que o Babaca venha conseguir enfrentar o Mago Sangrento.

**Narração do Butters**

Preparando a comitiva para viajar para as províncias das amazonas e dos góticos. Espero que o lorde Eric tenha sucesso em convencer os lideres dessas respectivas províncias para finalmente os humanos ganharem essa disputa.

Eu queria que essa disputa entre as duas raças acabassem com essa rivalidade e existisse uma harmonia entre as ambas.

\- Butters – viro em direção da voz e vejo mago.

\- Boa dia Eric. Como está o senhor?

\- Finalmente uma noite de sono fora da prisão élfica.

\- Não sabia que os elfos eram tão perversos para prender tanto tempo alguém.

\- Não tem muito costume, mas eu era o inimigo publico numero um daquela raça. Pela lógica era para ter pena de morte, mas uma puta gorda elfa decidiu que teria prisão perpetua.

\- A guerra no seu tempo era tão sangrenta assim?

\- Eu seguia a seguinte filosofia: "elfo bom é elfo morto".

\- Você matava todo tipo de elfo como criança e mulheres?

\- Olha criança nunca vi nenhuma com aparência semelhante a uma criança humana, mas meu exercito só matava elfos machos e travestis.

\- Elfo tem travestir?

\- Tem e como. Pior que para nós humanos não da para saber se não levantar a 'saia' para verificar.

\- Não sabia que os elfos eram tão aberto ao homossexualismo.

\- Eu não sei dos humanos de hoje, mas os elfos são meio estranho nessa parte. Alguns elfos são selecionados para serem um tipo de cortesãs para os não selecionados.

\- E as elfas?

\- Na cultura élfica a virgindade feminina é algo sagrado que tem que se preservado até no casamento.

\- Mas os humanos também pensa assim, não é?

\- Na teoria sim, mas se 1000 anos atrás poucos estavam se fudendo com essa tradição, imagine nos dias atuais. Só que os elfos são mais filhos da puta, eles colocam um cinto de castidade místico para as elfas místicas e só abrem quando elas se casam.

\- O que é cinto de castidade?

\- Cinto de castidade é algo para tampar a buceta de uma mulher para evitar que a mesma não consiga pular a cerca.

\- Eu não sabia disso.

\- Então significa que não é utilizado nos dias atuais.

\- Então o que fazia com as elfas?

\- Pode dizer que dava liberdade para elas.

Eu não entendi muito que o mago estava falando.

Eu vi de longe Jenny chegando para perto.

\- Oi Butters. Oi mestre – ela fala quando chega perto de nós dois.

\- Oi Jenny – eu falo.

\- Senhorita Jenny – Eric sorri para ela. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas Jenny ficou vermelha. Acho que está quente hoje.

Não demora muito para a Princesa Kenny e Tammy apareceram juntas. Kenny está carregando um suporte com diversas flechas e um arco junto. Atrás delas estão Tweek e Token e mais alguns cavaleiros.

Todos fazem a reverência para a princesa se curvando.

**Narração de Kenny**

Com passos firmes eu vou direção de Eric. Como ele está ajoelhado facilita muito para o que vou fazer agora. Eu abaixo a minha mascara, seguro o rosto dele com minhas duas mãos e beijo a testa dele.

\- Fico honrada por tudo que o senhor esteja fazendo em beneficio do nosso reino – digo recolocando a mascara.

Vejo duas coisas que achei interessante. Uma que o mago corou pela minha ação (sou virgem, mas entendo também dos paranaue das seduções. E outra que a maga está com pequenos sinais de irritação. Chupa maga despeitada, eu posso e você não.

\- As honras minha princesa – o mago diz formalmente.

Todos já se levantam.

\- A comitiva está pronta. Estamos aguardando as suas ordens minha lady – disse o paladino.

\- Ótimo. Partiremos imediatamente – eu digo a todos.

\- Ah. Isso é muita pressão - disse o Tweek.

\- Arco e flecha. Armas interessantes – comenta Eric.

\- Sei me defender, Eric – digo olhando para ele.

\- Eu não duvido.

Eu tiro um dos meus anéis e atiro para cima. Com precisão e rapidez pego meu arco com uma flecha atiro acertando bem no centro do anel fazendo que o projétil entrasse perfeitamente pela jóia. Eric trás a flecha com anel com sua magia.

\- Ótimo tiro – ele tira o anel da flecha e entrega a arma para mim – aqui está seu anel – estende para mim.

\- O senhor pode colocar para mim? – eu estendo minha mão.

Ele segura minha mão com a mão esquerda e com a direita coloca o anel. Incrível como esse simples gesto tem uma significância para mim. Posso sentir a segurança dos atos e até o cuidado de não me machucar.

\- Obrigado Eric.

\- As ordens princesa.

Olho nos olhos castanhos daquele mago. Fico fascinada fritando aquele olhar que emite muitas emoções. Posso perceber a astucia que permitiu que ele fosse lendário. Também aquele olhar atento sempre prestando atenção em tudo. Também percebo aquele olhar de dor mostrando as chagas de ter vivido 1000 anos. E também uma pequena tonalidade de inocência.

Nunca prestei atenção para os olhos de um homem, afinal sempre me preocupei as partes que trazem sentimentos de luxuria como peitoral, braços, abdômen e virilha. Nunca parei para ver algo simples como os olhos e meio que arrependo disso. Nessa situação em praticamente esqueço dos humanos, dos elfos, das disputas, da missão e de tudo. Eu praticamente estou hipnotizada pelo aquele olhar.

O mago também não está com nenhuma reação. Será que está hipnotizado com meu olhar também?

\- Eu não queria interromper, mas temos uma missão para realizar – disse Tammy

Eu sou acordado no transe e quase pulo de susto. Até percebo que estou vermelha. Quando olho para Eric percebo que está subindo a carroça e sua face está vermelha.

\- Meus parabéns princesa, está fazendo um ótimo trabalho – disse Tammy no meu ouvido.

Ainda olho a maga que está com cara que não gostou nenhum pouco do que viu.

Chupa.

CONTINUA

Normalmente eu sempre atualizo alternando minhas fics longas, mas tenho que agradecer para Modafoca da ótima critica que falou sobre como estava a narração. Percebia que estava muito com cara de terceira pessoa então me foquei logo na próxima atualização para melhorar a narração em primeira. Tinha o projeto para apresentar o Ike da historia, mas resolvi segurar um pouco ele antes de colocar a história.

Curioso é pensar na personalidade do Babaca. Sei que ele até é uma sátira de muitos personagens de RPG que não tem fala ou expressão como os jogos desse estilo (mesmo jogos como Dark Souls o personagem sempre vai ser mudo e inexpressivo não importa o que faça). Das poucas fanfics que li que mostrava esse personagem mostrava muito expressivo alguém com personalidade alterada. Acho que falta essa referência do personagem original ou algo desse tipo.

Também coloquei essa cumplicidade entre Tammy e Kenny como duas garotas pervertidas para que não ver conflitos muito tensos futuro, afinal elas irão disputar com mais três mulheres um único homem. Algo compatível com o estilo haren.

Então até a próxima.


	7. Meu neko

**Narração Kyle**

Um pouco decepcionante que meu melhor amigo esteja em viagem, afinal gostaria da presença dele para elaborar novas estratégias para combater os humanos. Já fiz alianças com gnomos ladinos. Particularmente é um povo meio estranho, afinal roubam roupas intimas masculinas humanas, mas ninguém sabe qual é o propósito de ter esses tipos de roupas. Vai saber.

Queria está em uma taberna élfica nesse exato momento. Diferente das repugnantes tabernas humanas as da minha espécie é um lugar com bebidas suaves, de desfrutar de apresentações teatrais, escutar as magníficas canções ou poemas que são muito superiores as dos humanos. Ou então está em companhia com uma Newhalf para treinar harmonia, porem estou na casa de minha mãe treinando minhas habilidades. Estava trocando de roupa quando de repente a porta se abre.

**Narração de Rebecca**

Estou limpando cada quarto da moradia da senhora Broflovski. Quando abro a porta de um quarto encontro o rei elfo nu. Tanto ele como eu tivemos reações de sustos. Eu respeito, contradição e medo fecho a porta.

Mesmo com segundos conseguir reparar todo corpo do rei. É um físico bem trabalho como um elfo guerreiro e um pênis do tamanho bem interessante. Nós elfas apreciamos um pênis puro, diferente das humanas que gostam de pênis tamanho grotescos assemelhando a de animais. De preferência um tamanho que pouco se altere com o crescimento.

Os elfos são selecionados por um grupo de elfas anciãs (termo usado por elfas que vivem mais de 700 anos) e fazem uma seleção de acordo com o tamanho do pênis. Aqueles que têm tamanhos grotescos são criados como Newhalf, que na nossa sociedade pode ser considerado como terceiro sexo. Os newhalfs são elfos que são criados como elfas e são valorizados como guardiões das crianças. Claro que essa avaliação só se dar para elfos puros.

Para os meios elfos isso não são empregados já que no seu sangue possui a mistura de raças. Para nossa sociedade o sexo é algo semelhante a uma canção ou teatro. Precisa ser algo memoriável e não algo tão carnal como os humanos encaram. Só algumas elfas mais antigas com mais de 1000 anos que encaram sexo como os humanos ou elfos que recusaram ser newhalfs (conhecidos como elfos renegados). Pelo menos os elfos não são como os homens que forçam relações sexuais com as fêmeas.

Não demora muito para o rei sair já agora vestido com uma roupa de treino dos judeus.

\- Vossa majestade. Eu sinto muito a intromissão. Eu não sabia que o senhor estava naquele quarto. Perco perdão pela minha imprudência – falo.

\- Não se preocupe. Você não fez por mal, sem contar que é muito difícil ter os sentidos de dia.

Para nós, elfos nossos sentidos são só superior as de outras raças quando está de noite. Porque as luz das estrelas nós dar uma vantagem que nenhuma outra raça tem.

\- Mesmo assim prometo ser mais cuidadosa.

\- Confio em você – vejo uma das melhores visões que já vi na vida: o sorriso do rei.

O rei elfo é muito bonito. Que pena que uma elfa de linhagem simples nunca teria chance. E mesmo se fosse de uma linhagem nobre eu não poderia me casar porque meus pais há muito tempo morreram.

**Narração de Jenny**

\- Pode nos informar mais sobre a província das amazonas?

\- Sim mestre. A província das amazonas é foi criada justamente para dar liberdade para as mulheres de serem livre a cultura machista de outras províncias.

\- Como é a fidelidade para a capital?

\- Obedecem as leis gerais e pagam os imposto, mas tem leis próprias que dão beneficiam as mulheres.

\- Tem homens nessas províncias?

\- Sim.

\- E qual é a posição deles nessa províncias?

\- Comerciantes, ferreiros, agricultores, matemáticos e bardos.

\- Tem mulheres também nessa áreas?

\- Comerciantes e bardas tem bastante. Matemáticas têm poucas, agriculturas e ferreiras não existem.

\- E questão em cargos públicos tem homens?

\- Não.

\- Para que tantas perguntas assim? – a princesa pergunta assim interrompendo a conversa que eu e meu mestre estávamos tendo.

\- É bom conhecer o máximo possível seu inimigo e muito mais seu aliado. Com essas bases de perguntas simples já tenho base de como vou usar diplomacia para as amazonas.

\- Isso me fez pensar um pouco. Já tentou diplomacia com os elfos? – Butters faz uma pergunta interessante.

\- Na verdade diversas vezes antes de ser rei. Na época ocupava o cargo de nobreza e tentava negociar com os elfos para fazer ceder algumas florestas inabitadas, montanhas de mineiros ou até conhecimento druida para evoluir as técnicas de agricultura, mas não tive sucesso – responde meu mestre.

\- Das raras oportunidades que tivemos que usar diplomacia para os elfos, o rei elfo foi até compreensível – falou a princesa.

\- Porque na minha época ainda vivia o primeiro rei elfo das terras de Zaron, Fëanor.

Eu me espanto com esse nome. Parece que não sou a única, afinal Kenny, Tammy e Butters ficam espantados com isso. Se Token e Tweek tivessem conosco (o clérigo está dirigindo a carroça real, enquanto o bárbaro está no seu lado já que não gosta de ficar em ambientes fechados) ficariam espantado. Afinal Fëanor é considerado um deus para os elfos.

\- Então Fëanor existiu? – perguntou Tammy.

\- Não só existiu, mas esse era o elfo filho da puta, afinal ele é o elfo de segunda geração. Foi a batalha mais difícil que já tive na vida, mas conseguir vencer.

\- Chegamos – escutando Token que chegamos na províncias das amazonas. Lar doce lar.

Logo posso perceber que todos os guardas são mulheres. Percebo que mesmo com a carroça do brasão real não houve uma reverência, afinal as relações entre as amazonas com a família real não está boa. A carroça anda lentamente passando para as vias de estradas principais. Pode ver que a cidade é tão desenvolvida como a capital. Vejo meu mestre olhando cada detalhe.

Em primeira vista, pode ver que Eric Cartman seja uma representação viva de uma lenda já que fez tanta coisa no passado e ainda conseguiu manter a sanidade depois de ser preso por 1000 anos sem ter contato com ninguém. Mas se reparar bem posso ver a dor do meu mestre de ter boa parte de sua vida preso, aqueles olhos sedentos de ver o máximo de coisas possíveis para compensar o direito que foi tomado. Como maga, posso perceber altos vestígios de magia em uma mão. Imagino que seja um sinal que ele usou muito magia de golem para tentar suprir a ausência de companhia.

Quando se aproximando da sede política da província logos as guardas cercam a carroça.

\- Mas que merda é essa? – disse a princesa. Logo depois sai um pouco na janela.

Não sei se é de propósito ou não, mas ela inclinou até demais deixando a bunda muito exposta. Butters e meu mestre olharam o traseiro real. Eu nunca reparei, mas a princesa Kenny tem um comportamento semelhante de uma cortesã, mas para o azar dela o rei é sempre ciumento com a irmã. Duvido que vai...

Pera aí. O rei deixou a princesa ir sozinha para uma província distante com um grupo pequeno e ainda tendo dois homens. Será que o rei está com o projeto de casar meu mestre com sua irmã?

Oh me Deus. Isso não pode. Isso é imoral. Não tem como meu mestre ceder a isso. Não tem como...

Olho em volta e vejo meu mestre ainda focando na bunda da princesa.

Ah não. Isso não, isso não. Sempre fui fã do Lendário Mago. Sempre queria ser como ele e agora tenho a oportunidade de ser sua discípula e estava gostando disso. Pior que estou pensando como uma menininha ciumenta. Será que estou apaixonada pelo meu mestre?

**Narração de Kenny**

Eu desço com a carroça.

\- Poderiam me dizer o que está acontecendo? – eu falo paciente, afinal sendo a futura rainha preciso ser mais diplomata possível.

\- Desculpe. Eu não conseguir te entender – falou uma guarda bem possível que seja a líder.

Acho chato esse véu.

\- Poderiam me dizer o que está acontecendo? – digo novamente só que desta vez abaixo a mascara.

\- Sim, minha senhora. A regra dessa província que os homens não podem entrar na prefeitura, mesmo que a carruagem seja da família da majestade.

Vejo que essa província tem respeito com a capital. Algo que pode facilitar a negociação.

\- Eu sou a Princesa Kenny. Será que não pode abrir uma exceção?

Logo os guardas se curvam em referencias.

\- Princesa Kenny. É uma honra que a senhorita tenha visitado nossa província, mas os seus guardas masculinos não podem entrar na prefeitura, são as regras.

\- A princesa veio para um assunto mais urgente. Ela vai precisar falar com o conselho da luz – escuto uma voz feminina atrás de mim. Olho e vejo a maga descendo da carruagem.

\- Lady Simon – todos as guardas tem a mesma referência que fizemos comigo. Parece que a maga aqui é mais importante que imaginava – sabe que o conselho da luz é para os membros das ordens, sabe o procedimento padrão.

\- Sei sim. A princesa vem comigo junto com sua guardiã e meu mestre.

\- Lady Simon. Nunca nenhum homem entrou no conselho da luz.

\- Existe um caso... especial que permite... um homem ir no conselho – a maga fica vermelha.

Vejo ela retornando para a carroça.

\- Tweek. Token. Irei junto com a Jenny, Tammy e Eric para esse tal de conselhos. Vocês cuidam da carroça junto com Butters para não ter problemas.

\- Sim majestade – disse o Token.

\- Ah. É muita pressão. Se algo acontecer com a carroça.

\- Isso é o nosso dever, relaxe Tweek.

\- Ta.

Eu suspiro. O que a maga está planejando?

**Narração de Eric**

Parece que está acontecendo uma burocracia. Imagino que vai dar mais trabalho do que eu pensei. Vejo que Jenny retorna para a carroça.

\- Tammy. Mestre. Vamos ter que fazer o trajeto a pé. Butters. Você irá acompanhar Tweek e Token para guardar a carruagem – disse ela.

\- Vamos descer – Tammy logo desceu.

\- Pode deixar – Butters desce para se unir os outros dois.

Por fim eu me levanto e saio do veiculo. Antes de me orientar Jenny puxa meu braço.

\- Mestre. Confia em mim? – diz ela sussurrando no meu ouvido.

Não entendo o motivo dessa pergunta naquele exato momento. Uma rápida observação vejo que tem muitas guardas olhando curioso para mim e Jenny.

\- Sim. Confio – respondo. Afinal me dispõe a ensinar magia pela ela e ainda fazer um elo psíquico. Se isso não é confiar, então eu não sei como confiar mesmo.

Ela me puxa para alguns passos para frente. De repente ela me abraça e me beija. Estava preparado para tudo. Esperando para uma traição. Esperando um ataque surpresa. Esperando que eu e ela atacasse as guardas. Esperasse que tinha que negociar. Estava esperando tudo. Exceto ser beijado. Meu primeiro beijo.

Difícil de descrever uma sensação desse beijo, afinal fui pego de surpresa. Também nem sei o que fazer. O máximo que fiz é deixar ser conduzido pelo momento. Os lábios são macios. Incrível essa sensação de úmido e quente. É um sabor novo que ainda não consigo descrever, pelo menos não ainda, mas uma coisa é certa: eu não estou odiando.

**Narração de Kenny**

QUE PORRA É ESSA? O QUE AQUELA MAGA, FILHA DA PUTA ESTÁ FAZENDO? E AINDA NA FRENTE DOS GUARDAS, DOS MEUS SERVOS E DE MIM. ESTOU A PONTO DE ATIRAR UMA FLECHA LETAL NAQUELA... NAQUELA... PUTA.

\- Princesa. Tenha calma – disse Tammy ficando no meu lado – mantenha o foco.

\- Como me controlar se ela está beijando o meu homem na minha frente? – eu sussurro. Até coloco o meu véu para ocultar um pouco minhas expressões faciais.

\- Essa maga é muito tímida de fazer isso na cara dura. Se ela está fazendo na frente das guardas eu imagino um motivo dela fazendo isso – apenas olho para ela. Eu me acalmo um pouco.

Finalmente aquela cena acaba, mas não sai do abraço.

\- Ele é Eric Cartman. Ele é meu mestre e meu neko – diz a maga. O que é neko?

\- Entendemos Lady Simon – disse uma guarda – podem nos acompanhar.

Eric estende as duas mãos. Para pegar dois cajados.

\- Nunca esqueça seu cajado – disse ele entregando o cajado da maga que fica envergonhada pela ação.

\- Agora faz sentido – disse Tammy, enquanto a gente segue as guardas.

\- O que faz sentido? – eu digo.

\- O motivo da maga ter beijado o mago. Ela queria provar para as guardas que ele era o neko dela.

\- Alias o que é neko?

\- Neko é uma expressão das amazonas que significa parceiro dependente da amazona.

\- Então ela aproveitou só pra dizer que Eric é dela?

\- Não exatamente. Aqui na provicia homens não tem poder político, então Jenny beijou seu futuro homem na frente de todos para provar que ele é seu neko, assim isso dar direito a ele para poder ter um poder político.

\- Mesmo assim achei ela muito oferecida.

\- Que interessante.

\- O que?

\- Você já está com ciúmes.

\- Eu ciúmes? Não estou.

\- Só faz uma semana que conheceu o mago e está ficando já caidinha por ele. Cuidado princesa, seu plano de ter amantes pode não da certo se apaixonar – faz uma semana que conheci Eric, afinal um dia na capital e seis dias de viagem aonde aproveitava o tempo a sós para pegar intimidade com ele.

\- Digo o mesmo pra você quando tentar tirar uma casquinha do Eric. Você pode se apaixonar.

\- Se isso acontecer pode dizer que vamos está fudidas em todos os sentidos – disse rindo me deixando vermelha – de qualquer jeito você pode tirar da maga ter beijado seu futuro homem – olho com duvida – talvez aquilo tenha sido o primeiro beijo dele na vida e isso pode despertar mais o desejo sexual que venha sido reprimido por mais de 1000 anos. Ele vai querer inconscientemente querer repetir a dose. Daí você pode oferecer isso para ele no momento certo.

O que Tammy fala faz sentido. Eu não posso ter começado na vantagem, mas logo eu ganharei a guerra.

CONTINUA

Esse capitulo demorou um pouco mais para ser feito do que eu imaginava. Ando lendo muito Dungeons and Dragon e por isso que ando um pouco mais criativo para esse fic do que para outra, mas prometo uma atualização da fic "The Dark Lady".

Essa fic tem muito que comentar sobre alguns detalhes. Primeiro essa fic tentei abordar a sexualidade dos elfos e mostrando que eles tem uma mentalidade que na sua sociedade existe o terceiro sexo. Existem muitas sociedades que considera o terceiro sexo ao ponto mesmo se um homem for transar um terceiro sexo não é considerado homossexualismo. Outra cultura é dos gregos que tinha a valorização de tamanho de pênis menores. Achei interessante que as próprias elfas falassem que gostava disso e sua importância na sexualidade do povo. Em capítulos futuros revelo mais. A palavra Newhalf é uma palavra japonesa para descrever homossexual.

A palavra neko é equivalente a palavra uke fazendo contra partida com tachi que é o seme no Yuri. Também mostrar mais na sexualidade dos humanos em futuros capítulos. Como essa historia é uma fanfic terá apenas situações (diferente se fosse um livro aonde teria um detalhamento em todas as característica em um universo de fantasia).

Finalmente chegou a 18 temporada já assistir o primeiro episodio e estou esperando a legenda segundo. O primeiro episodio me deu impressão que era mais uma enquete de Monty Python do que um episodio da serie. O segundo vai satirizar a varíola. Pela cenas que vi sem legenda parece que o capitulo pode trazer um avivamento para os fãs de Stendy já que vi duas cenas dos dois interagindo, mas cedo para falar isso (particulamente acho difícil a serie da mais vida ao namoro dos dois ou que possa nomear como 'namoro').

Então até a próxima.


	8. Christmas Time song

**Narração de Cartman**

Se meus antigos generais estivessem vivos queriam ver a cara deles ao saberem que as mulheres ocuparam cargos políticos importantíssimos. Na capital já via algumas nobres importante na política, algumas mulheres que tem classes diversas (como magas, ranges, guerreiras e entre outras) e até a princesa Kenny que tem um poder político tão grande como o próprio rei, mas aqui na províncias das amazonas as mulheres dominaram o poder ao ponto do homem nem poder pisar os pés na prefeitura. Exceto eu que fiquei considerado o neko de minha discípula. Por que será que tenho a impressão que isso me faz a putinha de Jenny?

Analiso o grande salão onde estão as mais influentes mulheres da cidade sentada em mesas parecendo juízas em tribunais. Quase no fundo um palanque de três lugares se destaca. Uma está sentada a Jenny. A segunda garota é uma loira da idade aparente de Tanny com cabelos meio crespos e seios avantajados e uma outra garota na idade de Kenny é morena de cabelos lisos e está usando um estranho chapéu lilás. Parece que essa mulher é a líder.

Estou sentada no canto enquanto Kenny (está sem o véu) e Tammy estão de pé.

\- Está aberto a seção do conselho da luz pedido pela Jenny. Todas concordam? – diz a morena de chapéu esquisito.

\- Sim – respondeu todas as garotas do conselho em coro.

\- Estamos com presença da princesa Kenny em pessoa hoje. É aberto a palavra dela. Brilho – quando fala a ultima palavra todas a repetem. Parece que é um tipo de tradição desse conselho – eu sou Wendy Testaburger, líder das amazonas, a segunda em comando é Bebe Stevens e a terceira em comando vocês já conhecem, Jenny Simon.

É uma surpresa saber que minha discípula tem um poder político invejável.

\- É uma honra de está aqui nesse conselho – diz a princesa fazendo referencia – como todas sabem nosso reino tem rixas com os elfos há milênios. Por sorte as disputas estão sendo esportivas em torneios de lutas disputados na fronteira dos dois reinos. Estamos com dificuldades em ganhar dos melhores guerreiros dos elfos e gostaria de poder ceder suas melhores guerreiras para a próxima competição.

Depois da declaração da princesa a reação é imediata. Muitas mulheres discutem sobre essa proposta. Vejo algumas opiniões diversas, algumas de rejeição e outras de aprovação. Tudo é silenciado quando Wendy bate na mesa diversas vezes com um martelo de madeira.

\- Ordem. Princesa Kenny, compreendo a situação, mas nossa província não tem muito interessante de envolver com a disputa entre elfos e humanos, as elfas são bem vindas no nossa província e temos um grande numero de elfas, orcs e meia-elfas que buscam proteção aqui. Essas três raças cresceram muito economicamente, politicamente e socialmente. Nós envolver nessa disputa pode ser algo que desagrade as essas três raças.

\- Por isso que precisa aparecer com uma causa nobre que elas apóiam – eu digo me aproximando da princesa.

\- Quem é você? – pergunta Wendy.

\- Eu sou Eric Theodore Cartman – eu digo.

\- Neko interessante Jenny. Eu adoraria igual – a jovem loira fala me deixando com vergonha. Parece que Kenny e Jenny não gostaram do elogio.

\- Então o que um simples mago tem a dizer sobre a causa nobre – disse Wendy me encarando. Parece que a morena não foi com minha cara.

\- Ele não é um simples mago – disse Kenny – é o mago lendário que resgatamos dos elfos.

Parece que ouve outro tumulto desta vez. Dar pra ver que o assunto sou eu. Muitos comentários que eu mais parece um guerreiro do que um mago. Acho que estou me acostumando com essas palavras.

\- Você é o antigo mago que foi rei? – pergunta Wendy.

\- Sim, fui.

\- Meio difícil de acreditar como que um humano vive tanto tempo sem ter um sangue elfo nas veias?

\- Muita gente despreza a classe mago mesmo na minha época, afinal é uma classe muito fraca se comparar com todas as classes no iniciante, mas é a classe que fica mais forte no seu level máximo. Eu conseguir dominar todo potencial de um mago ao ponto de minha magia e eu ser um só. Por isso que meu corpo é imune ao envelhecimento já que magia passou me sustentar. Creio que não vi falar de mim, mas como as amazonas podem se envolverem nessa luta e não desagradar as elfas – termino de falar e fico em silencio.

\- Continue – diz a Wendy.

-Todos sabem que nós humanos estamos sempre em evolução no meu tempo existia algo chamado cinto de castidade – uso a minha magia para criar uma ilusão do material, enquanto falo – imagino que nesses tempos atuais não sejam mais utilizados, correto?

\- Sim, foi uma das conquistas dos direito da mulher.

\- Porem nossos inimigos, os elfos são mais machistas do que nossa sociedade humana, enquanto nessa província a mulher tem poderes políticos e militares igualmente como o homem, eu não vi nenhuma elfa com o mesmo privilegio. Aposto ainda que eles usam um cinto de castidade.

\- Eu conheço sobre moda élfica, nunca vi as elfas usando um cinto de castidade – disse Bebe.

\- Os cintos de castidade é algo mais místico. Aparentemente parece que não estão usando nada, mas é um selo mágico que esconde magicamente o órgão genital feminino. Se olhar para uma elfa nua parece que não tem vagina parecendo uma boneca Barbie. Esse cinto é colocado assim quando uma elfa nasce, só os pais da elfa que sabem como tirar, só quando suas filhas se casam. Mesmo que em minha época a guerra entre os elfos e humanos eram violenta eu sempre me compadecia e eu quebrava os lacres assim dando liberdade para as elfas. Então lute de trazer liberdade para as elfas, assim vocês defenderam os direitos de todas as fêmeas e terá apoio moral das elfas, orcs e meia elfas – faço um discurso para convencer as feministas.

É verdade que eu tirava os lacres das elfas, mas só fazia isso só para sacanear mesmo. Parece que nenhuma elfa que teve o lacre rompido reclamou. Pelo contrario procuraram exercer sua sexualidade. Foi à época que nasceu mais meio elfo.

\- Você consegue tirar o cinto de castidade élfico hoje? – pergunta Bebe.

\- Sim, eu consigo.

\- Se conseguir tirar um lacre vamos fornecer as melhores guerreiras para a disputa.

\- Aceito o desafio.

\- Bebe. Tem certeza disso. Não temos ninguém que tenha esse lacre – disse Wendy.

\- Temos sim. Nossa campeã do coliseu é filha de elfo e tem o lacre. Isso pode ajudar muito.

\- Se assim diz.

**Narração de Tweek**

Por que me deixei se convencido pelo Token a deixar a carruagem em um estábulo e vim para o coliseu para assistir uma luta? E se os elfos invadirem a cidade e precisar da carruagem para fugir rápido? E se vasculharem a carruagem e encontrarem algum material comprometedor da princesa que está levando secretamente? E se os outros que foram no tal conselho foram presos? Ah! É muita pressão.

Essa cidade não tem café. Como não tem café? O nectar dos deuses. O ouro preto. Minha bebida favorita. Por isso que eu penso que mulher no comando é problema. Mulher para mim tem que ficar em casa, afinal quem vai cozinhar depois que eu trazer as caças para casa?

Droga. Droga. Droga. Droga. Droga. Eu não sei o que fazer. Não sei como agir caso a princesa queria sair agora. Será que essa cidade não está secretamente controlado pelos elfos? Será que o nosso reino não é controlado pelos elfos? A vida é uma rede de conspirações, humanos cada vez mais apaixonados para poesia e musica, parecendo a cada dia mais como elfos. Sem contar que ninguém comenta o sumiço de cuecas pelos gnomos. Ah é muita pressão.

**Narração**** de Butters**

_"Lu,lu,Lu  
I got some apples  
Lu,lu,lu  
You you've got some too  
Lu,lu,lu  
Let's stay togheter  
Lu,lu,lu  
And  
Lu,lu,lu"_

\- Butters – Token me chama assim me faz parar de cantar.

\- Que foi? – eu pergunto para o clérigo.

\- Tweek está com problemas de nervos novamente. Da para usar o toque da cura? Assim posso usar uma magia que estabiliza os nervos dele por um tempo.

\- Tudo bem – aproximo do loiro – você vai ficar bem – dou uns tapinhas nas costas do bárbaro fazendo brilhar. Posso ver que ele se acalma um pouco. A vantagem de ser paladino que tenho o toque da cura e posso usar sem depender de limite.

Minha atenção é chamada quando entra quatro mulheres guerreiras na arena. Todas elas estão com um traze provocante e armado com lanças, espada e escudo. Essas guerreiras são bem interessantes. Uma grande porta se abre e cai um ser grande saindo de dentro.

Esse ser é uma orc medindo dois metros e dez centímetros, cabelos castanhos longos, pele verde, orelhas pontudas, dois dentes pontudos saindo pela boca (algo comum entre os orcs) como um javali, uma idade aparente de 30 anos. Está usando uma tanga de texugo, um sutiã de pele de animal provocante e botas de couro. O corpo tem curvas interessantes (não tanto como Tammy e a princesa), mas graças à ponte físico de atleta (quase musculosa) e a grande altura da impressão que tem mais.

É uma orc, uma raça bastante curiosa. Diz às lendas que orcs eram uma tribo de elfos que comiam carne. Porem essa atitude é desaprovada pela maioria dos elfos, então um antigo rei elfo amaldiçoou a tribo para assemelhar a aparência de feras. Independentes das lendas os orcs é uma raça de força e não tão agradável de ver a primeira vista já com caras intimidadoras como a orc que está no campo, mas dessa raça saem os mais fortes e poderosos guerreiros, bárbaros e ranges.

É raro ver um orc em outra classe como mago, bardo, ladino ou qualquer outra raça, mas encontra. Como é uma raça que não tem conflito entre humanos e elfos não é comum encontrar orcs mesmo com classe mais usados pelos elfos assim como usado pelos humanos.

Vendo que existe uma torcida para a orc aonde muitos gritam o nome "Shelly", talvez seja o nome da orc. Não sei porque, mas ela é um pouco familiar. Parece que ela tem um ar élfica, mas não tenho certeza.

Duas guerreiras tentam atacar a orc que está desarmada, mas a ela pega as duas lanças, ergue as duas agressoras que soltam suas armas. A maior joga as duas lanças para as outras duas que uma desvia e outra é acertada de raspão. Vem uma equipe de mulheres e tira a mulher que foi ferida, parece que a luta não é letal.

A orc ataca as duas que estão de perto com rápido movimentos com os braços antes delas sacarem suas espadas. O golpe foi tão forte que as levou inconsciente. A quarta lutadora já faz um sinal que se rendeu, dando a vitoria para a orc.

Incrível como ela venceu a luta sem usar armas. Deve ser que ela está em um grau elevado de um bárbaro assim conseguindo a vitória. A platéia grita o seu nome em um fervor grande. Espero que eu nunca tenha o azar de enfrentar aquela orc.

**Narração de Shelly**

Foi uma vitoria fácil. Não sei porque mandaram tão poucas guerreiras para me enfrentar. Sempre mandam uns 20, mas desta vez mandaram só quatro. Ouvir disse que estão em um conselho da luz quando isso acontece as amazonas reforçam a segurança.

Para mim tanto faz. Sinto mais confortável viver entre os humanos do que com os elfos. Eu amo a minha família, mas é um pé no caso o costume de elfos. Não sei como meu pai, sendo um orc, consegue viver entre eles. Claro que aquele velho babaca adora as ervas de fumar dos elfos e por isso que vive com eles numa boa.

Nada contra os elfos, mas como são uma raça fresca. Principalmente os machos que praticamente são tão sensíveis como as fêmeas, principalmente o viadinho do meu irmão. Não sei como aquele covarde ficou tão forte como guerreiro, mas ele é um fracote perto de mim (os bárbaros são um classe que tem uma força física superior aos guerreiros).

Chego em minha casa e comeria alguma coisa até quando alguém bate na minha casa. Quando vejo é a Wendy acompanhada por três individuo que nunca vi na vida. Parece que é uma ninja, uma nobre que está usando um véu laranja e um homem. Pera aí. Wendy andando com um homem? Isso não é coisa de ver todo dia. Vendo o cara parece que é um guerreiro, mas está se vestindo como mago. Algo não faz sentido. Pelo menos esse cara não tem cara afeminado. Detesto homens com cara afeminado.

\- Wendy. O que devo a honra de sua visita? – eu digo, convidando o grupo entrar na minha casa.

\- Parece que arrumando um jeito para tirar seu cinto de castidade élfico.

\- É mesmo? – mostro um pouco de desinteresse, mas por dentro estou curiosa, afinal os elfos tem uma porra de costume de colocar cinto de castidade nas elfas.

Por que os meus pais inventaram de colocar em mim que sou uma orc? Ta certo que tenho sangue de elfo, mas eu não gosto da cultura elfo, por isso que virei bárbara para ter liberdade. Anos atrás tinha um romance inocente com um elfo, mas ele foi morto por um ser misterioso vestido de vermelho e azul.

\- E como pensa tirar. Esse lacre só meus pais consegue realizar isso – eu continuo falar.

\- Nós conseguimos um mago que pode quebrar esse lacre – disse Wendy.

\- Interessante – olho para o mago – e você acha que consegue – falo em um tom ameaçador para testar a reação desse mago.

\- Para mim isso não é nada – responde o mago seguro. Incrível que ele não demonstrou nenhum medo.

\- Interessante. Então você é um mago forte?

\- Muita gente me considera como Mago Lendário, os elfos me considera como Mago Sangrento.

Já ouvir falar nessas historias. Como fui criado por elfos o Mago Sangrento era uma das principais historinhas para assustar criança. Eu ainda não estou convencida.

\- Se é tão lendário, eu imagino que não se incomoda de lutar contra Wendy.

**Narração de Wendy**

Mas o que? O que Shelly quer com isso?

\- Para mim não é muito problema – disse o mago me irritando. Eu não sei o porque, mas esse mago é muito irritante. Ele tem uma personalidade que me traz os sentimentos desagradáveis.

\- Eu só preciso de uma espada – eu digo.

\- A luta vai ser sem armas, só luta corpo a corpo – disse Shelly. Quero ver que esse mago vai fazer, afinal em uma luta física eu ganho. Eu sei que Jenny não vai gostar, mas como ela não está aqui (está com Bebe indo até aonde a carruagem real está para preparará para partir).

\- Corpo a corpo. Que interessante – disse o mago colocando seu cajado em pé (parece que está firmado através de mágica. Tira o manto de mago e a camisa ficando só de calça preta e bota.

Eu já tiro minha blusa roxa ficando só de camisa branca. Também amarro meus cabelos para trás para não ter problemas.

\- Quero ver até aonde você é capaz – disse o mago estalando as mãos.

Partindo rápido me aproximo e dou um soco bem dado no rosto dele. O soco tem efetivo chegando até derrubá-lo. Na minha visão periférica vejo que a princesa fica apreensiva. O mago se levanta lentamente com a mão no queixo. Ele não está mais com a expressão confiante.

Parto para mais um ataque, mas desta vez o mago quase me acerta um soco, sorte que defendi. Uma coisa estranha é ter dado um passo para trás por causa da força do soco. O mago vem na minha direção e desfere umas seqüências de soco que me força ir para defensiva. Eu não esperava que ele investisse muito na agressiva. O máximo que estou podendo é me defender e andar para trás até eu me encostar até uma parede. Se continuar com esses ataques vai ser meu fim.

Esperando uma brecha consigo pega a cabeça dele, em um movimento rápido, e taco a cabeça dele na cabeça. Ele está desnorteado ótimo. Desta vez parto para o ataque desferindo diversos golpes, ele tenta se defender, mas meus ataques são mais persistentes e rápidos. Logo ele cai. Posso ver que está com a cara toda arrebentada e diversos ferimentos do corpo. Ainda não me deu por satisfeita e começo a chutá-lo.

\- Wendy pare – disse Shelly gritando. Não é típico dela gritar para eu parar, afinal ela é uma lutadora que não demonstra muito misericórdia.

Eu paro de bater no mago e quando olho em volta percebo que a princesa está apontando uma flecha para minha direção. Pelo olhar dela se eu desse mais golpes no mago a mesma não pensaria duas vezes em atirar.

\- Está tudo bem, Kenny. Ela parou – sua guardiã convence dela abaixar o arco.

\- Parece que o seu mago não é tão lendário assim. Acho que sobre a idéia de ceder algumas guerreiras está...

\- Boo Wendy. Boo – uma voz me interrompe meu discurso. Eu reconheço a voz que é do mago. Ainda tem força para falar. O mais estranho que a voz está atrás de mim, algo muito estranho, já que ele está quase no meu lado e abaixo de mim.

Olho para trás e vejo o mago sentado no chão em posição de meditação, vestido normalmente e perto do cajado. Olho para meu lado aonde o mago era para está no chão e ferido e vejo um corpo se dissolvendo como feixe de luz.

\- Seu trapaceiro. Você usou magia – eu grito para ele.

\- A regra era para não usar armas, mas ninguém falou sobre magia – falou calmamente. A Shelly ri com essas palavras – também você não pode falar nada, afinal você usou sua áurea de guerreira ao seu favor.

\- Que áurea?

\- Guerreiros mais experientes desenvolvem golpes que se assemelham a magia fazendo que sejam fortes combatentes no campo de batalha. Outra coisa que desenvolve é uma áurea que aumenta os atributos físicos, enquanto estão em um combate. Sua força está superior a um humano bem treinado por causa dessa áurea e vejo quando ela se ativou instintivamente quando estava recebendo ataques do meu golem clone. Eu não trapaceei, apenas usei uma apólice contra trapaça.

\- Meus parabéns – Shelly começa bater palmas – eu nunca vi um mago encarar alguém fisicamente. Pra mim já é o bastante para confiar. Então você consegue tirar meu cinto de castidade?

\- Eu consigo - responde o mago.

Que bom que Shelly vai ter seu cinto de castidade tirado, mas fico decepcionada por não ter conseguido dar uma lição para esse mago. Pelo menos a Jenny está aprendendo tudo com ele e logo vai ser uma maga poderosa. Sem contar que mesmo ainda sendo discípula conseguiu fazer que o mago seja o neko dela.

Também percebo que a princesa está mais aliviada. Será que ela está gostando do mago? Eu nem vou me meter nisso.

**Narração de Cartman**

Todo o grupo está no quarto da orc. Eu expliquei para tirar o cinto de castidade precisa está deitada. A orc chamada Shelly tira sua parte de baixo de sua roupa revelando sua nudez ou que pelo menos que o lacre permite. Com o lacre parece que ela não tem vagina e boa parte do formato da bunda é ocultado. Até o ânus é tampado magicamente. A impressão que dar que está usando uma roupa com a mesma textura de pele para esconder a cintura para baixo.

\- Então é assim o lacre. Como faz para ir ao banheiro? – pergunta Tammy.

\- Quando tem necessidades físicas pode ir ao banheiro que saíra como se não tivesse o lacre – explica a orc.

\- E como faz para limpar?

\- A magia do lacre faz esse trabalho.

\- Isso é nojento.

\- Tenho que concordar.

\- Eu vou começar a magia. Sugiro a todas não me interromper, afinal eu preciso cantar e realizar magia ao mesmo tempo – eu digo.

\- Cantar? Para que precisa cantar? – pergunta a orc.

\- O cinto de castidade abre quando os pais elfos cantam. Cada família élfica tem um canto em especifico como se fosse uma senha. O que eu faço é usar um canto universal e forçar com a magia para o lacre ser destruído – eu explico – esta pronta?

\- Sim.

\- Abre as pernas e relaxa – a orc fica vermelha. Logo eu percebo que essas palavras também têm conotação sexual.

A musica que canto para começar é a seguinte:

"Christmas time is once a year.

Every creature holds it dear.

Every animal big or small,

Christmas means the world to us all.

It's once a year, it's Christmas time!

When we hear about how Christmas only comes

Once a year".

Enquanto eu canto faço um quadrado no ar assim materializando um quadrado de energia. Depois coloco meu dedo indicador no meio do quadrado aonde toda energia concentra na minha unha. Da impressão que minha unha está fina como um ferrão de uma criatura. Logo aplico na região aonde precisa localizar a vagina da orc. Faço tudo isso enquanto canto.

\- Ta esquentando – disse Shelly. É uma reação natural do processo tirar o lacre.

Repito a canção novamente desta vez uso o indicador e o dedo médio de cada mão para massagear as regiões aonde vão aparecer o ânus e a vagina. Vejo a orc se estremecer. Me esqueci de falar que essa sensação do lacre ser rompido é a mesma sensação de ter os dois canais estimulado, ou seja, é a mesma sensação que a orc estivesse se masturbando. Pode parecer algo pervertido meu, mas isso é necessário, já que estou forçando o lacre ser quebrado com uma sensação que ela nunca sentiu.

Agora vem a parte que preciso mais de concentração. A parte que meio 'aspiro' a magia do lacre. Usando minha mão direita como tudo eu sugo a magia do lacre, enquanto eu canto. Preciso sugar no lado direito e esquerdo (uma de cada vez), duas vezes. O processo termina, quando a orc entra um orgasmo, atitude que quebra o lacre. Nitidamente por alguns segundos vejo toda a nudez dela, antes de algo acertar a minha cara. O que aconteceu que o orgasmo dela espirrou na minha cara. Acho que isso nunca aconteceu quando fiz com uma elfa.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu perco os sentidos.

**Narração de Stan**

Eu chego em uma província humana. Tenho que admitir que essa província é muita estranha, afinal são as mulheres que estão no controle da mesma. Como já vi aqui, vou logo direto para a casa da minha irmã mais velha (50 anos de diferença).

Quando eu chego, desço do Sparky e entro na casa da minha irmã sem cerimônia. Assim quando entro na residência escuto um barulho estranho. Parece que minha irmã está... gemendo? E o barulho ainda vem do quarto. Usando a minha audição (que para os elfos é muito aguçada) escuto batimentos cardíacos de cinco seres do quarto. Uma parece que é minha irmã.

Pego um disco de ferro que sempre carrego e começo a girar para arremessar. Meu alvo vai ser aquele que está perto da minha irmã.

**Narração de Wendy**

O cinto de castidade é tirado por uma experiência sexual? Muito estranho, mas funcionou. De repente algo destrói a porta de madeira e acerta a nuca do mago fazendo o desmaiar. O lado cômico é que o mago cai de cara entre o meio das pernas da Shelly. Eu não tenho tempo para me preocupar com os dois. Já pego uma espada próxima e fico de guarda.

Quando me dou por mim é um elfo usando uma enorme espada que entra com tudo. É raro ver algum elfo usar uma arma pesada. A princesa Kenny dispara duas flechas contra o elfo (fico admirada da agilidade que a loira disparou as flechas) que defende com a enorme espada. Eu já avanço e ataco. Começo a duelar com o elfo em um combate de espada.

Eu sou a melhor espadachim da província e mesmo assim esse elfo está lutando de igual para igual. A guardiã da princesa ataca laçando a adaga que força o elfo a sair do quarto para esquivar.

\- Ei Sparky – disse o elfo fazendo que um enorme cachorro destruísse a parede da casa da Shelly e avançasse na direção da princesa e a guardiã.

Começo a lutar contra o elfo em um combate de espada. Tenho que admitir que mesmo com uma arma pesada está sendo rápido suficiente para defender todos os meus ataques, mas mesmo tendo força suficiente para manobrar aquela enorme espada estou conseguindo defender todos os ataques.

Escuto uma canção muito bonita de alguém cantando opera, mas não tenho tempo para saber quem está cantando já que estou em um combate disputado com o elfo.

\- Ei elfo – diz a princesa chamando atenção do espadachim élfico.

Quando nós dois olha para princesa ela está com a parte de cima do vestido despido, enquanto balança os seios em um sinal de sedução. O elfo fica olhando os seios da princesa. Isso me irrita. Tanto que a princesa tem seios maiores do que eu e pelo fato do elfo está quase babando para os seios dela. Elfo ou homem, são todos iguais. Uso uma disciplina chamada fúria (uma técnica que aumenta três vezes a minha força) e acerto o rosto do elfo com toda minha força.

Minha vitima voa pelo impacto e cai inconsciente. Ele seu deu mal. Quem mandou ser pervertido

CONTINUA

Eu mesmo tenho que admitir que a atualização foi mais rápida do que o normal. Praticamente levei um dia para escrever, mas tenho motivo para ser mais rápido desta vez. Sempre tinha planos de escrever meu próprio livro, mas nunca tive a coragem. Depois de ver uma palestra de alguns escritores brasileiros que escrevem livros de fantasia me motivei a escrever. Por isso que os capítulos vão sair com mais palavras a partir de hoje, porque estou me acostumando a escrever no ritmo de um escritor (que precisa ter no mínimo um ritmo de 10000 por dia). Ainda to me aproximando da metade.

Para aqueles que estão curiosos para saber como vai ser o livro vai ser uma lapidação de uma fanfic original minha chamada "Projeto Apocalipse" aonde trato os temas de sociedades secretas como os Iluminados.

Resolvi atualizar essa fic porque as idéias estão mais fresca, mas logo vou me focar para escrever a minha outra fanfic. Prometo.

Sobre as curiosidades nessa fanfic que o 'conselho da luz' é o mesma reunião das garotas na serie e no jogo. Que a musica que o Butters canta é a musica que ele canta algumas vezes na serie. E a pratica de quebrar o lacre é uma parodia da parte do abordo do jogo, tanto que a musica que Cartman estava cantando é a mesma musica que parece na cena que precisa praticar um abordo (uma no Randy e outra em uma maquina).

Nesse capitulo tem uma importante porque já mostra em uma diferença de classes como guerreiro e mago. Assim como fazendo uma parodia do episodio que Cartman e Wendy brigaram fisicamente.

Parece que o terceiro episodio (vendo o trailer dele) vai favorecer muito os fãs de Candy e pode abrir espaço para os fãs de Yuri (segundo as previas de sinopses parece que Wendy tem um comportamento lésbica ao ponto de se vestir de homem e Cartman não gosta nenhum pouco disso). Como todo o episodio de South Park não pode levar o que vai acontecer no episodio a sério, mas talvez seja o episodio que pode ser muito usado para quem escreve fanfics.

Até a próxima.


	9. O tapa

**Narração desconhecida do passado**

Ranges, uma das classes mais versáteis que tem. A força de um guerreiro e a furtividade de um ladino. Que pena que muitos não vêem o potencial dessa classe. Se o rei Donovan incentivasse o povo para ver a importância dos ranges, talvez o reino dos humanos seria mais prospero. Como professor preciso me concentrar em treinar os novatos. Um em especial está me chamando atenção, não por ser acima da média, mas por ser peculiar.

É um menino gordinho que se está um ano aprendendo ser ranger. Tenho que admitir que está sendo um desastre total. Não por deve condicionamento físico, afinal o garoto da muito no coro, como também não é fraco nas lutas (ele se especializou muito em luta com garra), mas o problema é ser furtivo.

Apesar de ter os passos mais silenciosos que já vi, seu físico meio que dificulta muito ele se esconder no ambiente, algo muito importante para um ranger. Sem contar que a presença dele desperta contenda e brigas. Por mais de 30 anos como professor nunca vi tantas brigas entre os novatos como esse garoto trouxe. Incrível como ele é bastante vingativo. Estou perdendo muitos candidatos excepcionais.

Não me resta escolha há não ser expulsa-lo. Eu não queria excluir esse peculiar garoto, afinal sua mãe, Liane Theodore Cartman, que a melhor taberna das redondezas. Infelizmente não me resta opções, mas recomendarei para a escola de magos, a escola mais desprezado de todo reino, afinal só tem intelectual que vive nas custas do reino. Reconheço que um mago pode se tornar poderoso, afinal já vi alguns no campo de batalha.

Só espero que esse garoto seja tão empenhado ao caminho da magia como está sendo no caminho de um range. Espero que o conhecimento que aprendeu aqui possa ajudá-lo em sua jornada.

Pobre garoto, foi rejeitado pelos guerreiros, ladinos, bardos, druidas e até os paladinos. Eu mesmo só aceitei que sua mãe me pediu de jeito (me oferecendo uma ótima noite de sexo). Minha recomendação vai ser útil para ele estudar na escola de magos.

**Narração de Butters**

Estou no estábulo guardando a carruagem real. Token e Tweek estão nos comércios para comprar mantimentos. Já providenciei reservas para hotéis caso nossa missão estenda por mais alguns dias. A sorte dessa carruagem tem um espaço para vinte pessoas e é puxado por quatro cavalos. Incrível como a princesa teve a idéia pacifista de não trazer os soldados para escoltar o veiculo, um sinal simbólico de que a princesa está abrindo mão de parte dos seus privilégios para negociar com as outras províncias. Espero que nossos inimigos não sabiam disso. Como paladino preciso está pronto para defender a princesa acima de tudo.

\- Oi – disse uma voz feminina que chama minha atenção.

É uma mulher loira de cabelos loiros ondulados, olhos azuis, pele branca, parece que é da minha idade e minha altura e grande seios (rivalizando com a princesa Kenny e sua guardiã). Está usando uma bota branca de cano longo pouco gasta, calça folgada rosa clara, justa verde mostra um generoso decote, um manto verde com alguns detalhes branco na cintura presa em um pano vermelho posto mais para o lado e cinto colo marrom. Fora os protetores no ombro, protetores do antebraço e uma espada e um grande punhal que tem uma impressão de uma pequena espada colocada nas bainhas localizadas nas costas.

O que me mais surpreende foi não senti sua presença se aproximando. Ela deve ser uma ranger muito bem treinada (a classe tão furtiva como as ladinas).

\- Você é da comitiva da princesa Kenny, correto?

\- Sim, eu sou. Sou o paladino Leopold Stotch.

\- Eu sou Bebe Stevens, vice líder do conselho feminino, ranger e agora atual companheira de sua comitiva.

\- Então resolveram nos ajudar?

\- Sim. Espero que sejamos amigo – ela me da um beijo na bochecha que me deixa vermelho. Oh hambúrguer.

**Narração de Bebe**

Como esse paladino é bonitinho. Tem um ar de inocente muito raro achar em um homem. Da vontade de levar para casa e criá-lo. Ou fazê-lo ser meu neko. Eu não vou me arrepender sair algum tempo na província. Jenny (que foi para biblioteca estudar sobre o cinto de castidade élfico) conseguiu posição importante na capital, está se formando como maga (tendo o Mago Lendário como mestre) e ainda conseguiu uma incrível façanha de fazer seu mestre ser seu neko. Que maguinha foda.

De repente vejo Leo (acho mais fácil chamar o paladino assim) ficar sério e olhando para uma direção.

\- O que foi? – pergunto.

\- Minha comitiva está sendo atacado.

\- Sério? Precisamos ajudá-los.

\- Sim.

Nós saímos corremos para direção da casa da Shelly. Algumas guardas foram junto com a gente. Eu fico pensando quem é louco suficiente para atacar uma província das amazonas. Será que são os elfos?

Quando chegamos à casa da Shelly descobrimos que foi um ataque de um meio-elfo que foi detido por Wendy e a princesa. Incrível aquele meio elfo tem um cachorro gigante (nunca tinha visto um na vida). Parece que a princesa conseguiu domar a fera através do canto. Já ouvi lendas de pessoas que tem uma voz tão apurada que é rapaz de controlar a natureza. Ela conseguiu domar o cão através de uma canção. Só que o mago levou um ataque e ficou inconsciente. Pelo menos a Shelly agora tem uma vagina.

O que fazer agora? Chamamos a nossa maga para decidir o destino do meio-elfo. Shelly pediu para não o matasse já que ele é seu irmão caçula (isso explica muito já que 'estranhos' estava na casa da sua irmã). E também 'Stan' (é o nome dele) é o braço direito do rei elfo, aprisioná-lo pode causar uma guerra entre os elfos e humanos.

\- O que a gente vai fazer com o meio-elfo? – pergunto assim quando estou sozinha com Wendy e Jenny.

\- A atitude correta seria prender na cadeia, mas isso pode colocar em risco a trégua entre os elfos e humanos – responde Wendy.

\- De qualquer jeito deixar ele sem punição pode tirar a moral das amazonas – eu digo.

\- Acho que tenho uma idéia – falou a maga – andei pesquisando sobre algumas coisas e isso pode ser uma punição bem interessante.

Jenny contou todos os detalhes do plano. Tenho que admitir que é uma punição pesada e até perversa.

Eu adorei o plano.

**Narração de Stan**

Como foi ser acertado? Só me lembro da humana mostrando seios. Que seios. Eu não sou tanto fã de seios grandes, mas tenho que admitir os seios daquela loira é... bastante interessante. Pior que nem conseguir salvar a minha irmã do que tenha acontecido com ela. Pior que estou sentindo um frio na cintura para baixo.

\- Finalmente acordou – disse uma voz feminina.

Eu me levanto rápido (parece que não estou preso), mas não estou com minha espada. Fico em posição de luta. Quando me deu por mim estou sem calça, logo tampo meu pênis. Quando eu coloquei a mão na região percebi alguma coisa faltando. Olhei para baixo e não estava com meu pênis. Elas me castraram? Parece que não, eu não estou vendo nenhum ponto de cicatrização. Olho para a fonte da voz feminina vejo uma guerreira de boina liras humana e uma maga no lado.

\- Qual é a sensação de ter um cinto de castidade élfico em um homem? – diz a morena

\- Por que vocês fizeram isso? – eu pergunto pegando a minha calça que estava ao meu lado e me visto.

\- Você atacou a nossa cidade.

\- Apenas estava defendendo a minha irmã.

\- Sua irmã não estava sendo atacada. Só estava tendo o cinto de castidade retirado.

\- Isso é impossível. Só meus pais que sabe o encantamento para tirar isso.

\- O que você não contava que o mago lendário consegue tirar qualquer lacre – responde a maga.

\- Isso é impossível.

\- Não é. Se estudar um pouco de historia pode ver que meu mestre capturava as elfas para tirar seus cintos de castidade.

Eu nunca ouvir essa historia. Para mim, acho um absurdo que uma elfa não tenha um cinto e agora elas colocaram em mim quase me fazendo uma newhalf se tivesse castrado.

\- E como faço para tirar isso de mim? – eu pergunto.

\- Você prestará serviços a nossa comunidade em forma de retribuição – diz a maga – só a nossa líder que sabe o encantamento certo para tirar. Ela que vai decidir o fim do seu castigo.

\- Ou seja, você vai comer na minha mão – disse a morena.

Newhalf que pariu. Como vou explicar essa história para meu rei e para meus pais?

**Narração de Shelly**

Faz dois dias que o mago está inconsciente. Foi usado muito magia de cura para tentar trazer de volta, mas parece que não teve efeito. Verificando os batimentos as funções vitais ainda está vivo. Maldito irmão, por que foi logo se intrometer aonde não é chamado. Ele entra na minha casa e sem pensar duas vezes ataca que nem um louco.

Eu tive uma discussão com ele depois que de terminou de conversar com Jenny e Wendy. O puto já ficou nervoso que eu tinha me livrado do cinto de castidade. Eu não estou nem aí e agradeço pelo mago por me livrar disso. As elfas podem suportar isso, mas eu tenho um sangue mais de orc e nunca aceitei o fato de não ter o direito de me entregar sem precisar da permissão dos meus pais.

Influencia sobre a filosofia das amazonas? Sangue orc das minhas vezes? Eu não sei porque tenho esse pensamento, afinal existem orcs criados na sociedade dos elfos que nunca reclamaram do cinto de castidade. E também orc e elfo já foram uma só raça nos tempos remotos. Segundo as lendas existia um grupo de elfos que comiam carne. Fëanor amaldiçoou esses elfos que tiveram suas aparências mais selvagem e mais perigosa, nascendo os orcs.

Agora sem o cinto de castidade dos elfos finalmente conheci minha vagina. Com dois dias conheci experiências que nem fazia idéia que existia como uma estranha sensação prazerosa ao estimular meu clitóris. Bebe me explicou que esse ato se chama masturbação. Interessante o ato que leva a sensações novas para mim, principalmente para o orgasmo que é o ápice do prazer.

Entro no quarto aonde o mago está deitado já vejo a princesa ao seu lado. Incrível que ela e sua guardiã foram às pessoas que ficaram mais no lado do mago. A própria Jenny sempre passava para saber como está seu neko. Parece que esse mago tem a capacidade de atrair as pessoas. Eu mesmo me peguei vindo algumas vezes. Vendo a princesa, sua guardiã e a Jenny estão caidinhas por ele.

A guardiã convenceu a princesa se retirar para comer um pouco e descansar. Ela relutou um pouco, mas cedeu. Assim fico sozinho com o mago. Tenho que admitir que ele é bastante bonito posso entender porque três mulheres estão interessada nele. Sem contar que a personalidade é um recheio a parte. Eu ainda não tive contato direito com ele, mas da para ver que ele é bastante seguro de si. Bebe me contou que teve a capacidade de irritar Wendy, algo bastante difícil. Ele possui um ar real como se fosse rei. Se bem que ele já foi rei segundo as lendas. O anjo entre os homens e demônio entre os elfos. E agora ele está aqui deitado na minha frente.

Eu não vim contemplar o mago, mas ajudá-lo. Eu tive um seguinte pensamento: e se em vez de curar o HP dele não curasse o MP? Afinal os magos são a classe que mais depende de MP seguido pelos clérigos, bardos e druidas. Então comprei uma porção de mama que restaura o MP, algo que não é difícil de encontrar já que essa porção tem um ótimo gosto (muitas vezes vendidas como bebida), diferente da porção de HP que não tem gosto.

Então dei alguns goles da porção para o mago. Não demora nem um minuto que o mago acorda.  
\- O que aconteceu? – pergunta desorientado. Como suspeitei o disco do meu irmão causou danos mágicos e não físico.

\- Você perdeu consciência e ficou desacordado por dois dias.

\- Dois dias. Isso foi muito tempo – disse colocando a mão na cabeça.

\- Pensávamos que tinha sofrido um ataque físico, mas no final descobri que sofreu um ataque mágico de um objeto mágico.

\- Que merda. Como eu fui atacado?

\- Prefiro não contar detalhes – eu fico vermelha. Nunca vou contar que ele recebeu um ataque do meu irmão e caiu de cara na minha vagina.

O mago começa se levantar.

\- Que ajuda?

\- Sim.

Ajudo se levantar.

\- Aonde está minhas roupas? – pergunta o mago assim quando repara que está só de cueca.

\- Está no canto. Alias o que é isso? – eu aponto aonde está a virilha do capaz.

Ele olha para baixo e percebe que seu pau está duro. Eu sei muito bem o que é, mas estou com um pouco de espírito de troll hoje. Ele logo vira para trás se encolhendo. Joga uma magia nas suas roupas que desaparece e reaparece no seu corpo.

\- Magia útil – eu digo.

\- É um quebra galho.

\- Obrigada por ter tirado o cinto de castidade élfico de mim.

\- Não tem de quer.

\- Parece que ganhou uma companheira de viagem.

\- Parece que sim – ele sorri.

Do nada eu avanço para um ataque. Ele logo da um pulo para trás, estende a mão para invocar seu cajado. Surpreendo com um soco, mas ele aproveita para criar um escudo de energia azulada para defender. Com impacto consigo o força para trás. Vejo que está estalando os dedos em uma mão livre, eu forço mais um pouco empurrando para trás para o mesmo colida com a parede. Logo desfaz o escudo e solta uma pequena rajada de fogo.

Se fosse uma covarde eu recuaria para trás, mas eu avanço a minha mão e seguro a mão dele que está soltando a magia. Consigo anular a magia segurando a fonte. Como sou mais alta e mais forte ergo pela mão acima do chão para logo segurar no seu pescoço com as duas mãos. Ele solta o cajado no chão e segura meus braços com finalidade de fugir.

Parece que o mago não é tão durão assim. Eu não percebi quando o cajado de transforma em uma serpente e rapidamente sobe no meu corpo ficando perto do meu pescoço. Interessante, o mago tem seus truques.

\- Até que você é durão – eu solto ele – você passou do meu teste – sorrio.

\- Tenho que admitir que fazia tempo que não passava por esse aperto – a serpente vai para a mão dele e retorna a forma original – seria bom se tivesse avisado que iria atacar.

\- Nunca se sabe quando uma batalha pode começar, portanto quis testar se você estava preparado.

\- Quando se passou muito tempo em uma guerra precisa está em constante vigília.

\- Bom.

Esse mago é bastante interessante.

**Narração de Kenny**

Eu não sei o que fazer. Achei uma ótima idéia de usar Eric Cartman para convencer as províncias das amazonas e dos góticos. Agora sinto responsável do mago ser atacado pelo meio elfo. Mais de 1000 anos preso e nem teve tempo de liberdade. Por que tive que me desabafa o problema do reino para ele?

Eric foi muito nobre em oferecer sua ajuda. Por que aceitei? Eu não sou diferente dos elfos, sou tão mesquinha como meus inimigos. Eu poderia oferecer um descanso para o Eric com ou sem minha companhia. Sim, me deixei levar pelo seu cavalheirismo, mas teve a parte interessa minha. A parte que quer ser rainha. A parte que ser mulher. A parte que queria usar o mago.

Tammy tentou me consolar desses dois dias, mas nada tira a angustia e a culpa de eu ser responsável por causa do Eric. Eu trago uma jarra de água para banhar ele. Eu não sei o que fazer. Butters e Token usaram todas suas magias de cura. Jenny está pesquisando até agora como trazer Eric de volta. De repente vejo Eric Cartman em pé. Eu não quis nem saber. Larguei a jarra, corri para sua direção e abracei.

\- Eric – abraço forte.

\- Minha princesa – ele retribui o abraço de forma suave.

\- Quando você acordou?

\- Acordei alguns minutos atrás. Resolvi andar um pouco para esticar as pernas.

\- Desculpe Eric. Por minha culpa, o senhor se machucou – eu não resistir e derramei lagrimas.

Ele se afastou um pouco para colocar suas mãos no meu rosto para limpar minhas lagrimas. Nesse processo até tira um pouco do meu véu.

\- Não se preocupe princesa. Não seria uma perda grande se eu chegasse falecer.

Essas palavras me irritou. Eu entendo o seu sofrimento de está preso por mais de 1000 anos, da sua solidão, das dores não cicatrizadas, mas não entendo esse de perda do valor próprio. Eu levanto a minha mão e dou um tapa na cara do mago. O impacto do golpe faz ele virar a face.

\- Como você pode falar isso? Você é o antigo rei – eu avanço para da murro no seu peito, mas ele me segura – Eric, sei que mil anos de solidão é uma pena pior do que morte, mas nunca fale que sua morte não seria uma grande perda.

Ele olha para mim, não com raiva e não com pena, mas com carinho. Um sorriso tímido e bonito.

\- Eric.

\- Kenny.

Uma força desconhecida faz a gente se aproximar mais do que eu imaginava. Quando se dou por mim, nos dois estamos trocando beijos. Meu primeiro beijo. Ainda sinto raiva pela Jenny que roubou meu primeiro beijo, mas pelo menos ele está me beijando. Chuta Jenny. Minhas mãos vão na nuca do Eric, enquanto suas mãos vão para a minha cintura.

Eu gostaria de ter dom de escritora para descrever meu primeiro beijo com mais poesia. O ruim se essa experiência fosse descrito em palavras poderia da impressão de um beijo gay por causa do meu nome.

CONTINUA


	10. Projeção Astral

**Narração da Tammy**

Parece uma piada pensar que em uma província humana a gente foi atacado pelo um elfo. Que confusão. Eu não sei se fico preocupada com Eric ou rio com a situação. Preocupada porque foi atacado e ficou bom tempo inconsciente, mas ri muito de como aconteceu: estava tirando o lacre da orc. Deu impressão que foi a ejaculação dela que fez Cartman desmaia. Muito engraçado.

É a primeira vez que vi alguém gozar com magia. Será que o mago sabe algumas magias que só tem esse efeito? Se tiver vai ser o primeiro homem que tem uma pegada a distância. Droga, quanto mais tento evitá-lo mais descubro que aquele homem é interessante. Contudo preciso priorizar a felicidade de Kenny acima de tudo. E por falar nela, vejo chegando toda sorridente, mesmo usando o véu que tampa sua boca consigo ver o brilho dos olhos.

\- Então, minha princesa, aonde você estava?

-Estava fazendo companhia para o nosso mago que passa fora de perigo agora.

\- Que bom. Espero que o encontro tenha sido bem agradável.

\- E como. A gente nos... beijamos – disse corando.

\- O que? – eu mesmo fico surpresa de acontecer tão cedo. A princesa está crescendo – quando foi isso?

\- Foi quando ele acordou. Eu queria saber se ele estava bem, a gente discutiu e de repente rolou o clima.

\- E o que estavam discutindo?

\- Ele falou que "não seria uma grande perda se chegasse a falecer". Eu fiquei puta de raiva e dei um tapa nele.

\- Oh, isso é interessante. Meus parabéns princesa, acabou de ter seu primeiro beijo.

\- Fico tão feliz. A experiência foi melhor do que imaginava.

\- Cuidado princesa, ainda não conseguiu o coração do mago, a concorrência não vai desistir.

\- Eu também não.

Incrível que Kenny está indo bem em seduzir Eric. Vamos ver se ela vai ter sorte em perder o cabaço com ele. E por falar do mago, nós duas vimos o mesmo carregando a Jenny no colo. O que é isso? Ele já perdeu a virgindade?

**Narração do Cartman**

\- Mestre. O que aconteceu com seu rosto? – Jenny pergunta vendo as marcas da mão da princesa.

\- Não é nada. Vamos não concentrar no treinamento – nem fudendo vou contar para minha discípula que beijei a princesa. Pelo menos não quando ela ainda tiver essa idéia de ser o neko dela na cabeça – anda praticando as magias que ando ensinando.

\- Sim mestre. Minhas magias de fogo já estão bem aguçadas. Sem contar que estou pegando o jeito para solidificar energia para usar como arma.

\- Ótimo. O que vou te ensinar vai ser projeção astral.

\- Projeção astral? Nunca ouviu falar.

\- É a maneira que nossa mente saíra do nosso corpo da forma de reflexo para poder viajar no espaço sem ser detectado.

\- Nossa. Isso é ótimo, mas por que não me ensina em sonhos?

\- Porque essa arte é fácil de fazer, porem é muito perigosa, afinal está no território próximo ao dividindo e os deuses não ficam satisfeitos disso. Por sorte eu fiz pactos com dois deuses do passado que me da permissão para viajar nesse espaço.

\- Compreendo. Quando a gente começa?

\- Agora se quiser.

\- Vamos começar. O que tenho que fazer?

\- Fique em posição de meditação.

Jenny logo se senta no chão da casa de Shelly. Eu também me sento.

\- E agora?

\- Apenas diga com imposição a palavra "astral". Só. A gente vai falar juntos para não ocorrer problemas.

\- Sim.

\- No três. Um. Dois. Três.

\- Astral – a gente disse ao mesmo tempo.

Logo a magia mostra seu efeito. Parece que nossos espíritos desprende dos nossos corpos e gente se encontra em cima da cidade como fantasmas.

\- Nossa. Que vista – disse Jenny espantada com a vista da província das amazonas.

\- Isso é projeção astral. Nosso corpo fica em transe. Para voltar é só falar "astral" da mesma forma que falou para ativar a magia e volta para o corpo de forma instantânea.

\- Entendi mestre. Essa magia é muito útil para espionagem, aposto que o senhor usou muito para espionar os elfos.

\- Até que queria, mas existia uma elfa que fez pacto com outros dois deuses. Para zelar o pacto que fiz, eu não podia usar a magia para essa finalidade.

\- Poxa. Isso foi uma pena.

\- Mas não se preocupe, graças a isso os elfos não podem fazer o mesmo. Eles até faziam isso antes de eu fazer o pacto.

\- Fizeram? Então como não ganharam a guerra?

\- Os elfos são imortais, então eles não sou apressados para fazer as coisas. Eu não sei se teve a oportunidade, mas o exercito dos elfos não são bons em estratégias por causa de ter um tempo infinito para resolver as coisas.

\- Pelo menos isso da uma grande vantagem para nós.

\- É verdade.

\- Humanos em projeção astral. Há quanto tempo que não presencio isso – disse uma misteriosa voz. Eu nunca escutei a tonalidade, que mais parece uma voz grave e imponente, da voz. Por um momento penso que é um deus, mas estranho não sentir a presença da mesma, afinal cada uma divindade emite uma emoção predominante, até mesmo se for uma divindade maligna chamada de demônio – quem são vocês?

\- Somos magos e você – disse Jenny.

\- Seria uma grande explicação se eu falasse quem sou eu, o que posso dizer que sou uma projetista.

\- Projetista?

\- Sim, sou uma das responsáveis em moldar sua realidade.

\- Mestre – percebo que Jenny está ofegante.

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- Eu? Nada. Ela que não está suportando a minha presença diferente de você.

De repente duas luzez amarelas aparecem. Demoro um pouco para entender que aquilo são olhos cuja pupila é um azul escuro com tonalidade liras. O mais estranho é o olho direto que em vez de ter uma pupila normal tem sete mini-pupila que estão organizados com um central e os outros circulando o mesmo.

\- Recomendo que sua discípula retorne para o corpo de origem a menos que queria ter uma morte astral.

\- Jenny retorne.

\- Astral – disse rapidamente com medo. Logo retorna para o próprio corpo. Espero que o medo não cause efeitos colaterais.

\- Você é um elfo, humano, anão ou que? Eu não estou conseguindo identificar sua presença – falo bem calmo. A misteriosa entidade não está me assustando. Se for um ser mortal é capaz que tenha domínio de magia psíquicas surpreendente.

\- Como disse eu sou uma projetista. Eu me pergunto se você é humano.

\- Claro que sou.

\- Sua aparência é, mas seu espírito tem um ar de familiaridade peculiar, algo semelhante a mim.

Eu não estou entendendo nada. Pouco a pouco os olhos estranhos vão sumindo. Parece que a misteriosa entidade não se dá o trabalho de se despedir. Eu me pergunto qual é o verdadeiro significado das suas palavras.

\- Astral – logo retorno no meu corpo. Quando dou por mim, percebo que Jenny está inconsciente. Parece que a presença da misteriosa entidade foi demais para ela. Ainda bem que só está dormindo. Vai acordar daqui quatro horas. Pior que não tenho tempo já que a comitiva vai sair logo. O jeito é pegar ela no colo e ir logo.

**Narração da Tammy**

\- O que aconteceu? – Kenny pergunta nervosa. Faço um esforço grande para não rir.

\- Jenny e eu estávamos treinando uma magia chamada projeção astral – responde o mago. Pela segurança que ele falou, eu acredito

\- E a magia é tão perigosa assim? – parece que Kenny se acalma um pouco.

\- Tem seus riscos, o problema que aconteceu algo improvável. Mais nada sério, Jenny vai acordar daqui algumas horas. A carruagem está pronta?

\- Sim, está – eu digo – alias – olho de forma maliciosa– você acabou com ela – é uma gracinha ver o mago corar.

\- Vamos logo para carruagem – disse Kenny ainda com raiva. Eu nunca pensei que a loira fosse tão ciumenta. É engraçado ver Eric, um mago que tem mais de 1000 anos de existência, não saber como lidar com isso.

Kenny e eu conduzimos o mago para o caminho certo. Não demora muito para encontrar a carruagem já pronta com Token e Tweek em cima dela. Butters e aquela loira amazona peituda que ainda não demorei o nome (percebo Kenny olhando para os peitos da loira, ela é tarada por peitos) e Shelly ao lado de um lobo gigante (uma montaria comum entre os orcs).

\- Não me levem a mal, mas eu vou preferir usar minha própria montaria – falou a orc – ainda mais não existe nada mais rápido que Larry – acaricia o lobo. Estranho a reparar que esse animal parece que está um pouco acima do peso e tem um colete salva vidas no pescoço.

\- Ah é? – disse Kenny – aguarde e confira – ela começa a cantar. Tenho que admitir que ela tem uma excelente voz, digna a uma cantora de opera.

Escuto casco de cavalo se aproximando. Eu localizo o cavalo com meus olhos ou que pensava que era já que é um unicórnio. O animal é todo azul com uma crista e calda que lembra muito um arco-íris, asas e um chifre de unicórnio. Lembro-me que li que tinha uma discussão classificar um hibrido de unicórnio e pegasus, afinal tem chifre de um e asas de outro. Então o conselho de magia entrou em consenso de chamar um hibrido de unicórnio mesmo já que o comportamento dessa espécie puxa mais para um do que para outro (os pegasus têm um comportamento semelhante a pássaros).

\- Ninguém é mais rápida do que Rainbow Dash – disse a princesa.

\- Ah é? Aposto que Larry é mais rápido.

\- Eu duvido.

As duas subiram nos seus respectivos animais. Kenny sempre foi tão competidora.

\- Então uma corrida até uma estalagem? – propôs a orc.

\- Fechado.

As duas partiram para uma corrida. Eu acho que é imprudência, mas ninguém segura a princesa quando ela quer competir.

\- Então vamos – perguntou o mago.

\- Sim – respondi.

**Narração de Kyle**

Eu tento entender o que aconteceu com Stan. Através do corvo mensageiro (que muita gente chama de Twitter) meu melhor guerreiro contou que está a mexer dos humanos, porque o mago sangrento colocou o cinto de castidade nele. Que audácia. Como ele pode fazer isso em um homem? Agora entendo do porque de minha mãe ter prendido aquele filho da puta.

Ai minha cabeça. Preciso me acalmar. Pior que Stan falou que ele conseguiu mais aliados. Por sorte já negociei com os gnomos. Tenho receio que os humanos fazem aliança com os anões. Depois dos humanos, não tem nada tão desprezível do que os anões. Uma raça gananciosa que vive nas montanhas sempre em busca de metais preciosos como gafanhotos em busca de plantações. Tenho que admitir que eles sabem como forjar algo, mas os anões são muito estoquistas em seus preços.

Mesmo assim prefiro eles do que os humanos. Uma raça que possui mães que matam seus filhos ainda no ventre. Uma raça que encara uma relação sexual de forma depravada. Uma raça que não tem nenhum respeito a natureza. Uma raça que sempre quer as coisas na hora.

**Narração de Bebe**

\- Acho que chegou o momento certo de fazer essa pergunta: o que é um gótico? – pergunta o mago.

Estamos na carruagem nos dirigindo para uma estalagem para passar a noite. Saímos da cidade para a gente chegar mais rápido da província dos góticos.

\- Os góticos são complicados de descrever – eu respondo – porque eles são bem isolados, são formados por humanos e anões e são excelentes navegadores. Ouvir dizer que eles adoram uma divindade chamada Edgar Allan Poe, um raro humano que conseguiu a graça de ser um deus.

\- Edgar Allan Poe? – pergunta o mago.

\- Sim, já ouviu falar?

\- Para falar a verdade eu o conheci. Ele foi um dos meus generais da marinha do passado.

\- Serio? – perguntaram Butters, Tammy e eu de uma vez. Aposto de a Jenny tivesse acordada perguntaria também.

\- Sim. Aquele viado fresco. Ele sempre via com aquele papo de chamar os outros de conformistas, fica fumando ervas, escutando melodias com refrões depressivos e o estranho gosto de falar sobre dor.

\- Parece que está descrevendo os góticos – a guardiã da princesa ri. Eu tenho que admitir que foi engraçado.

\- Se é assim ta no papo a negociação. Basta saber quem é o líder para entrar em negociação – comenta o mago.

\- Parece que está acostumado com política. Dizem que seu reinado foi lendário.

\- Não tinha muito memorável, afinal na minha época a guerra contra os elfos eram muito mais sangrentas. E também poucos esquecem que meio que surrupiei o reinado de Donovan, a primeira família real.

\- Minha família falava disso, mas nunca ninguém explicou como isso aconteceu – disse Butters curioso. É incrível que esse homem é bastante fofo, parece uma criancinha.

\- Eu comecei politicamente quando conseguir o titulo de duque, após de te chegado no limite máximo da magia. Eu que vi de uma família de taberneiro dei muito bem, porque sabia lidar com todo tipo de pessoa. Pouco a pouco fui crescendo politicamente até quando cheguei ao nível de conselheiro do rei. Eu tentei mudar algumas leis, de negociar com os elfos...

\- Espera um pouco. Negociar com os elfos?

\- Antes de ser rei, tínhamos um nível diplomático frágil. Eu tentei negociar com os elfos justamente para ter acessos algumas posses de territórios, mas eles são muito fechados a isso. Os elfos têm são muito frescos a proteger o meio ambiente. Sei que é importante não desmatar tudo, mas os elfos são radicais demais – Eric suspira – mas voltando para o meu passado: tinha um monte de projetos, mas o rei não queria arriscar. A família real tinha uma economia forte na pecuária e confecção de roupas e sapatos, portanto não queriam arriscar com economias novas. Então para estimular outras economias montei um grupo de lenhadores e mineiros ilegais que se aventura nos territórios dos elfos para conseguir os elementos naturais. Por três anos meu grupo atuou e a economia humana começou a desenvolver com caças de madeiras, moveis, jóias forjadas por humanos, remédios e entre outros produtos, até quando um dia fui descoberto pelos nossos inimigos, mas por sorte a gente sobreviveu. O que eu não contava, depois que os nobres e os duques quando descobriram que meu grupo sobreviveu ao ataques dos elfos, fizeram um golpe de estado e me colocaram no poder.

\- O que aconteceu com a família Donovan? – eu pergunto.

\- Eu não sei. Diziam que a família saiu de Zaron e foi para uma terra misteriosa e selvagem chamado México.

\- O que... aconteceu? – Jenny acabou de acordar.

\- Encontramos uma entidade misteriosa que causou desgaste em você, enquanto a gente estava me projeção astral. Você ficou inconsciente por causa disso.

\- Compreendo. Desculpe mestre, eu não fui forte suficiente.

\- Eu que tenho que pedir desculpa, porque foi por minha causa que você perdeu a consciência.

\- Mestre, mas o que foi aquilo?

\- Eu queria saber, mas investigarei depois que convencer os góticos de serem nossos aliados.

\- Chegamos na estalagem – o clérigo para o veiculo e nos avisa.

Na frente da estalagem estava a princesa Kenny e a Shelly. Parece que aqui vamos passar a noite.

**Narração de Cartman**

Quando saio da carroça não deixo de reparar aquela estalagem na encruzilhada justamente para viajantes por acaso. Eu não esqueço aquelas madeiras antiga feita de madeira, aquela tinta desbotado, aquele cheiro de comida caseira no ar, o ar quente saindo da lareira, o leve cheio de vinho. Não me esqueço da janela feito de vidro, algo muito raro na minha época. Não me esqueço das melodias dos bardos.

Eu estou em casa.

CONTINUA

Engraçado quando retorno para escrever essa fic tenho até um choque inicial pelo fato das narrações serem diferente. Isso é um desafio. Esse capitulo marca um arco de mudanças da história. Talvez coloque algumas cenas de yuri (afinal já tive duas fics que meio que trabalhei com yaoi), mas as mudanças mais impactante é a entrada de uma nova personagem e nesse capitulo foi uma previa dela. Para os entendedores vão saber logo de cara quem é ela.

Uma fic que tenho que recomendar é a "Lady Stevens and the Maid" de L371C14. Ela é a primeira fanfic yuri que achei bom. É encontrado exclusivamente no Nyah: .br/historia/566193/Lady_Stevens_and_the_Maid/

O próximo capitulo vai ser um capitulo especial que vai falar sobre o alinhamento dos personagens de South Park de acordo com RPG Dungeons and Dragons ou para os íntimos D&amp;D.

Até a próxima.


	11. Capitulo Especial: Alinhamento

**Narração em 3ª pessoa**

Esse é um capitulo especial sobre os alinhamentos dos personagens de South Park de acordo com Dungeon and Dragons para justamente entrar no clima do RPG na história, analisando os principais personagens da série. Lembrando que os alinhamento não é uma retratação fiel da personalidade, mas é uma referência para saber como é o comportamento do personagem.

Em primeiro lugar existem três caminhos que definam a visão do personagem em relação a sociedade que são: Lawful, Neutral e Chaotic. Dentro desses três caminhos existe a classificações das atitudes do personagem que é separado em Good, Neutral e Evil (respectivamente boas, neutras ou más). A explicação a seguir é sobre cada um das visões com suas respectivos comportamentos.

Lawful Good: é um tipo de personagem que respeita as leis e tem um comportamento bom. Outra coisa que esses tipo de personagem tem é voltar contra o sistema se for mal, não aceitando uma tirania ou algo errado na lei. Então da melhor das hipóteses um Lawful Good pode ser aquele herói todo certinho como Superman ou Capitão America ou aquele revolucionário que quer acabar com um governo ditatorial ou corrupto. Outra característica é que eles não são favoráveis a execuções, mesmo que isso esteja na lei.

Personagens desse tipo em South Park são poucos de primeiro temos Jesus Cristo que manifestou essa característica no episodio da sociedade secreta do coelho.

Sheila pode considerar desse tipo porque nas poucas vezes que teve um destaque ela sempre procura uma mudança das leis.

Lawful Neutral: é um tipo de personagem que respeita as leis e as obedeces independentes delas serem boas ou ruins. Normalmente esses personagens são tranqüilos e harmoniosos.

Entre os personagens de South Park temos o Gerald cuja profissão é ser um advogado e também mesmo com a mesma religião e talvez criação como sua esposa, ele é bem mais tranqüilo.

Sharon também tem esse comportamento de tranqüilidade que até faz um contra peso com seu marido que tem uma linhagem totalmente diferente.

As maiorias das meninas de South Park também são são Lawful Neutral, porque elas obedecem até ponto cegamente o grupo secreto das garotas.

Token pelo pouco que mostrou na serie ele tem um comportamento na sua rotina como desses personagens.

Do inicio da serie Butters era desse alinhamento, mas com o tempo ele mudou de alinhamento.

Lawful Evil: são os personagens que usam a leis para se beneficiar. Um grande exemplo pode ser um político corrupto ou alguém de autoridade e status que usa as brechas da lei para se beneficiar.

Uma personagem de inicio é a Bebe, que ela é a segunda em comando do grupo das garotas e manipulou as regras para mudar os valores da lista.

A prefeita de South Park também é Lawful Evil até estereótipo de política corrupta. Jimbo e Ned são caçadores que usam e abusam da lei para caçar (até para atirar numa pessoa).

Os sacerdotes do catolicismo em South Park também podem entrar nesse alinhamento.

Jimmy e Timmy em alguns episódios de South Park já meio que usaram a condição de deficiente para se beneficiar, principalmente o primeiro que meio que impõe os outros a escutarem suas piadas. Timmy ele é mais tranqüilo, mas quando precisa fazer algo maligno não hesita como prejudicar o Jimmy, conspirar a morte do peru talentoso para seu animal ficasse com papel principal e até se destacar em uma banda de rock. Também os professores, exceto Garisson, são desse alinhamento.

Neutral Good: personagens neutral são personagens que tem uma posição neutras em relação as leis. Tipo hora obedece e hora desobedece. E os personagens com alinhamento bom são aqueles que procuram ser mais bom possível. Esse alinhamento é mais tranqüilo que o Lawful Good que ver a necessidade de eliminar o mal.

Acho que um personagem que é perfeito para esse alinhamento é o Butters, que procura ser uma pessoa melhor possível, tanto que ele ajuda qualquer personagem independente do grau de intimidade com o outro, tanto que ele até chorou para Toalhinha largar o vicio.

Pip também entra nesse mesmo comportamento de querer sempre ser o cavalheiro com todo mundo (tanto que isso causou sua morte na série).

True Neutral(Neutral Neutral): personagens com esse alinhamento é focado mais com o equilíbrio com as coisas e algumas vezes são muito centrados neles mesmo e algumas vezes são até oportunistas.

Stan é um dos personagens desse alinhamento, porque normalmente ele não procura tomar uma posição de uma situação, mesmo com a disputa de Kyle e Cartman é muito raro ele tomar posição (talvez o momento que ele tomou mais posição de lado foi no jogo) e é um personagem que foca nele mesmo. Mesmo quando apronta com seus amigos ele não procura de tomar uma posição. Acho que as raras vezes que ele tomou posição foi quando era algo em beneficio próprio.

Craig também entre nesse alinhamento, mas diferente do Stan ele tem uma inclinação mais para Chaotic (que vou falar a seguir), ele é do tipo que não procura entrar em confusão e muitas vezes tem uma atitude neutra com tudo.

Neutral Evil: normalmente eles são personagens semelhantes aos Lawful Evil, mas que só obedece as leis quando convém. Realmente esses personagens são manipuladores e sabem articular as leis aos seu favor.

Começando com Wendy que é uma personagem a principio pensa que é uma personagem boa, mas se ver os comportamentos vai encontrar alguns pontos que até faz a personagem perversa. A personagem muitas vezes procura ser a mais 'certinha' possível, obedecendo as normais, sendo a melhor aluna e por aí vai. Eu seu normal gosta de articular as leis em seu favor e até manipula os outros para todos terem seu ponto de vista como ter manipulado todas as meninas contra Bebe no episodio dos seios da loira. Ela usa muito a ideologia como base dos seus argumentos, mas ela é capaz de quebrar as regras sempre quando possível. Por exemplo já traiu o Stan para beijar o Cartman, já conspirou a morte da professora substituta e mesmo no episodio câncer de mama ela usou muito a ideologia de prevenção de câncer de mama para impor sua vontade. Tanto que na luta contra o Cartman ouve mais um desejo de vingança do que uma cede de justiça.

Kyle também é outro com o mesmo alinhamento. A principio parece que é True Neutral, mas seus comportamentos tem uma característica mais evil. Primeiro começar que chuta seu irmão, talvez esse ponto seja ignorado muito porque ele não faz constantemente, mas no jogo parece que isso ainda é praticado muitas vezes. Na questão da rivalidade com Cartman é outro ponto que ele se revela muito evil, mas é muito ofuscado com os defeitos do Cartman. Se parar para analisar Cartman meio que provoca e xinga Kyle mais na frente dele, enquanto o ruivo meio que faz todo o tempo. Muitas vezes ele mesmo queima o filme do seu rival sem o mesmo está presente. E se parar de algumas atitudes até deseja mais o mal do rival do que contrario, chegando até ficar doente quando o outro recebeu uma herança e estava bem sucedido.

Chaotic Good: as pessoas desse alinhamento já não respeita lei nenhuma e tendo a característica Good é o cara que mesmo não respeitando lei nenhuma ainda consegue ser bom. Normalmente esses personagens não são leais, mas são fieis para seus amigos. Uma caracterização perfeita de personagens são os anti-heroi como Wolverine, Batman, Justiceiro e todos esses personagens rebeldes.

Randy já um pai de família Chaotic, porque de tempos em tempos sempre faz ações como roubar, usar droga e outras inflações. Mesmo assim ainda consegue ser um bom pai de família e passar a educação para os filhos.

Shelly pode dizer que puxou o pai, apesar de ser mais comportada, quando é irritada não mede as conseqüências de punir alguém (principalmente o Stan).

Tweek pode dizer que é o único Chaotic no seu grupo de amizade. Ele faz o estilo de paranóico e mesmo não tendo coragem de desobedecer as regras, também não faz nenhuma questão de obedecê-las. Uma coisa interessante fora da característica do personagem que meio que não está andando mais com o grupo do Craig como antes, parecendo que assumiu um comportamento mais lobo solitário.

Kenny é outro que não respeita nenhuma lei. Como ele sabe que é imortal, então não se preocupa com as conseqüências, tanto que nas primeiras temporadas mostrou que mesmo com pouca idade ainda consome bebidas alcoólicas. Se pegar o Kenny como Mysterion parece que o alinhamento muda para Neutral Evil, porque é herói suficiente para praticar boas ações, mas sagaz suficiente para manipular as pessoas em volta (tanto que manipulou a mãe do Cartman para que o esconderijo seja ainda na casa do Cartman).

Cartman é um caso a parte que fico com duvida. Não sei se ele pertence nesse alinhamento ou do próximo. Porque de certa forma ele até que é fiel aos amigos, já chegou atrair porque também não recebe fidelidade dos outros. Ele já chegou ao extremo de conspirar a morte de personagens como o pai do Scott, mas não chegou ao ponto de tentar alguma coisa maligna com os amigos e até com Wendy não foi radical (e olha que ela da mais que motivos para o Cartman ser maligno com ela). Como Coon mesmo com a posse do controle do deus das trevas não chegou a matar os outros. Incrível que Cartman nunca matou o Kenny, diferente de Stan e Kyle. Acho que o Cartman, pra mim, fica no Chaotic Good.

Pete e Henrietta são dois góticos que já apresentou serem Good. Tipo não respeitam ninguém, mas são bem leais aos outros góticos.

Chaotic Neutro: esse são personagens que ficam no meio termo. É difícil de saber se eles são bons ou maus. Quem pertence desse alinhamento tende serem imprevisíveis.

Liane é um exemplo oculto disso. Porque ela é muita hospitaleira que confunde muito com bondade, mas mesmo assim, tirando o fato de cuidar do filho, ela nunca fez um ato de bondade. Até há uma suspeita do Cartman ser racista por causa dela, porque em um episodio especial de dias das bruxas ela que veste o Cartman que Adolf Hitler.

Michael é o gótico mais alto que apresentou essa característica. Das poucas cenas que mostrou ele, deu para entender que o gótico é o mais radical. No episodio quando Stan esta montando um grupo de dança Michael esnoba seus próprios amigos. Também contar que ele é bem irritado.

Chaotic Evil: "perversão total", é suficiente para descrever o alinhamento.

Firkle é o gótico mais violento do grupo dos góticos, no episodio do Coon and Friends foi o primeiro a sacar um canivete para matar o Mysterion. Ele já traiu os góticos sem nenhum receio e também no jogo ele comenta que a brincadeira do jogo podia ser mais violenta.

Damien e Satã. Anti-cristo e Lucifer, não existe nada mais maligno do que eles.


	12. O efeito do Alcool

**Narração da Shelly**

Aquele unicórnio da princesa até que é bastante rápido. Pensava que iria vencer fácil, mas no final deu empate. Andando para as redondezas para esperar o resto do pessoal, antes de entrar na taberna. Não demora muito para o restante chegar. Estranho que o mago assim quando vê a o ambiente tem uma atitude estranha. Parece que entrou em transe. Isso é muito estranho. Parece que é um xamã que está recebendo espírito.

Sou grata a ele por ter tirado meu cinto de castidade, mas mesmo assim acho que os magos são muito frescos. Tipo ficando só enfurnado nas bibliotecas e vez de está nos campos de batalha.

\- Eric, está passado bem? – a princesa Kenny se manifestou com a preocupação com o estado do mago. Frescura.

\- Sim, estou bem. Só lembrei algumas lembranças – responde saindo do transe.

Isso desperta um pouco da minha curiosidade. O que fez ficar desse jeito? Afinal é um mago poderoso e pode ter visto muitas coisas estranhas ou incomuns já que sua classe mexe direto com magia. Esquecendo isso eu entro junto com o grupo da taberna aonde tem diversos clientes variados de humanos, orcs, meio-elfos, anões e halfling. Logo vejo a taberneia e grande amiga minha. Uma humana morena de cabelos lisos, estatura média para sua raça, vestindo uma roupa vermelha e corpo bem afeiçoada: Jessica Rodriguez.

\- Ei Jessica.

\- Oi Shelly – ela se aproxima e me abraça – há quanto tempo. Vai querer a mesma mesa de sempre?

\- Não. Estou acompanhada por um grupo, até vamos passar a noite aqui, mas antes de ir para os quartos nada melhor encher a cara de hidromel - minha amiga ri.

\- Então mesa para quantos?

\- Oito.

\- Tem uma mesa perto para assistir os combates do clube da luta.

\- Para mim isso é perfeito.

\- Ótimo. Vou preparar os lugares.

Volto para perto do meu grupo.

\- Eu já conseguir uma mesa. Os quartos vamos acertar com mais detalhes.

\- Não é melhor a gente se preocupar com isso logo – responde a princesa.

\- Não tem problemas. Eu conheço a dona da taberna. Ela logo vai preparar reservar alguns quartos para nós.

\- Se é assim então vamos relaxar.

\- Ótimo, então vamos para a mesa.

A gente foi na mesa redonda que Jessica nos destinou. Quando o mago senta, Jenny e a princesa ficam ao seu lado. A guardiã da princesa fica ao lado da Kenny. Bebe fica do outro lado da maga que induziu o paladino sentar no outro lado que seu lado fica o barbado logo seguida com o clérigo eu fico no lado dele fechando o circulo tendo a guardiã do meu lado. Quando nos sentamos Jessica fez o atendimento.

\- Então o que querem senhores?

\- Eu quero hidromel e em grande quantidade e um porco assado – eu digo.

\- Ah, eu quero café – disse o bárbaro loiro. Estranho que ele fala meio tremendo parecendo que está tendo um ataque de nervos.

\- Quero cerveja e carne – disse o clérigo de pele negra.

\- Eu quero hibromel e alguns apelitivos – disse a guardiã da princesa.

\- Se não for muito incomodo eu quero hidromel e biscoito – disse o paladino. Meio fresco o que ele pediu.

\- Eu quero o mesmo – disse Bebe. Eu seguro minha risada pelo pedido da loira. Parece que ela quer dar para o paladino.

\- O que tem de doce? – pergunta a princesa.

\- Temos diversos sabores de tortas, bolo de chocolate e algumas balas – responde Jessica.

\- Então me trás uma torta de morango.

\- Que isso princesa! Não vai pedir hidromel não. Será que não agüenta? – olho com desafio.

\- Então me trás também hidromel – ela olha para mim com fogo nos olhos.

\- Eu também vou querer hidromel – pede Jenny. Isso aí maguinha, você é bom de copo.

\- Eu quero franco frito e xarope de coca – diz o mago.

\- Não vai querer hidromel também? – eu pergunto.

\- Eu não bebo – responde.

\- Isso é frescura.

\- Como antigo rei nunca me dava o luxo de fica bêbado, então peguei esse costume. E também o cheiro de hidromel ou de qualquer outra bebida alcoólica é meio enjoativo para mim, afinal minha mãe era dona de uma taberna.

Engraçado ele falar que já foi rei. Por que ele não reivindica o trono para ele?

\- Eu vou trazer seus pedidos. Eu não demoro – Jessica sai e deixa meu grupo sozinho.

\- Filho de uma taberneira? Por essa não esperava – comenta a guardiã da princesa (ainda não decorei o nome).

\- E esperava que era filho de um nobre? – ele pergunta.

\- Sim, afinal o senhor assumiu o trono, mas com essa revelação faz seu mérito de conseguir o reinado ser mais lendário – fala com admiração. Que frescura.

\- Apenas aproveitei a oportunidade.

\- Tem certeza que você não queria o poder? – eu pergunto.

\- Tenho que admitir que gostei de ter o poder em minhas mãos – sorri. Agora estou botando fé nele – apesar que nunca esperava assumir o trono, alias princesa Kenny sabe o que aconteceu com a família Donovan?

\- Não. Nadinha – engraçado que o jeito que ela falou parecia uma menininha. Imagino que ela esteja mentindo ou não sabe mesmo. Acho que seria bom alguém desse uma olhada na biblioteca de zaron aonde humanos e elfos compartilham livros. Ela se chama youtube.

\- O que é aquilo? – o clérigo aponta para aonde está acontecendo o clube da luta.

\- É o grupo de luta que acontece nessa taberna. Uma forma de entretenimento para quem assisti e quem participam. Para aqueles que participam apostam entre si – eu respondo.

\- Aposta – diz o mago – isso é interessante. Se eu tivesse algumas moedas de ouro eu participava.

\- Um mago lutando corpo a corpo? Isso queria ver. Caso você não percebeu magia e outra técnica de classe é proibida – eu digo.

\- Para mim tudo bem.

\- Aqui – Tammy joga um saco de moedas de ouro para o mago.

– Isso eu quero ver – eu falo.

\- Eric, por favor, não vá. Eu não quero que se machuque – a princesa falou preocupada.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu vou ficar bem. Ele se levanta e tira o manto e a camisa.

Jenny e a princesa olham descaradamente para o corpo do mago. E que corpo. Eric é bem bonito e forte, que pena que sou uma orc feita que... mas o que estou pensando. Espero que Jessica chegue com hidromel logo.

O mago Eric foi diretamente para o clube da luta e mostrou logo o saco de moedas de ouro que deu o direito para entrar no ringue improvisado. Logo o primeiro desafiante chega, um humano pouco magro, mas acostumado a lutar que pode fazer Eric suar muito (resolvi chama-lo pelo próprio nome em vez de toda hora de referir como 'mago'.

O combate começa e os dois se movimentam buscando logo uma brecha para iniciar um ataque. O mais magro parte em direção do Eric com um soco, mas é facilmente defendido e contra-atacado com um soco que leva o magro no chão. Por essa não esperava. Ou foi sorte ou parece que tem algum conhecimento de lutas corporais. Também reparo que todos na mesa estão muitos surpresos, principalmente Kenny e Jenny que estão com boca aberta. Jessica já chega com todos os pedidos e coloca na mesa.

No grupo da luta se alguém está em condições de continuar lutar pode pedir um novo desafiante, claro que em vez de ganhar logo o dinheiro do premio o valor vai ser usado em uma nova aposta. Os lutadores mais habilidosos podem ganhar grandes somas de dinheiro se enfrentar muitos oponentes, mas é uma aposta arriscado, afinal se tiver uma derrota perde tudo.

Eric vai continuar e entra outro humano mais alto e meio gordo. A luta começa e o mais alto já parte para o ataque desferindo diversos socos, mas todos são esquivados. Eu tomo um logo gole de hidromel para melhorar o entendimento. Logo quando o maior se cansa, Eric aproveita para usar as pernas do adversário como suporte que induz o adversário se ajoelha e dá impulso para um salto. Finaliza o combate com um golpe com os dois braços na cara do maior.

\- É isso aí Eric. Arrombe todo mundo – disse a princesa sem a mascara toda animada, enquanto da um logo gole na sua bebida.

Tenho que admitir que o belo rosto da princesa me deu múltiplas sensações. Fascinação porque a princesa é muito bonita. Inveja porque é uma humana muito bonita, enquanto eu sou uma orc feia. E uma pequena vontade de querer ser um homem para fuder ela.

Eu fico preocupada com Eric porque se ele continuar a lutar vai chegar lutadores mais habilidosos, mas parece que o juízo dele sumiu querendo lutar mais. Logo chega um orc. Não é dos orcs mais forte que já vi porque sua musculatura é semelhante ao humano, mas os orcs têm uma força física muito superior aos humanos (a única raça que rivaliza com força são os anões). Agora fudeu.

A batalha começa e o orc já parte para um ataque mostrando que tem muita técnica de luta corporal. Eric só se defende e esquiva.

\- Já repararam que o mago não ataca, só contra-ataca? – Bebe comenta que chama atenção de todos. Jenny e a princesa já estão bêbadas, com a luta nem medida a quantidade de hidromel que tomaram.

\- Agora que você falou, reparei sim – eu digo.

\- Isso não é comum para os magos? – diz a princesa Kenny – quer dizer, afinal como usuário de magia deve ter esse tipo de comportamento.

\- Princesa. Com todo respeito, nós magos não agimos assim – disse Jenny – estudamos a essência da magia para justamente não depender de nenhum conhecimento físico.

\- Diz isso para ele, afinal é o mago supremo e não uma simples aprendiz – responde a princesa.

\- O que você disse? – a maga fica irritada.

\- O que você ouviu.

Eu nunca soube dessa rivalidade de Jenny com a princesa. Quando será que começou?

\- Discuti isso é muita pressão – disse o bárbaro dando diversos goles de café.

Estou achando que esse bárbaro não bate muito bem nas idéias.

\- Ele está lutando como ranger – disse Bebe – esse é o estilo básico de luta de minha classe.

As palavras da loira chamou toda atenção da mesa. Mago lutando como Ranger, será que ele é Two Class?

Quando me viro para retornar assistir a luta o orc está congelado em uma posição de combate. Pela expressão do orc parece que usou a habilidade especial de um bárbaro que é entrar em frenesi para aumentar a força, mal sabia a vitima que Eric é um mago poderoso. Percebo que todo mundo do bar está de boca aberta com isso. Vejo um elfo se aproximar. O mais estranho está vestindo como mago.

É muito raro encontrar um elfo mago assim como druida humano, mas encontra suas exceções. Eric estende a sua mão para trazer o seu cajado para perto dele. O elfo de cabelo azul e pele morena está com uma varinha na mão. Parece que vai ter um duelo de magos.

**Narração da Jessica**

\- Ei, parem. Aqui não é briga de magia – vou entre os dois magos para interromper. Eu não ligo para o clube da luta, afinal fico com uma porcentagem das apostas, mas uma briga envolvendo magia pode acabar com minha taberna – e você vem comigo – pego o elfo e puxo para longe do mago humano.

Eu saio da taberna com o mago elfo.

\- Qual é o seu problema? – eu pergunto furiosa para o elfo, mas ele não responde nada – não adianta fingir como imparcial porque eu te conheço, Dovahkiin. Por que iria desafiar aquele mago?

\- Por que ele é o mago sangrento – ele responde.

\- Mago Sangrento? – eu não entendi nada.

\- Para os elfos, ele é conhecido como Mago Sangrento, mas para os humanos ele é conhecido como Mago Lendário.

\- Pera aí, aquele mago que derrotou alguns dos lutadores do clube da luta é o Mago Lendário? – fico surpresa.

\- Sim.

\- E você queria lutar com ele na minha taberna – eu dou um tapa no peito dele.

\- Aí. Isso machuca.

\- É pra machucar mesmo.

\- Poxa. Você não era assim. Já foi mais carinhosa.

\- Não me interessa – eu coro – você não vai brigar com ele, enquanto estiver aqui, senão pode esquecer seu tratamento especial.

\- Jessica – eu seguro para não rir que ele faz uma cara de desesperado.

\- Já tenho dito – entro na taberna. Espero que ele toma juízo agora.

**Narração da Tammy**

Então Eric sabe lutar. Eu não esperava, mas é bom saber que tem aquele corpinho não à toa. E pro falar no corpo dele, que corpo. O suor está destacando muito os músculos dele.

\- Aqui está – ele joga para um saco cheio de dinheiro. Que antes era um pequeno saco que cabia na palma da mão, agora é um grande saco que precisa fazer força para carregar. Pego-o no ar sem nenhum problema – fazia muito tempo que não suava assim numa briga – ele se senta no meio de Kenny e Jenny.

\- Lutou digno como verdadeiro guerreiro – disse Kenny encostando-se ao Eric. Ele fica vermelho, enquanto pega uma coxa de frango frito e começa a comer. A princesa não tem o costume de dar em cima do mago na frente de todos, mas ela tomou muito hidromel, enquanto assistia a luta, então o álcool já fez o seu efeito.

\- Ei, sai de perto sua loira oxigenada, deixe meu mestre descansar – ela puxa o braço do Eric tira perto da Kenny. Cartman é pego desprevenido e meio engasga. Não é uma atitude para se falar com a princesa, mas está igualmente bêbada.

\- Isso está ficando interessante – disse Bebe.

\- Tweek é melhor a gente se retirar – disse Token para o loiro.

\- Ah, eu concordo – logo os dois saíram da mesa e foram para o balcão para ir logo para os quartos.

\- Acho que eu vou junto – disse Butters se levantando.

\- Espere eu também – disse Bebe.

Na mesa ficou a princesa, a maga, a orc, o mago e eu. Porque tenho uma intuição que nossos destinos vão ser muito interligados? Kenny querendo conquistar o único homem que o rei permitiu, Jenny transformando sua admiração pela lenda vida entre os magos em algo mais intenso, Shelly que tem a gratidão de ter o cinto de castidade tirado, a única que não está na disputa. E eu? Sou alguém que quer ser uma amante? Eu não me sinto presa ao Eric, mas mesmo assim parece que entrei em um campo de batalha incomum que tente ser mais flamejante com o passar do tempo.

E parece que o destino está conspirando para aquela rixa acontecer, já que nem as mesas em voltas estão tendo clientes. Como se um espaço todo está reservado.

\- Ninguém de perguntou nada, sua bruxa despeitada – a princesa responde para a maga.

\- Como ousa.

\- Eu sou a futura rainha e posso fazer o que eu quiser, agora para de dar em cima do meu rei – puxa Eric para mais perto.

\- Como uma menina minada. Você não pode ter tudo. Ainda mais ele é meu neko – Jenny puxa para mais perto, tirando Eric perto da Kenny.

\- Neko é o seu cu, ninguém concordou com você, senão as amazonas – puxa de volta.

\- Eu beijei, meu neko – puxa de volta.

\- E daí? Ele me beijou – puxa.

\- Ta mentindo.

\- Não to não.

Cada vez que Kenny fala puxa Eric para perto e cada vez que Jenny fala puxa de volta.

\- Eu estou sim. Meu Eric nunca beijaria uma despeitada como você. Não tem nem peito direito.

\- Pelo menos tenho cérebro, coisa que nunca você ter porque só vive tingindo o cabelo.

\- Sua puta.

\- Vadia.

As duas agora puxam Eric como se fosse um cabo de guerra. De repente as duas desmaiam por tanto álcool. Shelly rir (incrível como ela é resistente ao álcool). Durante a luta do mago no clube da luta, as duas ficaram tão entretidas que nem perceberam a quantidade de hidromel que estavam tomando. Aposto que não vão lembrar de nada amanhã. Eu bebi, mas estou pouco alterada. Pior que depois de tudo isso eu quero Eric Cartman para mim.

**Narração de Cartman**

\- Obrigado por me ajudar Shelly – eu digo para ela.

\- Não tem de quer – responde ela.

Estou levando Jenny e Kenny para seus respectivos quartos. Eu não entendo do porque elas estão muito interessadas por mim. Deve ser o álcool mesmo. Shelly as levas em cada ombro (sendo orc ela tem uma força invejável). Primeiro deixamos a princesa no quarto que ela vai ficar hospedada junto com Tammy. E depois deixamos Jenny no quarto que vai ficar junto com Shelly e Bebe.

\- Mais uma vez obrigado por me ajudar.

\- De nada – responde ela.

Quando estou indo para o quarto que vou dividir com Butters escuto a voz da Shelly.

\- Tenha uma boa noite de sono gostosão – ela da um tapa na minha bunda.

\- B-boa n-noite – eu gaguejo e fico envergonhado e saio meio duro.

Chego no quarto e encontro Butters já dormindo na sua cama feito uma pedra. Eu tiro a minha roupa ficando só de cueca e sento na cama. Realmente é uma loucura toda que está acontecendo comigo. Eu não estou conseguindo reagir aos assédios das mulheres. Pior que elas são verdadeiros, diferentes dos assédios que acontecia na minha época quando fui rei, assédios por interesses. Afinal qual mulher humana, elfa, orc, anã e halfling que gostaria de ficar com um ser gordo.

Ainda não esqueço as rejeições que sofri na minha infância e na minha adolescência. O desprezo de todos que moldaram meu jeito de ser. Se pudesse escolher eu seria uma pessoa melhor, mas a sociedade que me moldou racista já que não suporto a classe judeu, camponeses hippies, elfos e seres de cabelos ruivos (porque os elfos cabelos ruivos são comum para sua raça). Também aprendi enganar e manipular.

A única pessoa que me amava e eu a amava era minha mãe. Como gostaria dela poder está comigo nessa jornada minha, porem a mortalidade dos humanos não permiti dela viver tanto. Apesar do termo imortalidade nesse mundo seja apenas uma ilusão e cedo ou tarde um ser vai morrer. Eu posso ter atingido um nível de magia que permitiu não fazer meu corpo envelhecer mais, mas mesmo assim um dia vou morrer. Nem mesmo o deus do elfos escapou da morte e eu não serei diferente.

Eu percebo que estou com ereção, afinal esse puxa-puxa que sofri meio que tive muito contato com os seios das duas, ainda mais a Shelly passou a mão na minha bunda (a primeira fêmea que conseguiu essa façanha). Droga, eu estou excitado. De repente vejo braços me entrelaçando por trás, mas o que está acontecendo?

**Narração da Tammy**

Como assassina fui treinada para entrar furtivamente em qualquer lugar. Não foi difícil para mim, entrar no quarto do Eric e Butters sem ser percebida, ainda mais que o mago não estava presente. Eu tenho um pouco de dor do Butters porque eu o droguei para cair em um sono profundo. Nem mesmo se acontecer uma guerra nesse quarto ele acorda. Sinto mal por isso, mas preciso de privacidade.

Escondida, vejo Eric entrar no quarto e tirar a roupa, isso vai facilitar muita coisa para mim. Sei que no dia seguinte vou ficar muito mal pelo que vou fazer agora, mas hoje quero o corpo nu do mago. Eu sinto muito Kenny, mas quem vai tirar a virgindade dele serei eu, mas pelo menos ele vai está preparado quando no futuro ele te fazer mulher.

Eu quero ser possuída por ele, infelizmente é tudo que posso ter de um homem, eu nunca vou poder me casar, nunca terei um homem ou uma mulher (sim, eu só pansexual) inteiramente para mim. Um destino triste, mas que tenho que carregar.

Como sou mestra em furtividade não tenho problema em aproximar do Cartman. Assim eu abraço por trás. Ele se assusta.

\- Calma. Sou eu – sussurro no seu ouvido. Ele se arrepia todo.

\- Tammy? O que o está fazendo aqui? – ele quase gagueja.

\- Estou precisando de ajuda – digo passando a mão no peitoral dele.

\- Que tipo de ajuda? – é fofo ele bancando o inocente.

Eu solto ele e vou para o campo de visão dele. Eu não estou usando minhas roupas comuns, mas estou usando uma lingerie semi-transparente que destaca muito meu corpo.

\- Eu estou carente, preciso de companhia – eu digo.

Eric nem consegue responder, porque está olhando para meu corpo. Percebo que o pau dele está pulsando de desejo, parece que estava hesitado antes da minha presença. Parece que nosso querido mago gosto de sentir os toques de duas mulheres.

\- Sabe Eric. Eu te prometi oferecer um calor humano, mas ainda não cumprir a minha promessa – sento de frente no seu colo. Como desta vez estamos com muita pouca roupa consigo sentir a ereção dele me cutucando. Isso está me excitando.

\- Tammy... acho... que... – eu coloco meu dedo nos lábios dele para o silenciá-lo.

\- Foi beijado pela Jenny e ainda beijou a princesa que jurei proteger – digo frente a frente do seu rosto – será que ainda poderei sentir o gosto dos lábios da Kenny nos seus – eu o beijo.

De inicio dou rápidos selinhos nos seus lábios para induzir o desejo dele. Não demora muito e ele parte para um beijo feroz e sedento com todos os tons de luxuria possível. Até aperta meu corpo sobre ele. Parece que o mago está aprendendo rápido, afinal está pegando a pratica de beijar bem, mas mesmo assim consigo ensinar o mago lendário a novas técnicas. Incrível como um mestre da magia pode ser um ótimo discípulo.

Eu beijo seu pescoço de leve e apoio minhas mãos nos seus ombros para ter melhor concentração do que estou fazendo.

\- Eric, aperte minha bunda – normalmente não gosto muito quando os homens ou mulheres já focam meus seios, bunda e buceta, mas como Eric é virgem acho melhor ele começar se acostumar com meu corpo antes dos finalmente.

De um jeito tímido ele leva suas mãos para minha bunda e passa a mão na região logo ele aperta de leve aumento a força pouco a pouco.

\- Isso é uma bunda de mulher. Veja como é macia – digo gemendo tanto porque estou gostando dos toques como incentivar Eric, afinal uma das maneiras de agradar um homem na cama é mostrar que está cheio de desejo para seu parceiro – concordar comigo, Eric?

\- Sim – ele demora um pouco para responder já que está dominado pelo desejo e concentrado em explorar minha bunda, que fofo.

\- Agora vamos sentar mais confortavelmente na cama.

-Sim.

Nos dois nos sentamos no meio cama, ainda bem que a taberneira coloca camas de casais em todos os quartos, um de frente do outro. Eu tiro a parte de cima da minha roupa revelando meus seios.

\- Gosta do que ver? – eu pergunto com uma voz rouca para da uma ar de mais sexualidade. Ele faz um sim com a cabeça – por que não pega, garanto que é bem macio.

O mago leva suas mãos para meus seios aonde toca de forma delicada. Até que estou gostando desse todo cuidado. Outros virgens que tive a oportunidades alguns são afobados demais e ele está tendo um cuidado excessivo, meigo da parte dele.

\- Isso, Eric, aperta. Move um pouco. Assim – digo com meus olhos fechados e gemendo um pouco. Tenho que admitir que ele leva jeito para coisa – não esquece dos biquinhos.

\- Posso puxar?

\- Sim, mas seja gentil – ele começa puxar meus mamilos – um pouco mais. Mais um pouquinho. Aí. Ai que delicia – gemo – por que não chupa meus seios agora?

Eric vai nos meus seios e começa a beija-los.

\- Isso, continue assim, apalpe eles também. Sim, isso. Agora lambe. Ah, assim. Continue. Agora os chupes. Assim. Que delicia. Continue assim. Sinta a vontade de morde, mas seja gentil – falo gemendo, enquanto abraço para trazer mais perto. Quem diria que estou transando com a lenda viva. Chupe sociedade.

\- Meus parabéns, você está indo muito bem, agora deixe eu te dar prazer agora – eu empurro ele para ficar deitado enquanto passo a explorar o tronco bem definido com minha boca, enquanto deslizo minhas unhas.

Os primeiros gemidos do mago é o primeiro sinal de vitória. Desço pouco a pouco para região da virilha aonde o estimulo pelas coxas. Uma pessoa comum ou pediria para Eric levantar o quadril ou se esforçaria para tirar a roupa intima de Eric, mas não eu. Minha classe é uma variante de ladino, tenho habilidades suficientes para tirar aquela roupa sem nenhum problema. Os ladinos mais lendários conseguem tirar a meia de alguém sem tirar a meia de uma pessoa sem ela mesma perceber. Eu não chego a tanto porque não sou tão especializada em roubo, mas tenho suficiente para essa façanha.

Graças a isso conseguir ver o 'troféu' de Eric. E que 'troféu'! O dote de Eric é bem invejado pelos humanos chegando a ter o mesmo tamanho dos anões. Os humanos é a única classe que tem tamanhos variados, orcs são um pouco pequeno em relação aos homens. Já os elfos e halfling são que tem o menor dote. Os gnomos nunca vi, porque acho muito estranho. Como sei tudo isso? Eu tenho uma vida sexual muito ativa. Sobre as fêmeas de outras raças também tenho falar delas também, mas isso é outra história.

Começo a passa a língua no corpo peniano dele como um pirulito, um de sabor muito especial. Posso ver que ele tem uma boa higienização já não está sujo. Sério mesmo se eu ver que o homem não se limpa direito eu já nem dou mais para ele, afinal se eu preciso ter uma boa higienização na minha boca, afinal fazer um sexo oral sem os devidos cuidados pode matar, afinal como dizem "não existem algo mais sujo do que uma boca de uma mulher de zaron". Quando era mais nova matei acidentalmente um garoto com o ato e por isso que entrei facilmente na escola dos assassinos. Era isso ou mendigar para sobreviver, afinal venho de uma família muito pobre.

Chego à cabeça do pau dele com minha língua e faço movimentos para estimula-lo naquela região.

\- Oh Tammy – Eric geme.

Ele gemeu meu nome? Sério? Nunca nenhum homem teve essa reação. Sempre só fui um corpo e mesmo nos meus namoros de mais tempos ninguém gemeu meu nome. Eu preciso recompensar ele de alguma forma. Não só vou dar o 1º boquete que ele recebeu na vida, mas ele nunca vai encontrar uma boca que nem a minha.

Eu coloco o pau dele na minha boca como se tivesse engolindo. Eu tenho muita pratica, ou como dizem, uma garganta profunda. Logo faço os movimentos de subir e descer. O mago geme alto e segura na fronha da cama se rendendo o prazer. Se bem que está dominado pelo prazer, afinal até esqueceu que o Butters está dormindo alguns metros. O que não é problema, afinal droguei ele e só vai acordar de manhã. Ele gemendo, contorcendo e até falando meu nome.

\- Acho que não consigo segurar muito tempo – ele diz para me avisar que vai gozar. É fofo dele se preocupar comigo, mas ele não sabe que adoro quando alguém ejacula na minha boca. Muitas mulheres podem achar nojento, mas eu gosto. Até engulo sem nenhum problema, gosto de sentir o gosto de sêmen na minha boca.

Eric atinge o orgasmo e inundando a minha boca. O gosto dele é um pouco doce, mas que posso descrever com uma palavra: lendário.

\- Desculpe por eu ter gozado na sua boca – fala Eric.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu adorei. Agora me retribua o favor – me deito, abro as pernas e exponho minha vagina, que está totalmente molhada, até abrir meus lábios para expor mais meu interior para ele.

Ele logo se curva para lamber minha buceta.

\- Isso comece lambendo meus lábios. Assim. Isso. Agora gire sua língua no clitóris, assim. Vai. Chupe me clitóris, vai. Ta gostoso –engraçado eu passar toda instrução e gemendo – agora me estimule meu clitóris com o dedo, enquanto me penetra com a língua. Isso, assim. Continue assim e me avise quando tiver duro novamente.

\- Eu já estou duro.

\- Sério? Nossa, Eric. Você é bem animadinho.

\- Eu estou meio trapaceando, afinal usei minha mana para fazer isso.

\- Usou a sua mana?

\- Sim. Quando se atinge um nível alto para magia, meu corpo, minha mente e minha magia somos uma só. Nos níveis extremos um mago pode conseguir a imortalidade, mas um mago veterano consegue recuperar o desgaste físico quando consome parte da mana.

Nossa como eu nunca soube disso. Sei que os guerreiros podem criar uma resistência que um homem guerreiro pode durar mais. Ou que um bardo pode criar um ambiente sensual. Druidas consegue achar ingredientes afrodisíacos. Os ladinos são treinados para seduzir uma pessoa. Os paladinos tem a capacidade de anestesiar, ótimo para ter as primeiras experiências de sexo anal. Os ranges e os bárbaros não tem nenhum padrão. Eu não conheço nada dos clérigos, porque nunca dei para eles. Já dei para alguns magos de meia boca, mas nunca encontrei um mago que dominasse tanta magia jovem (normalmente os magos mais fortes são aqueles velhos que nem mais se sustenta em pé).

\- Eric, me coma logo. Eu sou toda sua – permaneço de pernas abertas e falei de uma forma toda manhosa.

Cartman se alinha e pouco a pouco me penetra. Quando entra por completo eu digo:

\- Meus parabéns. Agora você é um homem.

**Narração do Cartman**

Nunca pensei como seria bom colocar meu pênis em uma vagina de uma mulher. É uma experiência de está dentro dela é algo inexplicável. Acho que é por isso que sexo é tão viciante. Eu imagino que era por isso que minha mãe... tinha muitos namorados. Eu começo me movimentar fazer os movimentos de vai e vem. O que me fascina é a cara de prazer que Tammy está fazendo, enquanto a possuo. Ela é uma linda mulher. Nunca imaginei que teria alguém de beleza semelhante nos meus braços, ou melhor, na minha cama.

\- Ouvir dizer que você era gordinho – disse Tammy gemendo.

\- Sim, já fui. Algum problema? – eu digo, já ficando inseguro. Só não fico mais, porque estou transando com ela.

\- Já dei para alguns gordinhos e eles nunca negam fogo, diferente de muito marombado que só tem aparência, mas não tem pegada. Você é o melhor de dois mundos, tem aparência e pegada.

Isso me anima um pouco e aumento a velocidade das minhas estocadas. É engraçado conversar durante o sexo.

\- Estou perto de gozar – eu respondo.

\- Pode gozar dentro de mim, não tem problema, mas quero que use sua magia para a gente continuar.

Eu logo gozo dentro dela. Tammy também goza.

Nós continuamos, depois de beijamos com intensidade, mas desta vez Tammy está em cima. Parece que ela teve vontade de cavalgar. Nossa, que rebolado. Ainda tenho a visão dos maravilhosos seios dela balançado. Não demora muito para a gente gozar juntos. Logo nos deitamos lado a lado.

Quando vejo no lado reparei que Butters estava dormindo alguns metros de nós dormindo. Eita porra! Me esqueci dele. Pior que Tammy e eu gememos que nem louco e ele nem acordou. Será que está fingindo que está dormindo ou tem um sono muito pesado?

\- Não se preocupe. Eu droguei ele. Butters só vai acordar amanhã de manhã – fala Tammy.

\- Não foi muita maldade fazer isso? ~

\- Mas foi para uma boa causa – ela da um sorriso maroto que me deixa vermelho – não se preocupe agora, só vamos dormir – nós nos abraçamos para dormir.

Mesmo estando bastante satisfeito por ter perdido a minha virgindade, ainda me preocupo com a princesa Kenny e minha discípula. Sei que as duas estão querendo mais do que um mago poderoso. E agora Tammy parece que me quer também. E agora?

CONTINUA

Esse foi um capitulo longo. Demorou para ser escrito, porque mudei de emprego e ainda estou me acostumando com a nova rotina de trabalho. Enfim, nesse capitulo foi o primeiro hentai que escrevi em primeira pessoa. Foi um desafio grande, principalmente escrever na visão de uma mulher. Espero que tenha ficado bom.

Recentemente recebi um review no na minha fanfic "Eu não levei a sério" aonde a pessoa criticou que a fic está bagunçada e sem sentido. Posso dizer que foi o primeiro fanfic hater que recebo. Se eu parar pra pensar a fic meio que tem tonalidades hates para o Kyle que tem um final triste. Que me dera responder esse review, diferente do nyah e do anime spirit, pode mandar reviews sem precisar criar uma conta ou lougar, mas em compensação não permite o autor responder o review.

Então, até a próxima.


	13. A Marca do Escorpião

**Narração de Butters**

Oh hambúrguer.

Que foi que aconteceu ontem de noite!

Tammy tentou me drogar com uma agulha antes do mago chegar, mas como sou paladino tenho resistência a qualquer tipo de droga. Eu queria saber qual era seu objetivo, mas mal sabia que era... dá um 'tratamento especial' para Eric. Fingir dormindo todo o ato para não querer incomodar o casal.

Parece que acordei mais cedo que o casal. De repente vejo Tammy se levantar e vestindo. Parece que ela não quer levantar suspeita do que fez ontem de noite. Eu finjo que estou dormindo para ela não me perceber. Quando termina de se vestir, aproxima aonde estou fingindo dormir e diz:

\- Butters. Seu safadinho.

Oh hambúrguer. Dou até um pulo na cama. Ela só rir e depois sai do quarto. Parece que ela sabia que estava fingindo a dormir. Espera aí! Será que ela sabia que estava fingindo a dormir quando estava transando com Eric?

**Narração de Kenny**

Ai, que dor de cabeça. O que aconteceu ontem?

Só me lembro que estava assistindo Eric lutar, enquanto estava bebendo hidromel. Eu não devia ter bebido tanto. Tendo me acordar, mas sinto desconfortável.

Alias cadê Tammy? Normalmente ela está dormindo no meu lado, mas tateei (porque não abrir os olhos ainda) e não a encontrei. É bom apalpar os seios dela logo de manhã, é tão macio. Acho que se eu fosse homem seria mais tarado por seios.

\- Bom dia princesa – escuto a voz da Tammy.

Com dificuldades abro meus olhos, afinal preciso me acostumar com a luz do dia.

\- Tammy – me levanto devagar. Levo a minha mão na minha cabeça. Aí, como dói.

\- Aqui. Essa porção vai te curar logo – ela me passa um pequeno vidro. Tomo todo conteúdo com um gole e logo a dor de cabeça passa. Adoro elementos mágicos.

\- Brigada, Tammy – sorrio para ela – sabe me dizer que horas são?

\- Ainda é o amanhecer do dia.

\- Amanhecer? Para que me acordar tão cedo.

\- Pensei da gente tomar um ar fresco e colocar o papo em dia.

\- Isso a gente pode fazer mais tarde – logo deito.

\- Não quer saber do que você fez enquanto estava bêbada?

Logo me levanto.

\- Quero sim – diz preocupada. Eu não me lembro de nada e se eu fiz algo que não devida?

**Narração de Cartman**

Eu acordo. Sinto meu corpo totalmente descansado. Acho que nem me lembrava quando tinha acordado bem disposto, afinal depois de ser liberto ainda acordava com o dedo de está preso. Agora finalmente estou livre e desta vez não sou mais virgem. Acho que fui à pessoa que ficou mais tempo virgem do universo. Ou não, afinal parece que os elfos não são dispostos sexualmente, mas não quero me lembrar desses seres aviadados de orelhas pontudas.

Olho em volta percebo que Butters e Tammy não estão no quarto. Uso uma magia para me vestir instantaneamente. Jenny já entra de uma vez e aproxima logo.

\- Bom dia, Jenny – eu digo.

\- Bom dia – estranho dela não me chamar pelo meu nome ou de mestre, mas não tenho frescura para isso.

\- Eu não pude está em contato psíquico para você, porque não é bom fazer isso em um estado de embriagues.

\- Sim.

Ficamos em silêncio. Eu não sei por que a Jenny está me olhando? Parece que está me estudando.

\- Algum problema Jenny?

\- Estava lembrando aquela vez que nós dois encontramos aquela entidade ontem de tarde.

\- Ah sim. Eu me lembro, mas eu não diria entidade, afinal os deuses ou outras entidades normalmente fazem questão de mostrar suas formas. O que a gente viu é um ser vivo com alto grau de poder psíquico, mas pode ser morto.

\- Pretende matar o ser?

\- Se for necessário matarei, mas não vejo motivo para me preocupar com aquele ser.

\- Estranho que é só os magos velhos que fazem essa viagem.

\- Como eu disse é uma magia perigosa. É fácil de ser utilizada, mas tem alto risco. No meu tempo só os magos praticavam isso com mais freqüência, mas nesse tempo eu não sei.

\- E se encontrasse com aquele ser agora? O que faria?

\- Eu não me abalaria.

\- Cuidado com que você deseja – disse em um tom de voz incomum para Jenny.

\- O que?

**Narração de Tammy**

A princesa e eu tomamos comemos alguma coisa para forrar um pouco nossos estômagos. A gente jogou conversa fora, enquanto comemos. Kenny não para de repetir todos os detalhes quando ela teve seu primeiro beijo com Eric, isso é uma graça. Pouco a pouco todos, exceto Eric, foram se reunindo para tomar café.

Como a princesa e eu fomos a primeira a comer saímos da taberna para respirar o ar puro e aproveitar os raios de sol.

\- Agora me fala Tammy. O que aconteceu ontem de noite?

\- Nós bebemos, enquanto assistamos as lutas do Eric. Todos ficaram surpresos ao ver que o mago sabia lutar. Só que você e Jenny beberam tanto que ficaram bêbadas.

\- Ai meu Deus. Que mico. O que eu fiz bêbada?

\- Você e Jenny começaram brigar pelo mago até caírem desmaiado.

\- Quer dizer que Jenny quer meu Eric também?

\- Sim, Kenny.

\- Eu sabia que aquela maginha despeitada estava com segundas intenções com esse papinho de 'quero ser sua discípula'.

\- Parece que não é só ela, mas a orc também.

\- Shelly? Ela ficou bêbada também?

\- Não, porque ela é mais resistente ao álcool, mas passou a mão na bunda do mago quando te deixou no nosso quarto.

\- Orcs podem se apaixonar por humanos?

\- Sim, Kenny, tanto que existem os meio-orcs. Normalmente são orcs que ficam com humanas, mas existem casos contrario também.

\- Não é por nada, mas a Shelly não é do tipo que encanta um homem. Não que eu ache feia já que tem um corpo bem invejável, só não tem seios grandes como nossos, mas acho que aparência de orc é um pouco intimidadora.

\- A beleza não é porte dela, mas não se esqueça que existem outras maneiras de atrair um homem Kenny. Ela tem muito jeito de mulher independente e madura, algo que pode chamar atenção dos homens, inclusive do seu Eric.

\- To fudida.

\- Ainda não ta. Você é virgem ainda.

\- Tammy – ela grita ficando vermelha.

\- Só to dizendo a verdade.

\- Eu nunca pensei que conquistar um homem é tão difícil. Tenho duas concorrentes. Tenho medo dele perder a virgindade e se apaixonar por alguém que não seja eu.

\- Isso parece que não vai ser muito problema.

\- Como assim?

Eu respiro fundo para reunir coragens antes de revelar do meu... pecado para Kenny.

\- Kenny – eu me aproximo e abraço ela.

\- Tammy?

\- Eu te amo.

\- Me ama? Como assim? – ela gagueja.

\- Eu tenho um carinho especial por você. Você é como minha irmãzinha que nunca tive. Sem contar que te desejo como mulher.

\- Peraí? Como assim? – ela se afasta – você é lésbica? Não faz muito sentido. Já que sempre vi você saindo com homens.

\- Na verdade eu sou pansexual.

\- Pansexual? O que é isso?

\- Eu gosto de tudo.

\- Tudo? Mas isso não é bissexualismo?

\- Bissexualismo são pessoas que apenas ficam com mulheres e homens. Eu não tenho problema em ficar com travestir, pessoas que tiveram sexo trocado por magia, elfos, anões, hobbit e orcs.

\- Elfos? Você já deu para um elfo.

\- Para um elfo homem só uma vez e com uma mulher nunca, mas com os Newhalf diversas vezes.

\- Newhalf?

\- Ah sim. Você não sabe, mas parece que as elfas gostam de elfos com pinto pequeno, por isso que as elfas mais velhas fazem uma seleção dos elfos machos, quem tem pinto pequeno ainda permanece macho, mas quem tem pinto grande é criado como Newhalf, um tipo de travestir entre os elfos.

\- Nossa. Só podia ser aqueles viadinhos orelhudos. Então você gosta de dormir com mulheres?

Eu seguro minha risada. Parece que a Kenny ficou em choque em saber dos meus segredos.

\- De vez em quando. É bom saborear o corpo de uma mulher.

\- Já chegou em outras mulheres no castelo?

\- Sim. Eu peguei algumas cozinheiras, empregadas e até algumas esposas que estão insatisfeitos com os maridos.

\- E na Jenny?

\- Nunca cheguei, porque amazonas me assusta.

\- Já pensou em chegar a mim? – que linda. Toda vermelhinha.

\- Eu já pensei, mas você é virgem, acho que você é pura demais para uma devassa como meu.

\- Então era isso que você queria me contar.

\- O principal é que ontem também exagerei no álcool.

\- Sério? Ficou bêbada?

\- Fiquei um pouco alterada, mas fiz uma besteira.

\- O que fez?

\- Em resumo nosso mago não é mais virgem.

\- O que? – Kenny arregala os olhos no limite - Tammy, por que fez isso?

\- Parte foi por causa do álcool, mas parte foi da minha natureza.

\- Sua natureza?

\- Sim. Como assassina eu não posso me casar com nenhum homem. Kenny, sei que você está se preocupando que eu veja ser uma ameaça para conquistar seu Eric, algo que não serei nunca, mas mesmo se eu fosse e conquistasse o mago eu não poderia ficar. Quebra o pacto dos assassinos me mataria. Eu não posso ter ninguém – eu abaixo os olhos. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

\- Olha Tammy, acho que estou chocada com essa revelação, mas é meio injusto te condenar já que combinamos que você teria sua parte. Só me espanto porque você foi antes do tempo – diz com a cara emburrada fazendo eu ri – e alias Eric tem pegada?

\- Nossa. E como tem! O mago além de ser dotado ainda tem pegada. Eu garanto Kenny que sua primeira vez vai ser inesquecível.

De repente escutamos um grito de dor vindo da taberna. Pela voz parece que é o Eric. O que será que está acontecendo?

**Narração da Kenny**

Eric está em apuros. Meu coração aperta quando penso o que está acontecendo. Tammy e eu chegamos no quarto aonde ele está e encontramos uma cena estranha como terrível. Jenny está sendo segurado pelo Butters e Tweek (um em cada braço), mas estranho que ela está com um sorriso maligno no rosto e uma marca brilhando em azul na testa (percebi que está sem o chapéu de maga). Esse símbolo é um tipo de 'M' enfeitado que reconheço que é escorpião do signo do zodíaco.

Vejo Eric com a mão no olho esquerdo, segurando um forte sangramento. Logo eu abaixo meu olhar e vejo uma pequena faca no chão toda ensangüentada.

\- Quem é você? – disse Eric encarando Jenny, ou pelo menos algo que parece com a maga.

\- Alguém muito superior a um mero humano – responde Jenny – espero que curta o presentinho que deixei em você – logo a marca brilhante da testa some. Quando isso acontece, Jenny fica inconsciente.

Vejo Token cuidando do ferimento, usando magia para impedir todo o sangramento, porem não curou 100% já que o olho esquerdo está cego.

\- Afinal o que aconteceu aqui? Por que a Jenny atacou o Eric? – eu pergunto para todos.

\- Não sabemos – responde Shelly – do nada encontramos Jenny atacando o mago. Quando a seguramos, vemos que ela estava possuída e com uma marca estranha na cabeça.

\- Eu sei quem é – disse Eric chamando atenção de todos – Jenny e eu ontem estávamos treinando projeção astral quando de repente encontramos um misterioso ser que tem poderes psíquicos acima da média.

\- Acima da média? Que ser tem essa capacidade? – pergunta a loira peituda das amazonas.

\- Eu não sei, mas parece que não é nenhuma raça conhecida como também não parece nenhuma entidade. Que estranho. E por falar nisso eu não tenho magia de reconstrução de órgãos porque não existe, pelo menos na minha época. Alguém tem algo semelhante? – ele olha para todos e não ver resposta – sério, ninguém? E você, não tem nenhuma magia de vodu que me possa ajudar – dirige a palavra para Token.

\- Eu não sou um clérigo de vodu, mas sim um das entidades primitivas de todo universo. Por que achou que sou um clérigo de vodu? – ele questiona.

\- Porque você é negro – Eric responde deixando todo mundo surpreso. Eu to muita surpresa – o que foi?

\- Senhor Cartman, acho que esse termo foi um pouco ofensivo – disse Token.

\- Eu te chamei de negro e não de criolo, picolé de afasto, farelo de churrasco ou de urubu.

Nossa! Eu nunca iria imaginar que o lendário mago fosse racista. Isso me chocou tanto do que saber que Tammy gosta de 'rock das aranhas' e dormiu com ele.

\- Existe uma maneira de trazer curar seu olho, Eric – eu digo chamando atenção de todos.

\- Consegue me curar, princesa Kenny? – ele olha para mim esperançoso.

\- Sim – eu me aproximo e me ajoelho de frente dele, já que ele está sentado – olhe para meus olhos – ele apenas confirma.

Uso a única magia que foi me ensinada e curo o olho esquerdo dele.

\- Consegue ver? – eu pergunto.

\- Estou sim. Estou devendo a minha vida novamente para ti e sua família novamente – ele diz sorrindo.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu desejo a sua segurança – eu sorrio com ele. Como gostaria de está sozinho com ele, gostaria de sentir o sabor dos lábios deles novamente e até nem me importaria com um pouco do sabor da buceta de Tammy, já que ele a comeu ontem de noite.

\- Princesa Kenny, como conseguiu curar o olho do mago? – pergunta Token – a única magia que seria capaz de tal cura é transferência de órgãos.

\- Exatamente que usei.

Transferência de órgãos é uma magia que um usuário transfere uma parte do corpo de alguém para outro. No caso transferir meu próprio olho para Cartman.

Todos ficam espantados.

\- Espera aí – diz o Eric – como você manteve seu olho? Pela lógica você tinha que ta sem olho.

\- Já tinha ouvido a lenda da família real, mas pensava que eram só historia – disse Shelly – então sua família tem mesmo a capacidade da autocura.

\- Sim. Por meus antepassados possui a capacidade de cicatrizar magicamente sem ajuda de nada.

Todos olham para Eric e percebe que em vez de ter o olho restaurado ele está com meu olho. Que deixou com uma aparência única, afinal o seu olho direito é castanho e agora o esquerdo é azul.

**Narração de Michael**

Mesmo que tenha entrado aqui diversas vezes, sempre tenho receio de pisar meus pés aqui para comunicar com a nossa deusa de carne, afinal eu não sei se vou sair dali com meu livre-arbítrio intacto. Preciso superar o medo, afinal a covardia é para os conformistas. Vejo a deusa sentada no escuro em meditação.

\- Senhora – eu me pronto perante ela.

\- O que foi? – ela abre os olhos, seus oitos olhos, sendo que sete deles estão no mesmo lado e agrupados de forma circula um dele do outro (pra mim ela tem dois olhos, sendo que um da impressão de sete, mas a deusa fiz que ela tem oito olhos e quem sou eu para questionar isso).

\- Vim lhe informar da situação da sua cria. Ele conseguiu sobreviver a uma luta com os elfos, enquanto estava envenenado.

\- Interessante.

\- Tem mais alguma ordem?

\- Deixe descansar ele com lusas e aguarde novas instruções.

\- Sim senhora.

\- Tem noticias daquele elfo infeliz que banca o pirata?

\- Por enquanto não.

\- Fique atento.

\- Sim senhora.

**Narração da Kenny**

Estou tão feliz. Vou ter momentos a sós com meu Eric. Parece que ele resolveu ir para o youtube para pesquisar sobre controles de mentes. Claro que isso, poderia fazer a comitiva mudar de rumo, mas Tammy sabiamente me deu a idéia de a comitiva ir para os góticos, enquanto Eric e eu vamos para youtube, afinal Rainbow Dash tem velocidade suficiente para ir e voltar. Meu unicórnio só empatou a corrida contra o lobo gigante da orc porque não voou. Com toda velocidade, rapidinho Eric e eu vamos chegar no destino.

Eric Cartman, você não perde por esperar.

CONTINUA

Ultima atualização de 2014 bom para começar o ano. Sobre a fanfic anunciar que vai ter algumas mudanças:

\- primeiro que a fanfic vai ter yuri. Afinal mesmo não gostando de yaoi meio que trabalhei muito com o tema em algumas fics e quero trabalhar com yuri para equilibrar, tanto que a parte da Kenny e Tammy era para ter yuri, mas como não avisei com antecedência, evitei de escrever o gênero. Para aqueles que não gostam do gênero não se preocupe vais ser algo leve assim como trabalhei yaoi nas minhas fics (se bem que eu tercerizei todas as partes e yuri eu vou escrever pessoalmente). Colocando esse gênero vai facilitar muito o final que to planejando para história;

\- segundo que a fanfic agora é um crossover de South Park com a websérie Homestuck, isso porque a quinta garota que vai ta no harem do Cartman é vinda direto dessa série. Para aqueles que conhecem a personagem estão ligados quem é, mas ainda vou tentar fazer uma surpresa. Essa personagem pode dizer que a garota mais perfeita para o Cartman que eu já vi. Quando conhecer elas talvez entendam o porque.

Percebo que muitos fãs de South Park desenham Cartman tendo dois olhos diferentes, daí nessa fanfic coloquei em pratica. O próximo capitulo outros personagens vão ter seus respectivos espaços.

Até a próxima, feliz natal e um feliz 2015.


	14. Bad Kinny Bad

**Narração de Cartman**

Pesquiso sobre dominação de mente na biblioteca de Youtube, mas acho muita pouca coisa. Descobrir que algumas classes tem certo controle na pessoa, mas nada que tire seu livre-abito. Parece que os únicos capazes de fazer tal façanha são as entidades. Também encontrei um livro que fala os universos alternativos ou outras dimensões que possuem seres que conseguem manipular mente. Faz muito sentido isso, afinal a misteriosa presença estava mais com a cara de um ser vivo do que um deus ou demônio. Outra coisa que achei que consigo imunidade a controle de mente, já que a magia é um elemento inibidor. O que leva a uma grande pergunta: por que Jenny foi manipulada? Parece o que tenha feito esse controle mental é alguém que poderes fora do comum.

\- Mestre – vejo que Jenny está querendo comunicar comigo. Parece que ela não quer se arriscar com comunicação telepática e está usando um tipo de magia simples chamada Skype. Ver a pessoa através de um reflexo como se tivesse na frente de um espelho.

\- Jenny. Você está bem? – eu pergunto.

\- Agora estou. Mestre, perdoa-me. Por minha causa você perdeu seu olho.

\- Não tem problema. A princesa Kenny me concedeu um novo olho. O que me deixou com um olho azul dela.

\- Fico feliz por ti, mestre. É incrível da capacidade dela de regeneração.

\- Engraçado que hoje esta falando bem da princesa, enquanto ontem estava brigando com a mesma – eu seguro uma risada.

\- Eu não me lembro, mestre. Eu bebi demais – disse ela toda vermelha – será que desrespeitei a princesa?

Incrível como uma pessoa sóbria não dirigiria palavras ofensivas com uma autoridade, só bêbado mesmo.

\- Kenny também bebeu e ficou igualmente bêbada como você. Ela e tu discutiram alguns assuntos furteis – nem fudendo eu iria falar que estavam brigando por minha causa.

\- E qual era o assunto? – ela perguntou. Droga, eu não queria que fizesse essa pergunta.

\- Eu não me lembro – eu minto.

\- Ta bom, mestre. E agora aonde o senhor está?

\- Estou no youtube pesquisando sobre controle de mente caso aquele misterioso ser venha atacar de novo.

\- E conseguiu achar algum resultado?

\- Vi que o controle mental não é algo feito por nenhuma classe tem controle daquele jeito que é quase imperceptível como você foi submetida. Existem magias na nossa classe que pode ter o controle de alguém, mas a vitima é facilmente detectada por alguém que consiga sentir magia. A única forma de identificar que aquele ser controla uma pessoa é marca do signo em escorpião que fica na testa da vitima.

\- Será que tem alguma coisa haver com escorpião?

\- Eu até pensei nisso, mas tudo que encontrei aqui é material de horóscopo sobre o signo do zodíaco. É uma merda – suspiro.

\- E por que a princesa Kenny teve que te levar para youtube? – percebo um pouco de raiva da voz. Eita.

\- Porque ela consegue domar um hibrido de pegasus e unicórnio que é rápido suficiente para me levar e alcançar a comitiva. Minha ideia inicial era conduzir a comitiva para youtube, mas para negociar logo com os góticos, a princesa Kenny ofereceu essa oportunidade. Quando chegarem na província dos góticos eu chegarei ao mesmo tempo.

\- Entendido mestre, mas lembre-se. Você é o meu neko, tchau.

Fico sem jeito e até com vergonha. Eu to chamando que essa expressão 'neko' parece que é uma forma educada de chamar alguém de 'vadia'.

**Narração de Ike**

O cheiro do mar é reconfortante. Nada melhor um mar calmo para relaxar antes de saquear. Eu sou Ike, o pirata mais temido dos elfos e irmão de criação do rei dos elfos. Eu não sou um elfo de Zaron, mas de um continente vizinho misterioso para todos os moradores de Zaron chamado Canadá. Fui adotado pela meu pai quando o mesmo explorou Canadá para ter aliança com os elfos canadenses.

\- Já estamos prontos capitão – chega meu trunfo, Brandley, um elfo druida que tem um estranho poder com frutas, hortelãs e cereais. Seu poder pode parecer ridículo, mas serve muito contra as criaturas e monstros marinhos. Sem contar que consegue inibir o poder do demônio dos góticos.

\- Ótimo. Prepare as velas, vamos confrontar os góticos.

\- Sim, senhor.

Eu sorrio. Estou prestes a me tornar o rei dos piratas novamente, posto que tinha por cinquenta anos, mas foi tirado de mim graças um demônio que manipula as mentes. Um demônio de forma de mulher invocada pelos góticos que se intitula a "Rainha dos Piratas". O mar e o oceano é o meu governo e não pode existir dois governantes. Eu serei o "rei dos piratas".

Conseguir um navio cheio canhões e a vitória é garantida. Poucos elfos renegados tem uma vida tão bem sucedida como eu. No meu caso tive que ser renegado, porque as elfas mais antigas queriam que eu fosse um newhalf, algo que não sei o que, mas minha mãe não esse destino para mim e me ajudou a escapar. Com minhas viagens conheci o mar e me tornei o capitão do meu próprio navio.

Nas terras de Zaron nunca terá um só rei, mas no ar serei eu.

**Narração de Cartman**

Saio de uma sala de pesquisa do youtube e vou ambiente de conforto exclusivo para algumas pessoas importantes como reis, rainhas, príncipes e principalmente princesas. Entro lá encontro Kenny lendo um pequeno livro rosa com um uma cabeça de coelho no lado e um titulo chamado "Playboy". Esse livro não é do meu tempo, não faço a mínima idéia do que se trata.

\- Kenny – eu a chamo.

Ela da um pulo de justo jogando o livro no ar, caindo perto dos meus pés. O que será que estava vendo? Quando eu iria pegar o livro, Kenny me segurou no braço.

\- Eric, querido. Como foi sua pesquisa?

Eu coro. Ainda não estou acostumado sendo tratado bem de forma intima.

\- Não foi com sucesso que eu esperava – suspiro fechando os olhos. É frustrante dominar toda arte de magia e não ter conseguido nenhum resultado. De repente sou surpreendido com algo nos meus lábios. Para ser mais preciso, um selo da princesa em meus lábios.

\- Não se preocupe. Você fez mais que suficiente. Suas ações estão unidos novamente os humanos e também sua presença é agradável para todos e principalmente para mim – diz recolocando a mascara e alisando meu rosto.

Eu nunca encontrei alguém que sentisse afeto por mim há não ser a minha mãe. Quando me tornei rei não era difícil de detectar as falsidades. Agora nesse tempo existem pessoas que me tratam bem. Não só por eu ser uma lenda para eles, mas me tratam como igual.

\- Obrigado Kinny.

Saímos do youtube, tendo ela segurando meus braços. Parecemos um casal. Eu ficaria feliz te-la como esposa, porem cometi um grande vacilo: tive relações sexuais com a melhor amiga dela. Kenny pode não falar nunca mais comigo se souber. No lado de fora vimos uma barraca de algodão doce.

\- Algodão doce – como uma menina solta o meu braço e corre para a barraca para comprar um. Aproximo-me com uma caminha comum. Quando ela esta preste a pagar descobriu que não estava com dinheiro.

\- Aqui – entreguei uma moeda de ouro para o vendedor.

\- Obrigada Eric – disse depois de distanciar da barraca junto comigo.

\- De nada – eu tendo segurar minha risada, mas não tenho sucesso.

\- O que foi? – disse tirando a mascara para comer o doce.

\- É a primeira vez que vejo uma princesa pobre – eu rio.

\- Pobre?

\- Não tem nem dinheiro para comprar um algodão doce.

Ela fica vermelha.

\- Ei. Não é assim? Eu nunca precisei carregar dinheiro. Quando saio normalmente é Tammy que fica com minha bolsa de dinheiro – parece que está um pouco nervosa.

\- Sei. Parece que é tão pobre que tem que comprar pão parcelado.

\- Ei.

\- É tão pobre que o peru de ação de graças é um pombo frito.

\- Não é bem assim.

\- É tão pobre que precisa muitas vezes hipoteca sua caixa de papelão.

\- Eric – ela taca o algodão doce na minha cara.

\- Mal Kinny, mal – limpo a minha cara.

**Narração da Henrietta**

Estou saboreando uma erva de fumo com meus amigos e meu filho adotivo perto da entrada da província dos góticos. Nada melhor está refletindo sobre a dor e como o mundo é deprimente.

Ethan é meu amigo humano, alto de cabelos crespos, face cheia de sarnas, um nariz um pouco torto e uma idade de 30 anos. Como todo gótico usa uma roupa preta que no seu caso é uma roupa formal sempre acompanhado com uma bengala.

Meu esposo se Pete Biggle e é um hobbit (um ser parecendo um humano de aparência frágil de pequena estatura e pés grande). Cabelos negros tendo uma mecha pintada de vermelho, mais baixo do que eu, pés grandes e uma idade aparente de 25 anos em relação a um humano (tem 150 anos, a mesma idade minha). Usa uma camisa preto fosco e uma calça preto intenso. Não usa nenhum calçado.

Eu sou Henrietta, a anã. Tenho uma altura menor que um humano, mas maior e mais parruda. Tenho cabelos negros curtos, olhos azuis, para os padrões humanos sou cheinha (minha raça faz todos as mulheres serem assim) e tenho uma aparência semelhante a um humano de 25 (mas tenho 150 anos). Uso um vestido preto e botas.

Meu filho adotivo é foi batizado pela deusa dos góticos de George Firkle. Não é humano, anão, orc, elfo ou qualquer outro ser conhecido, mas tem uma aparência divina. Pele cinza, olhos amarelos com íris negra, cabelos negros, lábios azuis escuros, magro, com chifres pequenos parecendo dois pequenos cones laranjadas, dentes afiados quase parecendo de tubarão e estatura média para um humano. Ele usa uma roupa preta igual a todos os góticos, mas tem um símbolo do signo de libra estampado em verde azulado.

\- Estou entediado – falou meu filho adotivo.

\- Por que não procure a deusa? Garanto que ela vai te achar algo para fazer – eu digo. A nossa deusa tem o costume de colocar a vida dele em risco. O mais impressionante que ela é a mãe biológica dele.

\- Por que não vai se fuder, sua gorda maldita? – eu não ligo para os insultos. Ele me lembra eu mesma que não travava minha mãe bem, mas isso é uma atitude comum para os anões, meu povo é rústico – eu queria fazer algo divertido e... espere – ele fecha os olhos e cheira o ar – achei algo interessante para fazer – se levanta rápido e sai correndo.

Eu também sinto o cheiro e parece que temos visitantes. Lá vem eu para tirar meu filho do perigo, sorte que sempre tenho meu machado perto de mim.

**Narração de Cartman**

\- Que tal a gente da uma pausa? – disse Kenny apontando para um córrego.

Kenny estava conduzindo seu unicórnio pegasus para alcançar a comitiva.

\- Tem certeza? – eu digo.

\- Rainbow Dash precisa descansar um pouco. Ela não está acostumada a carregar mais de duas pessoas.

\- Eu entendo.

Nós aterrissamos.

\- Eu só vou deixar Dash para pastar, já volto. Se quiser pode se refrescar no córrego – disse a princesa saindo.

Eu só lavo meu rosto para tirar o restante do açúcar do algodão doce da minha cara. Foi divertido minha briguinha com Kenny. Foi algo saudável. Sempre briguei com outras pessoas, mas nunca tive uma intimidade com as mesmas. Precisei aprender a revidar todas as provocações logo cedo. Tive que aprender a manipular se quisesse alguma coisa na vida. Sei que eu era gordo e até tentava emagrecer, mas nunca conseguia. Precisei ser trancado por mil anos para conseguir esse ato.

\- Eric – escuto a princesa Kenny. Pela tonalidade da voz ela está sem mascara.

Quando me viro encontro uma surpresa.

CONTINUA

Eu tinha projetos de atualizar Dark Lady, mas como já tinha escrito as primeiras palavras resolvi finalizar a atualização. Demorei um pouco porque lancei minha nova fanfic "Entre o Equilíbrio e a Realeza" de Homestuck. Essa fic e Senhores de Zaron vão se encontrar futuramente, quem tiver interesse de conhecer os personagens que vão aparecer no futuro acompanhe a fic (escrevi ela para mesmo quem não conhece a série entender cada detalhe). Essa nova fanfic tem uma previsão de 15 a 17 capitulos do total e quando ela chegar no seu fim meio que vai continuar em Zaron o destino da história.

É provável que o próximo capitulo já apareça a quinta garota que vai está no haren do Cartman (a nova fanfic minha meio que entrega quem vai ser a quinta garota que vai disputar o coração do Cartman). E sem contar que o próximo vai ter uma cena interessante... Tive idéia de destacar um pouco os elfos nesse capitulo, mas tava sem criatividade então foquei nos humanos mesmos.


	15. A rainha dos goticos

**Narração de Kenny**

Estou um pouco com vergonha que estou fazendo e minha face denuncia meu corar, mas preciso ter coragem. Finalmente é o momento que tenho a sós com Eric. Estou no meio de lugar paradisíaco só eu e ele (meu unicórnio nos deu privacidade). Nunca tive contato com um homem como estou tendo com ele e com pouco tempo ele conseguiu me cativar. Meu irmão nunca me deixou ter nenhum contato com nenhum homem, mas finalmente me permitiu a ter intimidade com ele.

Conhecendo mais sei o porquê Kevin deixou. Cartman tem uma presença cativante que contagia a todos. Sua astucia, sua coragem, seu poder, seu carisma, sua determinação faz ser um homem único. Mesmos os defeitos como racista e ser um pouco grosso, mas em vez de tirar o valor ainda o realça. Agora entendo porque até minha melhor amiga se entregou para ele e até uma maga amazonas também tem interesse ao 'meu Eric'.

Estou decidida que ele vai ter o homem que me vai fazer mulher, por isso que apareci sem roupa para ele. Isso me deixa envergonhada, mas valeu à pena, já que Eric está paralisado. Também não há homem que resista minha beleza. Quadris largos, cabelos loiros, seios grandes (como adoro tê-los), cabelos longos e lisos e face do nível de uma deusa, só um homem homossexual não reparar todas minhas qualidades.

\- Eric – digo me aproximando dele.

\- Kenny – diz isso depois de gaguejar muito. Ele pareceu agora aquele elfo deficiente gago – o que...

\- Eu quero ser sua – digo envergonhada, mas ainda consigo pegar sua mão e levar para meu rosto.

\- K-Kenny. Você nãos sabe o que fiz. Eu não sou um homem ideal para ti. Sou um canalha até já tive relações sexuais com sua melhor amiga. Eu a seduzir.

Que fofo, não só esta falando a verdade que dormiu com Tammy, mas também está assumindo a culpa que foi ele que a seduziu.

\- Você é único pra mim, Eric Cartman, eu te amo – nunca imaginei que iria falar isso para alguém, antes eu me sentia azarada por nunca ficar com um homem, mas parece que estava sendo preparada e guardada para um certo mago lendário – e ainda mais seria um desperdício você se pelo menos não toca-los – eu apalpo meus seios o provocando.

De repente 'meu Eric' segura na minha cintura e me beija. Caralho que beijo, está mais intenso que meu primeiro beijo e ainda me puxa para mais perto como se quisesse sentir minha pele através de suas roupas. Isso Eric, não resista. Me faça mulher, tire a minha virgindade. Eu dou pra você. Só quero que apague meu fogo, me pegue de jeito e me leve no paraíso.

Eu ajudo a tirar sua camisa e olho para seu tronco definido. Ele já me contou que era gordo, acho que seria gostoso em abraça, mas essa barriguinha de tanquinho, caralho. Ainda ele tem um peitoral grande e definido perfeito de pegar, 'meu Eric' tem peitos grandes. Também ajudo a tirar sua calça revelando sua roupa intima que já mostra sua ereção que está clamando por sair. Quando tiro a cueca o pau do 'meu Eric' pula para fora.

Ave Liane, é assim que é um pau de um homem? Eu a-do-rei.

De repente acontece algo comigo que não esperava. Eu tenho um orgasmo. Poxa vida, eu gozei só de imaginar como vai ser bom? Eu não sei aonde enfiar a cara agora.

\- Parece que está bastante animadinha – Eric me abraça – gozou só de imaginar como vai ser bom?

\- Para.

\- Tarde demais para isso princesa – ele lambe em volta da minha orelha – eu sou um pouco fominha e não paro quando estou saciável.

\- É bom saber, porque eu também não – percebo que o pescoço do Cartman está sem marca. Tammy minha querida. Tu entende mais de putaria do que eu e nem marcou o 'meu Eric'. Eu avanço no pescoço dele e dou uma chupada ao ponto de deixar marca. Ele geme de prazer e dor.

\- Caralho Kenny. Precisava disso tudo?

\- É tentador deixar minha marca.

\- Ta parecendo a Jenny. Toda a hora ela joga na minha cara que sou neko dela.

\- Ela é uma menininha que não sabe como chegar em um homem. E antes que me compare com ela, eu pergunto: ela tem isso aqui? - me inclino um pouco para expor meus seios melhor.

Ele não responde e já apalpa meus seios.

\- Foi o que pensei – digo gemendo – ta gostando dos meus seios?

\- Muito.

\- Também são saborosos?

\- Eu ainda não provei.

\- Sinta a vontade de provar.

Eric já começa chupar meus seios, enquanto massageia meus seios. Isso é muito melhor do que imaginava quando brincava sozinha. Também estou adorando como ele está mordendo de leve e até lambendo meus bicos.

\- Eric – tenho meu segundo orgasmo, desta vez não foi só de imaginar como seria bom.

\- Está gostando Kenny?

\- Muito. Eu nunca sentir tanto prazer assim, mas acho que estou sendo egoísta.

\- Por que?

\- Porque quero retribuir o favor.

\- E o que você tem em mente?

\- Senta naquela pedra que você vai saber.

\- Sim princesa.

Que bom que ele reconhece minha autoridade. Ele senta na pedra perto do rio. Aproximo-me dele, curvo e pego no pênis dele. É a primeira vez que pego em um. Como é tão macio e pulsante. Tammy me ensinou que posso esfrega-lo com uma mão (me explicou que é assim como os homens se masturbam). Fazendo isso já veio os primeiros sinais de prazer do rosto do 'meu Eric'. Só que não é assim quero da prazer para 'meu Eric', mas sim em um boquete.

Tammy sempre se vangloria que sabe chupa como ninguém. Não deve ser tão difícil. Sem pensar duas vezes eu engulo o pau de Eric, mas quando estava na metade eu engasgo. Logo tiro da boca, recuo um pouco no lado e começo a tossi. Tá legal, não é tão fácil como imaginei.

\- Você está bem, Kenny?

-Estou sim. Só me engasguei. Seu pau é muito grande –digo vendo o Eric corar um pouco. Que fofinho.

\- Não precisa praticar sexo em mim.

\- Mas Eric quero te da prazer.

\- Por que não faz uma espanhola.

\- Espanhola?

\- É aonde você coloca meu pau no meio dos seus seios e os massageias.

Da pra fazer isso? Perfeito. Sempre achei que meus seios teria mais utilidade que eu imaginava. Assim faço que o 'meu Eric' sugeriu. Coloco o pau dele no meu dos meus queridos seios e começo a estimula-lo. Os primeiros gemidos são suaves e discretos. Se eu 'subir e descer' será que ele geme mais alto? Eu subo e desço para estimula-lo mais ainda.

\- Oh Kenny – ele gemeu meu nome. Que demais. Engraçado que da impressão que está gemendo por um homem. Pai, por que você foi da o nome de homem para sua filha mais bonita? Desculpa Karen, você é bonita, mas eu sou mais.

Até sai um liquido branco e transparente da 'cabeça'. Tammy me falou que isso é um pre-gozo de um homem. Será que é gostoso? Dou uma lambida. Que gostoso. Continuando mais um pouco Eric goza. Sinto o 'lato' da 'liquido' dele 'molhando' a minha cara. Não resisto em experimentar um pouco. É meio 'pastoso' quase sem sabor com um pequeno gosto salgado. É diferente, mas gostei.

\- Ué? Seu pênis ta amolecendo? – eu pergunto.

\- Normalmente quando um homem tem um orgasmo o pênis perde a ereção.

\- E demora quanto tempo para ficar duro de novo?

\- Para um homem comum demora entre vinte minutos e até duas horas para poder ter ereção de novo – oh não, fiz Eric gozar a toa, eu queria ele gozar dentro de mim – só que para mim, eu consigo instantaneamente - vejo que o pau dele deu um pequeno brilho quase invisível. Não demora muito para ver aquela 'maravilhosa espada' está 'armada' novamente – tem certeza que quer a próxima etapa.

\- É o que mais quero nessa vida.

Eric faz um movimento nas mãos que retira toda porra do meu corpo e desintegrar. Nossa a magia de magos são tão surpreendente assim, pensava que era só para o ataque. Por isso que ele é o "Mago Lendário", dominou totalmente o nível de magia.

\- Eu prometo que farei esse momento ser o mais especial possível.

\- Já está sendo, porque é com você.

Ele estende sua mão para trazer seu manto para perto. Ele cobre parte da pedra com o tecido.

\- Venha - ele oferece a mão e pego sua mão – deite Kenny – falou em uma maneira suave. Eu me deito em cima do manto e tenho impressão que estou deitada em uma das mais confortáveis camas. Ele se posiciona em cima de mim e me beija – está pronto, Kenny? – olha nos meus olhos.

\- Sim- eu sorrio.

Logo sinto a cabeça do pau dele invadir minha entrada. Mesmos com poucos centímetros sendo invadido sinto meu hímen sendo rompido e uma dor acompanhado junto. Eric percebe isso e para de me penetrar.

\- Continua – mesmo com dor ainda insisto. Eric não está dentro de mim.

\- Certeza sim.

Pouco a pouco ele coloca seu pênis dentro de mim. Eu abraço seu pescoço forte para não só suportar, mas impedir dele recuar.

\- Eric – gemo de dor quando ele entra totalmente de mim.

\- Kenny – ele me beija novamente. Isso me faz esquecer um pouco da dor.

Ele se move muito lento, como se tivesse quase parando. Enquanto massageia meus seios e chupa o meu pescoço. Não demora muito para a dor da lugar ao prazer e as únicas palavras que consigo falar são gemidos de puro prazer. A dor inicial valeu a pena, estou amando toda a experiência. Pouco a pouco 'meu Eric' aumenta a velocidade. Eu laço o mago com minhas pernas. O ritmo está frenético d uma forma que nunca sentir antes.

Agora entendo que Tammy sempre descrevia que sexo é uma experiência de está em outro mundo. Eric está me fazendo ir a todos os cantos do universo. Logo temos um orgasmo sincronizado.

\- Eu quero mais.

Ele sai de dentro de mim e me coloca de quatro. Agora me penetra na minha buceta. Nessa posição eu não posso abraçar Eric pra mim, mas em compensação ele se movimenta muito mais rápido. Eu tive uns dois orgasmos nessa posição. Não demora muito para nós dois entramos em outro orgasmo sincronizado.

Eu até queria mais, mas minhas pernas estão tremendo. Realmente tive a melhor experiência do mundo com Eric. Espero outras oportunidades de repeti a dose.

**Narração de Stan**

\- É por isso que acho muito importante a gente enviar algumas amazonas em províncias distantes para induzir as mulheres se revoltarem contra o sistema machista – fala a humana chamada Wendy, enquanto está fazendo uma reunião com algumas fêmeas humanas mais influentes da cidade.

Era só que me faltava em minha vida. Ser servo de uma simples humana. Eu não virei o melhor guerreiro elfo para cair nas mãos de uma feminista mimada. Eu poderia sair daqui, mas terei que conviver eternamente com o cinto de castidade das elfas.

Droga que teve essa miserável idéia? Eu só ataquei os humanos que pensei que minha irmã estava sendo atacada. Será que um humano não iria fazer o mesmo? Ainda mais descubro que minha mãe teve seu cinto de castidade tirado pelo Mago Sangrento (que até agora não vi matando ninguém) e que eu estou com cinto. Eu quero meu pau de volta.

\- Alias Wendy. Esse meio-elfo é o seu neko? – uma das garotas pergunta para ela. Neko? Que negocio é esse?

\- Não. É apenas um prisioneiro que está pagando por serviços comunitários por um tempo determinado - filha da puta.

\- Aonde estão as correntes? – pergunta outra.

\- No caso ele está usando um tipo de cinto de castidade élfico mágico que só eu sei como tirar.

\- Nossa se não é seu neko, vai ser – disse a primeira fazendo das humanas rirem. O que é neko?

\- Falando nisso soube que os elfos colocam esses cintos de castidade mágico nas elfas e só tiram quando a mesma vão se casar. Isso é um abuso para os direitos femininos mesmo para as elfas.

\- Isso é verdade.

Eu não sei porque a reclamação disso, afinal o cinto de castidade é uma representação de pureza que são levadas com orgulho para as elfas. Elas não são submissas como as fêmeas humanas são, tem muito espaço na sociedade e é tanto que são elas que decidem se um elfo macho vai permanecer macho ou vai ser Newhalf. Ainda mais as elfas são guardiãs das tradições do meu povo. Tanto que nenhum homem pode sequer ler os pergaminhos antigos. Posso ser meio-elfo, mas respeito todos os costumes do meu povo.

A reunião termina e todas as garotas saem deixando eu sozinho com a humana.

\- Stan arrume as cadeiras e organize os papeis – ela da uma ordem, enquanto pega uma lixa de unha.

Eu murmuro alguma coisa que nem mesmo entendo, mas obedeço.

\- Quando tempo eu vou ficar nesse lance de obedecer? - eu pergunto

\- Até o necessário.

\- Pelo menos meu povo é mais benevolente que os humanos. Temos punições pelo menos tem data aonde um criminoso cumpri sua pena.

\- E enquanto o ˜Mago Lendário˜?

\- Ta falando do 'Mago Sangrento". O que tem ele?

\- Acha que é justo dele está preso por mais de 1000 anos?

\- Nem sabia que ele estava vivo. Pensava que tinha pegado pena de morte pelos tantos estragos que ele fez no meu povo, mas tenho que admitir que mil anos preso é pior do que a morte.

\- Até você mesmo acha que seu povo não é perfeito.

\- Eu não disse isso. Só achei pesado a pena do "Mago Sangrento". Ainda sim meu povo é muito mais civilizado do que o seu.

\- Você não mostrou isso quando invadiu o quarto da sua irmã a força.

\- É um sentimento natural de irmão mais novo protegendo ela. Garanto que mesmos os humanos fariam o mesmo.

-Você cometeu um crime grave Stan. Quebrou o pacto de paz entre humanos e elfos, mesmo tendo agido por motivos pessoais. A sorte sua não causou nenhuma confusão politica e está prestando serviço comunitário e não está preso.

\- É, mas me fez usar um cinto de castidade a força.

\- Você precisava ser punido de uma forma. Essa foi a maneira mais pacifica do que negociar com seu rei. E acho até bom você experimentando um fardo que é só para suas mulheres.

\- Só porque você acha ruim não significa que meu povo também. As elfas levam esse cinto de castidade com orgulho.

\- Porque elas não tem escolha.

\- São elas que criam as tradições.

\- Mentira.

\- Um elfo nunca mente, diferente dos humanos.

\- Vá continuar trabalhando antes que me esqueça como tirar seu cinto de castidade.

\- Cacete.

\- O que você falou?

\- Nada – retorno a trabalhar.

\- Acho bom.

**Narração de Token **

O vale dos góticos. Ouvir muito desse lugar, mas nunca vim até aqui, até hoje. É um lugar que reside os anões, hobbits e humanos que escolheram inibir seus sentimentos e cultuam deuses caóticos. Isso me da muito medo. Que os deuses antigos me protejam. Como eu gostaria de saber o nome de um deles para direcionar minhas orações para eles.

Pelos deuses, o que é aquilo? Um adolescente demônio está vindo em direção de mim. Ele está com duas facas e me mataria, mas graças aos deuses que Tweek estava no meu lado que me defendeu usando sua espada como barreira. Esse agressor ainda está usando roupas pretas típicas de um gótico. Será que os góticos de tanto cultua os deuses caóticos viraram demônios? Esse ainda está usando um símbolo do signo de libra na camisa e posso ver o sorriso sádico de que quer nos matar.

A orc que está atrás da carruagem parte em direção do garoto demônio, mas antes de chegar perto uma flecha impede o avanço. Quando olho para trás vejo um grupo de gótico, sendo que três estão na frente tendo destaque por três góticos: um humano com uma bengala, um hobbit com besta e uma anã com um grande machado. Aí meus deuses, estamos encrencados.

Eu me escondo debaixo da carroça, enquanto os restantes saem da carroça e vão lutar. Cada um mostra sua habilidade como a defesa do paladino, as magias da maga, a luta de uma range, as habilidades de uma assassina e a força de dois bárbaros. Aquele garoto demônio está lutando contra Tammy, da pra ver que ele é mais rápido que um humano e até do que um elfo, mas também é mais experiente na questão de técnica. Está em uma luta equilibrada.

Não sei o porquê, mas comecei a ficar com sono.

**Narração de George**

Eu não sei do porque que aquela gorda que me cria teve que trazer muitos góticos para me ajudar. Poxa é um grupo pequeno eu sei me virar sozinho. Como essa flecha que quase me acerta e eu me esquivei. Pera aí, essa flecha é do meu pai. Quando olho em volta todos os góticos e os invasores estão com a marca do signo escorpião na testa.

\- Qual foi o motivo de atacar viajantes sem motivo? – pergunta um loiro descabelado bárbaro.

\- Estava entediado, resolvi matar um pouquinho.

\- Como você foi arrumar confusão quero se vai sobreviver a todos – diz todos ao mesmo tempo. Eu dou um passo para trás. Eu não sou forte ainda para encarar tantas gentes – é difícil de imaginar que você tem parte do meu DNA e ainda é tão fraco e impulsivo – sim, eu sou filho daquela que está possuindo a mente de todos – agora eu quero ver. Está entediado mate todos ou morra. Só assim vai livrar a vergonha da minha raça -estou enrolado, meus pais'estão aqui e os estranhos não são de morrer fácil. Vai ser difícil de sobreviver nessa. Se existe um milagre eu quero agora.

De repente acontece um... milagre? Um mago junto com uma princesa montado em um pegasus de chifre passam rápido deixando o mago na frente de todos os controlados pelo minha mãe biológica

\- Daqui você não vai passar – diz ele com cajado na mão.

De repente todos que estão com a marca do escorpião começam a rir.

\- Que interessante, o mago que furei os olhos outro dia atrás – diz todos juntos em sincronia – ainda conseguiu um olho novo. O que está fazendo em meus domínios.

\- Eu quero falar com o líder dos góticos.

\- Está falando com a mesma. O que você quer? Mago de dois olhos diferente.

\- Se não me engano, você também.

\- Eu não tenho dois olhos. Tenho oito.

\- Acho que sua matemática é um pouco falha. Espero que sua negociação seja melhor.

\- Tem palavras afiadas, mago, mas antes preciso saber uma coisa. Que porra é essa que essa loira está fazendo?

Todos os possuídos, o mago e eu olhamos para a loira princesa. Vemos que ela está apalpando seios de uma outra loira ranger.

\- Nada não – sai de perto e fica com a maior cara inocente.

\- Ela é Kenneth McCormick, é herdeira do reinado dos humanos.

\- Alguém na família real interessante – todos os possuídos saem do seu transe exceto um gótico qualquer – Henrietta leve todos os forasteiros em minha residência. Eu pessoalmente irei recebê-los.

\- Sim – diz a minha mãe.

Outra hora vou querer saber, porque o mago me salvou.

**Narração de Cartman**

Seguimos os góticos em silêncio. Não imaginava que iria encontrar esse misterioso ser que controla mentes tão cedo de cara a cara. O que mais me intriga que ela conseguiu controlar uma multidão simultaneamente. Parece que negociar com os góticos não vai ser tão fácil como pensei.

Chegamos a uma casa simples e sombria perto do porto. Os góticos começam fazer um corretor perto da porta. A porta se abre e posso escuta som de passos de alguém com bota andando lentamente. No meio da escuridão sai uma mulher. Ou se pode descrever assim. Cabelos lisos rebeldes negros como a escuridão, lábios volumosos, seios de tamanho médio, quadris largos (os mais largos que já vi até agora), possui um ar de sedução no corpo, mas sua face possui uma expressão de confiança,grandeza e manipulação (somente um manipulador reconhece um outro). Uma palavra que posso resumi é a seguinte: belo.

Mesmo com essa beleza ainda tem uma aparência assustadora afinal sua pele é cinza, cor dos lábios azul escuro, olhos amarelos com íris negra sendo o olho direito é uma pupila normal tem sete mini-pupila que estão organizados com um central e os outros circulando o mesmo, chifres laranjadas sendo que o direito da mais impressão de uma garra de escorpião e o esquerdo o seu ferrão e caninos superiores afiados (poderia comparar com vampiros, mas parece que é mais fino ainda).

Está usando uma calça justa, botas quase altura do joelho, uma camisa com o simbolo do signo do escorpião em azul, um sobretudo de pirata e óculos.

\- Eu sou Vriska, Vriska Serket.

CONTINUA

Esse foi uma fanfic longa. Eu mesmo me espantei com o tamanho. Eu escrevendo o hentai quando vi a quantidades de palavras já quase daria um capitulo. Como não queria deixar tudo para o próximo resolvi colocar tudo nesse capitulo.

Ainda conseguir destacar um pouco de Stan e Wendy, algo que estava devendo no capitulo passado. Ta mais divertido em escrever sobre os humanos do que os elfos.

O hentai de Kenny foi engraçado de escrever porque dava impressão que estava escrevendo um lemon por causa do nome.

Enfim nesse capitulo finalmente apareceu a quinta garota do harem do Cartman: Vriska da serie Homestuck. Para mim é a personagemque mais shippa com Eric que já vi na vida.

Lembrando que tem uma fanfic paralela a "senhores de zaron" chamada "entre a realiza e equilíbrio" encontrada nos três sites de fanfics principais. Recomendo a leitura porque personagens de lá vão se encontrar com os personagens desta fic.

Até a próxima.


	16. Lenda Vs Deusa - parte 01

A personagem Vriska tem o costume de substituir o B por 8 quando está escrevendo. Como a história está em primeira pessoa resolvi escrever parecido como ela escreve. Tenham uma ótima leitura.

**Narração de Vriska**

Quantos são os visitantes que me procuram para uma audiência? Por mais 100 anos (me acostumei com essa contagem de tempo) que estou nessa estranha terra chamada de Zaron e esses estrangeiros são os primeiros a me procurarem. Eu daria logo um 'foda-se' para todos, afinal como a deusa pirata desses seres de pretos chamado góticos (eu não sei como Kanaya aguentava aquela humana Rose).

E por falar nos góticos eu não entendo esse grupo. Eu já conheci os humanos antes de vim para cá, mas aqui ainda tem ho88it e tem anão? Que lugar é esse? Pelo menos são fáceis de manipular, tanto que me acham sua deusa. Eu sou uma troll, a descendente de Mindfang, e pirataria está no meu sangue. Ainda me dou o luxo de me achar que virei uma pirata melhor que minha ancestral.

O estranho que meu corpo parou de envelhecer. De inicio pensei que estava morta, já que minha ultima lem8rança foi ter sido morta por Terezi. Por quatros anos vaguei por uma dimensão estranha longe do mundo dos sonhos quando foi invocada para esse mundo. Ganhei vida novamente (se estava realmente morta, eu não sa8ia). Parece que os góticos veneram entidades com aparência de troll. O mais estranho que meu 8raço que foi amputado e meu olho perdido retornaram do nada. Que mundo escroto. Sorte que é fácil dominar. Só não entendo porque que um gru8 ou como todos os seres aqui chamam de 'meu filho' veio comigo. Ótimo, longe do meu universo, sem tecnologia avançada e o único contato de um outro troll que tenho é apenas o fruto do meu 'kismesis'.

Pelo menos posso ser pirata nesse universo primitivo e já poderia ter conquistado tudo se não fosse aquele elfo estranho parasita. Um verme que anda me incomodando. É uma pedra do meu sapato que preciso eliminar. Se eu tivesse a tecnologia do meu universo ao meu favor esse mundo estaria na palma da minha mão. Só esses malditos elfos que impede disso.

Agora com a família real dos humanos pode acelerar essa conquista. Olho para todos os presentes para tentar adivinhar que é o príncipeKenneth McCormick. Pela qualidade das roupas é que está usando.

\- Seja 8em vindo em meus domínios, príncipe Kenneth - 8ato meu ca8elo e sorriso de forma pouco convidativo. Esse príncipe tem uma característica estranha de se vestir como as fêmeas de sua espécie. Poucos da minha raça fazem isso. Eu não vejo pro8lema nisso, só acho frescura o costume de todas as raças de Zaron de serem seletivos em 8usca do parceiro. A maioria acha nojento ficar com o mesmo sexo e aqueles que possuem esse gosto acham nojento fica com o sexo oposto. Qual é a merda do pro8lema em gostar de tudo?

\- Perdão senhorita Vriska, mas eu sou uma garota - responde ela. Quase não entendo nada com mascara que usa.

\- Tanto faz. E que eu posso ajudá-la?

\- Eu posso falar pela princesa - disse um mago que estava perto da loira - eu sou Eric Cartman.

\- Eu não te perguntei nada - não resisto em da uma 'patada' nele. Encaro esse mago que ousou me encarar quando estava meditando. Ele é tão… humano. Praticamente não tem nada diferente dele, exceto dois olhos diferentes. Eu não tinha o cegado um olho dele? Como ele está vendo com os dois olhos?

\- Ele é meu porta voz, toda autoridade que tenho ele tam8ém – responde a princesa.

\- Certo – passeio com meus olhos em toda equipe do reinado, vendo a orc, os humanos... espera um pouco.

\- Que merda de raça é você? – aponto meu dedo para o ser que se parece com humano. Eu sei que os humanos variam muito de cor de pele, mas marrom? Isso é passar dos limites.

A maioria arregala os olhos. Como se tivesse falado algo improprio. Eu não sa8ia que comentar a cor de pele é algo ofensivo. Mesmo se eu sou8esse não estava nem aí. Parece que o único que está tranquilo é o mago que está fazendo um esforço para não rir.

\- Ele é um humano. Tam8ém temos humanos de cor amarela e variações de 8ranco. Para humanos desse jeito a gente chama de criolo. Só tenha cuidado de usar as expressões "aquele tal" junto com a expressão "do criolo" – parece que os outros arregalam mais os olhos. O mago parece que falou algo improprio e diferente de mim, sa8ia muito 8em que estava falando. Eu ri. Tenho que admitir que foi engraçado.

\- Princesa Kenny. Eu vou me retirar, preciso cuidar da carruagem – diz o 'criolo'.

\- Sim, Token, pode ir – responde a princesa.

Eu vi que 'Token' saiu não porque estava preocupado com seu transporte, mas sim por não resistiu as ligeiras 'piadas negras'. Que irônico. Se ele fosse aonde eu vim não duraria cinco minutos.

\- Então 'porta voz' - me digiro para o mago - tu tens experiência politica?

\- Um ano de conselheiro e três anos de reinado.

\- Só isso? Eu tenho mais de 100 anos que consigo ter um reinado marítimo – eu digo orgulhosa. Eu estou gostando de humilhar o mago.

\- Já ouviu falar da lenda do "Mago Lendário"? – ele pergunta com calma.

\- Sim, já ouvir. É uma história chata de um mago que foi o melhor rei para os humanos.

\- Sim, ele foi. Veja com que em quatro anos conseguir ser lem8rado em toda Zaron e poucos dias que estou de volta o máximo que escutei foi histórias de uma entidade do mar.

Mas o que? Esse humano está questionando a minha autoridade.

\- Nossa que fora. Ai, tomou – disse a princesa com de8oche.

Maldito. Da pra ver que esse mago sa8e morder. Ele ainda vai me pagar. Contudo a patada que rece8i me revelou alguma coisa. Que esse mago é o famoso "Mago Lendário". A história que até os góticos contam entre si. O rei que desafiou os elfos e matou seu deus. Nunca me interessei nessa história até agora. Encontrei uma ótima oportunidade agora. Minha conquista de Zaron vai ser 8em mais fácil do que pensei.

\- Então você é o "Mago Lendário", né? – eu sorrio.

\- Sou.

\- O que vem fazer em meus domínios?

\- Pedir a cooperação dos góticos contra os elfos.

\- Interessante. Eu tam8ém tenho pro8lemas com essa raça de orelhudos, mas me diga qual a vantagem de eu vou te ajudando?

\- Muitas vantagens políticas e o auxilio da capital para seus assuntos interno.

\- Até que é uma 8oa, mas posso tomar a capital na hora quiser.

\- Correção, podia. Agora que estou presente é impossível.

\- Isso está soando como desafio.

\- Encare como uma advertência.

Aca8ou de ter uma ideia.

\- Por que não façamos o seguinte: se me derrotar em uma luta vai ter todo o apoio da força dos góticos, mas se você perder considere meu escravo pessoal – vejo que os visitantes, exceto o mago ficam 8astante agitados. O que estranho todo é que a maga, a princesa, a orc e assassina ficam mais a8aladas que os outros. Nossa, esse cara tem quatro mulheres? Se fosse um troll já teria todos seus quadrantes.

\- Feito – responde sem nenhum receio.

\- Ótimo.

Se eu tiver o "Mago Lendário" como escravo posso estender meus domínios para toda Zaron. Destruirei a esperança dos humanos (até tô parecendo Eridan) e intimidarei os elfos. Todos nessa dimensão irão me adorar.

**Narração de Token**

Caminho para perto da carroça e sem ninguém ver saco uma esfera mágica de comunicação muito utilizada no passado, mas nos dias atuais está obsoleto cujo nome é "msn".

\- O mago está negociando com os góticos nesse exato momento – entro em comunicação com meu mestre.

\- Ótimo. Me mantenha informado a cada passo dele – diz o meu mestre.

Não me orgulho de ser um espião, mas é questão de sobrevivência. Ou está a favor no deu mestre ou está contra e a segunda opção significa a morte.

\- Outra pode ficar no meu lugar? É frustrante escutar as os comentários racistas – na verdade eu não me incomodo, mas estou com muito medo que me descubram.

\- Eu posso te dar poderes que permitam que cumpram sua missão com segurança.

\- Sério. Muito obrigado mestre. Que seu futuro reinado seja eterno.

\- E vai ser eterno. Tem um colar perto da carroça que outro dos meus servos deixou pendurado, enquanto você estava sendo guiado pela troll.

Troll? Aquele demônio em forma de mulher é um tipo de troll? Já ouvir falar de lendas, mas nenhuma lenda descrevia como demônio em forma de homem, mas sim seres gigantes e grotescos. Como meu mestre sabe disso?

Não importa. Eu vejo um colar em uma estranha forma que desconheço. Parece uma superfície branca, com numeração de 1 a 12 dispostos em uma circunferência com dois ponteiros (um pequeno mais grosso e um fino maior apontado para o numero doze que encontra no topo). É impressão minha ou tem algo na carruagem que está pesando?

\- Sim mestre. Estou com colar. O que faço agora?

\- Coloque-o. Só não tire o colar, enquanto não cumprir a missão.

\- Sim senhor.

Quando coloco sinto meu corpo estranho.

**Narração de Tammy**

Sei que foco de todos estão no Eric e a rainha dos góticos com nome estranho, Vriska, mas não deixo de focar na princesa Kenny que agora é uma mulher. Consigo reparar a leve dificuldade de andar e um leve balançar das pernas. Que lindo e que inveja. Lindo porque não só perdeu a virgindade, mas foi com a pessoa que ela o ama (Kenny pode não admitir em publico, mas percebo do seu olhar que ama aquele mago com todas as forças) e que conseguiu ter vantagens da Jenny. Sinto um pouco de inveja da Kenny por ter feitor amor com Cartman e inveja do Eric por ter tirado a virgindade da princesa.

Só me sinto um pouco culpada agora por não ter ensinado para Kenny tudo que sei sobre sexo. Imagino que ela ficou muito perdida na primeira vez, mas pelo sorriso que reparo em seu rosto (mesmo com mascara consigo saber que ela está sorrindo) foi uma experiência incrível. Eu sempre conto minhas experiências pra ela, mas não conto dicas sobre o sexo como fazer sexo oral, como agradar um homem na cama e entre outros... 'conhecimentos'. Só ensinei pra ela como seduzir e provocar um homem. Eu acho que a princesa muito pura para mim e mesmo sendo a melhor amiga me sinto que não a mereço como amiga e guardiã. O irônico que ensinei muito mais para Karen, porque também ensinei algumas técnicas de furtividade e luta.

Voltando a minha atenção para a luta que está preste acontecer, Eric está com seu cajado, enquanto Vriska ainda não tirou nenhuma arma. E por falar nela, a rainha tem uma beleza bem exótica. É como se tivesse aparência de anjo e característica de demônio, além de ter uma das bundas mais perfeitas que já vi em toda minha vida. Grande, redondinha e durinha... nossa, não é a toa que seja considerado uma deusa aqui. Vendo o moleque que enfrentei ter o símbolo de libra na camisa e ela tendo o símbolo de escorpião parece que ela é uma representação viva do signo de escorpião do zodíaco. Por isso que ela tem uma bunda grande: os escorpiões sempre têm características fortes pela calda.

Vriska tira em um bolso oito objetos pequenos. Parece que são dados azuis de oito faces com números brancos. O que ela pretende?

Sem um aviso prévio. Vriska joga os dados no chão e corre em direção do Eric em alta velocidade. Ela não usou nenhuma técnica para aumentar velocidade usando apenas seu físico. Ela tem velocidade superior até dos elfos puros. Ela não é desse mundo. Pelo menos reconheci qual é sua classe. Parece que é uma ladina. Vejo seu braço direito brilhando em azul até sair um tipo de garra.

Eric consegue se defender criando uma espada magica que manipula no ar. Pelo impacto vejo que também possui uma força superior e nenhum receio em infligir um dano letal. Parece que sua frieza é proporcional ao tamanho de sua bunda. Para contra-ataca, o mago materializa uma segunda espada e ataca rainha que da um mortal para trás para escapar. Logo a garra se transforma nos oito dados novamente.

Entendi esse lance dos dados. Ela os joga no chão e dependendo do resultado sai uma arma diferente. Essa arma pode ser muito perigosa, mas tem a fraqueza de depender com a sorte. Nosso herói estala os dedos três vezes e aponta para seu alvo. Só que não entende porque não aconteceu nada.

\- Estranho que o mestre tenha errado essa magia – fala Jenny.

\- Que magia? – pergunta Shelly. Eu não sei porque, mas fico incomodada pela voz dela. Parece que não estou indo com a cara. Que ótimo, a rivalidade discreta entre Kenny e Jenny parece que está me afetando. Só falta a orc me odiar para iniciar mais contenda.

\- Ele usa uma magia de fogo para ter uma rajada. Só que essa magia tem uma falha mesmo que baixa de falhar.

Uma magia de um mago lendário falhar? Parece que Vriska tem um grande fator de sorte. A rainha aterrissa, joga os dados e desta vez materializa uma lança. Parece a luta não vai ser tão fácil.

CONTINUA

Antes dos comentários finais aqui um glossário das palavras que Vriska utilizou:

Kanaya: é a troll que representa o signo de virgem;

Rose: é uma das humanas que interagiram com os trolls;

Troll: é a espécie da Vriska. Sua espécie é parecida com humana, mas tendo pele cinza, chifres de formato variável e sangue de cor diverso. Todos dessa raça são pansexuais;

Mindfang: é a ancestral de Vriska. Ela também foi uma troll de escorpião e pirata;

Terezi: é a troll de libra;

Eridan: é o troll de aquário.

Pensei em terminar a luta, mas como vi que só o dialogo e a parte do Token dava para fazer um capitulo completo então dividir (nessa semana fiquei muito atarefado o que não vai me permitir colocar todas minhas ideias nesse capitulo).

Recentemente recebi um outro review hater, desta vez, nesta história. Apesar que tenho que concordar que parte do review teve bons argumentos de critica construtivas outra parte foi um pouco de imaturidade da pessoa, mas eu não vim aqui para falar mal dela e sim que essa pessoa até me mostrou que minha história não agrada a todos.

Para aqueles que conhece minha escrita ou para aqueles que acompanha as minhas fanfics de South Park tem o objetivo de ser um material extra para um fã se divertir com a série de South Park. Sempre até me desabafo com alguns elementos que vejo de fanfics de terceiros, não apontando nome ou história, mas demonstrando um descontentamento com histórias forçadas.

Para mim uma ótima história (tanto que gosto de elogiar muito isso em qualquer historia que leio) se a fanfic tem essência da outra original. Tudo bem fazer fanfics de South Park mais sério (tanto que eu mesmo escrevo), mas gosto de ver aqueles elementos de humor característicos do cartoon. Tanto um equilibro da própria assinatura do auto(a) como a fidelidade da história ou personagens.

Gosto de fazer algo distópico nas minhas histórias e personagens. Eu acredito para quem acompanha essa fic até agora tem gostado de toda história, mas sentirem obrigado a ler e comentar recomendo não gastar seus esforços (tanto que nas palavras finais hater até alfinetou até meus leitores), mas para aqueles que gosta de se divertir lendo minha histórias mesmo com suas imperfeições gramaticais ou de criatividade, essa é uma fanfic certa para você.

Para todos desejo tudo de bom e até o próximo capitulo.


	17. Lenda Vs Deusa - parte 02

**Narração de Shelly**

Fazia um tempo que não assistia uma boa luta e essa está sendo de cair o queixo. Sempre pensei que os magos só atacassem de longe, mas Eric está mudando toda minha opinião dessa classe acomodada e pederasta. Ainda sim aquela chifruda está lutando muito bem. Pelo estilo de luta dela é uma ladina, nunca pensei ver uma ladra lutar tão bem. Eu não sou de ficar falando para Eric que é o mago lendário, mas essa luta pode ser chamada de lendária.

A chifruda com a lança se encontra parada como se tivesse calculando o próximo passo. Eric está parado com os olhos fechados. Eu não entendo muito de magia, mas do jeito que ele está parece se concentrando para soltar uma magia.

Para uma surpresa de todos ladra aparece por trás, como se tivesse teletransportado, preste para apunha-lo nas costas. O mago joga o cajado para cima, mas não impede de se apunhalado. Eric perdeu a luta?

Não pode ser. Os góticos comemoram e posso ver Jenny segurando as lagrimas, a princesa abraçando a assassina em busca de conforto. Parece que a esperança dos humanos acabou. Eu não estou acreditando. Ele não pode morre. Se existir um deus que possa me ouvir quero que Eric Cartman não morra.

Nunca foi de orar, mas parece que vou pegar habito, já que de repente o corpo do mago some em forma de energia. O cajado que está no ar aparece Cartman. Parece que ele deixou um clone de energia, assim como a chifruda deixou um clone ilusório para pensar que estava parada. Estando em cima, o mago solta um raio de gelo. Agora quero ver que ela escapa. E não é que a desgraçada conseguiu escapar? Um martelo pesado passou no seu lado que segura o cabo e pega a carona da força do martelo.

\- Quando joguei meu martelo? – diz o paladino chamando atenção de todos.

\- Parece que ela manipulou sua mente – responde Jenny pensativa – como ela consegue fazer isso tão rápido.

\- Como ela consegue ter tanta sorte, isso sim – diz Bebe levando uma questão interessante. Mesmo que a chifruda esteja lutando bem parece que está mais contando com a sorte do que com as próprias habilidades.

Eric dispara alguns tiros energéticos, só que seu alvo usa o martelo de Butters para se defender. Agora vejo os olhos dela brilharem em azul. Olho em volta e cinco gótico com arco e flecha atiram. Então é assim que ela manipula as mentes das pessoas. É como se esse dom fosse nascido dela. Eric cria uma esfera em torno do corpo para se proteger.

Aproveitando a defesa e queda do mago, a chifruda joga o martelo que destrói a barreira, mas segura o martelo com uma mão. Quando aterrissou no chão, sua adversária ataca com a lança e para se defender rebate a ponta com o martelo com uma mão e outra aponta o cajado para soltar uma esfera magica. Pior que ainda conseguiu desviar. Isso está sendo muita sorte.

\- Magnifico. Parece que não é fraco – disse a chifruda.

\- Parece que não mede esforços para conseguir o quer – disse Eric devolvendo o martelo para o Butters.

\- O importante são os fins e não os meios.

-Gosto do seu jeito de pensar. Já encontrei muitos ladinos experientes, mas você é a primeira que consegue roubar a sorte de suas vitimas.

Roubar a sorte isso é possível?

**Narração de Butters**

\- Parece que você adivinhou meus talentos – responde a 'Visca' (ainda não consigo pronunciar seu nome direito) ou a rainha dos góticos – como adivinhou.

\- Quando eu errei em fazer uma magia de fogo. Só alguém para roubar minha sorte que pode impedir da minha magia funcionar. E também é muito estranho você usar uma arma que precisa de sorte para funcionar.

\- Meus parabéns. Você é a primeira pessoa que descobriu que eu roubo a sorte dos outros.

\- Precisa mais de roubar a minha sorte para me vencer.

\- Com sua sorte baixa meus golpes ficam mais precisos e seus mais imprecisos, sem contar que aumenta as chances de eu sacar minha arma mais poderosa e diminui suas chances de resistir minha dominação de mente.

De repente um tipo de fantasma de um coelho aterrissa encima do Eric que faz brilhar branco alguns instantes.

\- Pronto. Agora você não vai conseguir diminuir minha sorte. Estou sobre efeito da benção do espirito da sorte. Quero ver se meus golpes vão falhar – oh hambúrguer. Eric consegue fazer isso?

Pensava que aumentar a sorte, assim como outros atributos é só uma arte dos paladinos. Parece que a classe dos magos consegue realizar algumas façanhas de outras classes com magia. Fazer parecido, porem os paladinos usa a áurea para realizar seus golpes, diferente dos magos que usam a mana.

\- Sorte infinita? Está querendo que eu fique mais forte?

\- Eu vou mostrar que é força de verdade – os olhos do Eric brilha e bate o cajado do chão manifestando 8 grande rochas que estão levitando. As rochas giram em torno dele como se tivesse pressas em um redemoinho.

\- Quero ver isso – 'Visca' joga seus oito dados e tira uma pequena force e uma esfera de metal ligado por uma corrente (parece uma arma do oriente fora de Zaron).

Eric manipula uma rocha em direção a 'Visca' que usa a esfera de metal para aplica um golpe e quebra a rocha em muitos pedaços. Seria uma defesa ótima, mas os pedaços da rocha ainda a perseguem que induz esquiva. Consegue evitar os ferimentos, exceto um arranho na face arrancando um pouco de sangue dela. O mais estranho que a cor do sangue não é vermelho, mas sim azul escuro. Que tipo de ser ela é?

Para Eric não importa, manipula as restantes rochas em direção dela, enquanto as rochas pequenas retornam persegui-la. Parece que a vitória é certa. Não há como 'Visca' escapar. Ainda Eric se senta no chão com as pernas cruzadas e invoca um dragão energético (a mesma magia que ele usou contra o rei elfo) e dispara uma forte rajada de fogo que acerta as rochas e sua adversária. Ele a matou? Pelo jeito sim, já que está um amontoado rocha e fogo.

\- Essa era sua deusa? – Eric se vira para os góticos. Incrível que eles não estão nem um pouco abalados. Parece que os boatos deles não terem sentimentos é real.

De repente um raio de luz sai do amontoado de rocha e fogo ficando alguns metros acima. O que revela é a rainha dos góticos viva. Só que desta vez está com uma roupa diferente. Está com uma calça laranja, botas de cano longo vermelho, uma camisa folgada laranja pouco mais claro que com tipo de desenho simples em amarelo que lembra um sol e uma capa com capuz alaranjado vermelho. O mais estranho que agora 'Visca' tem asas azul parecendo borboleta que da impressão que ela é uma fada. É bom saber que Eric não matou, mas vendo os góticos vibrarem isso é um sinal de problemas.

**Narração de Vriska**

Faz muito tempo que não revelo minha forma "God Tier". Quando cheguei em Zaron só usei para enfrentar exércitos de piratas elfos, mas é a primeira vez que uso contra só um individuo. Só podia ser alguém considerado lendário para me forçar a isso. Meus para8éns, Mago Lendário, por me forçar ao limite.

Tenho que admitir que você foi primeiro em muita coisa. Foi o primeiro que causei algum dano e não recuou ou chiou. É insuportável quando você induz a morte de alguém, faz alguém ficar paraplégico e outra cega escutar reclamação que eu estava errada. Dane-se todo mundo. E ainda não reclamou quando tentei mata-lo, pelo contrário me fez pagar pela mesma moeda. Ele vai ser mais útil vivo do que morto.

Sou rápida em chegar perto dele pega-lo com minha corrente pelo pescoço e ergue-lo no ar. Ele mal deu tempo de reagir já que estava distraído intimidando os góticos. Gostei do estilo dele. Ele coloca medo nos seus adversários.

-Sim, sou a deusa deles. Vai se acostumando porque você será meu servo pessoal – digo erguendo mais ainda – sei que os magos precisam de concentração para utilizar suas magias, será que você é capaz de fazer isso? – como é lindo vê-lo tentando sair do 'laço' que fiz pra ele.

Já sinto o sa8or da vitória, só esperar ele desfalecer que eu terei meu escravo lendário pessoal. Parece que a sorte está no meu lado e olha que nem precisei rou8ar muito para isso. De repente a corrente se que8ra e uma luz vermelha volta para o chão. Ele consegue usar magia mesmo quando luta para so8reviver? Estou espantada.

De repente dois furações aparecem do nada perto de mim. Por um momento fico paralisada por uma memória veem na minha mente. Não me esqueço daqueles ca8elos negros cortado de maneira estranha que só os humanos gostam de ter, óculos nerd e dentes acima da média.

\- John? – deixo o nome daquele humano escapar dos meus lá8ios encanto esquivo dos furações. Ele costumava usar muito esse ataque.

Quando olho para o mago vejo que está com uma roupa diferente. Está usando uma calça e colete preto fosco, uma 8lusa 8ranca com sím8olo se não me engano é a cruz gamada, uma capa vermelha e 8otas negras. Agora seus olhos estão 8rilhando entre preto e 8ranco, tem a cruz gamada tatuado na testa com linhas pretas e 8rilhando como 8ranco, sem contar que tem um tipo de duas esferas (uma negra e outra 8ranca) voando no seu lado. Ele tem tam8ém tem uma forma "God Tier". Não vale.

\- Nunca pensei que usaria tão cedo essa forma – disse o mago assim quando os furações cessaram.

\- Você tam8ém tem atinge "God Tier".

\- Sim, afinal essa é a evolução de toda classe. Só não entendo porque você tem asas.

\- Aonde eu vim quando alguém atinge a forma "God Tier" cria asas.

-Só de sua espécie?

\- Não. Tinha un humanos que criavam asas tam8ém.

\- Que tipo de raça é você.

\- Aqui em Zaron sou uma deusa, aonde eu vim sou uma troll.

\- Troll. Diferente das lendas de trolls em Zaron que são criaturas gigantescas e irracionais.

\- Com certeza algumas de suas lendas são 8em mentirosas.

\- E eu sou real?

\- Ta chegando perto mago que eu não sei o nome.

\- Eric Cartman.

\- Vriska Serket. Eu garanto que mesmo você com "God Tier", não vai conseguir me vencer.

\- Isso quero ver.

Ele já dispara diversas rajadas de energia como se fosse chuva em direção de mim com as mãos. Eu vôo rápido em direção do mago para poder me esquivar e contra-atacar, só está sendo difícil porque quanto mais próximo eu fico mais as rajadas se intensificam mais. Malditas magias. Parece que vou ter que usar algumas ha8ilidades que aprendi em Zaron.

Pego quatro facas do meu 8olso e uso uma ha8ilidade dos ladrões daqui de multiplicar as facas assim logo 8ato de frente com as rajadas de magia. Só que minha velocidade é muito superior e pouco a pouco supero as rajadas até que o ele para de atacar. Rápido eu aterrisso e uso outra ha8ilidade que aprendi em Zaron, faço quatro som8ras que parecem ninjas aparecerem. Esse ataque é o mais veloz que tenho. Quero ver ele defender isso. O primeiro ataque (nesse ataque o primeiro ninja é tão rápido que quase se teletransporta), ataca frontalmente, mas o mago transforma as esferas em duas espadas que defende o primeiro ataque. O ninja some parte e vem o segundo por trás, só que o mago ainda consegue se defender. Acontece num total de 16 ataques aonde os ninjas atacam em direções variadas. A maior parte ele defender, mas alguns ele esquivou, só um ataque que conseguir descontar aquele ataque raspão. No ultimo ataque os ninjas e eu parte para um ataque final em todas direções. Ele se defende criando uma onda de energia que impede de todo contato jogando os ninjas (que se dissolvem já que aca8a o efeito da ha8ilidade) e eu para trás. Meus dados caem no chão por acidente, mas vejo algo interessante. Todos deram oito (valor máximo). Agora as coisas vão ficar mais interessante.

**Narração de Cartman**

De repente ela começa brilhar em azul. Poderia jurar que vi um vulto muito semelhante a ela. De repente está com uma roupa preta com calça e sobretudo fechado tendo bordas azuis escuros, botas de cano longo vermelhas e tendo uma tipo de sabre azul com cabo preto cuja lamina parece, de longe, um arpão. De aparência ainda mantem as asas.

\- Treme de medo enfrentando a minha arma mais poderosa – ela faz um movimento rápido com a espada no seu lado só pra aquecer. Como mago consigo reparar até o ar ser cortado o que revela que essa espada não é uma arma comum.

\- Só tenho uma coisa pra dizer: chupe as minhas bolas – dois podem brincar com esse jogo. Usando a materialização das magias luz e trevas manifestando com as esferas branca e negra faço elas se fundirem no meu corpo (antes que alguém pense besteira entraram no meu peito e não 'atrás'), assim crio uma armadura branca digno as cavaleiros só que uma tiara no lugar de um capacete, uma capa vermelha e duas laminas grandes negras em cada braço meu.

É a armadura do caos, minha manifestação mais ofensiva em ataques corpo a corpo. Com essa armadura bato qualquer um de frente mesmo um cavaleiro, bárbaro ou paladino lendário. Porem perco a capacidade de fazer magias complexas já que toda minha concentração está na minha armadura. Foi com essa armadura que matei o deus dos elfos. Ainda bem que essa armadura magia se adapta e modifica de acordo com o corpo, porque 1000 anos atrás eu tinha ossos maiores.

\- Que original. Agora está me imitando – diz ela.

\- Pelo menos não estou com o look de Tinker Bell.

\- Falou o cara que está derrotado. Acho que meu relógio está cinco segundos adiantado.

\- Falou a troll que se acha que é uma deusa. Mal sabe que sua divindade acaba aqui.

\- Isso vamos ver.

Nos dois partimos para cima em um ataque físico. Qual vai ser a arma mais forte: o sabre dela ou minhas laminas das trevas. De repente um tiro de canhão é atirado no nosso meio, por pouco não sou acertado junto com a Vriska.

Quando olho vejo um grande navio pirata. Pelo acabamento da pra ver que é de fabricação élfica.

\- Aquele maldito e insignificante elfo. Vem junto atrapalhar agora – diz ela.

\- Elfo pirata?

\- Sim, um elfo do Canada que me impede de conquistar os mares. Esse merdinha que é irmão adotivo do rei dos elfos

\- Por que não manipula a mente de todos?

\- Porque tem um druida que consegue fazer uma magia que impede de usar meus poderes mentais.

\- Se for esse problema posso anular a magia dele.

\- Se conseguir fazer isso pode contar com minha ajuda contra os elfos.

\- Certo, com uma condição. Pelo menos deixe o capitão e o druida vivos.

\- Por que os dois?

\- O capitão para ter barganha de negociação com o rei dos elfos e o druida para ele correr para seu povo o terror do massacre.

\- Isso parece terrorismo – Vriska sorrir gostando da ideia.

\- Isso não se parece terrorismo, isso é terrorismo – sorrio pra ela.

\- Feito, vou fazer isso.

**Narração de Ike**

Nada melhor pegar aquela puta desprevenida. Minha vitória é garantida. Eu vou ser o rei dos piratas. De repente escuto som de carne sendo perfurado. Os góticos invadiram meu navio? É impossível. Olho para meus homens e vejo que estão se matando. Como isso pode acontecer? A magia de Bradley era para anular todo controle de mente dela. Parece que só o druida e eu que não está sendo afetado. Que porra é essa? Vejo a vadia voando junto com alguém de armadura branca que não conheço.

\- Acabou. Você é meu prisioneiro.

\- Nunca – saco a minha espada e parto para cima da infeliz. Nunca lutei diretamente com ela, apenas só confrontei com meus navios, não deve ser tão forte assim.

Que leve engano. Ela só esquiva e da um soco que me leva no chão. Droga pior que esse soco vai me fazer perder a consciência. Meu último momento de consciência é desse cara com armadura falando algo para o druida que foge. Como eu pude perder fácil.

CONTINUA

Mais um capitulo concluído. Pensava que só conseguiria na outra semana a atualização. Esse capitulo foi inteiramente de ação de luta e é algo pouco chato de escrever. Porque normalmente sempre preciso escrever as ações de um e reações do outro. Basicamente preciso ter cuidado de ficar repetindo os nomes de Vriska e Cartman todo tempo. Alguns golpes da Vriska se basearam na profissão de ladrão no jogo de South Park, outros golpes são dela mesma como roubar a sorte.

O projeto inicial quando planejei o vale dos góticos era justamente ter uma luta entre Henrietta e Cartman, já que a gótica seria a quinta garota do harem do Cartman, mas graças um comentário excelente da "L371C14"que me deu uma excelente critica que me permitiu a mudar o destino da fic sem fazer mudanças tão radicais e até está me ajudando muito para deixar a personagem Vriska mais fiel possível da sua série original. Por isso que entrou Vriska a personagem de outra serie que acho que tem compatibilidade com Cartman. No futuro vou falar meus argumentos desse ship, assim como to falando dos meus argumentos do ship Cartman x Henrietta na minha fic Dark Lady.

Para aqueles que querem conhecer os outros personagens da série Homestuck (que apareceram no futuro essa fic). Tem minha fic "Entre Equilibrio e a Realeza" que mostra como é a serie que Vriska saiu e como são os outros trolls. Mesmo que conhece a serie vai entender, porque a fic está muito autoexplicativa. Para quem gostou da fic Brotherhood essa minha nova fic tem muito do estilo de angustia da mesma.

Até a próxima.


	18. Catters?

**Narração de Kyle**

Está muito tranqüilo o reino de Zaron. Está até demais se levar em conta que o "Mago Sangrento" está à solta. Não me esqueço das histórias que minha mãe me fez lembrar das violentas guerras na época que ele era rei dos humanos, dos milhares de elfos mortos e a morte do meu avô, considerado o deus dos elfos, mas parece que ele está muito distante dessas história.

Ele é conhecido por manipular todos e ainda não manipulou os humanos para partirem para guerra. Medi as forças com ele e posso ver que sua magia é bastante poderosa e sem contar que tem um jeito irritante. Eu não sou de odiar qualquer criatura viva, mas ele tem um ar que me da nauseias.

Mesmo assim aconteceram muitas coisas estranhas mais no meu lado que nos humanos, ou melhor, meu amigo fez muitas atitudes estranhas. Convenceu o mago elfo a lutar para causa dos elfos, foi preso pelos humanos e está com um cinto de castidade élfico. Será que meu melhor amigo está virando uma newhalf? Pelo menos ele está no meu lado e espiona os humanos (apesar de ser um recinto insignificante).

Preciso esfriar a cabeça. Estou em um banho tendo minha roupa tirada por duas lindas newhalfs (tão belas como qualquer elfa nobre). Sempre é bom relaxar um pouco, ter meu corpo massageado e entrar em sincronia com minhas duas concubinas.

Ultimamente não tiro Rebecca na cabeça. Incrível como uma elfa do campo tem uma beleza única. As elfas nobres são muito lindas, mas em seu favor tem os produtos naturais que só a floresta pode oferecer e ela vindo do campo mesmo tendo poucos recursos consegue bater de frente com sua beleza. Incrível como uma elfa tão linda não está casado.

Sinto as mãos das minhas concubinas me massageando. Vejo que elas estão agora nuas. Sempre me espanto em vê-las nuas. Se tivessem o cinto de castidade eu nunca saberia a diferença delas com as elfas. Eu pego na cintura de uma, puxo e estou preste a beijá-la.

\- Meu senhor. Trago... noticias urgentes – disse Jimmy entrando.

\- Sim – pego uma túnica e me visto – o que é tão urgente.

\- Que seu irmão foi... Que seu... irmão te... te... Que seu irmão foi capit... te ... Que s... Que seu irmão foi eeeee... que seu irmão foi capitulado.

\- O que? – já me visto por completo – Jimmy aonde veio essa noticia?

\- Um elfo pirata druida... c-chamado Bradley. Está prisioneiro pela pirata dos humanos.

\- Eu nunca aprovei sua vida de pirata, incrível que foi pego por uma simples humana.

\- Dizem que... a líder das piratas... humanas não é... humana. D-dizem que é uma d-demonia.

\- Diaba ou não, precisamos saber mais sobre ela.

Que irônico. Justo quando pensei que Zaron estava sossegada.

**Narração de Cartman**

Dois dias que estou nesse recinto com os góticos, depois de tanto desafios finalmente conseguir fazer aliança com todos os humanos. Tenho que admitir que muita coisa mudou do meu tempo. Mulheres na política e na classe, orcs e anões com mais contatos, humanos tendo suas províncias de características quase individuais e entre outras coisas.

Eu não sou um cara religioso, mas tenho que agradecer aos deuses que minha capacidade social não ficou debilitada. Seria um problema aproveitar minha liberdade se tivesse comprometida. Só ainda não tenho toda liberdade de explorar Zaron como queria ter, já que estou prestando serviços para os McCormicks (pensava quem assumiria eram os Donovans, mas nem vi nenhum descendente).

Passando dois dias aqui com os góticos posso confirmar que eles são bastante estranhos. Ele não tem costume de usar baldes no seu cotidiano que substituem por vasos, panelas e até caldeirão. Eu me pergunto o que eles têm contra baldes?

Outra coisa que reparei que Vriska pode ser a líder dos góticos, mas ela se isola muito, vendo que não tem nenhuma casa perto aonde mora. De inicio pensei que isso pode ser uma característica da raça dela, mas vendo que George (o nome do gótico que também é um troll), mora com os outros góticos sem nenhum problema.

Também é estranho a relação dele com Vriska. Claramente são 'mãe e filho', mas é a gótica anã chamada Henrietta que a cria. De inicio pensava que rolava um tipo de ódio entre os dois, mas parece que líder dos góticos testa o mais novo. Que estranho, mas quem sou eu pra julgar a raça dela. Pelo menos é muito melhor que os elfos.

Acho melhor eu da uma volta pra relaxar um pouco. Aproveitar um pouco a minha liberdade.

**Narração da Kenny**

\- Tammy, posso te pedir uma coisa?

\- Sou toda ouvido.

Estamos no quarto que os góticos forneceram pra gente. Tammy está lendo um livro e eu acabei de entrar. Dois dias que estava reunindo coragem para perdi algo para ela.

\- Sabe que é... estou precisamos de algumas... dicas – ai que vergonha. Eu não consigo nem falar direito.

\- Sim, Kenny. Pode falar – disse olhando pra mim e fechando o livro.

\- Eu gostaria de poder saber mais sobre sexo.

\- Do jeito que você ta me pedindo significa uma coisa: Eric te tornou mulher.

Eu não sei aonde enfio a cara. Estou totalmente envergonhada. Tammy se levanta e me pega no colo.

\- Finalmente minha menina virou uma mulher. Que maravilha – ela me balança como se fosse uma boneca.

\- Tammy me larga.

\- Ta bom – ela me solta na cama – aposto que Eric te fodeu direitinho – ela sobre em cima.

\- Tammy – fico totalmente envergonhada. Sei que ela já brincou comigo muitas vezes já que somos mais amigas do que serva e senhora. E não é a primeira vez que ela brinca assim comigo, mas o hálito dela está me fazendo sentir arrepios. Que reação minha é essa?

\- Vai Kennyzinha, me conta os detalhes.

\- Ele começou apertando meus seios – pego nos maravilhosos peitões de Tammy e troco de posições ficando em cima dela – realmente ele apertou com vontade meus seios – aperto os seios de Tammy. Como eles são macios.

\- Kenny se acalme – o rosto da Tammy fica vermelha.

\- Não queria saber. Estou te dando uma previa.

De repente Tammy solta um gemido. Eu paro que estava fazendo, saio de cima dela e me sento no lado da cama meio sem graça. Acho que exagerei em massagear os seios dela, mas eles são tão macios. E ainda achei muito bonitinho o gemido dela.

\- Então Kenny, qual está sendo sua preocupação? Parece que não foi bom seu momento com Eric – ela se senta ao meu lado.

\- Foi ótimo, mas me atrapalhei toda – abaixo meu olhar. Não é muito orgulho se tão disposta sexualmente e ter cometido muitos erros.

\- Como que, por exemplo?

\- Eu não conseguir da um boquete no Eric. Eu me engasguei toda com isso.

\- Imagino, mas não é muito a sua culpa, afinal nosso querido mago está acima da média.

\- Eu queria alguns ensinamentos para eu não fazer feio na próxima vez.

\- Ensinamentos, né? – Tammy fica pensativa – você quer a pratica, né?

\- Sim, quero muito. Por favor, Tammy, só você pode me ajudar.

\- Hoje de noite ensino algumas coisinhas pra você.

\- Obrigada Tammy – eu abraço ela. Eu adoro ela.

\- Na próxima vez que queria apertar meus seios como você fez agora, me chama pra sair primeiro.

Fico vermelha.

**Narração de Jenny**

Nunca fiquei tão empolgada por praticar magia em toda minha vida. Aquela batalha de dois dias atrás me empolgou bastante. Ver meu mestre usar sua magia no limite foi algo épico para meus olhos. Só ele mesmo para ser tão... lendário assim. E ainda é meu. Meu neko. Estou estudando um livro de magia que Eric me deu intensivamente na praça dos góticos.

\- Você não se cansa ficar vegetar esse livro dia e noite? – interrompo minha concentração para ver Shelly junto com Bebe.

\- Me deixa. Sabe que sou uma maga e preciso estudar para ficar mais forte – eu digo.

\- Jenny. É nobre você ser a única amazona maga, mas acho que você precisa relaxar um pouco mais – disse Bebe.

\- Eu relaxo. Meu mestre também é meu neko. Eu até já o beijei – falo orgulhosa.

\- Acho que seu neko ta bem solto, afinal parece que ele transou com a princesa.

\- Como? – eu quase grito – isso não é possível.

\- Esqueceu que os dois saíram para youtube e só voltaram depois quando a gente chegou aqui?

\- Mas isso não da tempo para fazer nada.

\- Como Ranger sei muito bem que um unicórnio pegasus é muito rápido.

\- Não é possível. Meu mestre não se rebaixaria esse ponto.

\- Não percebeu que a princesa estava andando pouco diferente dois dias atrás? Faz sentido. Parece que a princesa não foi a primeira do mago.

\- Como assim? – perguntei. O que mais estranhei que Shelly falou junto comigo.

\- Lembra quando você estava sob domínio daquela ser de olho estranho.

\- Está falando da líder dos góticos?

\- Essa mesma.

\- Não me lembre disso. Eu ceguei meu mestre – digo ainda arrependida. Se eu fosse mais forte teria resistido.

\- Ninguém reparou, mas o quarto que ele estava bem bagunçado e ainda estava cheirando fortemente a sexo. Parece que outra mulher também já experimentou o corpo nu do mago lendário.

\- E quem seria essa piranha? – eu to me segurando para não matar ninguém.

\- Eu chuto que seja a guardiã da princesa.

\- Só podia ser mesmo. Puta a princesa e puta a guardiã.

\- Eu não julgo elas assim. Ta certo que elas induziram, mas 1000 anos preso acho que os hormônios do mago está muito a flor da pele.

\- Parece que até em homens ele ta atirando – disse Shelly.

\- Hã? – Bebe e eu falamos em sincronia.

\- Olha ali – ela aponta para Eric e Butters que estão andando juntos. Vendo os dois estão rindo como se fossem muito amigos. Acho que amigos demais.

\- Negativo. Não tem como meu neko seja gay – falo com raiva.

\- No caso é bissexual ou pansexual. Afinal ele transou com a princesa e guardiã – disse Bebe – ainda mais parece que os dois só estão conversando.

\- Ele não pode ficar com outro homem.

\- Mas você pode ficar com outra mulher. Já se esqueceu daquela noite que ficamos juntos.

Eu coro com as palavras da loira.

\- Eu era muito nova. Só queria experimentar – falo tentando convencer a loira.

\- Eu também era nova, mas isso não me fez uma lesbica. Eu mesmo prefiro homens, mas não tenho frescura em ficar com uma mulher. Que pena que a Wendy não pensa assim – as vezes tenho impressão que Bebe quer dar uns pegas na Wendy.

\- Que raiva. Pensava que meu mestre era meu neko e quando vejo a princesa e a guardiã já deram pra ele. Agora o paladino que fazer o mesmo.

\- Olha o Butters não é gay. Tenho conversado com ele... ei, espera – eu me afasto sem escutar as palavras de Bebe. Tenho muita coisa pra fazer. Preciso ensinar para Eric Cartman que ele é meu neko.

**Narração de Butters**

\- Ei Eric – comprimento quando vejo o mago passar.

\- Paladino Butters – ele sorri discretamente.

\- Me chame de Butters mesmo. Não precisa ser tão formal.

\- Parece que está bastante animado.

\- Sim. Finalmente cumprimos nossa missão. É impressionante.

\- Não é nada demais.

\- O senhor conseguiu algo admirável.

\- Apenas fiz o mínimo para agradecer a minha libertação.

\- Lamento todo sofrimento que teve que passar. Imagino que você sinta falta dos seus amigos.

\- Para ser franco eu não tive nenhum amigo no meu passado. Nem antes ou depois de ser rei.

\- Sério?

\- Realmente as pessoas não conseguia ver o quanto era maravilhoso. Antes meus ossos eram grandes os outros só vivam me chamando injustamente de gordo.

\- Teve te tido uma infância difícil. Eu sei muito bem como é isso. Meus pais eram muito rígidos.

\- Mas o que aconteceu pra você ter se tornado um paladino?

\- Quando tinha sete anos eu tomei um tipo de porção que continha a essência do Gigante do Chaos. Meus pais me deserdaram.

\- Você sabe o que essência era?

\- Meus pais nunca me contaram com detalhes.

\- Basicamente o Gigante do Chaos foi minha maior criação. Ele era um golem de magia. Normalmente quando se coloca toda dedicação em um golem os magos criam uma essência do golem para refazê-lo de volta.

\- Eu sinto muito pelos meus erros do passado.

\- Aí que ta, como você sobreviveu? Porque a essência normalmente é um veneno.

\- Oh hambúrguer.

\- Existe uma teoria entre os magos do meu tempo da possibilidade do golem fundir em uma pessoa, mas nunca colocamos em pratica.

\- Isso é possível?

\- Por acaso já sentiu uma segunda voz ou uma segunda personalidade?

\- Quando era pequeno brincava comigo mesmo que era um guerreiro temido chamado Professor Chaos. Normalmente ele era manifestação do meu ódio pela péssima criação dos meus pais.

\- Imagino que esse Professor Chaos seja a forma em golem fundida em você. Quando chegamos no castelo eu verifico como você despertar o golem dentro de você.

\- Isso não é perigoso?

\- Não sei, mas se é parte de você, talvez tenha controle total.

\- Isso seria muito útil contra a luta dos elfos.

\- Sem contar a satisfação de ver que seus pais foram injusto com você.

\- Verdade.

Nos dois rimos juntos. Talvez seja pretensão minha, mas acho que vou me esforçar em ser um amigo para ele. É bom ter alguém pra conversar, se bem que ele tem boa amizade, principalmente com a Tammy que deu celebração especial para ele, principalmente para sua salsicha.

**Narração de Terezi **(observação: essa personagem substitui a letra 'I' por 1, a letra 'E' po letra 'A' por 4)

V1m no qu4rto do 3r1d4n 3stá f1c4ndo costum3 p4r4 m1m. 41nd4 é 3str4nho qu3 todos os 11 trolls 3st3j4m mor4ndo no m3smo t3to, m4s por 3nqu4nto 3stá 1ndo mu1to b3m. 4 m41or14 nunc4 soub3 qu3 é t3r um4 v1d4 luxuos4 3 1sso 3stá s3ndo um4 bo4 oportun1d4d3 p4r4 f1n4lm3nt3 compl3t4r Sburb. Só qu3 qu3ro Vr1sk4 d3 volt4, 3r1d4n troux3 todo mundo d3 volt4 4 v1d4, 3l3 pr3c1s4 tr4z3r t4mbém m1nh4 k1sm3s1s d3 volt4.

T3nho qu3 4dm1t1 qu3 o fr4c4ss4do 3stá s3 3sforç4ndo mu1to 3m tr4z3r Vr1sk4 d3 volt4. D3 1n1c1o p3ns31 qu3 3l3 t1nh4 1nt3r3ss3 3m conqu1st4r m1nh4 k1sm3s1s, m4s p4r3c3 qu3 3l3 só qu3r tr4z3r d3 volt4. M41s 3str4nho qu3 3r1d4n 3stá 3m um tot4l 1sol4m3nto. 3u nunc4 fu1 mu1to com 4 c4r4 d3l3, m4s 4cho m31o 3x4g3ro, já qu3 to l1g4do do surto d3l3 qu3 l3vou 4 mort3 d3 F3f3r1 3 K4n4y4, m4s G4mz33 surt4 tod4 hor4 3 n1nguém od314 n4d4. 4té m3smo Vr1sk4 já t3m s3u p4ss4do n3gro 3 m3smo 4ss1m 3l4 não é tão od14d4 como 3r1d4n é.

3ntr4ndo no qu4rto v3jo um p3qu3no s3gr3do d3l3. Nunc4 p3ns31 qu3 1sso 3r4 possív3l s3 3u não v1ss3. Cl4ro qu3 vou f1ng1r qu3 não v1, já qu3 3stou f1ng1ndo qu3 3stou c3g4.

– O qu3 v31o f4z3r 4qu1? - d1z 4gor4 com 4 voz norm4l. Qu3r14 v3r como s3r14 su4 voz 4lt3r4d4

– Cont1nu4r 4 procur4r Vr1sk4, l3mbr4? - m3 4prox1mo do troll 3 dou um4 l4mb1d4 no rosto d3l3. 3u s3mpr3 l4mbo 4s co1s4s p4r4 t3r um t4to m3lhor, pr3c1so p4ss4r 4 1m4g3m qu3 3stou c3g4.  
– O qu3 3stá f4z3ndo? - f1c4 tot4lm3nt3 cor4do d3 roxo.

– S3nt1ndo como você 3stá. P4r3c3 qu3 3st4v4 f4z3ndo 4lgo d3 3rr4do. 3st4v4 s3 m4sturb4ndo?

– Não.

– 3ntão qu3 3st4v4 f4z3ndo?

– É.. 3st4v4 m3 v3st1ndo... – como 3l3 m3nt3 m4l.

– S3 3st4v4 nu, s1gn1f1c4 qu3 3st4v4 s3 m4sturb4ndo.

– P4r3c3 qu3 3stá... – 3str4nho qu3 no n4d4 3r1d4n 3ntr3 um4 b41x4 4str4l. D3 todos os trolls qu3 r3torn4r4m 4 v1d4, 3l3 qu3 3stá s3ndo o m41s d1f3r3nt3. C4dê o troll 3gocêntr1co 3 orgulhoso d3 s3mpr3? 4té p4r3c3 qu3 3l3 3stá como f4nt4sm4 m3smo com um corpo fís1co.

– Vr1sk4 é nosso obj3t1vo. Qu4nto m41s c3do tr4z3r d3 volt4, m4s c3do v41 t3r su4 k1sm3s1s d3 volt4 1ndo p4r4 um4 3st4nt3 – d1ss3 f1c4ndo sér1o.

– Só porqu3 qu3ro Vr1sk4 d3 volt4 não s1gn1f1c4 qu3 vou l3v4r 4 sér1o tudo – s1go 3l3 - r3l4x4 3r1d4n, s31 qu3 nunc4 fomos d3 troc4r p4l4vr4s, m4s não s1gn1f1c4 qu3 t3 od313.

– Jur4?

– T4 c3rto, só um pouqu1nho, 4f1n4l você f1cou com Vr1sk4 4nt3s d3 m1m.

– M4s você 3st4v4 com G4mz33 n4 époc4. 3r4 d1fíc1l d3 f1c4r com os do1s 4o m3smo t3mpo.

– V3rd4d3.

– C3rto.

– 4l1ás, o qu3 4cont3c3u no 4lmoço? Você usou m4g14 p4r4 l1mp4r 4 m3s4, d31x4ndo 4 m41or14 bol4do.

– Pr1m31ro: 3u não uso m4g14, m4s s1m c1ênc14 br4nc4 3 s3gundo, porqu3 m1nh4 c1ênc14 br4nc4 1r14 c4us4 t4nto 4lvoroço.

– Porqu3 4 últ1m4 v3z qu3 você usou su4 v4r1nh4 d3u m3rd4.

– 4 4rm4 d4 K4n4y4 é um b4tom qu3 s3 tr4nsform4 3m um4 motoss3rr4 3 n1nguém f4l4 n4d4.

– 4cho qu3 4 ún1c4 d1f3r3nç4 qu3 3l4 não p1sou n4 bol4.

– S1m, 3u s31. 3u tr41 todos m4t31 m1nh4 3x-4m1g4 3 4 troll qu3 m41s 4mo. Sou um monstro. S4t1sf31to 3m 3scut4r 1sso? - 3r1d4n f4l4 d3s3sp3r4do. P4r3c3 qu3 tudo qu3 4cont3c3u p3s4 mu1to d3l3.

– S1m, 3rrou f31o, m4s qu3m não já 3rrou 4qu1? 1sso não t3 d1f3r3nt3. Vr1sk4 3 pr1nc1p4lm3nt3 G4mz33 já f1z3r4m co1s4s p1or3s 3 o p3sso4l p3lo m3nos s3mpr3 l3vou os do1s d3 bo4, p3lo m3nos G4mz33 – 3u m3smo não t3nho 1nt3nção d3 s3r 4 nov4 4m1g4 d3l3, m4s 4cho qu3 é 1njusto d3l3 s3 1sol4r 4ss1m - 41nd4 m41s você não é o ún1co qu3 m4tou 4 p3sso4 qu3 m41s 4m4 - d3st4 v3z 3u f1co d3s4n1m4d4, m4s logo r3torno 4o norm4l - 4gor4 p4r3 d3 fr3scur4 3 v4mos tr4b4lh4r.

3r1d4n m3 3nc4r4 por 4lgum t3mpo. 4cho qu3 3l3 nunc4 3sp3r4v4 ouv1r um4 p4l4vr4 d3 consolo.

– C3rto – v3jo 3l3 sorr1r, 4gor4 f1n4lm3nt3 m41s 4 vont4d3.

CONTINUA

Essa foi mais uma atualização. Demorei pra sair mais que eu imaginava mais saiu.

A narração final foi baseado em um trecho em primeira pessoa da minha fic "Entre Equilíbrio e a Realeza", achei bom colocar pra mostrar que os outros trolls estão procurando Vriska. Só não fez nenhuma descrição neles porque quando aparecerem vou detalhar com mais detalhes. Acho que essa narração da Terezi pode ficar mais confusa já que ela substitui muitas letras, quem tiver interesse em ler minha outra fic está em terceira pessoa, então é muito mais tranqüilo de ler.

Essa capitulo foi importante porque é a primeira vez que introduzo yuri na fic. Para o final que estou planejando o yuri vai facilitar muito minha vida. Claro que esse capitulo foi bem leve vai ter capítulos que vai até ter Orange. Para aqueles que não gostam do estilo vou colocar aviso nessas cenas.

Então até a próxima.


	19. Catters? 20

_Parte do trecho relançado _

**Narração de Terezi **

Vim no quarto do eridan está ficando costume para mim. ainda é estranho que todos os ii trolls estejam morando no mesmo teto, mas por enquanto está indo muito bem. a maioria nunca soube que é ter uma vida luxuosa e isso está sendo uma boa oportunidade para finalmente completar Sburb. Só que quero Vriska de volta, eridan trouxe todo mundo de volta a vida, ele precisa trazer também minha kismesis de volta.

Tenho que admiti que o fracassado está se esforçando muito em trazer Vriska de volta. De inicio pensei que ele tinha interesse em conquistar minha kismesis, mas parece que ele só quer trazer de volta. Mais estranho que eridan está em um total isolamento. eu nunca fui muito com a cara dele, mas acho meio exagero, já que to ligado do surto dele que levou a morte de Feferi e Kanaya, mas Gamzee surta toda hora e ninguém odeia nada. até mesmo Vriska já tem seu passado negro e mesmo assim ela não é tão odiada como eridan é.

entrando no quarto vejo um pequeno segredo dele. Nunca pensei que isso era possível se eu não visse. Claro que vou fingir que não vi, já que estou fingindo que estou cega.

– O que veio fazer aqui? - diz agora com a voz normal. Queria ver como seria sua voz alterada

– Continuar a procurar Vriska, lembra? - me aproximo do troll e dou uma lambida no rosto dele. eu sempre lambo as coisas para ter um tato melhor, preciso passar a imagem que estou cega.  
– O que está fazendo? - fica totalmente corado de roxo.

– Sentindo como você está. Parece que estava fazendo algo de errado. estava se masturbando?

– Não.

– então que estava fazendo?

– É.. estava me vestindo... – como ele mente mal.

– Se estava nu, significa que estava se masturbando.

– Parece que está... – estranho que no nada eridan entre uma baixa astral. De todos os trolls que retornaram a vida, ele que está sendo o mais diferente. Cadê o troll egocêntrico e orgulhoso de sempre? até parece que ele está como fantasma mesmo com um corpo físico.

– Vriska é nosso objetivo. Quanto mais cedo trazer de volta, mas cedo vai ter sua kismesis de volta indo para uma estante – disse ficando sério.

– Só porque quero Vriska de volta não significa que vou levar a sério tudo – sigo ele - relaxa eridan, sei que nunca fomos de trocar palavras, mas não significa que te odeie.

– Jura?

– Ta certo, só um pouquinho, afinal você ficou com Vriska antes de mim.

– Mas você estava com Gamzee na época. era difícil de ficar com os dois ao mesmo tempo.

– Verdade.

– Certo.

– aliás, o que aconteceu no almoço? Você usou magia para limpar a mesa, deixando a maioria bolado.

– Primeiro: eu não uso magia, mas sim ciência branca e segundo, porque minha ciência branca iria causa tanto alvoroço.

– Porque a última vez que você usou sua varinha deu merda.

– a arma da Kanaya é um batom que se transforma em uma motosserra e ninguém fala nada.

– acho que a única diferença que ela não pisou na bola.

– Sim, eu sei. eu trai todos matei minha ex-amiga e a troll que mais amo. Sou um monstro. Satisfeito em escutar isso? - eridan fala desesperado. Parece que tudo que aconteceu pesa muito dele.

– Sim, errou feio, mas quem não já errou aqui? isso não te diferente. Vriska e principalmente Gamzee já fizeram coisas piores e o pessoal pelo menos sempre levou os dois de boa, pelo menos Gamzee – eu mesmo não tenho intenção de ser a nova amiga dele, mas acho que é injusto dele se isolar assim - ainda mais você não é o único que matou a pessoa que mais ama - desta vez eu fico desanimada, mas logo retorno ao normal - agora pare de frescura e vamos trabalhar.

eridan me encara por algum tempo. acho que ele nunca esperava ouvir uma palavra de consolo.

– Certo – vejo ele sorrir, agora finalmente mais a vontade.


	20. Minha fada

**Narração de Cartman**

\- Ocarinas?- olho para uma loja de instrumentos musicais dos góticos. Não resisto e entro na loja.

\- Eric, o que é uma ocarina? – pergunta Butters quando me seguiu na loja.

\- Na minha época esses tipos de flautas eram muito populares. Todo menino tinha um – já compro de cor negra. Parece que os góticos só conhecem a cor preta para objetos. Irônico que criolos góticos não vi nenhum e que leva crer na cor de pele não é muito apreciada.

\- Parece que as flautas tomaram seu lugar, já que tive uma quando era pequena – disse o paladino.

\- Eu vi aquele bardo élfico usando uma flauta para usar suas magias. O som de uma ocarina é muito mais agradável que um som de uma simples flauta – saio da loja com Butters me seguindo – malditos elfos. Eu tinha uma ocarina de ouro e nem me deixaram ficar com ela. Estava até estranhando porque não tinha visto nenhum lugar uma ocarina.

\- Nunca desconfiaria que o senhor era um amante por músicas.

\- Eu não sou um bardo da vida, mas a musica era o único jeito de me conectar com minha irmã.

\- O senhor teve irmã?

\- Não era uma irmã de sangue.

Começo tocar e pouco a pouco as notas saem do instrumento. Os elfos pensam que os humanos não apreciam a floresta, mas pelo contrario os humanos gostam de florestas, mas não é tanto apegado que impede de extrair alguma coisa dela. Eu toco como se tivesse homenageando os espíritos da floresta. Sempre adorava caminhar com minha mãe tocando minha ocarina, enquanto minha irmã voava de cima de mim. Enquanto eu toco uma melodia suave tenho impressão que escuto o barulho de cininho.

\- Eric. Uma fada está voando em cima de sua cabeça.

\- Uma fada? – paro de tocar e olho pra cima.

Será que meus olhos estão me enganando? Parece que estou vendo minha irmã.

\- Casey? – encaro a fadinha. Um ser de 20 centímetros, parece uma menina de 15 anos, com um vestido dourado, cabelos loiros curtos e uma pele amarela mais clara que o vestido e o cabelo, asas parecendo de borboleta transparentes, uma calda de salamandra amarela, um cachecol listado com duas tonalidades de roxo e um capuz preto.

\- Hey Eric.

\- Casey – sim, é ela, minha irmã. Minha única amiga que tive, a única que não me julgava pela meus... ossos grandes. A única que não preciso ser agressivo. A única que tenho afeto suficiente para considerá-la minha irmã.

Ela abraça meu rosto no lado esquerdo, enquanto uso minha mão esquerda para retribuir o abraço. Dizem que as fadas são imortais e não acreditava nisso até ver Casey de volta. É fantástico como ainda ta viva mesmo depois de 1000 anos.

\- Por onde andou todos esses anos? – pergunto pra ela.

Ela abre a boca e sai uma bolha. Na minha época ela nunca aprendeu a falar, só soltava alguns sons aleatórios ou soltava essa típica bolha da boca como os lagartos fazem. Eu até tentei ensiná-la, mas só conseguir fazer ela falar a frase "hey Eric".

\- Parece que mesmo 1000 anos não conseguiu aprender a falar.

Ela voa em direção da minha barrica e cutuca.

\- Ei. Eu nunca fui gordo, só tive ossos grandes.

Vejo Casey rindo.

\- Uau. Eu nunca vi uma fada. É fantástico – disse Butters – meus pais diziam que foram as fadas que ensinavam os humanos a serem sábios que causou a inveja dos elfos.

\- Só na questão da fala imagino que não, mas acho que em outras coisas posso acreditar. Aposto que se dependesse dos elfos os humanos seriam como animais – Casey aterrissa no meu ombro e balança a cabeça concordando – mas aqueles putos tem inveja que eles nunca tiveram contato com fadas diferentes dos humanos, apesar de ser bem raro. Quando se tem uma amizade forte com uma fada praticamente se transforma em um irmão para ele.

\- Isso é muito bonito. O sol está se pondo, marquei com a senhorita Bebe de encontrar com ela.

\- Tudo bem, Butters. Pode ir, já vou voltar para meu quarto – aponto com meus dois dedos em direção do quarto aonde estou. Vi que a Casey fez junto comigo.

Caminho de volta para o quarto encanto toco a ocarina, enquanto Casey responde com uma canção. Sempre gostei do instrumento porque o som se parece muito com a canção das fadas. De repente vejo Casey voando distante de mim como se tivesse visto algo que a assusta. Olho para frente e vejo Vriska encostada na parede.

\- Como foi o encontro com seu namorado? – vejo ela perguntando, enquanto bate o cabelo.

\- Namorado?

\- Sim, o paladino, não é o seu namorado?

\- Ele é só apenas alguém bom de conversar. Eu não tenho nenhum envolvimento físico com ele.

\- Não me diga que você é outro ser que só hetero ou homo. Que decepção – não entendo essa decepção dela – não me diga que tem nojinho de ficar com outro homem.

\- Sei lá. Nunca pensei na possibilidade, já to surpreso que recentemente to ficando com mulheres.

\- Então quer dizer que não se importa em ficar com um homem?

\- Nunca tive essa oportunidade, mas gozo é gozo qual é a diferença? – dou os ombros. Que eu não seja o passivo para mim buraco é buraco – e você não importa em ficar com uma mulher?

\- Eu não tenho essa frescura desde que minha parceira esteja em um quadrante.

\- Quadrante?

\- Minha espécie existe quatro tipos diferentes de romances que nos fazem superiores a qualquer ser de Zaron. Matesprit, kismesis, moirail e auspistice – nossa, a raça dela tem um esquema de acasalamento de romance bem complicado.

\- E qual é a diferença de um para outro? – fico curioso.

\- Matesprit é um relacionamento de amor semelhante que vocês tem com seus parceiros. Kismesis é um relacionamento de ódio.

\- Ódio? Isso é possível.

\- Para um troll o sentimento de amor e ódio tem o mesmo valor – eu até acho engraçado isso, afinal se fosse assim comigo já teria me deitado com toda raça élfica.

\- Moirail?

\- Moirail é um relacionamento que um completa o outro.

\- E qual é a diferença de moirail com matesprit?

\- Moirail não envolve sexo?

\- Acho que esse relacionamento parece um relacionamento de irmãos.

\- Eu nunca entendi essa palavra, sinceramente.

\- Nesse caso são filhos de um mesmo pai e uma mesma mãe.

\- Isso são irmãos? Nossa que estranho. Se não me engano um 'pai' é alguém do sexo masculino e 'mãe' é do sexo feminino. Não é possível vocês gerarem ovos com dois 'pais' e duas 'mães'?

Sério. Os trolls botam ovos. Acho que vou esconder, por enquanto, sobre gravidez. Isso pode chocá-la.

\- De forma natural dois pais e duas mães não conseguem gerar uma criança, mas eles contornam isso adotando um filho – eu não tenho muita certeza que estou falando, porque no meu tempo não existia casamento homossexual, mas imagino que possa existir depois de 1000 anos.

\- Nossa que decepção. Minha raça não tem esse problema, podemos ter filhotes independentes do sexo. Tanto com aquele troll mais jovem foi fruto da minha kismesis.

Eita. Aquele gótico chamado George tem duas mães? To chocado.

\- Por isso que ele tem feição muito afeminada para meu gosto – digo brincando.

\- Já que você tocou no assunto até que é mesmo. Parece que é uma fêmea, só esqueceram de avisar pra ele.

Nós dois rimos. Acho que agora eu entendo porque a raça dela se chama troll, não é por aparência, mas de espírito.

\- E o auspistice? – eu pergunto.

\- Esse quatro quadrante pode ser um matesprit ou um kismesis quando um casal tem um forte desejo de matar um ao outro, daí precisa de um mediador para colocar os dois na linha.

\- Então auspistice é um relacionamento a três?

\- Sim.

\- Aqui esse relacionamento tem nome, se chama suruba – digo só de sacanagem.

\- Suruba heim? Que interessante – disse ela pensativa.

\- Alias você fica falando que acha frescura o povo de zaron ter preferências sexuais distintas, mas você mesmo parece que não tem nenhum quadrante aqui.

\- O povo daqui é fraco, não vale a pena.

\- Eu lutei com você e não fui derrotado isso me faz digno? – eu até estranho eu ter feito essa pergunta.

\- Você tem a força, mas seu espírito é inseguro. Eu consigo saber que uma pessoa está pensando. Eu vejo sua angustia, um ser que finge ser forte, mas é um gatinho assustado. Alguém que usa a magia para esconder os verdadeiros temores – disse como se ela olhasse no fundo da minha alma.

\- Você está certa. Tenho minhas inseguranças, mas o que não me mata me deixa mais forte.

\- Interessante – ela começa andar – tenha uma boa noite mago lendário.

Vriska, rainha dos góticos e um ser curioso. Posso ter conseguido uma aliança com ela, mas mesmo assim ela não deixa de expor seu veneno. Preciso conhecer mais sobre a raça dela, talvez eu fortaleça minha aliança com ela.

Quando entro no quarto encontro Jenny dentro.

\- Mestre. Bem vindo de volta – disse ela.

\- Obrigado Jenny, tem alguma duvida sobre algum ensinamento de magia? – eu pergunto.

\- Não Eric, só vim trazer um chá quente – pega uma xícara que estava na mesa e estende para mim.

\- Obrigado – disse pegando a xícara, me sentando em uma cadeira e dando alguns goles no chá. A bebida é doce.

\- Mestre. Existe mais alguma coisa que preciso me preocupar com a magia de anulação mágica?

\- Do jeito que ensinei. Precisa criar uma área mágica por uns 30 minutos. É uma técnica que serve para fazer armadilhas contra qualquer usuário de magia.

\- Existe a possibilidade de alguém escapar disso?

\- Da forma que te passei nem eu mesmo conseguiria sair – começo ter sono de repente – Jenny pode tirar seu chapéu por uns instantes.

\- Sim mestre – ela tira e olho sua testa e não encontro nada – tem uma coisa errada comigo?

\- Não, por um momento tive a impressão Vriska estava manipulando sua mente e tinha colocado sonífero nesse chá.

\- Ela não fez isso – por um momento pensei que esse sono repentino era de um sonífero no chá – eu fiz por contra própria.

\- O que? – meus olhos estão ficando mais pesados.

\- Desculpe Eric, mas tudo isso é necessário – foi a ultima coisa que escutei antes de desmaiar.

CONTINUA

Esse é um capitulo curto, mas foi um tamanho exato que encontrei para dividi-lo, porque as próximas cenas são hentais.

Sobre a personagem Casey não foi criação minha, mas ela saiu de Homestuck. Claro que se procurar com a descrição que fiz não vão achá-la já que sua aparência na serie é totalmente diferente no original. Tenho alguns motivos de fazer a personagem ter um físico diferente, isso vai ser revelado nos capítulos finais (que está um pouco distante de acontecer), mas particularmente para trazer um pouco de ar de Link e Navi.

E ainda aproveitei para dar um pouco mais destaque na Vriska com pequenas conversas com Cartman. Eu escrevi uma oneshot sobre ela, quem tiver interesse pode procurar a fic "Ponto Fraco". Para quem gosta de Kyman vai gostar muito da oneshot de homestuck. Ainda tem a fic "Entre o Equilibrio e a Realeza" que também é de homestuck está passando paralelo a esta fic. Mesmo não conhecendo nada da série pode ler porque ela é totalmente auto-explicativa.

O próximo capitulo vai ser hentai e terá algo inédito da minha escrita: Orange. Para quem não sabe o que é Orange é basicamente um hentai de yuri. Claro que vou deixar um aviso para essa cena, caso a pessoa só queira ler o hentai. Para quem não gosta ambos os estilos recomendo não lêem a próxima atualização que vai ser em breve (próxima semana).

Até a próxima.


	21. Corpo Vs Mente

**Narração de Jenny**

Meu mestre, espero que me perdoe, mas é necessário tudo que estou fazendo. Como maga do reino tenho dever de obedecer à princesa, mas isso não me obriga abrir mão de você. Eu posso não ser rica ou não posso ter seios tão grandes como a vadia da Kenny, mas compartilho mais gosto contigo que ela nunca vai compartilhar. E ainda você é meu neko, precisa entender. Por isso que te coloquei deitado no meu quarto só de cueca, com as mãos amarrados atrás das costas e vendas nos olhos. Já preparei todo o quarto para você não manifeste nenhuma magia, afinal quero que senhor se comporte bem.

Estou usando uma roupa mais confortável, um vestido branco curto. Não demora muito para Eric acordar e começar se mover.

\- O que aconteceu? Aonde estou? E cadê a minha magia? – posso ver que Eric está até com medo. Está na hora do show.

Aproximo-me e sussurro no seu ouvido:

\- Não se preocupe, Eric está em mãos seguras.

\- Jenny, o que... – coloco meu dedo nos lábios dele para silenciá-los.

\- Sabe Eric, você é meu mestre no mundo da magia, mas ao mesmo tempo me pertence. Você é meu neko – começo alisar o peitoral dele. Meus toques são suaves para justamente acalmá-lo. Sinto que diminuir a tensão dele, mas ainda sim está querendo se libertar – e ultimamente você anda sendo um menino mal.

\- Mas como... – interrompo beliscando os mamilos dele com força. Suficiente para ele sentir dor.

\- Você só vai ter permissão de falar quando eu quiser, entendido?

\- Mas... ai – uso até minhas unhas para beliscar.

\- Entendido?

\- Sim.

\- Eu não mandei falar – arranho com força. Desta vez ele concorda com a cabeça – ótimo, assim mesmo – beijo os lugares que eu machuquei para suavizar o arder de minhas agressões – bom menino – dou um beijo rápido nos lábios deles. Percebo que ele até queria mais. Só vai ter mais quando eu quiser.

Eu subo na cama ficando em pé e empurro ele com o pé. Ele pode ser o lendário rei humano, assim como o mestre dos magos, mas aqui só eu que vou ser a dominadora. Ele é meu submisso. Meu escravo. Meu neko.

\- Sabe Eric quando a gente chegou na província das amazonas eu fiquei muito feliz quando você nem questionou em ser meu neko, mas você se enroscou com a princesa e a guardiã dela – eu queria xingar as duas, mas me contive – eu não culpo você, afinal passou séculos sem ninguém. Eu me culpo por não ter agido como uma verdadeira amazona. Agora chupe.

Como ele não vendo posso surpreendê-lo de múltiplas formas possíveis. E estou com meu pé direito perto da boca dele. Sim, eu quero que ele chupe meu pé. Eric passa a língua hesitante, afinal não sabe o que está lambendo.

\- Coloque mais vontade nisso, Eric. Eu não estou vendo empenho. Será que terei que castigá-lo – bom usar o bom e velho medo ou como meu mestre já falou "o terrorismo". Desta vez ele lambe com mais vontade – bom, muito bom, até empurro meu dedão para ele chupar.

Posso ver que ele não é um dos homens que tem tara por pés. Que pena.

Tiro meu pé perto da sua boca e deslizo no seu tronco lentamente até chegar perto da cueca. Pressiono meu pé e começo a esfregar na região. Que bonitinho, meu neko quer da uma de difícil, está segurando os gemidos para não se entregar, mas o corpo o denuncia. Uso meu pé para expor o pau dele para fora. Posso dizer que o tamanho é bem... satisfatório. Eu me pergunto se isso é tamanho natural ou foi por magia? Parece que é natural, porque normalmente aumentar com magia é temporário.

Meu neko não quer se render ao prazer de jeito nenhum mesmo começando masturbá-lo com meu pé ainda se retém a entregar no comento. Posso continuar até fazê-lo ter um orgasmo, mas não é isso que quero. Eu quero que gema alto e de preferência que grite. Implore por mais. Para conhecer que não precisa ter um corpo com curvas agressivas para sentir o verdadeiro prazer que uma mulher possa dar. Depois quando terminar ele não vai procurar a princesa Kenny, nem Tammy e nem Butters.

Paro de usar meu pé, me sento ao seu lado e masturbo, enquanto beijo ele profundamente. Agora sim ele geme, mas está abafado pelo minha boca. Não demora muito para gozar sujando minha mão e boa parte do tronco dele. Eu pego uma toalha branca e úmida para limpar minha mão e o tronco do meu neko. Sei que algumas mulheres gostam de lamber isso, mas eu não sou fã disso chegando achar esse ato... nojento.

Vejo que Eric está rindo. Por que será?

**Narração de Cartman**

\- Por que está rindo? – Jenny pergunta intrigada.

\- Porque se quiser continuar com seus planos eu já não terei condição de ficar ereto, afinal preciso da minha magia para voltar ativa – falo a verdade. Acho que a maior magia que aprendi na classe mago é dessa retornar ereção, nunca mais tive de ter essa preocupação de nivelar o orgasmo.

\- Eu conheço essa magia. É algo que só os magos homens aprendem, mas eu estudei nos livros e aprendi como aprimorá-la e como desenvolvera – ela disse passando a mão no meu pau que fica duro novamente – desta vez deixo passar que você falou sem a minha permissão, mas na próxima vez terá um castigo duro.

Eu to de cara com essa magia. Eu sempre estava desconfiando que o sentido de neko é "minha putinha particular", agora vendo o que Jenny está fazendo comigo eu confirmei o significado. Já enfrentei todos desafios na minha vida e enfrentei oponentes lendários como dois dias atrás Vriska, mas até hoje duas fêmeas conseguiram me neutralizar com completo: a elfa Sheila e a humana Jenny. A primeira me condenou 1000 anos de prisão já a segunda... bem está me humilhando... de forma... prazerosa. Espero que ela não enfie nada no meu cu, eu não sou chegado nesses tipos de coisas. Eu não sou elfo.

\- Você tem sido um bom menino, acho que está na hora de ter o privilegio de ver – ela tira minha venda.

Agora reparando estou no quarto dela, deitado na cama e ela está usando uma vestido curto. Por um momento pensava que estava usando roupas de coros e cicote que minha mãe usava para os namorados dela. Depois ela me puxa para eu ficar sentado. Eu pensava que seria desamarrado. Que grande engano.

Ela está de pé com uma posição totalmente ereta. Nem lembra a minha discipula toda timida e meiga. Agora está parecendo como uma verdadeira amazona, uma mulher que não aceita ser inferiorizada por nenhum homem.

Ela levanta o vestido revelando seus seios pequenos em comparação com Tammy e Kenny, mas ainda sim um tamanho agradavel. Também percebo que o abdomem não é tão trabalhado como Tammy, afinal a classe maga raramente trabalha com atividade fisica. Curiosamente a princesa Kenny também tem um abidomem trabalhado que me leva a crer que a loira é bem guerreira.

Como me sinto sujo em comparar Jenny com duas mulheres que já transei. Parece que finalmente me revelei como filho de Liane. Minha mente me acusa de fazer comparação tão injusta. Mesmo assim Jenny tem suas qualidades. Seus cabelos são tão negros como a noite e liso como seda. Mesmo não sendo tão providos de curvas ainda sim tem um corpo belo dando um ar de inocencia e fragilidade misturando com um ar de uma senxual mulher. Posso afirmar com todas as palavras que Jenny está na fronteira da inocencia de do amadurecimento.

Ela não tira o vestido de uma forma me despertar desejo, mas sim de forma de mostrar seu corpo como trofeu. E antes mesmo de tirar a calcinha, que faz logo em seguida, meu pau está pulsando de desejo só de vera semi-nua.

Ela se aproxima em passos firmes com toda confiança de sua autoridade. Eu tenho costume de falar "respeite a minha autoridade", mas pela primeira vez preciso respeitar a autoridade de um terceiro. Chega perto de mim e me empurra fazendo ficar deitado novamente. Tenho que dizer que não é uma posição confortavel já que deito com minhas costas nos meus braços. Desta vez Jenny uma magia que me levita um pouco, desamarra meus braços, os forças para as extremidade da cama e os amarra. Parece ta mais confortavel, mas ainda estou refem de minha discipula.

\- E pensar que deixer duas piranhas tocarem nesse corpo nu seu – Jenny disse agora não segurando o recentimento que tem pela princesa e sua guardiã. Eu não gostei disso, afinal acho as duas mulheres fantasticas – a culpa é minha, fiquei obsecada por ser mais forte quando aquela tal de Vriska manipulou a minha mente e perdi o foco do mais importante – ela da uma pausa – ter meu neko sobre controle – ta legal, essas palavras fiquei decepcionado – agora eu pergunto: quem é seu tachi?

\- O que? – nunca ouvi essa palavra.

\- Quem é sua dona?

\- Eu não sou de ninguém.

\- Resposta errada – ela da um tapa na minha face. Não foi tão forte, mas ainda sim doeu – quem sua dona?

\- Teoricamente eu sou seu dono já que posso assumir o trono a qualquer momento então vou que me pertence – eu sei que isso vai me fazer levar outro tapa, mas eu também não vou ser um briquedinho sexual que é controlado facilmente.

\- Então chupe sua rainha – ela praticamente taca sua buceta na minha cara.

Eu fico mais idignado comigo mesmo por está sendo um objeto sexual e ainda meu corpo denuncia que está gostando. É a primeira vez que minha mente não concorda com meu corpo.

Começo a chupar a buceta de Jenny enfiando a lingua no interior fazendo a mesma gemer. Como gostaria de usar as mãos para possuia da forma como eu gosto (falando assim até parece que sou experiente), nas tenho que me contentar que ela está no controle. O que posso fazer ainda umedecer a região mais ainda com minha saliva.

\- Muito bem, está na hora de experimentar coisas exoticas – por todos os deuses, não faça ela querer comer meu cu – me chupe por completo – ela se levantou e ofereceu... o anus.

Ta legal. Agora as coisas estão saindo fora de controle. Ela quer que eu chupe... um canal... não tão limpo. Isso vai da merda.

\- Por que está demorando? – disse com uma voz mandona – será que preciso te castigar?

É melhor fazer o que ela quer. Eu não quero apanhar na cara novamente. Dou uma cheirada para verificar... a situação da... fragrancia. Verificando não está fedendo e tá até perfumado, por incrivel que pareça. Minha lingua pecorre em torno da região. O sabor não é tanto agradavel (algo que me recuso a descrever), pelo menos não tem nenhum... 'resido'. Indo mais... profundo o sabor não se altera muito e nenhum residuo. Tenho que admitir que foi otimo da Jenny ter limpado... o canal com antecedencia.

Não demora para minha discipula entrar em um orgasmo gemendo alto. Do jeito que ela gritou parece que toda provincia dos goticos escutou. Não quero nem imaginar se a princesa Kenny e Tammy aparecem aqui.

\- Foi maginifico, meu mestre. Agora estou pronto para cavalgar - sai de cima de mim, pega meu pau e guia para dentro dela – finalmente estou sentindo o cajado do meu neko – disse ela começando 'subir e descer'. Ta legal esse negocio de falar do meu 'cajado' está ficando sem graça.

Estando amarrado e Jenny estando 'pulando' em cima de mim é a primeira vez que me sinto só um pênis. Acho que estou entendendo como é a mentalidade das amazonas. Elas gostam de ter o controle de um homem. Lembro-me das mulheres que lutavam para ter seus direitos, mas nunca conseguiam e 1000 anos depois esse pensamento formou as amazonas.

Quando ela falou em cavalgar não estava brincando em serviço. Barulho da colisão nos nossos corpos é inido assim como a movimentação. Pior que está muito gostoso, pensava que já conhecia o prazer depois de feito sexo duas vezes, mas ainda sou um discipulo.

Não demora muito Jenny e eu entramos um orgasmo. Preencho com minha porra todo utero dela. As mulheres de zaron não tem nenhum pudor atualmente do homem gozar dentro da mesma. Dos meus tempos como mago meus antigos colegas nunca falaram que gozaram dentro de uma mulher. Espero que isso não resulta filhos, porque nesse ritmo to repovoando toda zaron. Ela sai de dentro de mim e ainda estou duro. É muito raro manter a ereção depois de ter um orgasmo para não dizer impossivel. Jenny usou seu poder em mim novamente. Incrivel.

\- Muito bom. Tenho uma recompensa perfeita para você – ela se vira de costa, apluma meu pênis no seu anus e começa a descer.

Sexo anal? Estou vendo meu pau entrar na bunda dela. Está dentro de uma buceta é bem diferente no cu. A entrada não é tão umida, bem quente e mais apertada. Digo de passagem mais apertada que a buceta da Kenny que era virgem. E até dolorido sentir meu pau sendo apertado nessa cavidade. E parece que para Jenny também é dolorido vejo grande esforço, mas mesmo assim consegue enfiar tudo dentro dela.

\- Ah sim. Estou sentindo estalando dentro de mim. Que sensação otima – disse gemendo. Parece que Jenny já fez isso antes e é uma mulher que gosta de sexo anal.

Pouco a pouco sobre e desce. Sinto até um arder, apesar de está duro novamente ainda sinto um formigamento do meu orgasmo anterior que deixa meu corpo mais sensível (esse é o preço em usar magia para recuperar a ereção). Posso não ver, mas percebo que minha discipula está se masturbando. A visão de costas da bunda sendo comida por mim é algo magnifico. Ainda ela rebola para mim. Droga estou ficando tão tarado como minha mãe.

O ritmo já aumenta como anterior fazendo nos dois gememos juntos. Não demora muito para a gente ter outro orgasmo. Meu pau está dormente.

\- Meu neko – disse ela saindo de cima de mim e se deitando – finalmente você é meu – ela se deita ao meu lado e cai no sono. Sinto meus pulsos se afroxarem mostrando que estou finalmente livre.

Eu dou um beijo nos labios e me levanto. Aproveito a cubro para ela não passar frio. Eu queria dormir junto com ela, mas volto no meu quarto furtivamente, porque não encontrei minhas roupas e Jenny não as trouxes. Pior que a distância é pouco longe, por sorte não encontro ninguém. O que aconteceria se encontrasse alguém desconhecido no caminho? E se encontrasse a princesa Kenny ou Tammy? Eu não sei o que fazer.

Pior que estou duro de novo. Meus deuses. Estou virando um prostituto. Eu preciso me acalmar. Já teve muitas mulheres que deram cima de mim quando era rei, mas nenhuma eram tão verdadeira como está sendo com Tammy, Kenny e Jenny. O que vou fazer agora?

**Narração de Kenny**

Finalmente vou aprender mais sobre sexo. Tive uma otima experiencia com Eric, mas devi muita... performasse e gostaria de aproveitado mais. Ainda bem que sempre tenho Tammy ao meu lado para todos os momentos. Minha guardiã. Minha melhor amiga. E dona de uns maravilhosos peitões.

Estou vestindo uma roupa mais confortavel. Um vestido rosa longo que no meu normal uso como pijama. Tammy está usando o mesmo de sempre quando vai para dormir. Um tipo de roupão curto que deixa suas pernas amostra. Ela está sentada com pernas cruzadas.

\- Então Kenny. O que quer aprender?

\- Quero aprender fazer um boquete – digo.

\- Sempre querendo os finalmentes – disse ela rindo – então sente aqui perto – ela senta no meio da cama. Eu me sento na frente dela – antes de treinar sua guarganta precisamos melhorar sua tecnica, quero sentir como você faz – ela me mostrar dois dedos de sua mão – não é grande como o pau do Eric, mas da para o gasto. Chupe-os.

\- Tammy. Não seria melhor eu treinar isso com uma fruta ou um objeto? – digo incerta.

\- Quando tive sozinha sim, mas como to de ensinando preciso sentir como é sua lingua para saber se esta fazendo certo.

\- E para que isso?

\- Vou da uma amostra – pela pega minha mão e foca em dois dos meus dedos. De repente ela começa lamber, minha reação é puxar mão, mas me seguro porque quero ver aonde ela quer chegar.

Isso é um boquete? Tá parecendo que está fazendo meus dedos ser um tipo de pirulito. De inicio achei pouco de cocegas, mas sinto que ela está explorando todo meu dedo com a lingua. Vejo até coloca-los pouco a pouco dentro da boca. No final ela seca meus dedos. Posso dizer que a performesse de Tammy foi muito boa.

\- Homens tem muitas terminações nervosas em seus pênis, ele sente cada toque que fizer com mão ou com a lingua. Lembre-se que o boquete é uma preliminar e não o sexo realmente dito. As vezes você quer partir logo para os finalmentes, um suave boquete serve para artiça-lo melhor.

\- Então não se coloca logo o pau todo na boca.

\- Não Kenny. Isso é um corta tensão do caralho. Não tenha pressa. Os homens tem maiores orgasmos se sua estimulação for mais demorada.

\- Entendi.

\- Agora quer tentar?

Eu imito Tammy chupando os dedos delas da forma que foi me ensinado. Comecei com lambidas pequenas e pouco a pouco fui intensificando até coloca-los por completo.

\- Muito bem Kenny. É assim mesmo.

\- Chupa dedo é normal para o sexo?

\- Algumas vezes sim. Normalmente um homem pode oferecer seu dedo para ser chupado para masturba-la na vagina ou no cu.

\- No cu?

\- Sim Kenny. Existe algo chamado sexo anal, mas isso eu explico depois. Voltando para o boquete é bom treinar com alguma fruta ou até picolé – picolé um otimo doce feito por magia de gelo – para treinar profundidade da garganta. Se fuder com Eric e ainda não conseguir enfiar tudo na boca direcione para bochecha. Assim não engasga.

\- Obrigada Tammy. O que posso fazer para melhorar mais?

\- Cuidado Kenny. Não é só agradar o Eric que sexo serve. Tem que buscar seu prazer também.

\- E não é a mesma coisa?

\- Não Kenny. Se ficar só concentrado em dar prazer para Eric você vai esquecer do proprio. Os homens tem uma disposição natural para sentir prazer, mas as mulheres não. Se não relaxar e desfrutar a relação pode ficar traumatizante.

\- Entendo. É muita coisa.

-Não se aprende tudo no dia para noite.

\- Eu queria melhorar meu beijo também.

\- Isso é só pratica. Terá que praticar com Eric ou com outro homem.

\- Praticar com outro homem nem pensar.

Tammy rir.

\- Cade aquela princesa que queria se deitar com maior numero de homens possiveis? – Tammy pergunta pra mim.

\- Eric é especial. Ele pode ser o único homem que beijei e transei, mas foi suficiente para saber que só vou querer ele na vida.

\- Fico muito feliz de te ver apaixonada – fico vermelha – mas tenho que admirir que nosso mago é um homem diferente. Vai por mim, Kenny. Eu já dormir com muita gente e Eric foi alguém bem especial. Sem contar que a magia que ele usa para voltar a ereção é um quebra galho do caralho.

\- É uma pena que só posso praticar beijando Eric.

\- Ah menos... – vejo que Tammy ficou vermelha.

\- Ah menos?

\- Com acho que não vai querer essa opção.

\- E qual é essa opção.

\- Você beijar uma mulher – ela fala bem baixo, mas escuto.

\- O que? – eu fico bem vermelha – isso... isso... isso...

\- É nojento?

\- Sim – digo logo na lata – não. Eu não sei.

\- E femeas de outra raça?

\- Eu nunca pensei nisso. Imagino que beijar uma anã é impossivel já que a raça é toda hetera, as orcs acho que é como beijar um homem – me lembro da Shelly que mesmo com curvas consegue ter muitos musculos. Ela tem mais musculos que o proprio Tweek que também é barbaro – e as elfas me irritam um pouco.

\- Eu sou meia elfa.

\- Sempre quando você fala fico surpresa, afinal sua aparencia não puxa nada com os elfos.

\- Sim, só tive a vantagem de nascer com a imortalidade minha irmã gemea que puxou toda aparencia elfica.

\- E aonde ela está agora?

\- Ta trabalhando com a elfa que prendeu Eric.

\- Nossa que decadencia.

\- Sim, concordo.

A gente fica um tempo em silencio.

\- Tammy. Você gosta mais de homens ou de mulheres? – eu pergunto não olhando para ela.

\- Eu gosto de sexo. Tanto um como outro tem experiencias distintas na cama.

\- Isso não te faz lesbica?

\- Não faz, porque eu não me limito ficar com com as mulheres. Levando em conta que também já transei com elfos, anões, hobbits e humanos eu sou pansexual.

\- Pansexual? O que é isso?

\- Basicamente é um bissexual que não se limita só com homens ou com mulheres.

\- Andei pensando e se... você... me ensinasse... a beijar? – estou totalmente envergolhada.

\- Tem certeza disso, Kenny? – elha olha para mim.

\- Ai que vergolha – eu tampo meu rosto com minhas mãos.

_(atenção: a partir nesse momento vai ter orange, ou seja, sexo lesbico. Quem não goste finja que o capitulo acabou aqui)._

**Narração de Tammy**

Será que estou sonhando? Kenny me pediu para eu beija-la? Não posso acreditar. Vejo minha princesinha toda envergolhada cobrindo seu lindo rosto com suas mãozinhas delicadas. É uma cena muito fofa. Eu me aproximo dela, pego suas mãos, afasto-as para ve-la o azul do seus olhos.

\- Kenny – falo suavemente fazendo até extremecer um pouco.

Por um momento penso a ironia do nome dela. Um nome de homem dado a uma anja encarnada moldada pelos deuses. Imagino se fosse um homem seria alguém muito bonito. Por um momento gostaria que Kenny fosse um homem porque gostaria de ve-lo com Eric.

Ela mal me encara tentando esconder seus lindos olhos de mim. Eu acaricio sua face.

\- Não se esconda de mim, Kenny. Nada vai te fazer mal. Eu sou sua guardiã.

\- Eu sei – disse ela ainda com medo. Nisso que gosto muito da Kenny. Ela é uma beleza exotica. Tem corpo de uma mulheres sensual que vi e ainda consegue ter um jeito que lembra uma menininha.

\- Mas você quer me beijar. Eu não sou uma mulher digna a sua realeza. Sou uma vadia que...

\- Não. Você não é. Você é importante para mim, Tammy. Se é para eu beijar uma mulher eu prefiro que seja você.

\- Você não sabe como fico feliz em escutar isso – aproximo meu rosto no dela, ficando muito perto no dela – posso?

\- Sim.

Nunca imaginei que eu cheguaria pressionar os labios da Kenny como estou fazendo agora. Eu faço isso de inicio para sentir a macieis dos labios dela. Como são tão macios e delicados. Começo a movimentar os labios iniciando um beijo lento para aproveitar todo o momento. Não quero aprofundar ainda já que essa está sendo o primeiro beijo de Kenny em uma garota eu preciso faze-la se acostumar. Deslizo meus dedos na nuca dela para fazer um carinho e quebrar a tensão que ela está sentindo.

Quando finalmente ela relaxa posso aprofundar o beijo como eu quero. Seu sabor é digno da realeza. Já beijei muitos labios de mulheres, mas nunca igual da Kenny, da princesa Kenny. É incrivel que pensar que o melhor labio que beijei de um homem também já beijaram esses labios. Como gostaria de sentir os dois agora, mas isso é um desejo pervertido meu.

Por instinto já deito Kenny para ela relaxa-la mais e fico em cima dela. Nossos seios fica alinhados sentindo até os bicos se encontrarem mesmo com as camadas de roupas que estamos usando. Ela se assusta um pouco, mas entalaços suas mãos fazendo relaxar novamente.

Quando dou por mim estou a beijando como se não houvesse amanhã. Como ela é tão bela. Como ela é tão linda.

**Narração de Kenny**

Beijar uma mulher até que não é tão ruim assim. Tipo, o rosto é mais liso já que não nasce barba, se bem que Eric não tem barba. Aí meus deuses eu não conseguiria diferenciar os labios de um homem e com os labios de uma mulher. Ainda Tammy beija tão bem. Nunca pensei que pensaria isso, também nunca imaginaria que eu beijaria uma mulher, mesmo sendo uma meia-elfa. Ainda bem que Tammy não se parece com nada com aquelas orelhudas.

De repente ela começa beija meu pescoço. Isso ta parte do ensinamento?

\- Tammy – digo mais ela começa chupar meu pescoço – Tammy – ela começa a morder. Eu até tenho que me segurar para não gemer – Tammy – eu grito.

\- Ops. Desculpe Kenny. Acho que me empolguei demais – ela sai de cima de mim.

\- Nossa. Você ache assim em um beijo, imagine na cama.

\- Pergunte para nosso mago. Ele sabe como ajo.

\- Não me conformo você ter tirado a virgindade dele – faço cara emburrada.

\- Foi um efeito do alcool, mas foi necessario já que ele soube muito bem o que fazer com você.

\- Alias esse negocio escorrendo nas suas pernas é que tô...

\- Como eu disse me empolguei. Isso que dar quando não dorme com calcinha.

\- Credo Tammy.

\- Eu disse que sou pansexual. Vai me dizer que não gostou do nosso beijo?

Fico corada. Foi bom, mas não tenho coragem de falar isso para ela.

\- Pelo jeito você gostou. Sobre seu beijo parece que nesse quesito ta beijando muito bem. Nosso mago foi um otimo professor pra ti – se levanta e ajusta seu ropão por um momento conseguir vir os peitões dela.

\- Tammy, posso pegar nos seus peitões? – digo quase babando. Eu adoro peitos.

\- Pegar nos meus peitos? Nossa Kenny eu reclama que estou molhada, mas quer pegar nos meus peitos.

\- Mas eles são tão macios.

\- Tudo bem, mas quero que tire o pijama.

\- Tirar meu pijama? – coro.

\- Sim, não é justo só eu ficar nua na sua frente.

\- Mas...

\- Qual é o problema? Já ficamos nua muitas vezes quando tomando banho juntas.

\- Sim, mas...

\- Ou não quer eles – ela abre o quimono revelando aqueles peitões.

\- Ta bom – tiro meu vestido ficando só de calcinha.

\- Você tem um lindo corpo – disse Tammy me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

\- Brigada – fico corada.

\- Ok Kenny – se deita na cama – pode massagear meus peitos, só seja carinhosa.

Já avaço para os peitões e começo massagea-los. Mais uma vez eu penso: como eles são macios.

\- Mais devagar Kenny. Isso assim – disse Tammy.

Apalpa-los diretamente é muito melhor que apalpa-los do que por cima da roupa. Será que o Eric os alpalpou assim, imagino que eles os chupou com vontade. Será que Tammy se incomoda se eu chupa-los um pouquinho?

\- Kenny – ela disse surpresa e até gemendo com comecei colocar seus seios na boca. Nunca pensei que o sabor era tão bom. Nossa tenho inveja dos homens que pode aproveitar isso muito bem. Imagine o prazer que da pra sentir se eu tivesse um penis e fodesse esses seios fartos. Eu sujaria o rosto de Tammy todo com porra – se continuar assim eu vou... – de repente Tammy geme alto. Ela gozou? Parece que sim, sinto até perto de mim ficar mais umido.

\- Tammy. Eu sinto muito. Eu não sei... – sou interropida quando Tammy avança em mim e me beija com toda vontade. Parece que o beijo é mais intenso que o anterior. Ainda me faz deitar de costas. O que eu fiz? Eu to fudida. Fudida pela minha melhor amiga. Tenho sair, mas parece que o beijo está me tirando toda minhas forças.

Ela para de me beijar e sai de cima de mim. Eu respiro fundo para recuperar folego. Nossa Tammy tem um jeito tão intenso, acho que nesse ponto ela se parece muito com Eric, os dois quando se empolgam não tem que segurem. De repente sinto minha calcinha se rasgando.

\- Tammy, o que você... – gemo no primeiro contato da lingua dela na minha buceta. Tammy ta me chupando. Tammy está me fodendo com a lingua. Meus deuses. Pior que tento tirar, levo minhas mãos para sua cabeça, mas meu corpo me trai, porque em vez de tira estava empurrando para mais perto. Como essa situação pode ser tão constrangedora e ao mesmo tempo tão bom? E ainda Tammy chupa melhor que o Eric. Acho que isso que se da só uma mulher conhece muito bem o corpo da outra.

\- Tammy – eu grito tendo um orgasmo. Meus deuses, gozei na boca da Tammy. Eu não fiz isso nem com Eric.

\- Então é assim que é o gosto real. Muito saboroso – eu coro com as palavras dela.

\- Acho que você foi longe demais, Tammy.

\- Você que começou, me fez gozar primeiro.

\- Eu não tive culpa seus peitos são tão bons.

\- Então não reclame – ela levanta minha perna até estranho.

\- O que vai fazer?

\- Relaxa, vou te mostrar algo bem prazeroso.

Não entendo o que vai fazer. Só sei que ela se encaixa no meio das minhas pernas. Quando dou por mim sinto sua buceta com a minha. Eita, isso é possivel? Tammy começa se movimentar esfregando nossas bucetas. Nossa como isso é bom. Então é isso que eles falam que é briga de aranha.

**Narração da Tammy**

Meu sonho lesbico realizado, finalmente estou fazendo sexo com a mulher mais bonita de toda zaron. Kenny, você não sabe como te desejei como esperei por esse momento. Nessa hora que Eric que se dane, quero a princesa só para mim. Eu queria ser sua mulher para sempre, mas sei que isso não é permitido, afinal sou uma assassina e não posso casar com ninguém e ainda mais não é permitido que a princesa do reino se casar com outra mulher.

Pode ser triste mais ao mesmo tempo estimulante, porque posso da para Kenny e para o melhor homem e a melhor mulher num só lugar, isso não tem preç falar para o mago se danar e depois querer seu corpo nu mais que ouro? Sim, é. Mas estou curtindo muito a princesa e me lembro quando tava dando para o Cartman pensei para Kenny se danar, porque queria o mago só para mim.

A posição que estou com Kenny se chama "Cowgirls get no blues", uma posição variante da "tesoura", otimo para fazer nela já que é a primeira vez. Nessa posição consigo me movimentar sem precisa da ajuda da princesa.

Faço movimentos circulares e cada vez mais depressa para aumentar o prazer da sensação. Kenny já geme sem pudor. Como ela é bonita gemendo é uma gracinha. Nossa isso ta sendo muito melhor quando eu me mastubava pensando nela. E por fim a gente goza junto gritando nossos nomes. Ela gritou meu nome, que comovente.

Assim nos deitamos lado a lado toda suada e melada com nossos proprios gozos.

\- Nunca pensei que era tão bom transar com uma mulher – disse Kenny.

\- Que bom ouvir isso, alias o que é melhor: dormir com uma mulher ou com um homem? – eu pergunto curiosa.

\- Acho que os dois tem seu charme.

\- Seja bem vinda ao pansexualismo.

\- Gostei.

A gente se beija de forma suave.

\- Seria um problema se você tivesse gostado mais de dormir com mulheres – eu digo fazendo a piada. Ta certo que gostaria que Kenny fosse só minha, mas ela não precisa saber disso.

\- É por nada não, Tammy, mas sentir muita falta de uma rola aqui – diz fazendo beicinho. Eu rio. Ela é tão pervertida como eu.

\- Tem alguns brinquedinhos que podemos usar caso queira proxima vez.

Kenny cora.

\- Alias Kenny, meus parabens. Você acaba de superar Jenny.

\- Superei como?

\- Porque agora você pode me usar nas suas transas com o mago.

\- Posso?

\- Sim. Você não sabe como é bom uma suruba e ainda mais os homens adoram ver duas mulheres se pegando.

\- Nossa, eu te amo, Tammy – ela me abraça com força.

\- Eu também te amo, Kenny. E parece que to me declarando para um homem.

\- Putz, nem me lembre disso – faz biquinho novamente – mas por um momento desejei ter uma rola para te comer.

\- Eu garanto que me pegaria de jeito.

Nos duas ficamos em silencio antes de cair no sono. Finalmente posso tenho a princesa mais bonita do mundo ao meu lado. Posso não ser a primeira na vida dela, mas estou feliz da conquista que conseguir. Pior que ainda quero também conquistar Eric Cartman.

Eu sou apaixonada pela Kenny, nisso não tenho duvida, mas o mago também me atrai muito. Ele é um homem tão decidido e firme da suas ações e ao mesmo tempo tão carente e tão fragil. Que ironia do destino, também me apaixonei para Eric.

CONTINUA

Mais um capitulo concluido. Essa parte era para ser anexada no capitulo passado, mas achei que o capitulo estava muito grande, por isso que dividir. Tenho que dizer que esse foi um capitulo dificil de escrever.

Primeiro que dominatrix não é facil de encontrar referencias sem ta conectado com sadomasoquismo, mas encontrei algumas dicas que na internet que me deram inspiração. Outro foi uma transa hetera, peço desculpe para os fãs de yuri ou lesbicas e afins, mas eu não tenho nenhuma experiencia com yuri. Minha experiencias se limitam nos hentais que vi no passado. Minha pesquisa sobre o tema foi mais posições sexuais para lesbicas.

Lembrando que pesquisei tudo sem ver pornografia. Para mim videos pornograficos são os piores materiais para se aprender sexo. Tipo os videos em sua maioria tem o objetivo de mostrar a cena, ou seja, se sua intenção é se masturbar serve perfeito, mas se quer aprender pode esquecer.

Por que colocar yuri na fic? Por dois motivos: primeiro isso vai facilitar meus planos para o futuro da fic e segundo para da aos fãs de South Park um material de fics yuris, porque as fics em sua maioria são yaois. Nada contra o estilo, mas acho que seria bom ter mais variação de historia.

Fazendo o jabar na outra fic tem "Entre o Equilibrio e a Realeza" que também tem yuri, assim como yaoi e hetero. Para quem gosta da personagem Vriska e quer conhecer os outros trolls essa é a fic. Links:

.br/historia/585991/Entre_o_Equilibrio_e_a_Realeza/

.br/fanfics/homestuck

s/10984447/1/Entre-o-Equilibrio-e-a-Realeza

Então até a proxima.


	22. Vriska the 8bitch

**Narração de Tammy**

Acordar cedo é um costume bem comum para mim. Vai demorar um pouquinho para Kenny acordar. É muito fofo vê-la dormindo, enquanto aconchega nos meus seios, mas resolvi fazer uma visita para Eric antes dela acordar. Vejo dormindo tranquilo deitado de barriga para cima, só de cueca. É admirável o corpo seminu do mago, mas reparo algumas marcas no seu corpo. Dou uma cheirada no pau e percebo um forte odor de buceta. Chego à conclusão que a maga Jerry deu o rabo pra ele ontem. Que merda.

Percebo que Eric está acordando. Aproximo-me e dou um selinho rápido nos lábios e digo:

\- Bom dia, Eric.

\- Tammy? - disse depois de abrir os olhos de forma lenta - o que faz aqui?

\- Vim dá os bons para ti. Sentiu Saudades?

\- Até que sentir - coro um pouco já que não esperava que confirmasse - focando em pesquisar sobre dominação de mente e negociar com Vriska me tomou bastante tempo.

\- Como também tirar a virgindade da Kenny - ele arregala os olhos de um jeito bem engraçado - Não se preocupe Eric, seu segredo com a princesa está salvo comigo.

\- Não é por isso, mas por causa do lance que aconteceu com a gente – olha para mim. Eu não esperava por essa resposta. Fico muito feliz em saber que eu tenho influencia, mesmo que pouca, na vida de Eric Cartman.

\- Eu não sou ciumenta tanto que gostaria um dia um lance a três - vejo ele corar - só não transe mais com sua discípula. Transar com uma amazonas não faz bem para o corpo.

\- Como você...

\- Sou perita em descobrir as coisas. Cuidado, Kenny não vai com a cara da Jenny.

\- Nunca tinha intenção de ficar com ela. Ela teve argumentos que eram... bem persuasivos.

\- Parece que foi abençoado pela deusa Liane aonde nenhuma mulher regista a ti.

\- Deusa Liane?

\- Sim. A deusa do amor.

\- Na minha Época não existia essa deusa. O mais estranho que tem o nome da minha mãe: Liane Cartman. Isso é consciência incrível.

\- Será que sua mãe deu origem para deusa?

\- Duvido muito. Minha mãe era uma mulher... que... gostava de ter muitos namorados. Tanto que eu nunca conheci meu pai.

\- Parece que temos uma coisa em comum: eu nunca conheci meu pai.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Minha mãe teve um caso com um humano e gerou eu e minha irmã gêmea, diferente do meu irmão que é um newhalf.

\- Newhalf?

\- São elfos machos que são selecionados para serem mulheres.

\- Parece que todos os elfos são newhalfs, porque meu deus como eles podem ser tão gays assim. O rei deles parece uma garota.

\- Tenho que concordar – digo rindo.

\- Então sua irmã parece com você?

\- Não. Ela puxou totalmente a aparência dos elfos eu por minha sorte puxei dos humanos só herdando a imortalidade. Vou voltar para Kenny. Preciso cumprir com minhas obrigações como guardiã, mas antes – avanço no mago e roubo um beijo que se assusta por um momento, mas retribui com mesma intensidade. O Beijo dele melhorou. Trocamos algumas caricias antes deu voltar para o quarto da Kenny.

**Narração do Stan**

\- Wendy. Os elfos estão na cidade – uma humana alerta aquela que está me aprisionando. Estou no escritório junto com essa 'carrasca' que me escraviza, enquanto me encontro sentado alguns metros dela.

Wendy está lendo alguns documentos de administração da cidade. Nossa se ela tem trabalho assim, imagine se ela fosse a rainha? Eu ajudo meu rei de tempos em tempos e não tenho nem dez por cento do trabalho que ela tem.

\- Quantos são? – perguntou a amazona.

\- Dez elfos. A líder deles quer falar contigo.

\- A líder? Estão chefiados por uma elfa? – Wendy para de mexer nos papeis.

\- Sim, Wendy. É a mãe do rei dos elfos.

\- Mande ela entrar, Heidi.

\- Sim senhora.

Mileide Broflovski está aqui na cidade? Essa não esperava. Ela entrar no escritório junto com minha mãe. Eita, a porra tá séria.

\- Mileide. Mãe – me levanto e dobro meus joelhos.

\- Filho – diz a minha mãe.

\- Stanley – diz a senhora Broflovski.

\- Senhoras. Sentem. Eu sou Wendy Testaburger, líder das amazonas. O que posso ajuda-las? – disse em um tom formal e sem se levantar. Eu até fico surpreso com a imparcialidade dela não ligando da raça do meu povo.

\- Senhorita Wendy, eu sou Sheila Broflovski, antiga rainha dos elfos. Eu vi junto aqui junto com Sharon Marsh para pedir o resgate de Stanley Marsh – diz minha mileide. Nossa não sabia que era importante para essa tal dádiva de ter a lendária rainha me resgatar.

\- Compreendo senhora Broflovski. Como pode ver ele não está preso, está prestando serviços comunitários. Ele se encontra a toda vontade para ir embora – que vadia, ela sempre joga isso na cara, mas sabe se eu sair não vou ter essa merda de cinto de castidade tirada. Isso é uma droga.

\- Senhorita Testaburger, colocar um cinto de castidade em um elfo não um sinal de liberdade.

\- Posso não ser especialista em cultura élfica, mas se não me engano vocês encaram esse cinto de castidade como uma honra.

\- Isso é só para as elfas. Isso é dado para toda elfa de família. Os elfos são submetido a uma avaliação só com alfas para saberem se tornaram elfos ou newhalf. Stanley passou no teste, ele merece sua liberdade.

\- Senhora Broflovski, até aonde me entendendo ele é um meio-elfo que já o coloca como imunidade desse teste.

\- Tente entender que ele é o braço direito do rei.

\- Ele é um guerreiro que só luta nas competições dos reino dos elfos com Kupa Keep. Fora isso não vejo nenhuma utilidade dele está perto do rei.

\- E como pode falar do Stanley assim? – tenho concordar. Como ela pode falar assim comigo?

\- Porque do tempo que Stan está aqui mostrou que é péssimo na administração e na política.

Eu engulo seco. Nunca pensei que a política dos humanos fosse tão complicado. Ainda mais nessa província ainda tem algumas outras raças como algumas elfas, meia-elfas, orcs e até anãs. Parece que aqui é um santuário para as fêmeas de todas as classes. Ajudando o Kyle não tenho muito problema porque o povo élfico é mais tranquilo e quase não procuram o rei. Claro que acontece alguns pequenos crimes na sociedade dos élfica, mas isso não é um problema para o rei, por exemplo, nunca se pega um ladrão e vai levar para o rei, mesmo se esse ladrão for humano.

\- Senhorita Testaburger, vejo que não está sendo compreensiva.

\- Senhora Broflovski, se uma das minhas companheiras tivesse atacado uma residência de um elfo mesmo para proteger um familiar qual seria sua posição? Ainda mais estou sendo compreensiva, porque estou ignorando que tem uma assassina sua no meu escritório – assassina?

No meio das sombras sai uma assassina élfica usando uma máscara que cobre a boca e nariz. Estranho que parece a guardiã da princesa de nome masculino, mas em vez de ter aquele físico agressivo seio de curvas essa assassina tem um corpo tão sensível como uma elfa. Pelos cabelos cheios e encaracolados da impressão que a conheço de algum lugar.

\- Não é a só a família real de Kupa Keep que tem uma lamina vermelha. Pelos rumores existem duas assassinas irmãs que não existia ninguém melhor do que elas até os McCormick contratar uma para ser a guardiã pessoal de sua primogênita.

\- Parece que os humanos não se incomodam de terem meios-elfos trabalhando por eles.

\- Nós humanos somos mais aberto a dar uma oportunidade para alguém de outra raça. A guardiã da princesa provou que estima muito lado dos humanos e vive como um de nós, apesar de rumores de suas atitudes desagradar as causas das amazonas.

\- Nós elfos não somos diferentes, somos abertos também a outra raças, tanto que a considero uma elfa totalmente – a mãe de Kyle olha para assassina – ela está fazendo minha guarda pessoal, espero que isso não gere contenta entre nossas raças.

\- Claro que não.

\- Peço que tire o cinto de castidade de Stanley em retribuição por ter tirado o cinto de castidade de uma filha de família e por ter dado hospedaria ao pior inimigo de meu povo.

\- Com todo respeito, Stan está pagando por aquilo que ele cometeu e estamos até sendo generoso já que atacou a mim e minhas amigas. E pelo que sei seu pior inimigo é um estimado aliado do rei dos humanos e lenda para meu povo, apesar de não ter gostado de sua presença ele cumpri suas promessas.

\- Senhorita Testaburger. É verdade que minha filha Shelly Marsh quis ter o cinto de castidade tirado? – as palavras de minha mãe chama atenção de todos.

\- Sim, senhora. Shelly é uma barbara que treina muitas das minhas companheiras. Ela nunca entrou na causa das amazonas, mas ficava inconformado pelo cinto de castidade dos elfos.

\- Eu queria que ela fosse uma princesa entre as elfas e tivesse essa mesma honra que tive séculos atrás, mas parece que minha filha puxou o lado orc do meu marido se foi escolha dela ter o lacre tirado não posso fazer nada.

\- Que bom que compreendeu a situação de sua filha senhora Marsh.

\- Por favor, me chame de Sharon.

\- Tudo bem Sharon.

\- Também tenho que concordar que meu filho agiu imprudentemente em querer defender minha filha – o que? Minha mãe ta no lado dela?

\- Fico feliz por ter entendido a minha posição.

\- Tenho que concordar que meu filho mereça uma punição, mas não pega bem da mão direita do rei ter um cinto de castidade, isso dá impressão que meu filho é um newhalf – o que? Um newhalf? Eu sou macho – imagino que exista uma forma de punição tão severa.

\- E que forma a senhora sugere, Sharon.

\- Já pensou em fazer meu filho ser um neko?

Neko? O que é isso?

\- Senhora Sharon, um neko é um compromisso maior que a pena que estou dando. A senhora quer mesmo que seu filho passe por isso?

\- Sim.

\- E você Stan quer ter ser um neko em vez de ficar com o cinto de castidade?

\- Sim – respondo sem saber o que é neko. Prefiro descobrir mais tarde, afinal quero recuperar minha masculinidade de volta.

\- Sharon, que negócio é esse de neko? – pergunta a mãe do Kyle.

\- Depois eu explico – disse para ela – essa punição é mais adequada? – retorna a palavra para Wendy.

\- Só cabe a questão qual amazona seu filho vai ser neko.

\- Pode ser a própria senhora.

Wendy começa a rir.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim. Assim meu filho aprende sobre política.

\- Feito. Tirarei o cinto de castidade dele de noite.

\- Eu fico agradecida.

\- Ótimo, senhora Broflovski, eu tenho uma dúvida.

\- E qual seria? – diz a mãe do Kyle.

\- Se o mago é inimigo do seu povo porque não combateu ele de frente como fez 1000 anos atrás?

\- Eu poderia fazer isso, mas ele está na proteção da família real humana. Não posso confronta-lo diretamente sem causa uma guerra novamente.

\- Isso é verdade. Espero que tenha sorte em derrota-lo na disputa.

Estranho que a mãe do Kyle não diz nada e sai sem despedir seguido pela assassina élfica. Pela primeira vez Wendy faz uma coisa boa: me libera dos serviços para conversar com minha mãe.

**Narração de Vriska**

Não sei porque nunca tive interesse de ir na capital de Kupa Keep para dominar tudo. Parece que gastei tempo demais com pirataria. Meus convidados se alimentaram já estão se preparando para retornar para capital comigo e mais alguns su8ordinados. Vejo a guardiã da princesa passando que me faz ter algumas ideias...

\- Ei você – a chamo.

\- Sim, senhorita Serket – ela para de andar e vira para mim.

Eu não digo nada e ando na direção dela me aproximando. Faço questão de usar meu melhor re8olado, enquanto olho para ela. Mesmo disfarçando sei que está interessada com meu andar sex. Aprecio que a assassina não se limite a gostar só de homens ou mulheres, não estando presa essa frescura de preferência sexual.

\- Por favor. Me chame de Vriska – falo 8em suave.

\- Sim Vriska – ela cora um pouco.

\- Então, a quanto tempo serve a princesa? – 8ato meu ca8elo para não perder o costume.

\- Imagino que foi quando Kenny começou a sangrar – sangrar? Que porra é essa?

\- Certo. Quanto tempo foi uma assassina?

\- Comecei com meus sete anos meu treinamento e com meus 12 completei meu treinamento.

\- Interessante – aproximo no ouvido dela – e quanto tempo compartilha a cama da princesa?

\- Desculpe não entendi – diz ela fazendo cara de desentendida.

\- Eu não seria uma manipuladora de mente se não sou8esse que meus alvos pensam.

\- Então você ler mentes?

\- Não, mas tenho uma ótima dedução. Sei que ontem você fez sexo com sua princesa aonde você desejava muito, estou correta?

\- É... – ela não consegue falar. Já caiu na minha teia.

\- O que você faz quando consegue? Já procura o mago trocando de parceiro no início pela manhã. Uma atitude interessante, nunca vi seres que trocavam tão rápido de parceiros – ela começa fraquejar. Por máximo que ela tente se manter fria estou sentindo o cheiro do medo – imagino que esteja pensando que tem um amor verdadeiro para o mago e sua princesa, mas ainda tem desejos de luxuria por mim – aproximo mais no ouvido dela e sussurro 8em suave – você quer a minha 8unda, quer sa8er como é ter um troll na cama mesmo com todo amor que sente pelos dois. Tem coragem de negar?

\- Eu... – ela nem vira para olhar para meus olhos e nem se arrepia mais com minha aproximação.

\- Quantos já foram na sua cama? Humanos, elfos, anões, orcs, ho88its e mais outras raças pequena e para que? Só sentir prazer? Não é isso né? Tem algo mais oculto – já vejo as primeiras lagrimas escorrendo no seu rosto – porque você sa8e que nunca vai ser amada. Sa8e que sempre vai ficar em segundo plano na vida de alguém – dou uma respirada antes de finalizar – espero que tenhamos uma 8oa viagem – me afasto dela sorrindo, enquanto escuto ela correndo para longe.

Quanto tempo eu não fazia alguém chorar? Já tava me esquecendo da sensação de ver o sofrimento do outro.

\- Vossa Divindade – uma voz me chama. Olho é a gótica anã que é lusus de George. Qual é o nome dela mesmo? Ah sim, Henrietta.

\- Sim?

\- Estamos tendo pro8lemas para manter o prisioneiro vivo.

\- E qual é a dificuldade em manter um elfo pirata preso em uma cela?

\- Quando meu filho tem um forte desejo de mata-lo.

\- Que tipo de mãe é você? Não consegue segurar seu próprio filho?

\- É um pouco difícil de fazer isso quando puxa a mãe 8iológica.

\- Se está reclamando tanto assim por que não o mata? Você tem a minha permissão.

\- Ele pode me dá tra8alho não me respeitar, mas ainda assim é o meu filho. Ele me lem8ra muito quando era pequena. Prefiro a re8eldia dele do que o conformismo do mundo de fora.

\- Parece que não está satisfeita em viajar na capital.

\- Com todo respeito minha senhora, se dependesse de mim eu ficaria aqui, mas eu te o8edeço.

\- Ótimo. Eu vou dá um jeito na minha prole.

**Narração de Kenny**

Aonde está Tammy? Já devia ter voltado. Pedi para ela para avisar Token, Tweek e Butters para prepararem a carroça e ainda não voltou. Agora que finalmente somos muito mais intimas e to me preocupando mais com ela. Parece que virei dependente do corpo dela assim como virei dependente do corpo do Eric.

Ando na cidade e encontro Tammy chorando sentado em um banco de praça.

\- Tammy – corro em direção dela – o que aconteceu?

\- Nada Kenny – diz com a mão no rosto para esconder as lagrimas escorrendo.

\- Tammy –me abaixo, tiro suas mãos no rosto dela e abaixo a minha máscara para minha voz seja mais nítida – somos amigas o que aconteceu?

\- Kenny – ela não consegue encarar os meus olhos – eu sei que não sou digna de sua preocupação, eu... –interrompi beijando nos lábios. Tammy precisa de todo carinho meu nesse exato momento. Nunca a vi tanto carente e que se foda se algum dos meus súditos me ver beijando outra mulher.

\- Tammy, eu te amo. Me doí te ver assim – digo com minhas mãos na face dela, enquanto olho nos olhos dela.

\- Kenny. Eu não sou digno desse seu amor. Eu sou uma vadia que já deu para meio mundo.

\- Não fale assim. Eu sempre quis ter uma vida.

\- Você não sabe que pede. Amar alguém e não poder ficar com a pessoa é muito triste. Doí muito ficar em segundo plano.

\- Tammy, você é a primeira mulher na minha vida. Talvez para o Eric seja a segunda, porque a primeira sou eu – faço biquinho e ela sorri de leve. Seco o rosto dela.

\- Eu sempre soube meu lugar, pensava que não seria afetado se alguém jogasse isso na minha cara, mas parece que Vriska provou que estava errada.

\- Vriska?

\- Oh Kenny. Acho que não devia falar isso. Me perdoe.

\- Tudo bem – abraço dela. Volte para o quarto e jogue uma agua no rosto já que vamos partir daqui a pouco.

\- Sim, minha princesa – ela da um sorriso mais leve, se levanta e vai.

Só sei de uma coisa: eu vou arrancar os olhos dessa vadia da Vriska hoje.

**Narração de Cartman**

\- Os góticos sabem como preparar uma carne - eu digo, enquanto como junto com Shelly um porco recheado.

Não é o almoço, mas é um momento para degustar alguma coisa (se bem com um porco recheado nem vou almoçar). 1000 anos preso estava sentindo falta de comer.

\- Muito melhor do que alface dos elfos – Shelly dá uma mordida no pernil.

\- Como aguentava comer comida élfica na sua infância?

\- Eu demorei para saber o gosto de uma carne, só conheci quando meu tio me levou para caçar. Nunca mais queria ficar longe de comer uma boa carne.

\- Gosta bem ou mau passado?

\- Gosto no ponto. É a melhor maneira de saborear verdadeiramente uma carne. Acho muito depressivo alguém come a carne bem passado assim como alguém como mau passado

\- Tirou as palavras da minha boca.

\- Você não é tão fresco como pensava. É muito mais valente que muitos guerreiros e bárbaros que já conheci.

\- Eu sou de guerra. Não gosto de ficar informado em uma sala, enquanto o mundo está aberto a oportunidades. Também não selvagem como pensava, já que tinha uma imagem de orcs seres completamente agressivos.

\- Muita gente tem essa visão errada de minha raça. São poucos orcs que são agressivos. Só minha raça é mais disposta a entrar em combate do que qualquer humana.

\- Sempre queria saber: por que todo filho de orc com elfo se puxa para o lado dos elfos é meio-elfo e se puxa para o lado dos orcs não é meio-orc.

\- Elfos e orcs já foram um só povo basicamente orc nascido de elfo não tem nenhuma mudança física, enquanto os elfos filhos de orcs tem a vantagem de serem mais forte que os demais.

\- Seu irmão não era tão forte assim.

\- Meu irmão é um viadinho como qualquer outro elfo. Aposto que come o cu do rei.

\- Ou dá o cu para rei elfo.

Nós dois rimos, enquanto comemos e bebemos. De repente o Butters chega correndo.

\- Eric – disse ele todo desesperado e ofegante.

\- O que foi, Butters? – pergunto meio desanimado, afinal to comendo.

\- A princesa e 'Visca' estão brigando.

\- Ela estão discutindo ou lutando?

\- Estão lutando.

\- Caralho – me levanto – é melhor separar as duas antes que uma mate a outra – olho para Shelly e dirijo a palavra – aposto quando voltar aqui você comeu o porco inteiro.

\- Com certeza – dá um gole na cerveja.

\- Droga – só faltava essa – me guie Butters – espero que eu chegue a tempo antes que comprometa a aliança que fiz com os góticos com tanto esforço.

Chego aonde estão as duas e vejo estão brigando mesmo. Kenny está armado com arco e flecha e Vriska com duas facas (imagino arma que conseguiu usando seus dados mágicos).

Nunca esperava que a princesa lutasse tão bem. Vejo ela se movimentando muito rápida, enquanto atira flechas em direção da Vriska. Julgando pela velocidade e pela força que está excedendo nos atos eu não sei qual classe é a Kenny, se é guerreira, barbara ou paladina, parece uma função das três focando no físico.

Tudo isso sem perder a pose que dá impressão que ela está mais se apresentando para uma plateia do que lutando pra valer. Enquanto isso a troll está se defendendo com as facas e esquivando. Kenny pode ser forte, mas para o nível da Vriska está longe.

\- Já chega – vou na frente das duas – bato meu cajado no chão fazendo um campo de ar anular as flechas da Kenny.

\- Eric. Essa vadia fez Tammy chorar – nunca vi ela não zangada assim.

Preciso ser rápido para acalmar a Kenny. Chego perto dela, abaixo a máscara dela e dou um beijo nos lábios. Tem efeito, logo ela solta o arco e se rende no beijo.

**Narração de Vriska**

A princesa estava com areia na vagina só porque falei mal da amiguinha dela, sorte que veio o mago para tirar a areia. Tenho que dizer que ta 'tirando' com gosto, afinal está 8eijando com toda vontade. Chega que ta fazendo a futura rainha ficar com perna 8am8a. Até me fez sentir falta da Terezi, dos momentos que a gente se pegava e até sentir falta de Eridan. Como estou na seca: estou sentindo falta do meu primeiro kismesis, mas pelo menos ele sa8ia como 8eijar.

\- Deixe que resolvo com Vriska – disse o mago.

\- Sim, Eric – disse ela com um sorriso 8o8o no rosto.

\- Vai me 8eijar tam8ém? – digo quando a princesa foi em8ora.

\- Não.

\- Se tentasse eu arrancaria suas tripas.

\- Normalmente são as fêmeas que procuram serem 8eijadas por mim, mas isso é outra história – convencido – o que você fez para irritar a princesa?

\- Eu fiz a amiguinha dela chorar, aquela chamada Tammy. Aposto que você vai me dar um sermão.

\- Seria hipócrita se fizesse isso já que fiz isso muito quando era mais novo. Acho que fiz até pior.

\- O que por exemplo?

\- Teve uma 8a8á muito chata que minha mãe trouxe. Com poucas palavras fiz ela fica viciada em comer sua própria merda.

\- Nossa que maldade. Eu adorei – digo rindo.

\- Só maneire suas palavras para nossos aliados.

\- Por que isso?

\- Certas conquistas necessitam de certos sacrifícios. Eu quando virei rei tive que a8rir mão de algumas atitudes para conseguir mo8ilizar todo exército dos humanos contra os elfos.

\- Azar seu, eu não mudei nada e ainda fui considerado uma deusa.

\- Isso porque você teve sorte de ser invocada em uma cultura favorável sua suposta divindade. Está na capital necessitará de um outro comportamento.

\- Eu sei como agir, assim sei como manipular.

\- Ótimo.

\- Mas tenho que respeitar todos os aliados?

\- Os mais influentes pelo menos.

\- E aquela guardiã da princesa é influente?

\- Ela é a melhor amiga da princesa Kenny, então sim: ela tem 8astante influencia.

\- E isso porque joguei na cara dela que dormiu com sua melhor amiga.

\- O que?

\- Sim, sua princesa e Tammy transaram feito loucas noite passado.

\- Oh – o mago fica de cara – legal.

\- Legal? Não vai ficar com ciúmes?

\- Eu não sou comprometido com nenhuma delas, então não tenho direito de ter isso.

\- E tam8ém porque você fodeu com sua discípula.

\- São detalhes – cora - Pelo menos eu não fodo com os góticos.

\- Eu nunca me envolvi com nenhum dos góticos aqui. Nem anão, humano, meio-elfo, orc e ho88it.

\- Mas você não gosta de am8os os sexos?

\- Não é pelo fato de não ter frescura sexual não signifique que vou da meu cu para qualquer um por aí.

\- Faz sentido.

De repente vejo um gótico qualquer correr na minha direção.

\- Vossa divindade, estamos com pro8lema – disse o gótico.

\- E qual seria?

\- O rei elfo aca8ou de chegar com cinquenta elfos.

\- Eu vou logo rece8e-lo – pode se retirar.

\- Sim senhora.

Novamente estou a sós com mago.

\- Parece que o rei elfo foi afetado com a prisão do irmão mais que eu estava prevendo.

\- De qualquer jeito ele veio acho que é 8om dar "as 8oas vindas" ao rei. Só que não quero negociar ainda. Deixe temos ele preso para o mesmo ficar mais desesperado.

\- Eu pensei a mesma coisa.

\- Parece que pensamos iguais. Aliás os elfos não vão com sua cara, né?

\- Sim. Sou chamado de mago sangrento.

\- Ótimo – eu seguro no 8raço dele.

\- O que ta fazendo? – que fofo esta corando por mim.

\- Nada melhor jogar na cara do rei elfo nossa aliança.

\- Acho que Kenny, Tammy e Jenny não vou gostar dessa ideia.

\- Melhor ainda. Quero que as três se fodam junto com Shelly.

\- Shelly? Por que?

\- Ela tam8ém está interessada.

\- A gente só tem amizade nada demais.

\- Sa8e de nada inocente.

\- Do jeito que você ta falando parece que ta interessada por mim.

\- Cale a 8oca e vamos para frente – eu coro. Que porra é essa de eu corar. Eric Cartman não é nenhum quadrante meu.

CONTINUA

Esse capitulo foi complicado de atualizar, não porque estava sem criatividade, mas porque tive problema com meu computador. Esse capitulo foi a primeira vez que usei o celular para escrever parte dele. Ainda acho bem mais confortável escrever na frente de um computador.

Esse capitulo apresentei um pouco mais da personalidade da Vriska. Apesar dela ser parecida com Cartman em personalidade, ela é mais hardcore porque ela não tá nem aí com as coisas. A raça dela é mais agressiva e ela está das mais apronta na seria seguidos por Eridan (o troll de aquário) e Gamzee (o troll de capricórnio). Se colocar em um rack de terceiro, segundo e primeira fica respectivamente Eridan, Vriska e Gamzee.

Até a próxima.


	23. O rei elfo

**Narração de Butters**

Preciso dar meu melhor para proteger a família real. O rei elfo chegou no ressinto dos góticos com cinquenta elfos a sua escota. Arqueiros, guerreiros e druidas montados em veados. Quase todos não usavam nenhum tipo de cela, exceto o único bardo que tinha uma charrete. De todos os veados o mais imponente é do rei com longos chifres quase o dobro do tamanho em relação aos veados comuns. Mesmo que aparência do rei seja frágil, pode ver toda imponência de alguém em alta posição.

A princesa Kenny se aproxima acompanhado com os outros da nossa comitiva, exceto Eric e Token

\- Rei Broflovski – disse ela tomando a palavra – venho saber da nova aliança do meu reino?

\- Princesa McCormick – desce do veado com grande facilidade – já testemunhei três gerações de sua família que tentou a mesma coisa e isso não influenciou em nada. Parece que está desesperada ao ponto de fazer alianças com esses criminosos – as palavras ásperas causaram uma reação de revolta para princesa. Os góticos que estava próximos murmuraram uma palavra. Qual será o significado de "conformista"? – eu vi para o resgate do meu irmão, Ike Broflovski.

\- Sabe que ele foi preso por ter cometido pirataria.

\- O mesmo crime que esse lugar comete, princesa. Apenas essa província é apoiada pelo seu reino.

\- Assim como os piratas elfos são apoiados pelo seu reino. Caso vossa majestade não reparou, essa província é formado por homens, orcs, hobbits e anões.

\- Eu tenho mais recintos élficos que tem mais harmonização de raças com orcs, hobbits, meio-elfos e gnomos. Não me surpreende, princesa. Que me surpreendo como sua cegueira idolatra não percebe que seu mago é um mal para os humanos e elfos. Não poupou nenhum tripulante do meu irmão, exceto um que me contou toda história.

\- E quantos eles matariam se meu mago estivesse aqui para proteger a cidade? Uma troca justa de centenas para milhares incluindo mulheres e crianças.

\- Não sabia que o mago sangrento estava tão íntimo contigo, mas isso não me importa. Eu estou aqui para negociar a liberdade com meu irmão. Qual é o seu preço, princesa?

\- A liberdade do seu irmão não está nas minhas mãos, mas sim com a líder dos góticos.

Parece que só foi falar da 'Visca' que ela aparece acompanhado com Eric. Do jeito que estão andando parece namorados. Será que a Tammy vai ficar triste com isso?

**Narração de Kyle**

Escuto passos e vejo que o Mago Sangrento está aproximando. Mal se libertou e já se acha que é o rei dos humanos, que infeliz. Minha surpresa está na sua companhia. Meus deuses, será que ele está fazendo pactos do demônios. Que criatura é essa? Imaginei que o druida do meu irmão estava exagerando quando falou que uma criatura infernal comandando o povo gótico, mas vendo agora ele estava totalmente certo. Por sorte que vim diversos druidas para proteger a minha mente se a história dela controlar mentes for real. E ainda esse demônio está com toda intimidade com Mago Sangrento, que mostra que ele não têm escrúpulos para conseguir o que quer.

Ainda percebo a insatisfação da princesa em ver o Mago Sangrento tão íntimo com a criatura infernal. Parece que ela quando falou 'meu mago' não está referindo como um mago submisso a ela, mas sim como amante. Ainda olho que a assassina da princesa e ainda uma maga também tem uma reação agressiva (a última maior que a segunda).

Só podia ser humanos mesmo. Homens e mulheres, todos seres desesperados para se acasalarem. E ainda o mago é pior de sua raça já não só é amante da princesa, mas amante de mais duas mulheres e um demônio. Maldito seja o mago e suas ambições.

\- Parece que as realezas estão me procurando. Primeiro dos homens e agora dos elfos. Que interessante.

\- E você quem seria? – eu pergunto.

\- Eu sou Vriska Serket, a rainha e deusa dos góticos – ela solta o braço do mago e bate o cabelo. Só faltava essa. Mais uma convencida – você?

\- Eu sou Kyle Broflovski, rei dos elfos da terceira geração – os druidas já ficam atentos pra criarem a proteção de manipulação de mente.

\- Relaxa rei. Eu não pretendo ataca-lo e nem manipular sua mente. Se eu quisesse seus druidas não seriam capaz de segurar a magia do mago lendário. Imagino que veio negociar.

\- O pirata Ike é meu irmão mais novo de criação. Quero a liberdade dele. Qual é seu preço?

\- Não sei. Não faço a mínima ideia.

\- Então por que o prendeu?

\- Normalmente eu não prendo, eu mato – olha para mim com uma cara de deboche. Não sei porque, mas ela parece familiar – há muito tempo que seu irmão era um incomodo com seu navio élfico mágico. Madeira que se reconstitui e até impede invasores é algo bem trapaceiro de usar para enfrentar outros piratas, porem eram péssimos enfrentarem diretamente tanto que seu irmão perdeu uma luta com um golpe.

-Então está mantendo preso o meu irmão por simples capricho?

\- Até decidir a sua autoridade. Creio que minha aliança recente com o reino dos humanos me faça ter ideias criativas – ela bate o cabelo. Parece que essa demônio gosta de fazer pose.

\- Ouvir dizer que você manipula mente. Isso é verdade?

\- Sim. Para mim a mente de um indivíduo é meu brinquedo particular

\- Isso é tudo sua culpa – olho diretamente para o Mago Vermelho.

**Narração do Cartman**

Minha culpa? Parece que o rei elfo perdeu algum juízo, por que ele acha que é minha culpa? Aposto que ele está com areia na vagina.

\- E por que seria minha culpa? – pergunto com um tom calmo para irrita-lo.

\- Desde que você foi liberto só coisas ruins aconteceram. Meu melhor amigo está preso por humanas fêmeas e agora meu irmão está preso por piratas humanos.

\- Não fui eu que invadi uma casa humana para defender uma orc que não precisa de proteção. E também não fui eu que chegou com tudo para atacar os góticos. Não me venha culpar com as atitudes do seu povo.

\- E por que está unificando os humanos? Pretende iniciar uma guerra?

\- Se fosse iniciar uma guerra você já teria baixas. Apenas estou trazendo combatentes para a disputa. Pare de me acusar como se fosse um exterminador de sua raça.

\- Por que será que acho isso? Não seria porque você matou muitos elfos há 1000 anos atrás? – disse o rei com sarcasmo.

\- Eu não sei se você sabe rei judeu, mas os humanos e elfos estavam em guerra. É logico que teria mortes. A mesma quantidade de elfos mortos também foram dos humanos.

\- Toda essas mortes foram causada por sua ambição tola.

\- Tudo aconteceu porque seu antigo rei, _Fëanor, era cabeça dura que não podia ver um mato sendo cortado que já ficava de TPM._

_\- O que é TPM? – Vriska pergunta para mais pra sí mesma do que expondo sua opinião. Serio? Ela não sabe. Significa que sua raça não tem esse problema. Isso é tão... legal. E eu que tô me preparando psicologicamente quando Kenny, Tammy ou Jenny entrar nessa fase. Rezo aos deuses que não seja as três ao mesmo tempo._

_\- Imagino que teve muita satisfação em matar o antigo rei – diz Kyle._

_\- Sim e muita, principalmente que ele matou a sangue frio meus amigos. Dirk, Roxy e Jane. Podem não terem seus nomes registrados nas lendas, não foram os nobres mais importantes, mas foram vidas igualmente importantes que foram tiradas do seu avô. E não sei porque está reclamando, afinal foi graças a isso que sua mãe e você assumiram o trono – respondo._

_\- Minha raça não tem ambição como a sua._

_\- A sua raça sempre se acha superior as outras. É suas prepotências que causa a rivalidade entre os humanos._

_\- Vocês, humanos que fica com essa pressa de conseguir as coisas. Querem tudo para agora. Não sabe esperar._

_\- Não temos a imortalidade para esperar tanto. Até para terem filhos vocês são demorados._

_\- Apenas não somos afobados ao porte. A mortalidade não justifica suas ambições da espécie e o desmate da natureza._

_\- Talvez se compartilhasse essa magia que só vocês tem de moldar a natureza parte dos seus problemas com humanos se resolveriam._

_\- Assim como vocês compartilhassem o elo com as fadas._

_\- São muito poucos humanos que tem contato com uma fada. Não é algo que se compartilha fácil._

_\- Fácil cobrar, mas difícil de cumprir as exigências de terceiros, mas chega de papo. Quero a liberdade do meu irmão, qual é o seu preço?_

_\- Ele será um prisioneiro da família real até o dia do duelo entre elfos e humanos aonde negociaremos a liberdade dele._

_\- Isso é justo? Prender por tanto tempo._

_\- Não é nem decimo do que já passei preso. Ele não será esquecido como eu fui._

_\- Guarde minhas palavras. Você vai voltar para a prisão._

_\- E por que não voltei? Aliás por que sua mãe não me prendeu a força?_

_\- Os elfos tem seu tempo._

_\- Lembro-me de uma elfa que tirei o sinto de castidade. A princípio mostrou uma elfa sem lar que foi acolhida com os humanos. Ela conseguiu a confiança dos humanos e fez promessas que poderiam revolucionar os humanos. Por fim ela cumpriu que prometeu, mas seu preço foi a traição._

_\- Não sei o que você está falando._

_\- Pergunte a sua mãe como ela me capturou e descobrirá que sua lenda não é tão épica como gostaria que fosse._

_\- Não tardará que sua ambição chegue ao fim, Magro Sangrento._

_\- Eric Cartman, esse é meu nome. Bem melhor do que Mago Sangrento. Dá impressão que sou um tarado que come cus de elfos e os deixa sangrar – escuto algumas risadas._

_\- Eu rei Kyle _Broflovski, 2ª geração de Fëanor Broflovski vou da conta de você.

\- A última vez que você tentou teve uma derrota humilhante.

\- Aí tomou – disse a Kenny. Eu seguro minha risada.

O rei fica em posição de luta. Parece que está falando sério. Já materializo meu casado pronto para combate. Parece que a disputa vai ser mais cedo que eu imaginava.

**Narração de Token**

\- Mestre – me comunico com a esfera do msn. Desta vez nem preciso me esconder. Estou usando os poderes do colar que recebi que param o tempo. Os elfos e humanos estão congelados – os elfos estão no confronto com humanos aqui no ressinto dos góticos. Já não é hora de atacar?

\- Não – disse meu mestre – não estou com meu exército reunidos e mesmo que eu tivesse não esse lugar que você está é um péssimo lugar para fazer um ataque surpresa.

\- Entendi. O que posso fazer agora?

\- Por enquanto só vigie.

\- Vigiar? O senhor me concedeu o poder de controlar o tempo só para vigiar?

\- Sim. Imagino com a aliança da rainha dos góticos ficaria mais difícil você se comunicar longe dos outros.

\- Entendido.

\- Por que o rei elfo está aí afinal?

\- Porque o mago e a gótica capturaram o irmão do rei elfo.

\- Entendo. Se brigarem agora pode atrasar meus planos. De qualquer jeito fique de olho.

\- Sim senhor.

**Narração de Kenny**

**\- **O que é... aquilo... – disse o elfo deficiente gago chamando atenção de todos.

Aquilo é... uma fada? Uma linda fada com partes de salamandra. Que fofinha. Vejo está voando perto do Eric.

\- Casey? O que está fazendo aqui? – Eric conhece a fadinha.

Casey não responde, apenas faz uma bolha com a boca. Que bonitinha.

\- Como você pode ser amigo de uma fada – pergunta Kyle.

\- Ela não apenas minha amiga, mas é minha irmã – irmã? To chocada. Já via que Eric é especial, mas amigo de fada já deixa ele mais épico ainda. Parece que a deusa Liane me abençoou legal colocando ele na minha vida. Vejo que a fada da um beijo na face do meu Eric, nossa que fofo.

\- Como você pode ter esse elo fraternal com uma fada mesmo sendo ambicioso? – Kyle abaixa a guarda, enquanto a fada pousa no ombro.

\- Talvez que você esteja enganado sobre minha pessoa – responde Eric.

\- Eu aceitarei a condição penal do meu irmão – disse o rei subindo no veado – não importa que aliados consiga, meu povo está muito bem preparado.

\- Veremos isso no campo de combate.

Logo o rei junto com seu pequeno exército se retira do recinto dos góticos.

\- _Dirk, Roxy e Jane – disse Vriska dirigindo a palavra para Eric – seus nomes são Jane Crocker, Roxy Lalonde e Dirk Strider?_

_\- Como você sabe os sobrenomes deles?_

_CONTINUA_

_Fazia um tempo que não colocava uma contenda entre elfos e humanos, afinal estava me focando muito dos humanos e elfos conseguirem suas alianças que até me esqueci do foco central da fic, mas graças a alguém que retornei o foco. Algo também é construir a rivalidade do Kyle e Cartman, afinal nesse universo eles não se conhecem desde pequeno e ainda são desconhecidos._

_Fiquei surpreso com anuncio do lançamento do novo jogo de South Park agora com tema herói. Imagine toda zoeira que o jogo pode ter. Eu poderia até debater os impactos que o jogo poderia fazer no mundo das fics, mas julgando como foi o impacto do primeiro jogo posso dizer que não importa que tipo de cena ou revelação de personagens aconteça. Sempre o headcanon vai prevalecer._

_No primeiro jogo o mago Cartman não foi o vilão, mas 90% das fics com o tema do jogo veem como vilão. Kyle não foi um rei bondoso, mas é visto também quase 99% das fics. E entre outros fatores que são muitos repetidos como insistências de ships nada ver, interpretação de personagem e entre outros fatores. Ou seja, não importa que o jogo mostre dos personagens, o headcanon vai prevalecer._

"Canon" é uma coisa que aconteceu de fato nos livros/série/filmes/etc, e "headcanon" é algo que aconteceu apenas na imaginação dos fãs ou de quem o criou.

Eu particularmente não gosto de headcanon, porque sempre nas fics eles são retratados de qualquer jeito. E South Park é muito cheio como Kyle o ruivo puro belo que é sensível a tudo ou Kenny que um loiro irresistível pegador que quando se apaixona é fiel seu amor. Entre muitas coisas respectivas. Eu gosto de pensar mais em teorias para aqueles que já leram todas minhas fics já viram muitas variações.

Se eu um dia vou fazer uma fic baseado no novo jogo? As possibilidades são baixas se eu fizesse faria baseado no universo de como os garotos imaginam, ou seja, cada herói teria seu poder especial como Kyle voar e soltar raio pelos olhos, Stan controlar equipamentos com a mente e vai indo. Se fizer uma nova fic longa de South Park me focaria no universo cyberpunk.

O motivo que estou um pouco demorando a postar porque agora tenho quatro fics longas para continuar. Duas de South Park, uma de Homestuck e outra original (que é conjunta).

Aqui o link da minha fic conjunta chamado Projeto Apocalipse: .br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-originais-projeto-apocalipse-190184

Até a próxima.


	24. A floresta das trevas

**Narração de Kyle**

Estou voltando pensativo para casa, enquanto a minha guarda me acompanha.

\- Meu rei. Por que... o senhor... cancelou o ataque contra os... humanos? – pergunta Jimmy, enquanto cavalga do meu lado.

\- Jimmy quantos elfos já conseguiram ver uma fada na vida? – eu pergunto.

\- Poucos... senhor. Normalmente são os... elfos mais... antigos.

\- É a primeira vez que vejo uma fada na vida.

\- É difícil acreditar... ti ti... É difícil acreditar como uma... É difícil acreditar como uma fada tem simpatia com... com... com... com... É difícil ti ti ti... É difícil acreditar como uma ... É difícil acreditar como uma fada tem simpatia com o mago sangrento – eu me pergunto até hoje como Jimmy ainda é considerado o melhor bardo entre os elfos.

\- Não só simpatia, mas também tem uma amizade tão firmada ao ponto que ele diz que é sua irmã.

\- Isso é e-estranho. Deve ser uma... f-fada sem noção.

\- Eu estudei no youtube um livro dos humanos que catalongam os tipos de fada. Segundo os livros fadas são mensageiras dos deuses ou dos seres caóticos.

\- Aquela fada é mensageira de um demônio? – perguntou Jimmy desta vez sem gaguejar.

\- Não. Julgando pelas marcas das asas da pra saber qual deus uma fada é mensageira. Se as informações estiverem certas ela é mensagem de um deus supremo.

\- Deus supremo? Está falando... os deuses criadores? Os deuses sem nome.

\- Sim. Mensageira do deus dos ventos.

\- Não pode ser. Será que os... d-deuses antigo está... até no... l-lado do mago sangrento?

\- Se tivessem do lado dele nossa raça já teria perecido – avanço na frente de minha escolta e paro na frente – escutem todos, nossa missão é proteger o legado eterno de nossa raça custe o que custar – parece que as palavras tem efeito e meus homens ficam mais motivados.

Só espero quando voltar para casa minha mãe tenha tido mais sucesso do que eu. Tenho dor do Stan que tem que se submeter aos humanos e tudo por defender a irmã. Como rei compreendo que suas atitudes quase trouxe a guerra novamente. O que seria irônico alguém de minha raça começar uma guerra que nem o Mago Sangrento está se dando trabalho de começar.

**Narração de Cartman**

– _Dirk, Roxy e Jane – disse Vriska dirigindo a palavra para Eric – seus nomes são Jane Crocker, Roxy Lalonde e Dirk Strider?_

_– Como você sabe os sobrenomes deles? – eu pergunto curioso._

_\- O senhor conhece as lendárias Roxy Lalonde e Janes Crocker? – pergunta Bebe e Jenny ao mesmo tempo._

_\- Sim, foram minhas amigas a partir quando entrei no conselho real. Me apoiaram muito quando assumi o reinado – eu digo – agora como sabe os sobrenomes deles Vriska?_

_\- De onde eu vim tinham quatro humanos que lutavam para acabar com a vilania de alguém chamado Condessa que tinha dominado o planeta Terra da dimensão deles. Três deles tinha esses nomes mais um quarto chamado Jake English. Será que eles sãos os mesmos que conheci? – ela responde._

_\- Imagino que não. Eles nunca referiram outra dimensão e conheci seus respectivos familiares, então deve ser uma consciência mesmo. Assim como o nome Jake English._

_\- O que tem ele?_

_\- Que o sobrenome English era um antigo sobrenome de minha família. Segundo a minha mãe minha família já foi nobre, mas perdeu a nobreza assumindo o sobrenome Cartman. Já o nome Jake era o primeiro nome que minha mãe tinha em mente para me dar, mas parece que ela recebeu um sonho divino dos deuses que fez ela mudar de ideia. Agora fiquei com a dúvida, por que Janes e Roxy foram consideradas lendárias? – pergunto para Bebe e Jenny._

_\- Elas foram as primeiras mulheres que tiveram classes. Nós, as amazonas, admirando muito ela – responde Bebe._

_\- Elas não foram as únicas da minha época – eu respondo – existiam mulheres que tinha conhecimento de classes se elas tivessem famílias tradicionais que a classe era herdada, mas foram as primeiras que conheci que tiveram posições forte na política._

_\- É uma surpresa do senhor ter conhecido elas, mestre – diz a Jenny._

_\- Mais surpresa foi que essa coisa tão frágil que impediu a porra toda – Vriska se aproxima de Casey que está voando no lado – sério? O que os elfos veem de especial nesse inserto? – apontando para minha irmã. Isso não é bom sinal, ela está ficando zangada._

_\- Vriska. Não é boa ideia de provocar Casey – fico preocupada com... Vriska._

_\- E o que ela pode fazer... – tarde demais, Casey dá um soco no rosto da Vriska. _

_O impacto foi tão forte que manda para um encontro da parede fazendo a destruir. Vejo que todos ficaram chocados, afinal Casey usou seu 'Casey Punch'._

_\- Ora sua... – Vriska saindo dos entulhos._

_\- As fadas são pequenas, mas são seres poderosos. Perdoe ela – olho para Vriska e depois para Casey que está em posição de Karater dando alguns socos no ar._

_\- Esse soco até foi forte. Vou deixar passar – Vriska caminha para frente em direção do Butters – ei paladino, me cure._

_\- Sim – que logo usa o toque da cura._

_Espero que a volta para capital seja mais tranquilo._

_**Narração de Henrietta**_

_Conformistas. Como eles conseguiam a simpatia da Deusa Vriska? De qualquer jeito essa simpatia já deu bons frutos como vencer os odiados elfos piratas. Também me pergunto se o mago vai cumprir a promessa que fez para mim quando conversou secretamente. Se ele cumprir a sociedade dos góticos vai evoluir bastante. _

_\- Minha senhora. Acha prudente levar o George nessa viagem. Ele nunca saiu do recinto dos góticos – me dirijo a palavra para ela._

_\- Sim. Ele está está maduro suficiente e precisa encontrar um parceiro para se acasalar logo._

_\- Desculpe minha senhora. A senhora não quer dizer uma parceira, afinal George é um macho – acho um absurdo só de imaginar George está em um relacionamento homossexual._

_\- Macho ou fêmea, tanto faz. O importante que arrume alguém logo eu não sei se aquele cara pode vim atrás dele – vejo que minha deusa está falando mais para si mesma do que para mim._

_\- Aquele cara? _

_\- Não é nada – se minha deusa não quer falar não vou infortuna-la com perguntas._

_Michael vem trazendo o elfo que está sendo escoltado por dois góticos. Em direção oposta está vindo o Mago Lendário._

_\- Acho que podemos começar – disse o mago – jogou uma magia com as mãos e acertou os pulsos, os tornozelos e o pescoço do elfo._

_\- O que você fez seu maldito? – disse o elfo._

_\- Magia de contenção. Caso tenta fugir correntes magicas vão inibir todos seus movimentos. Uma maneira pratica de transportar um prisioneiro e uma maneira confortável para ti também – diz o mago._

_\- Droga._

_\- Mestra Vriska – disse Michael – eu prometo que vou cuidar do recinto dos góticos e também matar a aranha gigante._

_\- Que aranha gigante? – pergunta a deusa._

_\- Antes de conseguimos te invocar fazemos adoração aos deuses nas trevas na florestas, mas do nada chegou uma aranha gigante que mata tudo que entra na floresta – eu respondo._

_\- E por que nunca fui informada disso? – Vriska questiona._

_\- Porque a senhora foi nossa nova deusa, daí a floresta virou algo significante para nós. A pirataria era mais importante – eu respondo._

_\- Faz sentido – disse Vriska – então Eric o que você acha de chutar a bunda dessa aranha?_

_\- Para mim tanto faz. Isso pode trazer muita reputação para gente._

_\- Tirou as palavras da minha boca._

_\- Só precisamos fazer um plano de combate._

_Parece que o mago e a deusa estão se dando muito bem. É como se os dois pensasse iguais._

_**Narração de Bebe**_

_Finalmente saímos do recinto dos góticos. Agora vou conhecer finalmente a capital. Estou viajando em cima da carruagem real junto com Butters, enquanto Token e Tweek dirigem a carroça._

_\- Então Butters. Como é a capital? – eu pergunto._

_\- É um lugar fantástico. O castelo da Disney sempre me impressiona quando o vejo de longe – disse ele com uma animação meiga. Parece uma criança empolgada._

_\- Parece que gosta servir a família real – sorrio._

_\- Sim. Sinto-me livre oferecendo meu martelo para a família real. Tenho muito mais liberdade quando tinha privilegio de minha família._

_\- Se não me engano, você é descendente da família _Stotch, uma das famílias nobres mais importantes. Não seria mais logico se você fosse um cavaleiro do que um paladino.

\- Minha família me deserdou a anos atrás –vejo que ficou com uma expressão triste.

\- E por que eles fizeram isso com você?

\- Quando eu tinha cinco anos eu bebi o frasco que tinha a essência do Gigante do Chaos que o Mago Lendário tinha criado no passado.

\- Você não fez por mal, achei muito injusto que fizeram isso.

\- Eu fico feliz de agora não ser mais obrigado a obedecer meus pais. Tive uma infância muito rígido. Sempre era castigado. Como paladino sou privado da fortuna dos meus pais, mas sou abençoado pela liberdade. E servindo para a família real ainda tenho todo conforto digno para um nobre – diz animando.

\- Fico muito feliz por você, Butters.

\- E você? Como conseguiu ser a segunda amazona mais influente?

\- Não foi muito difícil. Desde pequena era muito influente com as pessoas e junto com minha melhor amiga, Wendy, construímos um cargo político invejável.

\- Legal.

Incrível como Butters é um homem tão bonito com uma personalidade que varia entre ingenuidade e maturidade. Alguém que está ganhando totalmente minha simpatia. De repente a carruagem para e desce o mago.

\- Essa será a parte que vamos dividir – disse ele – Princesa Kenny, Jenny, Butters, Token, Henrietta e Pete vão escotar o elfo até a estalagem, enquanto o restante vai vim comigo.

\- Eric, acha que é sensato entrar na floresta para matar uma aranha gigante? – pergunta a princesa.

\- Existe um velho ditado: aranha gigante, perigo constante. É melhor eliminar o mal para raiz agora do que ter dor de cabeça do futuro.

\- Aranha ou não. O importante é matar – disse o diabinho de chifres pequeno chamado George.

\- Isso é muita pressa – diz o Tweek.

\- Vai ser divertido – disse Shelly.

\- Tenho experiência em matar aranha gigante – disse Vriska.

\- Vamos – disse o mago e o grupo entra na floresta.

É impressão minha ou tenho impressão que estamos sendo vigiados?

**Narração desconhecida**

\- Já é decima vez que aquela aranha pega.

\- Ele impede do nosso salvador concluir seus objetivos.

Só escuto as reclamações de meus servos. Que decadência, a filha de Satâ ter apenas animalzinhos adoradores do diabo como servo. Um esquilo, um coelho, um castor, um urso pequeno, uma porca espinha, um gamba, uma raposa, um viado jovem, um pica-pau, um rato e um passarinho. Nunca vou conseguir realizar meus objetivos com um corpo de fada. Se tivesse servos humanos ou elfos, mas desde que aquela aranha gigante chegou não tenho conseguido adoradores descentes. Pior que não consigo achar aquela maldita aranha.

\- Mestra. Mestra – disse o passarinho se aproximando.

\- O que foi? – eu pergunto.

\- Tem humanos, uma orc e uma fada entraram na floresta.

\- Será que são adoradores do diabo?

\- Devem ser. Dois dos humanos tem uma aparência totalmente demoníaca.

\- Como demoníaca?

\- Eles tem chifres e pele cinza.

\- Tem certeza que eles são humanos?

\- Eu não tenho certeza. Eles são altos para anões, não tem orelhas pontudas como os elfos, não tem aparência rustica como os orcs, eles se parecem muito com os humanos. É uma mulher adulta e um pré-adolescente.

\- E a fada?

\- Parece que é uma fada com partes de salamandra.

\- Isso me traz péssimas recordações.

\- O que vamos fazer, mestra? Eles disseram que vão matar a aranha gigante.

\- Eles podem ser uteis, só precisam ser direcionado para o caminho certo.

\- Viva o diabo – falaram todos os animalzinhos.

\- Sim, adorem meu pai e não esqueçam de quem são sua salvadora. Damiana Rose Thor.

CONTINUA


	25. Aranha Gigante

**Narração de Shelly**

Entramos na floresta misteriosa para caçar uma aranha gigante. Isso traz boas recordações da minha infância quando meu pai e eu viajávamos para longe do recinto dos elfos para caçar, afinal um orc precisa ser criado como orc. É bom que nessas viagens aproveitada para comer carne e caçar. Eu amo minha mãe, ela me deu muito amor, mas viver com os elfos é um porre desgraçado. Meu pai só fica na sociedade para fumar as ervas exclusivas que eles tem.

Daí to junto com Eric, a chifruda, o chifrudinho e o bárbaro do tique nervoso. É a primeira vez que caço uma aranha gigante. Pelo que sei as aranhas gigantes vivem nas montanhas, mas parece que uma quis sair da regra.

\- Algum gótico já viu essa aranha? – eu pergunto.

\- Não. Ninguém da cidade já viu – responde a chifruda.

\- E como sabe que é uma aranha gigante?

\- Pelas teias, lógico.

\- Até parece que entende de aranha gigante.

\- Na verdade mais que eu gostaria de saber.

\- Eu ainda não entendi uma coisa, Vriska – Eric pergunta – por que quer essa aranha morta? Já que você é a nova deusa dos góticos. É prudente deixar seus fiéis terem acesso aos antigos deuses?

\- Sobre deuses eles vão adorar alguém muito mais presente do que deuses que só aparecem de tempos em tempos quando faz oferendas ou longos rituais. Agora sobre aranha gigante posso dizer que tenho um ódio pessoal para essa espécie.

Sério não tem como não julgar que essa chifruda é uma representação de um estereótipo de escorpiana. É uma personalidade totalmente representada de uma descrição de horóscopo do signo de escorpião. E até parece que o comportamento do inserto escorpião também ta presente, afinal na natureza eles e as aranhas são inimigos mortais. Ou pelo menos ouvir falar. Não vou perder meu tempo me especializar em insertos.

De repente escutando uma moita se mexendo que provável que um animal ta saindo de lá. Todo mundo fica em posição de combate se aparecer a ameaça. O que surgi uma rapozinha parecendo que saiu de um desenho animado magicamente feito artesanalmente para os brinquedos de crianças elfas vestindo uma blusa verde. Ta legal isso é estranho. Se Jenny tivesse aqui iria falar "que bonitinho".

\- Oi pessoal – diz a raposa me surpreendendo. Essa coisa ainda fala? – procurando alguma coisa na floresta?

\- Uma aranha gigante para ser exato – Eric fala com maior naturalidade com a raposa. Sério que ele não estranha nenhum pouco? Parece para os magos nada é estranho.

\- Uma aranha gigante vocês dizem. Uma aranha gigante... – de repente a cabeça da raposa é arrancada pela chifruda que jogou os dados e fez aparecer um machado.

\- Vriska. Como sabia que aquele animal era um adorador do diabo? – Eric pergunta. Eita uma raposa dessa era um adorador dos principais seres caóticos? Difícil de acreditar.

\- E era? – o machado desaparece – Não sabia.

\- Então por que matou?

\- Porque tive vontade, ora – some com machado. Essa chifruda é o ser mais sedento de sangue que já conheci em minha vida.

\- Esperem aí – disse uma vozinha fina do nada.

De repente aparece uma fada de cabelos negros, asas de morcegos e pequenos chifres vermelhos. Parece que tem a mesma idade aparente do que a fada do Eric usando um vestido negro. Que porra é essa?

**Narração de Damiena**

\- Temem meu poder misero mortais, eu sou a filha do diabo, aquela que vai trazer o caos e a desordem do mundo – uso meus poderes de fogo para intimida a plateia. Como anticristo preciso mostra para os outros que eu sou poderosa.

\- Certo. E o que você quer? – uma voz masculina pergunta com tranquilidade.

Olho para a 'plateia' vejo uma orc vestido com tanga de texugo, um guerreiro vestido como mago, um bárbaro que está tremendo que só, um garoto cinza com pequenos chifres e uma mulher com grandes chifres. Que porra de grupo é esse? Estão me ignorando por completo.

\- Por que mataram um dos meus servos? – volto no foco.

\- Tive vontade – disse a mulher de chifres grandes. Meu pai, que olho estranho que ela tem.

\- Sabe como é difícil ter adoradores do meu pai hoje em dia. Desde que essa aranha gigante chegou aqui nenhuma espécie veio aqui para adorar meu pai e... – só agora que vejo uma fada voando no ombro do guerreiro vestido de mago (que tem olho de cada cor) – Casey – eu grito, conheço a infeliz – que diabo ta fazendo com um humano?

Ela responde fazendo uma bolha com a boca. Sério? Ela nunca aprendeu a falar mesmo tendo milhares de anos?

\- Vocês se conhecem? – pergunta o guerreiro.

Casey voa para frente do guerreiro e faz um sim com a cabeça.

\- Infelizmente eu conheço. É a única fada que não consegue falar. Isso é um saco – faço cara emburrada.

\- Ela consegue falar apenas uma duas palavrinhas.

\- Casey, alguma palavra? Isso é mais absurdo... – quando vejo ela voando em volta e solta uma frase: "Ei, Eric" – ELA FALOU MESMO? COMO ISSO É POSSÍVEL? – falo gritando.

\- Estamos perdendo tempo ficando aqui – disse a mulher estranha – vamos nos separar. Eu vou junto com o moleque e o cara do tique nervoso, enquanto você vai junto com a orc e as duas fadas – a mulher estranha pega o loiro pelo braço e puxa se afastando do grupo. O moleque estranho vai junto.

\- Ah, isso é muita pressão – diz o bárbaro antes de sumir de vista.

\- VÃO ME IGNORAR? – eu grito. Sério, ninguém tem mais respeito com a Anticristo na vida. Ainda vejo a Casey rindo discretamente, droga.

\- Ninguém vai te interromper agora – diz o guerreiro. To tentando imaginar o porquê dele ta se vestindo de mago – respondendo a sua pergunta anterior eu treinei ela falar na minha infância, por final só conseguir ela falar duas palavras.

\- E quando foi isso? – eu pergunto cruzando os braços.

\- Mais de 1000 anos atrás.

\- Você é meio-elfo? Só os elfos vivem tantos.

\- Não sou um mago. O motivo de viver tanto é dominar a magia que retardou minha velhice.

\- Você é um mago? Com esse físico até parece que é um guerreiro.

\- Tenho que admitir que é verdade – falou a orc.

\- Passei boa parte da minha existência preso em uma prisão e quando se ta preso não tem muitas opções de entretenimento e treinar o físico era uma delas – responde o mago.

\- 1000 anos valerão a pena – eu admiro o corpo do mago. Nossa que filé.

O que? Uma fada não pode sentir tensão por um humano? Sou a anticristo, não existe criatura mais corrompida do que eu. Sou a representação viva dos sete pecados capitais, principalmente da luxúria.

\- Se permite a pergunta: por que um animal adorador de satanás foi no nosso encontro? – o mago pergunta.

\- Para guia-los para o altar do diabo, pensando que são adoradores do diabo, afinal aquela mulher estranha e o moleque tem aparência muito demoníaca.

\- Na minha época ouvir dizer que animalzinhos adoradores do diabo circulavam a floresta para em busca de sacrifícios vivos para o diabo.

\- Isso acontecia muito, mas desde de uma aranha gigante chegou aqui na floresta que o comportamento deles precisa ser revisto. Eu preciso de adoradores – digo desanimado.

\- Para que precisa de adoradores? Não sabia que os poderes do diabo era dependente do número de adoradores.

\- Não é por isso. Meu pai é muito poderoso. Não precisa disso. Para adoradores preciso de feiticeiros que resolvam meus problemas.

\- E que problemas são esses?

\- Tenho objetivo de aumentar de tamanho, isso ajudaria muito para os planos de meu pai.

\- Eu posso sugerir o seguinte: façamos uma aliança para lutar contra os elfos e pesquiso como fazer seu corpo crescer.

\- E você tem consegue superar um feiticeiro?

\- Claro que sim. É uma ofensa não conseguir vencer um feiticeiro na magia. Eles extraem magia do seus pactos, enquanto magos estudam magia como todo. Em termos pratico os feiticeiros consegue usar magias mais rápido que um mago, mas em compensação os magos possui um leque de magias disponíveis para bem entender diferente do feiticeiro que só se limita pelo pacto que ta.

\- Consegue me fazer ficar no tamanho de humanos? – eu me aproximo no rosto dele toda empolgada.

\- Não é algo que tentei uma vez já que a única fada de conheci foi Casey e também as fadas tem uma imunidade natural aos encantos, mas me esforçando posso arrumar um jeito de quebrar essa resistência natural. Sem contar que de brinde vai ter aranha gigante fora da floresta. Então temos um trato? – ele estende a mão.

\- Trato feito – eu seguro o dedo mindinho dele para selar o acordo – agora vamos atrás dessa aranha gigante – subo no ombro dele – eu me chamo Damiena Rose Thor, sou a filha do diabo e você?

\- Eu sou Eric Cartman, conhecido muito entre os humanos como Mago Lendário, a barbara é Shelly – curioso que ele não me chamou de orc – os outros três são Vriska, George e Tweek.

\- Por que aquela mulher esquisita e o menino estranho estão fantasiados?

\- Não estão fantasiados, mas aquela são aparência original. Eles são trolls – então é assim que a chifruda se denomina.

\- Trolls? Nunca ouvir falar.

De repente Casey voa na minha direção e me chuta que me derruba no ombro. Filha da puta!.

\- Casey. Filha da puta. Por que me chutou?

Como sempre a outra não fala nada só encara com raiva. Quando me dou conta as duas fadinhas estão se debatendo brigando entre si.

\- Shelly. Acho que é melhor a gente prosseguir com a caçada – disse Eric.

\- Sim – a gente anda, enquanto eu luto com Casey. Essa putinha merece uns tapas na cara.

**Narração de Cartman**

Nunca pensei que seria trabalhoso encontrar uma aranha gigante e eu que pensava que os dragões eram mais difíceis de encontrar. Pelo menos Casey e Damiena pararam de brigar. Por que será que minha irmã ficou com raiva da anticristo? Tem coisas que nunca vou entender.

\- Eric, tenho uma dúvida – Shelly me dirige a palavra.

\- Sim, Shelly.

\- Por que não trouxe a Bebe para essa caçada? Ela é uma ranger que poderia achar com mais facilidade.

\- Antes de tudo Bebe é uma das políticas mais influentes das amazonas se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela comprometeria a aliança do reinado com as amazonas, motivo também que não trouxe a Jenny. No lugar trouxe o Tweek, afinal os bárbaros são especialistas em caçada, só perdendo para os caçadores e ranges.

\- Por isso que me trouxe também?

\- Sim e também sei que você é forte para cacete você se garante.

\- Parece que está querendo me seduzir.

\- Eu? – fico vermelho – não. Apenas to fazendo um elogio.

\- É tão ruim fazer um elogio para mim? – ela fala com uma voz pouco desanimada.

\- Claro que não. Por que a pergunta?

\- Porque sou uma orc cuja mulheres são considerados mais feias.

\- Que isso. Você não é feia. Tem até uma beleza peculiar.

\- Você está mentindo?

\- Não estou. Tipo você só tem uma aparência mais intimidante, afinal é mais alta e tem mais musculo do que eu, mas não tenho moral para falar isso porque sou mago. Fora isso acho até fofo essas presas que sai da boca – sério? Eu disse isso. Uma das poucas vezes que minha boca não está acompanhando meu raciocínio logico. Mil anos sem ninguém parece que me deixou bobo com as mulheres.

\- Foi com esse papinho que você conquistou a princesa, a assassina guardiã e Jenny? – ela diz isso pouco corado.

Eu não sei aonde enfio a minha cara.

\- Eita. Quer dizer que você fodeu três garotas de uma vez – disse a anticristo.

\- Não.

\- Foi as três separadas – disse Shelly. Orc dedo duro.

\- Como filha do diabo tenho que da meus parabéns, afinal já ouvir história da lendária beleza da princesa dos humanos que supera as mais belas elfas.

\- Eu não sei porque essa fixação de todo mundo pela elfas. Elas quase não tem curvas, são todas frescas, não comem carne, tem orelhas pontudas e trancam suas próprias vaginas. Que porcaria de gosto é esse? Humanas, anãs, orcs e trolls são muito melhores.

\- Trolls?

Eu fico vermelho. Porra, eu não to dando uma dentro hoje.

\- Gostei do seu modo de pensar. Agora sei que você não é um homem fresco – disse Shelly.

\- Significa que você quer dar pra ele? – a fada pergunta para Shelly.

\- Nada haver... – Shelly fica vermelha. Acho que ficou envergonhada pelo momento, afinal ela não vai ter uma atração por mim. Já tive sorte da Kenny, Tammy e Jenny (ou a trio 'Nny'), isso não significa que vou ser um imã para as mulheres.

Porque será que tenho impressão que estou sendo vigiado.

**Narração da Aranha**

Carne fresca. Fazia tempo que um andarilho ou um caçador não entrava nessa floresta. Parece que sinto cheiro de uma cria conhecida: Vriska. Como ela chegou nessa floresta? Não importa. Faz muito tempo que não me alimento de um troll. Isso me anima ainda mais. Quando finalmente tenho a visão vejo um humano e um orc. Cadê a Vriska?

Esse humano tem o mesmo cheio dela. Como é possível? Mesmo assim a carne de humano não deixa de ser suculenta.

**Narração de Tweek**

É muita pressão. Os demônios dos góticos querem localizar a aranha gigante. Por que a gente precisou se separar? Sempre quando um grupo se perde na floresta quando se separa se dá mal. Pouco a pouco seremos mortos, o reino ficará sem o mago lendário e tudo isso vou ser responsabilizado. É muita responsabilidade.

Sempre acho que a disputa entre os humanos e elfos é uma conspiração de um grupo secreto intitulado o governo, os verdadeiros líderes de toda Larnion aonde todos os passos da disputa são manobras para controlar a Zaron. O reaparecimento do Mago Lendário, o sumiço constantes das cuecas, a invocação dos demônios, a derrota do rei elfo, o domínio do Governo e a escassez de café, tudo está conectado.

\- Como anda essa busca dos rastros da aranha, está conseguindo? – pergunta a mulher demônio me assustando que me arranca um grito de susto – era só que me faltava. Uma versão humana de Gamzee – ela passa a cabeça na mão ou é mão na cabeça. Ah é muita pressão lembrar dos detalhes.

\- A gente pode matar ele – responde o garoto demônio me assustando mais.

\- Se quiser a gente mata você. Que tal? – a mulher demônio dirige a palavra para o garoto.

\- Por que você é um estraga prazeres?

\- Eu não sou sua mãe moleque, você pode ter meu DNA, mas isso não obrigada virar seu lusus. Você é apenas um servo que serve para realizar meus caprichos não esqueçam isso. Se quiser um agrado vai procurar sua lusus.

\- Eu não sou um conformista para querer você seja minha mãe. Minha mãe verdadeira é aquela gorda velha anã e meu pai um hobbit de franja emo com sexualidade duvidosa.

\- Eu não entendo da frescura dos seres dessa dimensão daqui ter dois lusus. Sério para que tudo isso?

\- Precisa de dois para gerar uma criança.

\- Mas isso não significa que precisa de dois para criar um filhote. Que frescura.

\- Gente... achei a aranha gigante – eu chamo os dois.

\- Aonde ta? – a mulher demônio pergunta.

\- Ta uns poucos metros daqui. Está atacando os outros – apontei para direção

\- Está na hora de fazer picadinho de aranha – o garoto demônio saca a faca e corre para direção que apontei.

\- Sempre apressadinho – a mulher demônio corre em seguida e eu acompanho.

Não demora muito para ver a aranha atacando o restante. Eu percebi quando a mulher demônio viu a aranha de longe ela parou. Parece que ta surpresa. O que será?

**Narração de Cartman**

\- Ei! Eric – Casey voa acima de mim preocupada.

\- Estou bem, Casey. Sinto que estou... – nem deu tempo de falar quando de repente a aranha gigante aparece dando uma investida.

Ainda bem que usei meu cajado para criar uma barreira assim impedindo que seja mordido. Essa aranha é muito rápida. A aranha gigante é totalmente branca cuja cabeça tem quatro chifres. Só a cabeça dela é metade do meu tamanho. Ainda percebo uma áurea azul em torno dela. Em primeiro momento me pergunto como uma aranha desse tamanho consegue se furtiva, mas reparo que os troncos das arvores tem muitos espaços entre eles. O que torna a floresta muito chegada são os galhos das arvores que quase tocam e a nebrina feito pela floresta.

Damiena solta fogo pelas mãos, mas aranha dá um pulo e esquiva do ataque. Essa aranha é bastante rápida. Eu absorvo o fogo no cajado para que o ataque. Shelly soca a cabeça da aranha, mas o impacto não teve efeito. A aranha revida com as duas patas dianteiras e afasta a orc.

Um dragão esqueleto aparece e colidi com a aranha. Quem invocou o dragão de esqueleto foi a Casey que é uma fada necromante. Curioso que ela só invoca lagartos e não uma raça ereta como elfo, humano e afins. Também nunca ossos de fada que me deixa dúvida: será que fada são criaturas imortais? Diferente dos elfos que não envelhecem, mas morrem se matar. Mas a aranha consegue destruir o esqueleto de dragão em uns instantes. Ela fica parada nos encarando que me faz pensar se essa criatura é algo inteligente. Se tiver isso vai ser mais difícil que eu pensava.

\- Essa aranha é mais dura do que eu pensava – disse Shelly – preciso usar mais força – de repente ela brilha e uma outra roupa aparece.

Ela demonstra que domina sua forma de God Tier na classe barbara. As roupas da Shelly já eram provocantes sendo tangas de texugo, mas a forma God Tier é algo bem... peculiar. Uma pele de leão é usado como capa, botas negras de cano longo e um biquíni fio dental com algumas partes metálicas (apenas para enfeite). Tenho até que não olhar muito, senão vou ter uma ereção. A classe bárbaros não depende muito de armaduras já que suas forças depende mais do seu corpo e seus espíritos de luta. É a classe que menos usa elementos mágicos ou semelhante.

Shelly pega um impulso, mostrando que está muito mais rápida e dá um gancho que levanta aranha. Ela já era forte normal, agora como God Tier está invencível na força física. Aranha cai de costa do chão e Shelly puta para um golpe aéreo, mas o mostro solta uma teia que impulsa a orc no tronco e fica preso por lá.

Eu solto tiro de magia e a aranha corre para não ser acertada. Não uso magia mais potentes, senão destruo a floresta e se fizer isso os elfos vão ter piti. De repente George aparece do nada, sobe em cima da aranha e tenta esfaquear sem sucesso. Aranha se movimenta e derruba o garoto.

\- Carne de troll – aranha fala tendo imobilizando George com as duas matas. Pera aí, a aranha falou? E ainda o identificou George sendo um troll? Que porra é essa? Preciso me apressar para salvar o garoto.

De repente Vriska aparece com um machado (não que ela fez, mas que pegou do Tweek) e corta as partas da aranha liberando o George. A aranha dá um urro de dor.

\- Ah quanto tempo mãe – ela diz para aranha. A aranha é mãe da Vriska? Meus deuses, minha mente está explodindo.

\- Vriska, sua vadia. É assim que você trata aquela que te criou? Mal me ver e já arranca minhas patas? – disse a aranha.

Todo mundo fica chocado com a revelação. Eu como já conversei com ela já estou ligado da peculiaridade da raça dela, mas ainda consegue surpreender com mais detalhes. Pelo que to entendendo os trolls não criam os filhos mesmos e terceiros que precisam cuidar deles. Semelhante que George foi criado pela gótica anã chamada Henrietta, Vriska foi criada pela aranha gigante.

\- Foi por me dado vontade – disse Vriska. Nunca imaginava que essa caçada seria um confronto de mãe e filha.

* * *

CONTINUA

_Tinha o objetivo de terminar esse lance da aranha gigante, mas aí tive um broqueio criativo. Daí quando vi que tinha muitas palavras escrita, então decidir lançar a atualização. O próximo finalizo essa parte e trago mais uma outra cena da taberna._

_A versão feminina do Damien baseou uma leitora que escrever uma fic de South Park com uma oc que é irmã do Damien. Eu sugeriu colocar a sua oc, mas como nessa fic não tem espaço para oc, não quis, mas abriu a oportunidade de colocar o próprio Damien como garota. Uma das coisas que os fãs parece que acham que é canon é uma suposta amizade dele com Pip. Tipo eles só tiveram um contato em um episódio e muitos já consideram melhores amigos. Se ta esperando nessa fic que Pip apareça e seja amiga ou ship da fada Damiena pode esquecer. Não que não seja contra ao ship, mas eu não acho que Damien x Pip sejam canon._

_Para aqueles que tiveram interesse em ler as fics dessa leitora pode encontrar fics no site anime spirit dela. Não é uma fic que vou citar com mais empenho porque não sou fã de fics de South Park tendo ocs como tema central na história, mas vale a curiosidade para aqueles que gostam._

_Recentemente lancei uma fic chamada "Green Vs Purple" da categoria Homestuck. Essa fic é um universo alternativo e não precisa conhece nada da série para curtir a história cuja sinopse é a seguinte:_

_"Dois irmãos e duas irmãs. Uma feminista e um sexista. Uma Twilighters. E um Potterhead. Duas familias distintas que vão ser ligadas a rivalidade. Será que pode nascer algo a mais?"_

_Tem tanto no , nyah e anime sprit. Vale a conferida._

_Até a próxima_


	26. Mãe Aranha

**Narração de George**

Minha mãe biológica é filha de uma aranha gigante? Sério?

Quando ela falou que a raça dela não cria os filhos não estava brincando com assunto.

Por que eu não fui criado por um mostro gigante? Seria muito maneiro. Bem melhor que a gorda anã da minha mãe e o hobbit emo do meu pai.

Será que todo troll tem um monstro gigante como mãe ou pai?

\- Você anda muito indisciplinada. Quando era pequena você me obedecia – aranha dirige a palavra para minha mãe biológica. Difícil pensar que a rainha dos góticos já foi obediente a alguém.

A aranha ainda faz crescer as patas amputadas.

\- Era pequena não tinha muita força. Diferente que tenho força suficiente para fazer o que quiser – minha mãe biológica responde.

\- Vriska. Essa aranha é sua mãe mesmo? – o mago pergunta.

\- O termo correto ela é minha lusus, nome que é dado por monstros que nos cria. Essa é a "Mãe Aranha" – que inveja, eu queria ser criado por um monstro gigante.

\- E essa é a gratidão de uma cria ingrata ataca sua lusus sem motivo e ainda me impedi de me alimentar de um troll. Esqueceu que trolls são meu prato favorito? – mesmo dirigindo a palavra para minha mãe biológica está olhando diretamente para mim. Nem fudendo vou deixar ela me comer – cadê aquela cria que me trazia sempre trolls para mim?

Eu sabia que Vriska não era flor que cheire, mas que ela caçava sua própria caça para alimentar é demais. Será que ela era temida pelos outros trolls?

\- Sim, mas você se esquecia se não te alimentasse você iria me comer.

\- Nada como uma pequena motivação para direcionar dos seus deveres. Só isso que te pedia e dava tudo para ti, inclusive dei as dicekinds que pertenciam Mindfang – ta legal. O que é "dicekinds" e quem é Mindfang? – ainda te alimentava bem. Tanto que você era gorda no passado – o que? Vriska já foi gorda?

\- Eu não era gorda, só tinha ossos grandes – vejo que minha mãe biológica ficou com raiva.

\- Sempre um gordo usa essa desculpa de ossos grandes – disse a orc rindo.

\- Gorda é o caralho – disse Vriska.

\- Eu te entendo, também tinha ossos grandes no passado – disse o mago.

\- Que bom que você me entende Eric.

Eu chego à conclusão que meu destino era ser criado por uma gorda de um jeito de outro.

\- Olhando a sua roupa vejo que está na pirataria – disse a aranha.

\- Eu sempre fui pirata.

\- Você me dá pena, Vriska. Ainda com essa mania de seguir os passos de Mindfang? Teve kismesis com descendente Dualscar, fez moirail com a descendente de Dolorosa e ainda tentou matesprit com o descendente Summoner. Será que tudo se faça é uma tentativa desesperada de seguir os passos de sua ancestral e ainda tem fracasso com isso. Foi morta pela descendente de Redglare e protege sua cria. Você me envergonha.

\- Cale a boca – Vriska ficou nervosa.

\- O destino da sua mãe agora está em suas mãos, Vriska – disse o mago chamando atenção de todos – eu prendi as pernas da aranha com magia da terra.

Acho que magia é muita mamata em uma luta, mas tenho que admitir que o mago fez uma coisa boa. Estou ansioso para ver o massacre. Espero que a aranha grite de dor.

**Narração de Bebe**

\- Por que você usa essa mascará? – a gótica pergunta para princesa Kenny.

\- Quando o rei tem muitos herdeiros os mais novos precisam usar máscara em sinal que sua voz não vai atrapalhar o reinado do primogênito – responde a princesa.

\- Que conformista – diz a gótica. Será que nada agrada os góticos? Não é à toa que Wendy nunca conseguiu alguma aliança política. Eles são difíceis de fazerem algum contato social.

Percebo que Jenny está brava desde quando a gente saiu do recinto dos góticos. O que deu nela? Butters está dormindo, o prisioneiro elfo está de braços cruzados e Tammy está muda e sempre prestando atenção em volta como uma boa guarda costa.

\- Jenny. Vamos fazer a guarda da carruagem no lado de fora – olho para ela como se tivesse falando "vamos para fora".

\- Sim – ela se teletransportou para acima da carruagem.

\- Princesa Kenny. Com licença – digo para ela.

\- A vontade - ela diz, enquanto tenta conversar novamente com os góticos.

Saio através da janela e subo na carruagem que se encontra em movimento e ficamos na extremidade traseira para ter um pouco de privacidade já que Token esta pilotando a carroça.

\- O que se passa, Jenny. Por que está tão emburrada? – eu pergunto.

\- Eu conseguiu dominar meu mestre – ela diz olhando para frente.

\- Dominar no sentido...

\- Eu o dominei na cama.

\- Oh. É uma surpresa e por que ta brava com isso? Ele não é bom de cama? – eu não entendo o problema.

\- Não é isso. É que pensava que depois de mostrar quem é que manda ele seria meu e não iria mais procurar a princesa, mas parece que estava enganada.

\- Ouvir os rumores que Eric impediu que a princesa Kenny brigasse com a Vriska com um beijo.

\- Como ele pode beijar depois de aceitar quem ele deve obediência? Isso não é justo.

\- Sabe Jenny. Por mais fico contente em ver você apaixonada e toda sua determinação em conquistar o homem da sua vida, mas está esquecendo algum detalhe.

\- E qual seria?

\- Que aquele homem que tanto almeja é um homem que já foi rei, segundo as lendas estiverem corretas.

\- E o que isso significa?

\- Que nenhuma amazona vai conseguir deixa-lo submisso, porque aquele homem não tem perfil de ser submisso.

\- Mas conseguir faze-lo submisso na cama.

\- Uma coisa é uma boa noite de sexo. Ele poderia ser gay passivo, mas mesmo assim não deixaria de ser um rei. Se você tentar força-lo ele vai te odiar.

\- E como faço para ele só olhar somente para mim?

\- Seja natural. Ele já te ver como mulher e reconhece isso. Você conseguiu colocar dúvida no coração dele, afinal ele não se entregou para princesa por completo, porque se Kenny tivesse conseguido ele deixaria de te treinar.

\- Eu gostaria que a princesa vagabunda não se interessasse pelo meu Eric.

\- Você escolheu justamente um homem muito visado. Quem é uma mulher humana que não queria está com a lenda viva?

\- Inclusive você? – ela me olha com raiva.

\- Eu até pensei, afinal ele é bonito, mas vi que a concorrência estava alta, portanto já tirei meu cavalinho na chuva.

\- Ainda bem. Já não basta ter a princesa disputando meu Eric.

\- Não é só ela que ta interessada nele. Aquela guardiã da princesa está na parada também.

\- Até ela, mas ela nunca vai tirar o homem que a princesa, as guardiãs tem um código de honra muito grande.

\- Sim, elas tem, só que ela pode ser uma concubina. E se a princesa curta algo a três, pior ainda. Acho que você ta em desvantagem.

\- Ah não. O que eu vou fazer? – ela se desespera.

\- Você pode equilibrar as coisas.

\- Como?

\- Fazer Shelly entra na jogada. A nossa orc parece que ta caidinha pelo mago.

\- Shelly ta interessada pelo meu Eric?

\- Ela tenta disfarçar, mas parece que nossa orc ta gamadinha pelo mago.

\- E como isso vai me ajudar?

\- Simples. Faça Shelly sua neko, assim ela está em domínio pode fazer ela também seduzir o mago e ela ser a concubina dele.

\- Mas isso não faz a gente usar a Shelly?

\- Pelo contrário. A gente ta ajudando ela. Lembra a tadinha ficou por muito tempo com o cinto de castidade élfico, ainda ela uma das orcs mais poderosas e senão a mais poderosa que faz os outros orcs ficarem com medo dela.

\- Ah é. Shelly está entre três os orcs mais fortes, seguido pelo seu pai e um misterioso orc chamado Orc Aranha.

\- Mas você tem a vantagem de ser treinada pelo Mago Lendário. Você pode vence-la.

\- Até que é um bom plano, mas não sei não. Mesmo que Shelly concorde ela é um orc e os homens não gostam de ficar com orcs por parecer muito intimidadores.

\- Pelo que vi no Eric revelou que não é um homem que se intimida. Não se intimidou com aquela ser de nome estranho. Como chama mesmo, Vriska?

\- Sim. Esse é o nome.

\- De qualquer jeito é um homem que encara o próprio demônio sorrindo.

\- Falando assim até parece que ta interessada pelo meu Eric.

\- Ele ta tendo muita concorrência, nem penso. Ainda mais Butters parece muito agradável.

\- Butters, o paladino?

\- Sim. Ele tem um ar de ingenuidade que dá um ar de inocência, sem contar que ele é dos mais fortes paladinos que tem na capital. Deve ter um corpo bem viril.

\- Você com seus gostos.

\- Ao contrário de você eu não tenho um desejo oculto lésbico pela Wendy.

\- Como assim?

\- Não reparou que Wendy e Eric são muito parecidos? São pessoas que não se intimidam com ninguém e tem cara que são capazes de fazerem tudo para realizar seus objetivos.

\- Wendy é mais certinha, enquanto meu Eric é mais rebelde.

\- Se pensa assim, pra mim tudo bem.

\- Eric vai ser meu.

Jenny, Shelly, a princesa e a assassina. Quantas mulheres para um único homem. Eu acho bonito, mas não é tudo isso. Agora a disputa vai ficar em dubla, eu quero o resultado disso. E se aparecer uma quinta fêmea?

Eu estou fora disso, ainda bem. A gótica anã já é casada, já tira ela na parada. Agora resta é essa tal Vriska. Difícil dizer sobre ela já que não é nenhuma raça conhecida. Eu nem sei se ela é uma fêmea mesmo. Vai que ela tem um pênis. Se analisar que ela mostrou asas de borboletas naquela luta que teve eu chuto que ela tem características de inserto. Vai ver que ela tenha um tipo de tentáculo no lugar da vagina, mas isso não sei. Não sou especializada em insertos muito menos em adivinhar anatomia de seres desconhecidos.

Vejo de longe a taberna e algo muito curioso está na frente do estabelecimento: uma carruagem real. Sei que o rei não viria pessoalmente aqui, então quem seria?

Lembro-me da terceira herdeira ao trono da família real: a princesa Karen.

**Narração de Shelly**

Eric foi muito esperto em aproveitar a enrolação para prender as patas da aranha. Muito esperto. Então a chifruda tem suas fraquezas mostrando que não é invencível. Parece que ela tenta ser mais durona do que realmente é.

Ela me lembra um pouco de minha própria pessoa. Era muito reservada até no recinto das amazonas aonde conseguir amigas. A chifruda ficou 100 anos no recinto dos góticos e foi considerado como deusa, mas parece que não tem nenhum amigo. É uma vida bem triste.

\- Muito interessante – disse a chifruda – então 'mãe' gosta de trolls? Tenho um especial para você – vira para o chifrudinho – o moleque! A aranha é toda sua. Divirta.

O moleque dá um sorriso como se tivesse ganhado um brinquedo novo. Parte para cima da aranha metendo diversas facadas. Pelo menos o Eric tampa a boca da aranha para ela não gritar de dor. Curioso que o sangue da aranha é azul escuro e se não me engano é a mesma cor de sangue da chifruda.

\- Tudo bem do George matar sua mãe, Vriska? – Eric pergunta para chifruda.

\- Ela que se foda. Não devo nada para ela. Ela me chamou de gorda. Como pode.

\- Eu compreendo. Já fui chamado de gordo muito no passado.

Eu imagino a cena dos dois sentado na mesa e brigando por comida. Eu suprimo minha risada.

\- Alias, Vriska. Tenho minhas dúvidas – Eric pergunta para chifruda. Enquanto vejo o bárbaro loiro tremendo no canto. Sério? Que tipo de bárbaro é aquele?

\- Fale aí.

\- O que é dicekinds?

\- Meus dados.

\- Quem é Mindfang?

\- 'Marquise Spinneret Mindfang' é minha ancestral. Uma das 12 trolls lendárias que já existiu. Ela foi uma pirata lendária rivalizando com 'Orphaner Dualscar' e acabando com o reinado de 'The Grand Highblood'. Minha heroína e inspiração – estranho ver a chifruda empolgada como uma menininha alegre, isso me assusta.

\- Esses dois que você citou quem são?

\- São outros dos 12 trolls lendários. Dualscar era o antigo kismesis de Mindfang até dando um piti, porque minha heroína tava começando a ter um matesprit com Dolorosa, uma das dozes trolls mais polemicas que já existiu e também dos dozes – kismesis, matesprit. Que porra é essa?

\- Por que polemica?

\- Porque ela foi a única troll que criou sua própria cria – a raça dela não cria seus filhos? Que estranho.

\- A descendente de Redglare foi sua kismesis?

\- Eu prefiro não falar no assunto – parece que esse assunto a chifruda é sentida com isso.

A atenção é desviada quando reparamos que o chifrudinho terminou de matar aranha. Está todo sujo de sangue azul escuro. Eric faz uma magia que limpa ele.

\- Eu vou no 'banheiro' – disse Eric.

\- Eu também – disse o chifrudinho.

Os dois se distanciam para ter privacidade.

\- Essa alma não vou deixar escapar – disse a fadinha falante fazendo aparecer uma pote e sugando um tipo de área da aranha que presumo que seja a alma – meu pai, vai ficar feliz ter mais uma alma no inferno.

\- Então quer dizer que aquilo foi sua mãe? – puxo papo com a chifruda.

\- Eu diria que foi a lusus que criou – responde ela – e antes que pense tirar onda com o meu passado eu sei decifrar a vida de qualquer um. Consigo ver sua amargura na vida sentimental por causa de sua aparência, o nojo e o medo que os machos das mais variadas espécies tem por ti, assim como também sua necessidade de sempre bancar a forte. Tem certeza que quer mexer comigo? – ela pergunta com um sorriso de puta no rosto e bate o cabelo.

\- Não – desvio o olhar. Mexer com ela é perigoso.

**Narração de Cartman**

\- Por que você tampou a boca da aranha? Seria divertido ouvir os gritos dela – fala George.

\- Quando se ta em uma floresta sombria não pode dá mole. Vai que chegar um exército de vampiros?

\- Simples. A gente mata todos.

\- Eu não sou psicopata para ter esse gosto de matança, mas um exército inimigo aumenta as chances de nós sermos morto no combate.

\- Mas você não é um mago lendário?

\- Sim, eu sou, mas isso não quer dizer que sou invencível – vejo que estou distante das garotas e do Tweek – aqui mesmo – abaixo um pouco a minha calça para poder mijar.

\- Certo – George vai na arvore no lado e faz o medo, mas que porra é essa?

Aquilo é o pau dele? Parece uma minhoca com cabeça arredondada aonde não se sabe aonde começa e termina a 'cabeça' com uma lista azul escuro no meio e o saco é achatado. Meu deus, isso é um pau de um troll. Pior que isso é grande. Maior que o meu. Espero que a raça troll seja naturalmente bem dotados eu detestaria. Eu não gostaria que ele esteja na média e eu na baixa. Será que as garotas com quem transei estavam falando a verdade?

**Narração de George**

Termino rápido. O mago está ainda mijando (parece que ele estava apertado). O pau dele é bem diferente do meu. Tipo, é rosado, menor que o meu, tem uma cabeça vermelha e um saco mais cheio. Eu achei bonito.

Pera aí? Eu pensei bonito? Que porra é essa? Desde quando eu sou viado? Eu sei que eu gosto de mulher. Não quer dizer nada eu ficar olhando para o pau dele desde quando começou a mijar e que forçando a vista posso ver parte da cocha. Não, eu sou... normal.

\- Algum problema? – ele diz guardando o pau. Que pena. Pena o caranho. Eu não sou gay.

\- Nada – eu coro.

\- Ok... – ele faz duas bolas d'águas surgirem uma joga na minha mãos e outra nas próprias. Boa, lavar as mãos.

Ainda penso naquele pau diferente, imagine se estivesse... que to pensando. Acho que a aranha deve ter tido algum veneno. Isso está me afetando. Até estou sentindo... mais apertado.

CONTINUA

Esse capitulo foi um curioso a sua escrita porque escrevi junto com "Green Vs Purple" que também é narração em primeira pessoa. Nesse capitulo aprofundei um pouco mais na biografia de Vriska. Alguns pontos curiosos para comentar:

\- Vriska é gorda? É um assunto a discutir, porque assim como South Park, Homestuck assumi um estilo de traço simples que não mostra detalhes de fisionomia real dos personagens. Já teve alguns personagens que foram comentados que eram gordos, mas nenhum tem traços que demonstre que eles são gordos ao estilo Cartman. Como em certa vez em South Park os meninos comentaram que Clyde era gordo, mas não tinha nenhum traço que identificasse isso. Eu tenho uma teoria que Vriska talvez seja gorda porque a 'mãe' dela sempre ameaçava de come-la. Faz sentido deixar sua presa gorda para comer;

\- Sobre o pênis dos trolls. Esse foi uma invenção minha para esta fic e "Entre Equilíbrio e a Realeza". Existe uma grande discursão sobre anatomia dos trolls se eles são seres com sexo distintos ou seres hermafroditas. O headcanon mais famoso que eles são hermafroditas (particularmente detesto isso). Poderia demonstrar todos os argumentos, mas pra resumi uma personagem mostra que é a prova que os trolls tem sexo distintos: uma troll feminista.

Até a próxima.


	27. Deusa do Amor

**Narração de Vriska**

A misteriosa aranha gigante era todo esse tempo minha lusus. Como isso é possível? Eu mesmo a matei no passado. Ta certo que foi para poupá-la de uma morte terrível. Pensava que poderia matá-la, mas não conseguir. Ainda sou fraca. Preciso ser mais fria, senão nunca vou ser forte.

\- Preciso fazer uma pausa – disse o Eric.

\- E para que? A gente ta quase saindo da floresta – eu digo.

\- Estou cansado – ele caminha em uma arvore e se senta.

\- Qual é? A gente andou muito pouco e na luta contra minha lusus nem suamos a camisa. Até o doído 8ár8aro está em plena forma – escuto até o 8ár8aro loiro gritar de susto. Esse humano tem pro8lema. Como ele conseguiu fazer parte da guarda da princesa?

\- Vriska. Eu não to conseguindo da mais um passo. Vai na frente, enquanto me recupero um pouco – ele me responde com um olhar de cansaço. Que porra é essa? Momentos atrás ele estava 8onzinho.

\- Será que aranha o envenenou? – disse minha cria me chamando atenção. Será que Eric foi ferido.

\- Não – respondeu a orc – eu vi que ele não rece8eu nenhum ferimento. Será que aranha tem algum poder?

\- Não tem – eu respondo.

\- Eu sei o que é – a fadinha morcega fala e todo mundo presta atenção nela – Eric está com espirito a8alado.

\- E o que quer tem isso haver com ele está cansado?

\- Por ele ser mago. Sua classe é uma das mais poderosas por dominar magia como ninguém, mas isso causa um preço: sua alma fica conectado com a essência da magia, ou seja, se existir um desgaste mental ou uma forte emoção pode afetar o usuário. Isso pode ser mais forte dependendo do grau de magia que o mago tem – perce8o que evita falar detalhes.

Nossa, a classe Mago só se fode independendo qual universo seja. Pelo menos no meu universo os magos só se fodem fisicamente como a Meulin que ficou surda e Sollux que ficou cego. Outra classe que se fode legal é o Príncipe que faz seus poderes voltarem contra o próprio usuário.

O que ta causando desgaste no Eric?

Eu não sei ler mentes, mas tenho uma dedução muito forte que dá impressão que leio mentes. Eu sou foda por isso.

Sei que Eric é o Mago Lendário ou Mago Vermelho como meus súditos chamam. Nenhum dos góticos sa8e quando começou a lenda, mas Eric falou que foi rei a milênios atrás. Pelas lendas falaram que foi morto pela demônio elfa, mas parece que foi preso que justifica dele está sumido a tanto tempo. Ainda que ele já fez aliança comigo e com as amazonas em pouco tempo.

Chego à conclusão que Eric está estressado por resolver os pro8lemas do reino dos humanos e está em conflito com seus quadrantes já que não é comum ter mais de um parceiro. Esse último ponto que acho uma frescura, afinal aonde eu vi não tem nenhum pro8lema em ficar com mais um quadrante. Minha kismesis tinha um matesprit com um humano e não via nenhum pro8lema com isso.

Tam8ém as vadias não dão sossego para ele. Dão e ainda querem co8rar relacionamento sério. Por que elas não podem compartilhar? Pelo menos a princesa e sua guardiã entraram em um acordo, mas ainda tem o conflito com aprendiz dele. Ainda reparo que se a orc tiver uma oportunidade entra na jogada tam8ém vai querer exclusividade. Humanos são egoístas por quadrantes. Eu chuto que ela deva fazer um acordo com a maguinha.

88oto fé no Eric, porque mesmo desgastado por todos os pro8lemas ainda é focado. Se tem um o8jetivo já cumpri. Eric é 8em diferente do John, aquele viciado de filmes ruins.

Que nerd 8undão. Nem pra salvar irmã larga de idolatrar esses filmes de 8aixa qualidade. Ainda o puto me fez gostar dos filmes de Nicolas Cage. Eu não sei como conseguir gostar do filme daquela merda. Quando se é mais novo temos gostos péssimos. John, eu quero que se foda aonde você esteja.

Vejo a fada muda alisando a testa do Eric preocupada. Para quem gosta de história infantis essa seria uma cena muito 8onita de ver. Ele caiu no sono, parece que a fada do inferno não estava 8rincando quando falou do desgaste de sua alma. É fresco para meu gosto, mas sei que a classe maga se fode não importa qual universo.

\- Precisamos nos apressar – vi a orc pegando Eric no colo. Eu até o pegaria no colo, mas a orc de dispões, então deixa quieto. Claro que ela está fazendo isso com intenção de ser um quadrante dele.

\- Para mim tanto faz – digo ficando na minha.

\- Isso tá ficando... – me aproximo de minha cria e dou um murro na ca8eça dele – cale a 8oca moleque. Se ta chato se mata.

Ele me olha com raiva como se quisesse me matar, mas nem se atreve mexer um dedo. Eu adoro o jeito de impotência dele. Acho que deve ser por isso que os humanos criam suas crias: para a8usar de seres mais fracos.

\- Isso foi uma ótima ideia – disse a fada do inferno – se deixássemos aqui meus súditos pensariam que era um sacrifício vivo.

Por que será que não levo a sério esse lance dela sair do inferno? É a primeira vez que vejo que a religião de Gamzee é mais maneiro se comparar com esse inferno desse universo.

**Narração de Karen**

\- Karen, o que você está fazendo aqui? – disse a minha irmã assim quando me vê.

\- Estava com saudades de você também, irmã – eu abraço – eu vi com uma expedição porque você não deu notícias e nosso irmão está preocupado.

\- Desculpe Karen, tivemos uma vida muito atarefada. Fazer alianças com as amazonas e góticos não foi fácil – ela retribui o abraço.

Dou uma olhada e vejo uma ranger, uma anã, um hobbit, um elfo que nunca os vi na vida e o mesmo grupo de sempre. Espera aí, um elfo? O que ele está fazendo ali?

\- Cadê o senhor mago? – eu pergunto.

\- Está na caçada de uma aranha gigante com a líder dos góticos e seu filho biológico – respondeu minha irmã bem preocupada.

\- Não se preocupe com isso Kenny. Eric vai voltar em segurança – Tammy chega perto e toca do ombro da minha irmã. As duas olham afetivo.

Espera aí. O olhar está diferente, antes eram só grandes amigas agora parecem amantes. Será que as duas 'brigaram de aranha'? Nossa se tiver é tão linda as duas juntas. Eu apoio muito esse relacionamento da minha irmão. Kevin se fudeu em não deixar Kenny namorar, ele nunca imaginava que nossa querida irmã teria a virgindade tirada pela guardiã. Ou pelo menos, eu acho. Afinal ainda não sei o que rolou com ela nesses últimos dias. Do jeito que ele estava falando do Cartman parece que tem um sentimento forte. Uma história de amor muito bonita entre Kenny, Tammy e Cartman. Como pode se chama isso? 'Kererimmy'? Não sei, mas o nome parece agradável.

\- Irmã. Quem é esse elfo? – eu vejo um elfo de aparência estranha. Pelo menos não parecendo com os elfos convencionais.

\- Pode não parecer, mas sou um prisioneiro dessa estranha comitiva – disse ele se sentando em uma cadeira.

\- E o que você fez para ser prisioneiro? – não vejo nenhuma corrente, imagino que ta enfeitiçado.

\- Apenas estava tentando acabar com a tirania dos góticos sobre os mares, mas falhei e meus tripulantes foram mortos pela demônio dos góticos.

\- Não fique com pena, Karen. Ele era um pirata. Não caia na laia dele – responde a minha irmã.

\- Eu não nego que sou um pirata, mas vocês humanos fizeram aliança com uma demônio pirata – disse o pirata.

\- Demônio? A líder dos góticos é tão mal assim? – pergunto.

\- A aparência chega da essa impressão – disse minha irmã.

\- E que raça é essa líder dos góticos?

\- Parece que não é de nenhuma raça conhecida. Pelo que entendemos parece um ser vindo de outra dimensão.

Olho em volta e os góticos já se sentaram em uma mesa para beber. A range está em um canto o Butters. Jenny foi para outro canto e começa ler um livro. Tammy e Kenny foram para o Jessica acertar. Enquanto o elfo vai em um canto sentado em uma cadeira encostado na parede aonde cruza os braços e fecha os olhos. Eu vou em direção do elfo.

\- Qual é o seu nome? – eu pergunto.

\- Eu me chamo Issac Broflovski, mas pode me chamar de Ike.

\- Broflovski? Você é da família real dos elfos?

\- Eu sou adotado. Eu sou um elfo da longínqua terra além de Zaron, o Canadá.

\- Canadá? Só ouvir falar de lendas. Sabe como é essa terra?

\- Eu ainda não fui lá, passei boa parte da minha vida tentando a supremacia do mar, mas falhei miseravelmente. E agora sou prisioneiro de sua família. Pelo menos estou sendo tratado como convidado. Princesa McCormick como se chama?

\- Karen.

\- Karen. Bonito nome.

\- Obrigada Ike.

\- Sempre queria saber, porque você e sua irmã usa um véu que tampa a boca.

\- Na minha família tem uma tradição que os filhos mais novos tem que usa esse véu em sinal que sua voz não vai influenciar o reinado do primogênito.

\- Ao meu ver isso não impede de sua irmã tem um poder político influente. Apesar que o Mago Sangrento estava fazendo todo trabalho.

\- Magro Sangrento? Está se referindo ao senhor Cartman?

\- Sim. Como vocês chamam ele?

\- De Mago Lendário ou Mago Vermelho.

\- Eu nunca entendi do porquê dos humanos gostarem dele.

\- Motivo é simples. Ele foi um rei que trouxe a prosperidade em pouco tempo coisa que a antiga família real, Donovans, não conseguia a gerações. E ainda acabou com a tirania do deus elfo.

\- Seu rei assassinou diversos elfos, incluindo meu avô, fora de inúmeras florestas foram devastadas.

\- Também seu povo matou um número incontrolável de humanos. As florestas que extraímos recursos a maioria estavam no território dos humanos e não desmatamos tudo. Só o necessário para trazer a prosperidade do meu povo.

\- A natureza precisa pagar por essa prosperidade?

\- Se os elfos compartilhassem com suas magias únicas de manipulação da natureza não seria necessário esse desmatamento. Você é um elfo que defende muito a natureza?

\- Para ser sincero não. Eu peguei muito o gosto do mar.

\- Alias. Se você é filho adotivo da família real. Isso te faz príncipe.

\- Sim, me faz.

\- Por que decidiu ser um pirata?

\- Minha mãe me recomendou a sair de meu lá para não me transformar em um newhalf, portanto virei um elfo renegado.

\- O que é newhalf?

\- Eu não sei. Parece que diferenciam as elfas,

\- Já é difícil para um humano diferenciar dos elfos para elfas, imagine das elfas para as newhalfs.

\- Nós elfos não sabemos como você conseguem diferenciar a tribo da china para a tribo do japão.

\- Nós não conseguimos também.

Nós dois irmos. Até que Ike é gente boa e ainda bem bonitinho.

**Narração de Bebe**

É um pouco chato quando não se tem nada para fazer. Esse foi um dia que não teve nada para fazer, mas bem melhor do que ficar na burocracia da amazonas. Paquerei o Butters, conversei com Jenny, explorei um pouco dos arredores, me enturmei com a princesa (que descobrir que temos gostos bem em comum) e coloquei o papo em dia com Jessica.

Uma parte da tarde eu fiquei curiosa, porque apareceu uma garota ruiva parecendo que é uma cigana. Por que reparei nela?

Porque quando ela entrou Butters ficou com uma cara triste. Ela não fez nada demais e mesmo quando foi embora Butters permaneceu triste. Quem é ela e qual rolo que teve com meu paladino?

Já digo que é meu, porque sou uma amazona no fim das contas.

\- Butters. Algum problema? – eu chego perto dele que estava na porta do estabelecimento.

\- Não. Nenhum problema – ele fala comigo sem me olhar nos olhos.

\- Quem era aquela mulher? O que ela fez com você?

\- Lexus não me fez nada.

\- Então o nome dela é Lexus.

\- Oh hambúrguer.

Eu sempre me pergunto porque Butters fala hambúrguer.

\- Butters pode contar para mim. Quem é Lexus e qual foi seu rolo com ela?

\- Ela foi minha ex-namorada. A única que toda minha vida.

Fico chocada com essa revelação. Como um rapaz tão bonito só teve uma namorada na vida?

\- E seu lance entre vocês não terminou muito bem? – eu pergunto.

Butters me conta seu relacionamento com detalhes. Eu descobrir que não era bem um relacionamento, mas que ele foi vítima de uma piranha. Reparando bem que aquela cigana é da tribo das súcubos. Tudo começou quando Butters tinha 12 anos que foi convidado por alguns colegas nobres a visitarem uma tenda de alimentação dessa tribo. Basicamente é um tipo de restaurante que mulheres atraentes servem os homens. Para conseguir gorjetas maiores as ciganas seduzem seus clientes. A primeira vista parece que são prostitutas, mas elas nunca se entregam para os clientes, apenas manipulam.

Butters se apaixonou por uma cigana que extorquiu muito de seu dinheiro até dispensa-lo como se fosse nada. Fico até espantada que Butters considerou como namoro. Nem abraço ela dava nele, no máximo um beijo na bochecha e passar a mão nas costas.

\- Então quer dizer que você nunca beijou ninguém na boca? – eu pergunto me aproximando.

\- Nunquinha.

\- Acho que está na hora de ter sua primeira vez.

\- O que... – pego ele de surpresa roubando seu primeiro beijo.

Butters tem uma fofa quando arregala os olhos sem saber o que fazer. Pouco a pouco fecha os olhos para aproveitar seu primeiro beijo. Incrível como são lábios que não estão acostumados para essa tarefa, mas não são lábios ansiosos ou precipitados que facilitam o ensinamento, diferente dos meus que lábios já treinados na arte de beijar. Ele entrelaça minha cintura de forma suave, enquanto abraço seu pescoço para ficamos para estamos em perfeita sincronia. Butters é tão doce beijando me fazendo sentir como sendo a mulher única do universo. Tenho certeza que meu paladino seria o único que me faria sentir assim.

Pegando em base dos homens que estão na comitiva posso descrever como seria ficar.

Tweek é que vejo que tem uma personalidade mais parecida com Butters, mas dominado pela paranoia e do medo.

Token é um homem sem graça, tipo não seria ruim de ficar com ele, mas não seria também bom.

George seria uma experiência exótica, já que é um ser estranho, mas ele é muito garoto. Ike também é garoto e ainda é um elfo, é nojento só de cogitar ficar com elfos.

Não sei porque, mas pensei na princesa Kenny se fosse um homem, imagino que teria pegada, mas seria um galinha que só.

Pete é casado então nem imagino.

Por fim Cartman, a celebridade do reino dos humanos, seria bom para só ficar com ele, porque parece que tem um jeito badboy e ficar vangloriando que fiquei com uma lenda, mas para um relacionamento sério não vejo futuro, já que tenho que conviver tendo Wendy como amiga, não queria ser casada com uma 'Wendy de calça', ainda mais a concorrência ta grande demais. Ele pode ser bonito, mas não é tudo isso que algumas pensam. Eu até me pergunto como Jenny ficou tão apaixonada por ele.

Queria aproveitar mais o beijo, mas a porta da taberna se abre revelando o grupo que perseguiu a aranha retornou. A primeira vista parece que foi um sucesso a caçada, mas vendo o Cartman (não sei porque, mas acho melhor sonoro referi-lo agora no seu sobrenome) sendo carregado no colo da Shelly. O restante do grupo fica abalado.

\- Mas o que aconteceu? – disse Kenny já desesperada.

Tweek e Shelly estavam com receio de falar, George não se preocupa e vai de encontro para os pais adotivos, parece que a única disposta a falar é Vriska que bate o cabelo e fica com cara 'eu sou vadia'.

\- O que aconteceu? Simples a caçada foi bem sucedida. Conseguimos ainda sem nenhum arranhão – conheço uma vadia quando vejo uma e essa Vriska é uma de primeira. Uma vadia do tipo venenosa cuja satisfação é ver o sofrimento dos outros.

\- Mas por que o Cartman ta desmaiado? – pergunta a Jenny. Porra maguinha, não caia na tenha dessa vagabunda. Agora é tarde demais, ela vai soltar seu veneno.

\- Por que será? Não é porque desde quando ele foi solto de sua prisão o que vocês não pararam de fazer é explorar sua lenda. Muito confortável usar alguém desnorteado para fazer um trabalho sujo – eu sinto um pouco culpada em não perceber isso e parece que essa culpa é compartilhada (exceto para os góticos e para o prisioneiro elfo), mas que fica com mais culpa é a princesa e Jenny – e sabe o que é pior? – parece que a vadia não terminou – que a única preocupação era para quem marca território primeiro se és que vocês me entende – olha para Jenny, Tammy e para princesa – parece que as mulheres de Zaron gostam de serem as únicas para seus homens, mas o mago vai ser recuperar ou será que não? – vai para o balcão e pede uma Vodka.

Acho que só resta fazer é levar Cartman para o quarto.

**Narração de Cartman**

Sempre decepciono todo mundo, sempre foi assim. Decepcionei minha mãe sendo um menino minado. Decepcionei minha irmã por não ter amadurecido como deveria. Decepcionei meus colegas de infância humilhando e manipulando. Decepcionei meus únicos amigos que tinha levando a uma guerra sangrenta.

Mil anos depois de alguma forma sou aclamado como uma lenda viva e um herói para meu povo, mas se eles descobrissem que sou realmente? Se eles vissem que estou longe da perfeição que eles imaginam de mim? Será que estou condenado a viver na solidão? Sei que minha irmã nunca me abandonaria, mas se ela me abandonar?

Kenny, Tammy e Jenny. As únicas mulheres que conheci que interessaram por mim. Antes disso era uma abominação, um ser indigno de ter algum contato físico. Eu não era bonito e tampouco tinha a melhor personalidade do mundo.

Mesmo assim ando pisando na bola, porque eu não escolho uma por causa de minha indecisão e deixo elas me agarrarem. Vai ser questão de tempo delas se irritarem e me odiarem. Meu destino parece que estou condenado ficar sozinho. Parece que a elfa gorda tinha razão: era para eu nunca ter sido libertado, assim como Patty estava certa: eu não presto.

**Narração da Patty Nelson**

O que o Cartman quer falar comigo? E como fui convencida a esperar justamente o garoto mais insuportável? Parece que Cartman tem argumentos que ninguém capaz de opor. Mesmo assim me arrependo ta esperando. Esse garoto é feio e gordo. Não vale nada. Diferente de Scott que esse sim é um rapaz bonito, quase sendo um cavaleiro. Sem contar que ele humilha o Cartman.

\- Patty – me viro para ver Cartman. Não é brincadeira, mas como ele consegue ficar mais gordo a cada vez que olho para ele?

\- O que você quer de mim, Cartman? – eu digo.

\- Olha Patty. Eu gosto... de você.

\- O que? – quando a ficha cair faço uma cara de nojo – que nojo, Cartman. E olha que acabei de almoçar.

\- Eu sou feio assim? – vejo que ele se irritando, bem típico dele.

\- Sim. Tu é gordo que só.

\- Eu não sou gordo. Só tenho ossos grandes.

\- E ainda eu gosto do Scott. Você nunca será a metade do homem que ele é.

\- Que tipo de homem que ele vai ser depois de acabar com ele.

\- Sério Cartman? Tu não percebe que você não pode com ele. Ele não cai na sua manipulação, é mais esperto que você e ainda mais forte, que é algo não muito difícil.

\- Ele vai pagar caro por me humilhar.

\- E vou ser sincera. Você é a pessoa mais desagradável do mundo. Só tua mãe para te suportar. É mimado, racista, egoísta, preconceituoso, machista e se acha o máximo. Ver se cresce garoto. Você não presta. Ninguém nunca vai te amar, agora me dá licença que tenho mais o que fazer – saio de perto. Ainda estou com o estomago embrulhado só de pensar que aquela banha de porco gosta de mim.

Eu nunca levei a sério que Cartman falou sobre se vingar de Scott, mas ele conseguiu. Eu não entendi muito bem que aconteceu só sei que tudo resulto na morte e mutilação dos senhor e senhora Tenorman. Mesmo assim ele nunca será alguém na vida, diferente do Scott vai ser um cavaleiro lendário.

Um ano depois vi que ele foi rejeitado pela escola de cavaleiros e Cartman foi para a escola de rangers. Nunca mais ouvir falar dos dois. Seguir a minha vida me casando com um ferreiro. E tive uma vida pacifica até demais. Um dia escuto a notícia que temos um novo rei. Eu caio para trás quando escuto quem assumiu o trono. Como pode?

**Narração de Vriska**

Eu não sei porque tanta preocupação, afinal Eric está apenas cansado. Deixe ele destacar, porra. Pessoal se preocupa a toa. Os góticos pelo menos estão tranquilos e eu estou sa8oreando um pouco de vodka. É 8em capaz de estressa-lo ainda mais, principalmente das fêmeas que querem dar para ele. Sério esse universo as fêmeas são 8em dispostas sexualmente. O que acho estranho porque a maioria se limita a gostar só de machos, vai entender.

Vejo uma fêmea entrando na ta8erna e que fêmea. Nunca vi uma humana me chamar tanta atenção, mas essa me faz desejar usar um 8alde com ela. Ca8elos castanhos e curvas agressivas. Está usando uma saia azul e um top vermelho, parecendo uma 8arda sexual. Realmente essa é uma humana ótima e levemente familiar. Eu não sei porque, mas parece alguém familiar.

O que estranho que todos ficam paralisados em ver ela. O que eu não entendo. O que essa mulher, além de gostosa, tem de especial?

\- O que foi? – pergunto para ta8erneira.

\- Ela é Liane, a deusa do amor.

Deusa do amor. Faz sentido. Por isso que não tão conseguindo deduzir a mente dela. Ela chega no meio da ta8erna e fala:

\- Aonde está Eric Cartman.

Sério? A deusa do amor está indo atrás do Eric? Esse mago deve ter uma pica de diamante, só pode. Até a deusa do amor está indo atrás dele.

**Narração de Liane**

Meu filho se transformou em um homem muito bonito e 1000 anos fizeram muito bem para ela, apesar que questiono porque os deuses antigos permitiram que meu precioso passasse por um perrengue tanto assim. Não me esqueço quando eu fazia comida para ele, só para conseguir um sorriso no rosto dele. Foi por essa satisfação que deixei gordo. Pelo menos ele está em forma. Se não fosse meu filho eu me apaixonaria. Acaricio a testa dele usando os poderes divinos que me foram concedidos.

\- Mãe? – ele diz quando abre os olhos.

\- Sim, filhinho sou eu – sinto os outros se surpreendendo com a revelação de eu ser a mãe dele. Ninguém recorda que já fui humana.

\- Como você ta viva?

\- Parece que os deuses antigos agradaram de mim e me fizeram uma deusa.

\- Ou seja, você deu para eles.

\- Querido. Não fale assim de sua mãe. Agora sou uma deusa comportada. Só sirvo os deuses antigos.

\- Parece que eles costumam não passar vaselina, porque eles foderam minha vida. Tive uma infância difícil.

\- Os deuses antigos tende a não beneficiar nenhum ser para não haver injustiça. Mesmo assim, meu filho, você conseguiu virar rei mesmo não vindo de uma família nobre. Hoje todo mundo te ama.

\- Parece que não por muito tempo.

\- Seja confiante Eric. Existem quatro mulheres que te amam muito, só uma que não se da conta disso.

\- Eu sinto que estou sendo um canalha.

\- Apenas seja você mesmo, meu filho. Tudo vai dá certo no final e quem sabe venha uma quinta.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que vida sentimental desse tanto trabalho. E como assim quinta?

\- Intuição feminina. Agora tenho que ir, filho, os deuses antigos requerem minha presença.

\- Antes de ir, tem notícia de Jane, Roxy e Dirk?

\- Ah sim, tava quase esquecendo – materializo uma esfera – eles mandaram lembranças pra ti.

\- Obrigado, mãe. Eu te amo – vejo meu filho pegando no sono.

\- Eu também te amo filho – me teletransporto para dimensão dos deuses.

CONTINUA

Esse capitulo demoro mais do que previsto pra terminar. Tava pensando em fazer nesse capitulo Shelly e Cartman se acertarem até recebi um comentário que Cartman não estava se abalando muito sendo disputado por diversas garotas, então aproveitei o gancho para da ênfase ao desgaste do Cartman.

A cena inicial da Vriska estava estava citando o personagem John Egbert, um dos humanos na história e possível par amoroso para troll. John vai aparecer no futuro na história.

Também dei um destaque em Bebe x Butters. Casal vai ter seu futuro destaque na história.

Nada a declarar, então até a próxima.


	28. Decisão do Rei Elfo

**Narração de Kyle**

Se o Mago Sangrento está fazendo alianças, dois podem jogar esse jogo. O reino dos elfos necessita de um rei que toma atitudes para defende-los dos humanos e não vou falhar com meu povo. Duas alianças que o mago fez. Duas alianças que irei fazer. Do meio do caminho encontro minha mãe junto com a mãe do Stan e nove elfos. Eu fico na frente do grupo. Todos descem de suas montarias e curvam perante a mim, exceto minha mãe.

\- Kyle.

\- Mãe – reparo uma elfa vestida de assassina no seu lado. Roupas que são idênticas da assassina da princesa. Eu reconheço pelos olhos que se trata de Rebecca.

\- Aonde está Ike? – ela pergunta que me tira atenção da elfa do campo.

\- Infelizmente ainda continua prisioneiro dos humanos – desvio olhar dela.

\- E de que adiantou sua saída para o reino dos humanos? Não saiu para resgatar seu irmão a força? Que tipo de rei você é? – essas palavras me irrita muito. Até quando minha mãe vai me tratar como criança? Eu já cresci e ela me passou o reinado.

\- Do tipo de rei prudente que preocupa com seu povo. Talvez a senhora está esquecendo que eu fui responsável de acabar com as guerras entre nossa raça e a humana – desço da montaria.

\- Mas está deixando o Magro Sangrento tomar vantagem. Acha que ele vai respeitar esse tratado?

\- Sinceramente vai, porque se quisesse já teria partido para o ataque. Por isso que vou fazer as minhas alianças.

\- E onde vai fazer alianças?

\- Com os centauros e com elfos da forja.

\- Kyle, está perdendo o juízo. Os centauros é uma raça primitiva e os elfos da forja são abomináveis – disse minha mãe se zangando. A cidade dos centauros é muito parecido com um conjunto de estabulo humano. Os elfos de forja são elfos que se especializaram no trabalho de metais É um tabu para um elfo mexer com forja, mas é hipócrita do meu povo já que os elfos normais sempre compra os materiais feito pelos elfos de forja.

\- Acho que você não está vendo a gravidade da situação. Enquanto a gente discuti o Mago Sangrento retorna para a capital para se vangloriar de suas alianças e se preparar para o combate. Entre os aliados que conseguiu tem um é praticamente uma demônio cuja personalidade é a mesma dele. Se um Mago Sangrento faz estrago imagine dois sendo que o segundo consegue manipular mentes. Eu preciso de aliados poderosos agora. Aonde está Stan? – falo a última frase dirigindo para mãe do Stan.

\- Ele ainda está na província das amazonas, mas não é mais prisioneiro.

\- Eu precisava ter meu braço direito em total disposição – desço da minha montaria – Jimmy vou precisar de você na capital para cuidar dos assuntos políticos da minha ausência – olho para Rebecca e tomo uma decisão – a partir de hoje Rebecca servirá diretamente a mim como minha guardiã e substituta temporária do meu braço direito – essa notícia pega todos de surpresa, afinal ninguém esperava que uma elfa do campo conseguisse esse privilégio que os elfos nobres sonham ter. A própria Rebecca fica bastante surpresa.

\- Não pode fazer isso – disse minha mãe.

\- E por que não?

\- Ela é uma meia-elfa, não é digna para tal privilegio – me espanto minha mãe falando que Rebecca é meia-elfa. Nunca desconfiaria disso. Eu respiro fundo antes de responder para minha mãe.

\- Por mais depressível que seja os humanos, eles tem total respeito para os meio-elfos, tanto que a meia-elfa da princesa Kenneth é tratada como se fosse membro real de tanta consideração. E se bem me lembro Stan também é meio-elfo – eu me aproximo de Rebecca – vamos minha lady.

Ela demora responder, mas logo fala timidamente:

\- Sim meu lorde – ela pega no meu braço.

\- Kyle, não pode fazer isso – eu ignoro minha mãe e vou para minha montaria – Kyle. Kyle. Kyle – eu subo na montaria e Rebecca me acompanha ficando atrás de mim.

\- Para o recinto dos centauros – meu alce já começa correr para a cidade dos seres quadrupedes e ignoro todas as chamadas de minha mãe.

Estou cansado de esperar, preciso agir mesmo. Se minha mãe não levanta nenhum dedo para prender o Mago Sangrento então vou tomar atitudes de proteger meu povo, mesmo que isso coloque minha coroa em risco.

\- Obrigado, meu lord – disse Rebecca – eu irei fazer o possível para mostrar digna de sua confiança.

\- Eu sei que vai, Rebecca.

Minha preocupação agora vai ser negociar com os centauros. Pelo menos a presença de Rebecca me reconforta

**Narração de Stan**

\- Quando vai me tirar esse cinto de castidade? – eu pergunto para Wendy. Já faz três horas que minha mãe e a mãe do Kyle foram embora. Estou um tipo de templo aonde junto com ela. Tem duas estatuas no altar, segundo Wendy, elas foram as duas grandes humanas que inspirarão as amazonas. Roxy e Jane.

\- Você precisa entender o que significa neko.

\- Sei que melhor que um prisioneiro, mas o que neko é tão importante que você tem que me falar aqui?

\- Neko é um compromisso se levado muito a sério. Precisa muito mais de um compromisso que nosso acordo – ela respira fundo – Neko nada mais nada menos do que um parceiro de uma amazona que pode ser prestação de serviço como até... casamento.

\- O que? – eu fico vermelho com essa declaração. Casamento? Com uma humana? Isso só pode ser brincadeira. Eu vou ter que me casar com ela? – então eu vou ter... que me casar com você? – eu não sei porque fiquei vermelho.

\- Não – ela fica vermelha também – você vai ser meu neko por contrato. Sua função vai ser guardião como você faz com seu rei.

\- Entendi – respiro aliviado em saber que não vou me casar com ela. Aonde já se viu eu casar com uma humana. Posso ser meio-elfo, mas não tenho o sangue repulsivo dessa raça patética.

\- Por isso que estamos aqui. Para fazer o contrato na frente das fundadoras das amazonas – se levanta e fica de frente do altar – venha e fique de joelhos.

Eu faço isso, me ajoelho como faço quando encontro com meu rei.

\- Stanley Marsh. Aqui diante das fundadoras das amazonas está disposto a ser um neko para mim?

\- Sim.

\- Sua missão será me auxiliar na política dessa cidade e oferecer sua espada para proteção da mesma. Não irei colocá-lo contra seu povo, mas nunca levantará uma espada para uma amazona. Está disposto a ser meu neko?

\- Sim.

\- Ótimo – ela saca uma cruz de madeira no bolso e joga para cima. Uma luz vem do teto e de repente aparece um deus e não é qualquer deus, mas o próprio deus da luz e da salvação adorado por toda Zaron. Ele é Jesus Cristo.

\- Quem me convoca? – disse Jesus em um tom bem calmo. Eu arregalo os olhos.

\- Eu, senhor. Estou aqui para o senhor abençoar o contrato de neko – disse Wendy.

\- Ah sim. E qual seria o nível desse contrato?

\- Ele será meu guardião e auxiliador – AGORA TÔ FUDIDO. Não sabia que iria me comprometer tanto.

\- Cuidado com que pensa, meu rapaz – nossa, ele ler mente. Jesus continua a falar – beije a mão da humana e o contrato vai tá selado.

Eu pego a mão da Wendy e beijo assim selando o acordo. Tenho que admitir que a mão dela é mais macia do que eu pensei. Imagine os... o que to pensando? Não sei porque, mas fiquei com um mau está que senti uma vontade de vomitar. O mais estranho que não é por causa de nojo.

\- Assim declaro tachi e neko. Caso queriam aprofundar o contrato convoquem a deusa do amor.

\- Sim, meu senhor – disse Wendy e Jesus some – eu vou tirar o cinto de castidade de noite, Stan.

Finalmente vou ser elfo macho de novo. Não deixo de sorrir.

**Narração do Cartman**

_Isso é tão errado, mas ao mesmo tempo é tão... bom. Ver Kenny e Jenny louca de desejo por mim e ainda Tammy me chupando. Nem sei aonde estou, só sei que tô adorando muito._

_\- Eric. Qual de nós duas quer meu primeiro? – disse Kenny toda manhosa, enquanto alisa minha discípula._

_\- Pode escolher, meu mestre. Meu cuzinho está doido por sua rola – fala Jenny._

_\- Minha bucetinha está clamando por seu pau – responde Kenny._

Quem escolher? Isso parece um sonho. Na verdade foi um sonho. Pelo menos sinto minha alma bem relaxada, espero não causar preocupação para todos de novo. Minha mãe deusa do amor, quem diria. Nem os deuses antigos resistiram a chave de buceta dela. Alias, por que eu sinto que meu pau tá sendo chupado mesmo depois do sonho?

Quando abro os olhos sou surpreendido com Tammy chupando meu pênis. Quase grito de susto, mas me seguro.

\- Tammy? – falo quase sussurrando.

\- Que bom que acordou, Eric? – ela para de chupar e me masturba de forma lenta.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Percebi que você precisava relaxar mais vezes, então me comprometer a dá um servicinho especial para você sempre quando é possível.

\- Não precisa... ah – gemo quando ela da uma longa lambida na cabeça do meu pau.

\- Depois que você chegou cansado, sinto a necessidade de recompensa-lo por tudo que você fez pelo reino. Ainda mais seu pau é tão gostoso – ela chupa minhas bolas. Nossa como é tão bom isso. Tenho que admitir que sentir saudades da boca de Tammy.

Fecho os olhos para relaxar recebendo um boquete quando de repente sinto a porta do quarto abrir. Eu arregalo os olhos e vejo quem entrou é a princesa Kenny. FODEU. Eu tô enrolado. A minha lenda acaba aqui. Ainda a Tammy não para.

\- O que ta acontecendo aqui? – pergunta Kenny com uma voz anormalmente calma (até demais). Ela está com um balde de frango frito a modo KFC, meus favoritos.

\- Eu to chupando o cajado do Eric gostoso – disse Tammy parando o boquete e falando bem animada – quer também Kenny? – fodeu mais ainda. Agora Tammy perde a cabeça junto comigo.

\- Quero – o que? Não tendi. Será que escutei isso mesmo? Ou ainda tô sonhando? Kenny corre na nossa direção e se joga na cama abaixando a máscara.

\- É lindo esse pau, né? – disse Tammy segurando meu pau.

\- Sim. Ele é tão grande e grosso – responde Kenny.

\- Quer que eu seque pra você?

\- Não precisa – Kenny começa a lamber meu pau. Eita, meu deuses do céu. Tammy ainda acompanhada. Estou recebendo um boquete dublo? Tô sonhando?

Ainda vejo que as duas não se incomodam de encostar a língua na outra. Isso é tão... legal.

\- Vou manter a boca do Eric ocupada, enquanto isso faça a festa, Kenny – Tammy disse saindo de perto da minha boca e me beijando. Também estava sentindo muita falta do beijo de Tammy.

Kenny coloca meu pau na sua boca pouco a pouco e desta vez não engasga. Parece que Tammy deu algumas dicas. Eu não sei se as duas falam que meu pau é grande só pra me agradar ou porque é grande (não esqueço que era zoado pelos outros garotos de ter um pau pequeno), mas percebo que ela tem dificuldade de colocá-lo todo na boca. Pelo menos fico feliz dele não ser tão pequeno. Ainda é tão fofo Kenny fazendo boquete em mim. Todos meus gemidos estão sendo abafados pela boca da Tammy que está me beijando com vontade. Nem sei aonde me concentrar.

Não demoro muito para gozar e encher a boca real da Kenny com minha porra. Fico surpresa como ela não deixa escapar a maior parte do meu 'leite'. Tammy para de me beijar e vai no meu pau para limpa-lo do esperma que encontra e depois beija Kenny. Oh meus deuses, as duas tão se beijando. E ainda tão com as bocas suja com minha porra. Isso é tão excitante.

\- Muito gostoso assim – disse Kenny finalizando o beijo – espero que esteja relaxado Eric – foi abaixou pegando o balde de frango – aqui pra você, espero que saboreei – ainda me beija. Como é bom saborear os lábios real da princesa.

\- Eu não mereço tanto – eu digo.

\- Você merece muito mais. Espera quando chegar no castelo para ter a verdadeira recompensa – ela disse abraçando a cintura da Tammy. Sugestões bem interessante que me fez ficar duro de novo sem precisar de magia.

\- Vamos deixar você descansando. Partimos depois do almoço – disse Tammy levando Kenny me deixando sozinho. Eu queria outro boquete, mas isso é pedir demais. Fico feliz que as duas se resolveram e ainda me querem também.

Agora posso admitir uma coisa: eu fiquei tão puto como a minha mãe.

CONTINUA


	29. Ritual de WWE

**Narração de Cartman**

Como é saboroso os frangos feito a moda KFC. Mil anos se passaram e eles mantiveram a mesma qualidade do sabor. Como eles conseguem fazer os frangos ter uma pele bem crocante e sequinha junto com um molho muito saboroso. Kenny acertou muito bem em trazer um balde para mim. Fico imaginando que depois de voltar para o castelo para aonde eu vou. Eu não tenho um lar e o mundo está mudado. Eu não sei para aonde ir agora.

Que irônico. Mil anos desejando a liberdade e agora não sei o que fazer com ela. Minha ideia inicial é ficar perto desse grupo para conhecer melhor como está o reino do humano. Também quero ficar mais com Kenny, Tammy e Jenny. Sei que é um pensamento egoísta e que as amazonas possa me odiar, mas é a primeira vez que sou amado alguém sem contar que estou tendo experiências sexuais bem intensas. Imagino que não vou ter por muito tempo, afinal Tammy e Kenny estão juntas e elas podem chegar à conclusão que elas podem serem felizes sem a minha presença. Da mesma forma Jenny pode ver que não sou aquele grande mago que ela imaginava e buscar a felicidade em outra pessoa.

Vejo a porta se abrir vendo Vriska entrando. Tenho vontade de conhece-la melhor, porque a sua espécie é algo que me fascina. Se meus planos funcionarem eu...

\- Finalmente você acordou – disse Vriska batendo o cabelo – parece que não é tão forte como eu pensava.

\- Não existe ninguém invencível.

\- Se conhece os vilões que eu enfrentava você mudaria de ideia.

\- Se eu enfrentasse os vilões que você enfrentava eles seriam derrotados.

\- Muita... – de repente ela para de falar e olha para o balde de frango que estou comendo com os olhos arregalados. De repente vejo ela ficando "vermelha". Talvez a expressão melhor seria ficar "azulada" já que seu sangue de cor azul. Será que ela gosta tanto assim dos frangos assim? – isso é um... b-balde? – ela a palavra balde com uma dificuldade que nunca imaginava que teria pra falar.

Eu me levanto da mesa que estou comendo.

\- Sim. É um balde de frango a moda KFC – lavo minhas mãos com um lenço e uma bacia com água que estava no lado.

\- Então vocês comem comida no... balde?

\- Sim. Qual é o problema?

\- Qual é o problema? Isso... isso... isso... isso...

\- Não quer um pouco? – acho que usei as palavras erradas, porque ela avança na minha direção e dá um tapa na minha cara. Porra. Na cara não. Ainda o golpe quase me arranca a cabeça. Essa vadia é forte. Depois vejo ela saindo do quarto.

Mas que porra que aconteceu aqui? Ela ficou com vergonha com balde? O que um balde tem demais? O que eu falei demais? Deu impressão que balde é algo sexual. O que ela pensava que eu iria fazer: enfiar frango no cu dela?

**Narração de Shelly**

\- Então vamos voltar para o recinto das amazonas? – eu pergunto para Bebe.

\- Sim. Parece que ela vai fazer seu irmão ser neko dela.

\- O viado do meu irmão vai ser neko dela? Nossa a Wendy ta na seca pra ficar com alguém?

\- Não é um neko de casamento, mas um neko de compromisso. Wendy deixou isso bem claro no corvo correio.

\- O que deu nela? Afinal ele era um prisioneiro.

\- Parece que sua mãe e a antiga rainha dos elfos foram pessoalmente para negociar a liberdade dele.

\- Negocia a liberdade do meu irmã, mas querem que vive como uma donzela elfa trancafiada – cruzo os braços.

\- Sorte que encontrou a gente. Lá você pode ser soltar.

\- Ainda meu pai nunca me treinou como ele treinava Stan. Eu tive que procurar meu tio Jimbo para me treinar como orc de verdade.

\- Por falar em orc, tem um que está aproximando.

Vejo um grande javali de guerra com armadura. Não veloz, mas forte para quebrar a formação defensiva de um exército apenas com impacto. Lá um orc pouco sentimentos maior do meu tamanho, macho, cheio de musculo, cabelos totalmente pretos assim como o bigode, a presa do lado esquerdo encontra quebrado e uma cara de idiota. Ótimo, meu pai veio. Que merda ele quer de mim?

**Narração de Karen**

\- Então você é a segunda princesa? – estava apreciando a vista na janela dessa taberna quando de repente um garoto de pele cinza e com chifre puxou papo. Vendo o emblema da camisa parece que ele tem uma fixação pelo signo de libra do zodíaco.

\- Sou. Karen McCormick e você?

\- George Firkle – ele diz com uma voz sem emoções. Parece que os góticos, exceto sua rainha falam desse jeito – sou filho da deusa.

\- Deusa está falando da rainha dos góticos? – me viro para ele.

\- Sim.

\- Ela parece um ser vivo, apesar de não saber que raça ela é.

\- Ela diz é um troll e vem de outro universo.

\- Isso parece história de contos de fantasia, mas vendo você e ela parece que é certo. Como é a dimensão que você veio?

\- Eu nasci e cresci entre os góticos. Não conheci a outra dimensão.

\- Eu nasci no castelo. Diferente da minha irmã pude viajar para muitos lugares.

\- Parece que não conhece o perigo.

\- E qual seria a graça da vida se não existisse perigo?

\- Não tem medo de ser esfaqueada – eu não estou entendendo ele. Ele quer me assustar? Parece que ele não saiu muito do recinto dos góticos.

\- Não liga para ele. É apenas um demônio sem modos que não sabe tratar uma dama – vejo Ike se aproximando comendo um pedaço de pão com queijo.

\- Falou o prisioneiro que foi totalmente derrotado.

\- Que não foi por você – dá uma mordida no pão e senta em uma cadeira.

\- Porque não vamos para fora e tiramos a prova?

\- Ótimo. Me solta desse encantamento que acabei contigo em poucos segundos – termina de comer todo o pau e bebe um copo de suco.

\- Gente não briga – eu entrei no meio dos dois – não há momento para ficar com contenda sem sentido. Já não basta dessa luta idiota entre humanos e elfos.

\- Guerra é divertida. É uma ótima oportunidade para lutar – responde o George.

\- Você nunca tomou partido dessa guerra assim como eu. Detesto admitir, mas somos filhos do mar, nossa vida é pirataria – responde Ike - eu gostaria de está no mar nesse momento.

\- Pode deixar quando eu esquartejar você eu prometo que vou jogar seu corpo no mar.

\- Se eu tiver com uma espada na mão você nem conseguiria me tocar.

Nossa esses dois tem uma rivalidade acirrada. Eu amei. Eles devem ter um tensão um por outro não admitido. Queria ver eles se comerem. Amo aquelas histórias que Tammy me trás de categoria yaoi.

De repente a amazona loira entra cambaleando.

Jenny, Butters, Tweek e Token já vai de encontro com amazona.

\- O que aconteceu? – pergunta Butters bem preocupado.

\- Venho o pai da Shelly e a sequestrou – disse Bebe com dificuldade – ele usou uma esfera magica que fez Shelly não se mexer mais e me enfraquecer.

\- Shelly foi raptada? – o mago lendário se aproximando bebendo uma poção de cura de dano físico.

\- Sim, o pai dela. Levou para força-la casar – responde a loira.

\- Precisamos impedir isso.

\- Correção. Você precisa impedir isso – chega a rainha da gótica batendo o cabelo. Acho ela legal, porque é muito diva.

\- Por que só eu? – pergunta mago confuso.

\- Porque se for um grupo isso pode representar um declaração de guerra para os elfos. Lembrem-se que o lusus da orc é aliado aos elfos – o que é lusus? Será que é a expressão de pai ou mãe na dimensão dela? – ainda mais você é meio culpado disso.

\- Mas o que eu fiz?

\- Mestre – Jenny chama atenção de todos – você tirou o cinto de castidade dela, lembra?

\- Ah é. Parece que tem que ser só eu mesmo – Cartman olha para o lado – aonde está Casey e Damiana? – quem são elas?

\- Parece que as fadas sumiram, mestre – responde a Jenny. O que? Eles estão andando com fada. Eu quero ver elas.

\- Vou me focar no resgaste da Shelly – responde Eric – podem se dirigir para o ressinto da amazonas. Irei voltar com a Shelly.

\- Sim mestre – responde Jenny. Cartman sai deixando a gente prestando socorro para a amazona loira.

**Narração de Shelly**

Pai, viado de uma figa. Nem chega dando oi já usa uma esfera mágica que me desacorda. Quando dou por mim, estou na garupa do javali e meio de uma floresta.

\- Que bom que acordou Shelly - disse meu pai.

\- Posso saber que diabos está fazendo?

\- Garantindo sua felicidade.

\- Não sei você sabe, mas estava muito feliz com os humanos.

\- Não é isso, mas estou garantindo que você tenha um casamento.

\- Casamento.

\- Sabe Shelly quando a sua mãe colocou o cinto de castidade elfico eu até relutei, mas ela dizia que isso garantiria um bom partido.

\- Não sei se você esquece, MAS EU SOU ORC. QUANDO UM ELFO VAI SE INTERESSAR POR UM ORC? - grito com muita raiva.

\- Sua mãe tinha planejado um bom partido de um elfo nobre, agora que seu lacre foi rompido já não é mais possível. Por isso - ele para em uma área aberta. Quando vejo tem um campo de luta livre montado. O que meu pai pretende? Será que ele pretende... - que você casará com um pretendente ao modo orc.

Eu arregalo os olhos. Meu pai está falando sério? A cerimônia é bastante simples: quando um macho ou uma fêmea são disputados por vários pretendentes se faz um ritual chamado World War Entertainment ou abreviado como W.W.E. Aonde disputam em um combate corpo a corpo para ver quem fica com o "prêmio". No caso meu pai quer me fazer o "prêmio". O ritual não chega ser um casamento assinado, mas o prêmio fica mercê do ganhador caso o campeão seja mais forte que o "prêmio", caso seja mais fraco o campeão fica mercê do "prêmio". E meu pai esquece que sou a orc mais forte de Zaron, ou seja, não serei submissa a ninguém.

Vejo que meu pai teve trabalho de chamar candidatos em mais diferentes regiões. Todos os oito sete são orcs e um é centauro, todos bem musculosos, mas nenhum mais forte do que eu. Não que eu tenha mais músculos que um macho, mas me aprofundei muito na classe bárbara que me desenvolveu todo potencial físico do meu ser. Isso causou um preço alto, nenhum orc macho ou fêmea (sim tenho desejos lésbicos também) se interessa por minha pessoa, porque sou muito forte. E não sou bonita (nunca fui) para fazer um ser de outra espécie se apaixonar por mim.

Eu não queria ficar com alguém que só ta interessado pelos prestígios de eu ser a filha de Randy, o orc mais respeitado entre os elfos e orcs. Eu queria que alguém se interessa-se para mim do jeito que eu sou e de preferência seja... forte.

\- Pode subir no ringue e começarem lutar - Randy senta encostado na árvore pegando um cigarro de maconha e começando a fumar. Típico do idiota do meu pai.

Vejo os oito começarem lutar ou pelo menos o que eles chamam de lutar, porque cada um fica circulando um ao outro e gritando 'qual foi colega'. Fala sério! Que diabo de briga é isso? Vou ser oferecida por um campeão por isso.

\- Parem - diz uma voz chamando atenção de todos (exceto do meu pai que está se drogando). Eu reconheço a voz, é do... Eric. Todos param de 'brigar' e encaram o mago.

\- Meu rapaz, o que vejo fazer aqui? - disse meu pai de forma lenta nem se dando conta que está falando com Mago Lendário.

\- Vim pela liberdade da Shelly - responde direto. Tenho que admitir que fiquei muito feliz dele vim ao meu resgate e ainda sozinho.

\- Eu não sei se você sabe... - da solta fumaça pela bolsa e torce - nossa, essa é da boa. Que tava falando mesmo? Ah sim, Shelly é minha filha mais velha eu sou Randy Marsh. Se quiser minha filha tem que subir nesse ringue e vencer todo mundo.

\- Se esse é o preço eu falei - Eric disse isso mesmo? Ele quer lutar por mim? Ele arriscaria um combate por mim? Logo eu que sou a mais feia. Não sou exuberante como a princesa dos humanos, nem farta como sua guardiã e nem meiga como Jenny. Por que Eric está se dando trabalho.

\- Ótimo pode subir no ringue - disse meu pai retornando sua atenção no cigarro.

Todos orcs e o centauro observam ele subir não acreditando do que está vendo. Como humano Eric ta muito em forma, mas pertos dos bárbaros mais poderosos não tem tantos músculos, isso no padrão humano. Ele no meu dos orcs parece que é bem raquítico.

\- Não sei se é muito corajoso ou perdeu juízo, mas um humano não é capaz de bater de frente contra orcs e centauros - disse o centauro.

\- Eu nunca perderia para um criolo de quatro patas - responde com um sorriso cínico. Todos os centauros sua parte humana tem pele negra como os humanos de descendência afro. Assim como os humanos os centauros são muito sensíveis a palavra criolo.

\- Vai pagar por isso - disse centauro.

\- Você escolheu as palavras erradas - disse um dos orcs. Para minha espécie quem é guerreiro tem um código de ética de respeitar o adversário. Aquele que não respeita se torna inimigo do combatente e de todos que participam. Eu só não vou fazer nada, porque o centauro que foi desrespeitoso de início.

Todos parte na direção do mago, mas o mesmo pula em uma grande altura. O que é mais estranho que ele ta de olhos fechados e falando algumas palavras que não estou entendendo. Vejo ele ganhar brilho que fica mais intenso a cada momento.

\- Chupem minhas bolas - ele grita e solta um tipo de raio pelas mãos que destrói o ringue acabando com todos os oponentes.

Eu não acredito. Ele venceu todos com um único golpe e ainda sem usar um cajado. Eu mesmo poderia vencer todos, mas nunca do jeito tão fácil como ele fez. Já vi que ele lutou com a chifruda gótica muito bem e agora prova que mesmo sendo mago é forte. Parece que ele ganhou o "prêmio".

\- Isso é suficiente? - Eric vai para meu pai e dirige a palavra pelo mesmo.

\- Heim? O que aconteceu? - ele termina de fumar o cigarro.

\- Eu derrotei todos.

\- Que legal. Pode levar minha filha contigo.

Eu arrebento as cordas com facilidade, desço da montaria de meu pai e vou direção do Eric.

\- Está bem, Shelly? - ele pergunta preocupado. Se preocupar comigo é tão fogo de sua parte.

\- Estou sim, Eric. Obrigada por me resgatar - falo corando.

\- Eu não sei qual é a treta com sua família, mas prometo que isso não vai se repetir.

\- Eu acredito.

\- Se a gente for rápido podemos chegar antes da comitiva partir.

\- Mas antes tem uma coisa pra resolver.

\- O que seria?

\- É que tem... algo que floresta pra... resolver - digo com dificuldade.

\- Quer ajuda com isso.

\- Sim, porque... só você... pode... m-me ajudar - digo corada.

\- Mostre me caminho.

\- Fique atrás de mim - ando rebolando mais que o normal para tentar seduzi-lo e prepara para desfrute do "premio".

CONTINUA


	30. Instinto Animal

**Narração de Cartman**

\- Aonde estamos indo? – eu pergunto enquanto tento adivinhar o que Shelly quer fazer no meio do mato. Estou tendo a impressão que vou caçar outra aranha gigante. Que falta desta vez? A tia da Vriska?

Eu vejo uma grande rocha lisa com árvores em volta criando uma sombra agradável. É um ótimo lugar para fazer um piquenique. Eu sigo a Shelly até lá quando ela para de andar.

\- Eu quero saber uma coisa. Você sabe que significa passar do ritual do WWE? – ela pergunta olhando para mim. Do jeito que está olhando parece que está sondando a minha alma. Ela consegue ser bem intimidadora se estiver com raiva e mesmo tendo capacidade de me defender tenho um pouco de medo se ela ficar nervosa.

\- Pra ser sincero eu não faço a mínima ideia.

\- Você nunca pesquisou nada sobre os orcs?

\- Eu até tentei, mas a raça não queria se envolver com a guerra entre os elfos e humanos. Eu até tentei fazer uma diplomacia, mas não conseguir.

\- Estranho você falar isso já que conseguiu aliança com as amazonas e os góticos.

\- Sim, mas os orcs só respeitam raças que estejam inteiramente em forma e eu... não era sinônimo de corpo perfeito. Eu tinha ossos grandes 1000 anos atrás.

\- Entendo – disse ela fechando os olhos. É impressão minha ou ela ficou um pouco decepcionada? – você me acha feia?

\- Por que essa pergunta agora?

\- Você está sempre andando com as mulheres mais bonitas como a princesa Kenny ou minha amiga Jenny. Eu sou uma orc sei que é...

\- Chega disso, Shelly. Não tem motivos para se preocupar com isso – eu digo, acho que entendo o motivo dela ter me chamado aqui, ela está insegura e precisa de um amigo – não tem motivo para se comparar com elas. Você não é feia.

Vejo que as feições dela ficam mais leve. Parece que um peso saiu nas costas e até parece que está feliz. Fico impressionado comigo mesmo como minhas palavras causaram esse efeito, afinal eu sou bom em manipular as pessoas, nunca fui bom em passar palavras de ânimo. Meus antigos aliados falaram isso, mas tenho dúvida se falaram isso só para me agradar. Eu não sei.

Vejo Shelly aproximando perto tendo um olhar que não consigo identificar. Eu já vi esse olhar antes, mas não to lembrado aonde. Sei que Kenny, Tammy e Jenny já fizeram esse olhar, mas não to lembrado. A orc me puxa e me beija na boca.

PERA AÍ. SHELLY ESTÁ ME BEIJANDO?!

\- Shelly – eu empurro dela. Preciso resistir, não é justo envolver ela nisso – o que...

\- Qual é o problema? – vejo que está ficando com raiva – você acabou de falar não sou feia.

\- Sim... mas... – eu não estou conseguindo argumentar.

\- Então você só agarra as bonitas?

\- Não... mas...

\- Então não seja bicha.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas parece que as palavras de Shelly me irritam. Quem ela pensa que falar assim comigo? Sei que vou me arrepender que vou fazer, mas ninguém questiona minha autoridade. Se ela quer brincar com fogo vou mostrar pra ela. Então desta vez tomo a boca dela com a minha.

Posso dizer que beijar Shelly é bem diferente do que beijar as outras. Não que os lábios das mulheres que já beijei sejam iguais. Não é uma questão de gosto dos lábios, mas o físico faz uma diferença. Ela é mais alta do que eu que faz pela primeira vez inclinar minha cabeça para cima. Abraçando ela vejo a diferença dos nossos físicos.

Tive mil anos para treinar meu corpo ao ponto de parecer que sou um guerreiro, mas Shelly ainda consegue ter mais músculo. Estou me sentindo uma garota que estou beijando um homem ou que estou tendo um beijo gay. Não que vejo problema nisso, afinal boca é boca, mas beijar a orc é diferente. Ainda tem as presas expostas que dá um elemento de diferença a mais. Não atrapalha em nada e até é interessante dá aquela coçadinha nos lábios. Interessante que o beijo da Shelly fica melhor aperto mais a cintura dela e intensifico o beijo, mais ela fica ligada. Parece que a bárbara gosta de ser pega com firmeza.

Preciso acabar com o clima, antes que isso leve até... as ultimas consequências. Então tomo uma atitude ousada que me pode trazer danos consideráveis e até uma perca de aliada. Eu simplesmente bato na bunda dela e aperto descaradamente. Pronto assinei minha sentença de morte.

**Narração da Shelly**

Sempre gostei de atitude. Nunca foi muito de ter paciência. Eu aceito que sou uma orc, uma raça guerreira pronta para combate dia e noite. Queria arrumar alguém para mim forte, determinado e que não tenha nenhuma frescura, principalmente frescura élfica. Já basta meu irmão e minha mãe. Cartman está me dando tudo isso e mais um pouquinho. Nunca foi beijada com tanta vontade como ele estou sendo agora.

Bebe já me contou que já dormiu tanto com homens como com mulheres, mas os homens atraem mais. As mulheres podem saber aonde alisar, mas só os homens que tem pegadas firmes. Ainda ele bate na minha bunda sem cerimônia sentindo a minha carne. Agora sei porque Jenny estava desesperada em dá pra ele, porque o mago tem pegada. E que pegada.

Eu enfio as minhas mãos dentro nas roupas dele para conferir o "material". Só confirmo que já repetiram quase a exaustão: que o mago malhou muito. Só ainda acho que ele tem poucos músculos. Tipo assim, eu sou mais musculosa. Isso é lógico, afinal sou uma orc e Eric é um humano. Para um humano ele pode ser sarado, mas para minha espécie ele é frágil. Parece que eu sou o macho e ele é a fêmea por essa tanta diferença.

Desfazemos o beijo para a gente tirar nossas roupas. Eu não tenho tanta dificuldade já que a roupa de uma bárbara não é tanta como de um mago. Enquanto ele ainda estava tirando a capa, eu já estava sem roupa.

Até me bateu uma insegurança, mas quando tira as calças já vejo que o pau dele está tão duro como diamante que me faz retornar a ter segurança. Quando ele tira a cueca finalmente vejo pela primeira vez um pau ao vivo.

Já tinha visto muito através de imagens que são feitas pelos cristais que os magos os paladinos produzem consegue capturar imagens com perfeição e reproduzi-las no papel.

Eric tem um pau bem bonito e até que é grande para um humano. Não chega a ser maior que os centauros que esses sim tem paus enormes, afinal eles são metade humanoides e metade cavalos. Pelo menos não é algo minúsculo como os elfos e até mesmo dos orcs.

Eu me encosto na árvore me inclino, empino meu quadril me expondo totalmente para Eric.

\- Foda-me como animal – digo não escondendo minha vontade. Eu não quero perder tempo, quero logo ter meu cabeço ser tirado por ele.

\- Tem certeza? Até aonde sei você é virgem. Preciso ser gentil para...

\- Gentil o caralho. Eu não sou uma humana ou meia-elfa que é frágil. Eu sou uma orc, sou uma guerreira. Eu agüento.

\- Mas...

\- Mas o que? Vai brochar agora? Parece que nem é Mac... ah – minhas provocações surti efeito, Eric enfia seu pau na minha buceta sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Quando as minhas amigas falaram que a primeira vez com um homem é dolorida elas não estavam brincando, até me arrependi (pelo menos nesse momento) em não querer que Eric seja gentil. O pau dele praticamente está me rasgando por dentro. E como sou virgem, ou melhor, era, sai até sangue dentro de mim. Apesar de estar sentindo dor, não é algo tão dolorido assim. Já suportei dores piores tudo para ser a orc mais forte e não vai ser por ter uma rola grossa que me vai fazer implorar por misericórdia.

\- Ta bem, Shelly? – Eric pergunta.

\- Eu não vou está bem se continuar com frescura para o meu lado. Mete mais e fala menos – ainda com os olhos fechados para me acostumar com a dor, que aliás uma sensação muito gostosa por sinal.

Eric taca um tapa na minha bunda que chega arder que me quase faz gritar. Incrível quando estava soltando ar sai um gemino na minha boca. Depois se aproxima e aperta forte meus seios de forma quase como se quisesse me machucar, mesmo assim gostei muito. Eu até não to me reconhecendo, será que tenho prazer de sentir dor?

\- Cuidado com que falar, Shelly – disse Eric com uma agressividade que me faz arrepiar – eu já fiz sexo com uma princesa, com minha discípula e até com meia elfa. Todas elas sempre fui gentil. Só vou perguntar uma vez, preste atenção: você quer que te respeite como uma fêmea ou quer ser fudida como uma puta?

Agora sim ele está falando que nem um homem de verdade. Gentileza é para os fracos tem que fazer com autoridade. Eu já escolhi o que eu quero.

\- Quero que me foda como uma puta.

**Narração de Cartman**

Espanto-me como estou sendo agressivo e ainda mais me espanto como Shelly está correspondendo de uma forma bastante positiva. Quando ela falou que ela queria se tratada como uma prostituta todo meu lado lógico se desligou e passei ser um animal que só vai pensar em sexo. Eu pego na cintura e dou fortes estocadas rápidas na intimidade da orc, enquanto pego na sua cintura para ter uma base maior de velocidade e força.

\- Oh meus deuses – disse ela praticamente gritando com uma mistura de dor e prazer. Nunca pensava que Shelly é uma masoquista que me anima muito, já que não preciso ter cuidado.

\- Nenhum deuses vai te impedir de te eu arrombar sua vagabunda – eu também não vou ser gentil com as palavras.

\- Então faça direito, eu não quero sentir cócegas.

Incrível que como ela corresponde minha agressividade. Sinto-me como torturador que não está tendo pena nenhuma do corpo da minha vitima que aliás, um corpo bem curioso. Ele é um corpo musculoso. Eu segurando a cintura é muito mais definido que o minha própria. A bunda e os seios até são fartos (o segundo nem tanto como Kenny e Tammy), mas são muito rígidos por ter mais musculatura do que gordura.

Eu já tive experiência de tirar à virgindade da Kenny a penetração é bem apertada. A buceta da Shelly estou achando mais apertada que está dando impressão que meu pau está sendo apertado de propósito. Eu tenho impressão que estou mais brigando do que fudendo. Pior que isso não deixa de ser tão... gostoso.

Os gemidos selvagens de Shelly dão um animo mantém um instinto selvagem, enquanto minha carne bate na dela em um ritmo frenético. Também o cenário muito que ajuda já que é totalmente na mata só tendo a natureza e os deuses nos observando (que espero que minha mãe não esteja me observando agora). As mãos firmes que se apoiam ainda mais no tronco de arvore para resistir minhas investidas ao mesmo tempo que se contorce e grita gemendo palavras obscenas. Eu a xingo mais como xingo um elfo e mesmo assim ela está gostando.

As pernas dela começa a tremer, força os dedos no tronco que afundam e um urro alto de gemido é emitido assim gozando. Eu não parei para ela se recompor ou até mesmo recuperar o fôlego, eu continuei sem misericórdia. Tive que até segurar a cintura dela para não cair de joelhos pelo esforço do orgasmo que teve. Curioso dá uma impressão que abraçando o tronco da orc é como se tivesse abraçando o tronco de um homem, mas ao mesmo tempo é macio de apertar.

Sinto que estou perto, puxo os cabelos da Shelly e encho a buceta dela com minha porra. Eu agradeço sempre por ter aprendido uma magia de recuperar a ereção. Sempre imaginava que só iria usar quando estivesse masturbando e não quando tivesse alguém. Saio de entro dela, deixando minha porra escorrer da entrada dela. Shelly cai de joelhos já cansada, eu até queria mais, mas acho que é demais cobrar.

\- Agora posso ser carinhoso? – eu abraço por trás de forma carinhosa.

\- Sim.

A gente troca alguns carinhos e beijos aproveitando o momento. É bom está com alguém, o problema que envolvi Shelly no meu rolo. Kenny, Tammy e Jenny vão me matar.

CONTINUA


	31. A jornada do Rei Elfo

**Narração de Rebecca**

Quando voltei para os elfos pensava que meu auge foi trabalhar como guardiã para antiga rainha, que é a elfa lendária que derrotou o mago sangrento. Nunca pensei que o próprio rei me escolheria, o grande Kyle Broflovski que acabou com a guerra com os humanos, para ajudá-lo. Ainda enfrentou a própria mãe para solicitar minha presença. Estou montada no alce atrás da garupa do rei.

\- Vamos descansar um pouco, já está anoitecendo – disse o rei fazendo o alce parar e se abaixar. O rei desce rapidamente. Eu já estava me preparando para descer, mas o rei oferece a mão para mim e diz - deixa eu ajudar descer senhorita.

\- Meu rei. Eu não sou digna de tal gentileza – apesar de ser tentador aceitar a gentileza eu não posso me permiti ser tratada como uma elfa de alta classe. Sou uma assassina, uma meia-elfa e não tenho meu cinto de castidade.

\- Por favor me chame de Kyle. Eu insisto minha lady – ele fala de forma gentil e não autoritária.

Eu pego nas mãos suaves do rei e desço do alce. Incrível como as mãos são tão suaves parecendo um conjuntos de pétalas reunidas uma área, junto com a firmeza que só um nobre pode ter.

\- Obrigada... Kyle – me segurei para não responder meu rei.

\- Eu trouxe pão para a gente – disse o rei pegando dois tabletes pequenos de pão élfico.

\- Obrigada – eu pego. Nunca ninguém foi gentil assim comigo, não na sociedade dos elfos – meu senhor, eu ando questionado o motivo de minha presença pra sua comitiva pessoal, afinal existem muitos elfos mais habilidosos do que minha humilde presença.

\- A questão de trazer aqui que suas habilidades de assassina são mais altas do reino dos elfos. O Mago Sangrento tem a assassina dos humanos ao lado dele, cabe a questão como vai usa-la. Preciso me precaver – ele acaricia o alce que come a grama.

\- Está falando de Tammy? – eu me sento no chão na grama.

\- Tammy? – ele senta ao meu lado.

\- Aquela que é guardiã da princesa dos humanos.

\- Ah sim. Não sabia que o nome era Tammy, mas o que tem ela?

\- Ela é minha irmã.

\- Sua irmã? Então ela é meia elfa?

\- Exatamente.

\- Fico surpreso que os humanos aceitem meios-elfos entre eles.

\- Tammy puxou mais o lado da minha mãe, uma humana que infelizmente já faleceu. Eu já puxei junto com meu irmão gêmeo o lado do meu pai, um elfo renegado.

\- Por que ele se tornou elfo renegado?

\- Ele não queria ser uma Newhalf.

\- Quantos anos que você tem Rebecca?

\- 22.

\- 22? Em esse espaço de tempo conseguiu ser a melhor assassina dos elfos?

\- Sendo um elfo renegado, meu pai passava por difíceis situações financeiras, então tive que me adaptar no ritmo dos humanos, até quando conseguir trabalhar como protetora de sua mãe.

\- Fico impressionado como os humanos em tão curto períodos eles conseguem virar adultos. Oh seres apressados.

\- Os humanos são mortais. Eles envelhecem antes dos 100 anos. Tendo uma vida tão curta é logico que são apresados.

\- Nunca parei pra pensar nisso.

\- Claro que isso não justificam suas ações. Por exemplo, se eles estivessem aqui eles fariam uma fogueira não só pra enxergar como para se aquecem – digo a verdade. Se minha irmã tivesse aqui faria uma fogueira. Ainda bem herdei a característica de enxergar bem de noite, algo exclusivo dos elfos.

\- E como é trabalhar para minha mãe? – Kyle se deita para olhar para os céus.

\- É uma vida muito tranquila – eu digo pensando na vida que tinha antes. Meu apetite sexual era de igual de uma humana. Me deixei com diversos machos e até algumas fêmeas mais que uma meretriz humana. A maior conquista para um elfo é conseguir alguém para se passar a eternidade, mas isso já não posso ter. Parece que preciso me contentar fazer boquete em diversos machos, inclusive de centauros.

\- Eu conheço minha mãe. Sei como ela pode ser muito autoritária.

\- Não tenho muito que reclamar, afinal meus serviços eram mais domésticos. Acho que a única vez me preparei para defende-la, foi quando estava na comitiva para trazer seu guerreiro pessoal.

\- E minha mãe foi incompetente em libertar Stan de volta.

\- A minha senhora entrou conflito com a líder daquela província humana, mas a mãe do guerreiro propôs uma trégua que acabou com conflito.

\- Não é muito inteligente irritar a elfa lendária.

\- Eu me pergunto se os centauros vão ajudar os elfos.

\- Eles são competitivos, meu rei. Se você mostrar é um bom competidor eles vão se unir.

Kyle sorrir pra mim. Como é bonito esse sorriso dele.

**Narração de Tweek**

Ainda não chegamos. Ainda não chegamos. Ainda não chegamos. Ainda não chegamos. Ainda não chegamos. Ainda não chegamos. Ainda não chegamos. Ainda não chegamos. Ainda não chegamos. Ainda não chegamos. Ainda não chegamos. Ainda não chegamos.

É muita pressão conduzir a carruagem real. Principalmente quando tem uma das líderes das amazonas e os líderes dos góticos mais seu demônio também para proteger. Se alguma coisa acontecer algo com eles isso pode acontecer uma guerra civil. Que pressão. Me lembro na época que estava estudando para ser bárbaro um cara de armadura vermelha e outro de escudo redondo no colégio, mas isso é uma longa história.

\- Tweek relaxa, já estamos voltando para a capital – disse Token que está no meu lado.

\- Mas ainda estamos no meio da estrada. Se algo acontecer?

\- É nosso dever dá proteção.

\- Mas se a gente falhar?

\- Tweek. A gente está cansado de conduzir o rei para as tabernas e nunca teve um misero ataque. Por que atacariam logo a princesa?

\- Acho que Tweek está certo de se preocupar – Butters aproxima da gente. Ele estava no lado de trás da carroça fazendo a defesa da retaguarda – apesar de exagerar pelo stress.

\- Mas a orc foi sequestrada. Você ainda quer que relaxe? – eu digo

\- Eric foi resgata-la.

\- Já passou um dia ele ainda não voltou.

\- Tem a questão da viagem.

\- Vocês ficam quieto, porque tem algo a frente – disse Token fazendo a carroça parar.

Ai meus deuses. Já pego minha espada, pronto para luta. Para meu alivio é só uma carroça civil.

\- Minha senhora. Prestamos assistência para o civis? – Butters se comunica com a princesa – entendido – ele pula da carroça e Token vai seguindo.

Espero que não seja nada grave. Isso é muita pressão.

**Narração do Butters**

Me aproximo da carroça com cautela para saber se é uma emboscada ou são civis que precisam de ajuda. Eu tenho iniciativa, porque como paladino consigo me defender melhor em um ataque esperado. Vejo dois humanos de minha idade: um homem loiro e uma mulher ruiva gravida deitada. Aparentemente são só civis.

\- Vocês estão bem? – eu digo para eles.

\- Não muito bem, a carroça quebrou e estou com dificuldades de chegar na província das amazonas, minha esposa está gravida, preste dá a luz – disse o loiro.

\- Red? – escuto Bebe atrás.

\- Bebe – disse a mulher com dificuldade.

\- Há quanto tempo. Não sabia que estava voltando para a província.

\- Eu estou, quero que minha filha nasça na província. Pior que a bolsa estourou não tenho tempo.

\- Oh meu deus – disse Bebe – Tammy, Jenny. Venha me ajudar. Vai ter alguém que vai dá a luz.

\- Luz? Por acaso essa humana vai virar lâmpada? – vejo a líder dos góticos se aproximando. A mulher gravida e o senhor ficam assustados.

\- Não se preocupem, é uma aliada que veio da província dos góticos. Não se preocupe. Como se chama meu senhor? Eu sou Butters, o paladino.

\- Sou Gregory.

\- Senhor Gregory, me acompanhe. Deixe as mulheres realizarem o pacto.

Será que deixa 'Visca' pode atrapalhar o pacto? Acho que sendo uma fêmea não vejo problemas

**Narração de Vriska**

Ótimo, os humanos pararam a carruagem para ajudar uma mulher gorda que está com dor de 8arriga. Já vi frescura, muito nesse universo, mas essa situação é a mais fresca que já vi. A mulher está gritando de dor e respirando rápido só por causa de dor. Que exagero.

Vejo a assassina e a maga correndo para ela e fazendo deitar. Vejo a loira pegar água e panos. O que será que elas estão tramando.

\- Empurre – diz a maga.

Espera um pouco. Elas vão fazer ela cagar? Que tipo de tratamento é esse? Parece que eles vão puxar a merda dela, já que estão na frente. Que droga é essa? Parece que ela vai soltar um tijolo.

Sei que ainda é divertido vê-la gritando de dor. Se tivesse uma câmera eu filmava. Mandava até pra Kanaya que tem fetiche por humanas para ver a cena. Estão limpando ela direto e incrível que pareça que as toalhas ainda não estão marrons. Vendo com mais detalhe, não estão no cu dela, mas na 8uceta. Nunca vi um tratamento de dor de 8arriga fazer alguém ser estimulado. Ainda não está dando resultado, porque a mulher gorda não para de gritar.

De repente escuto um choro agudo e a 8arriga da mulher diminui quase instantâneo. Que magia é essa que fizeram? O que é aquilo que estão segundo nos 8raços?

**Narração do Cartman**

Shelly está cavalgando o lobo com muita velocidade, induzindo eu abraça-la por trás para não cair. Desse nível de velocidade chegaremos na província das amazonas em breve. De repente vejo a carruagem parada. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa.

\- Eric – disse Butters acenando com as mãos.

\- O que aconteceu? – disse logo depois que Shelly para o lobo e desço.

\- O problema com 'Vica'.

\- Se fala Vriska. O que tem ela?

\- É melhor você ver com seus próprios olhos.

Sigo o Butters alguns metros e vejo uma cena inusitada: Vriska deitada no chão em posição fetal. O que aconteceu com ela

CONTINUA

Realmente tenho que perdi a todos desculpa pelo grande atraso da atualização não só dessa fic como outras fics minhas. É que atualmente meu tempo está muito escasso e quase não tive tempo para escrever. Sem contar com problemas pessoais que me induziram resolver muitas coisas.

Eu estou revisando todas minhas fics e sério, encontrei muitos erros de português. Senhores de Zaron revisei o primeiro capitulo, logo vou fazer com todos. Agradeço a todos pela paciência da espera.

Até a próxima.


	32. Assuma a Responsabilidade

**Narração da Kenny**

Chegando novamente para o recinto das amazonas. Mal vejo a hora de chega no castelo para que meu irmão me case com Eric. Não quero dividi mais com maga traíra, nem com a orc amazonas (Tammy percebeu que a orc não resistiu aos encantos do Eric) e nem mesmo com essa demônia que deu uma de sentimental e agora está no colo do meu Eric. Não exatamente está aos beijos, mas ela entrou em depressão por ver um parto e só meu futuro marido que conseguiu tirar do lugar.

A única que estou disposta a dividi meu Eric é Tammy. É bom senti prazer de uma mulher e um homem ao mesmo tempo. Nem casei e tanto eu como meu marido já temos uma amante em comum. Eu queria está no colo do meu amado nesse exato momento, mas preciso esperar. Afinal foi com ele que finalmente tive liberdade sexual. Foi com ele que me tornei mulher. Foi com ele que eu e Tammy ficamos mais unidas do que nunca. E pensar que quase a gente desentendeu, mas por fim nossa amizade chegou um novo patamar.

Estou entediada, preciso me distrai um pouco. Vejo uma mosca voando fora na carroça. Uma ótima oportunidade de treinar minha mira. Pego uma flecha e atiro com meu arco. Minha mira foi perfeita.

\- Irmã, o que está fazendo? – Karen pergunta para mim.

\- Praticando um pouco de arco e flecha – respondo – acertei uma mosca agora.

\- Você deve ser a melhor arqueira de Zaron, mas uma flecha lançada ao nada pode ser perigosa.

\- Mas o que minha flecha pode acerta. Estamos praticamente no meio do nada.

**Narração de Casey**

\- Eu sempre me pergunto, porque você não fala – escuto a fada Damiana sempre com o mesmo questionamento. Ela sabe que não vou responder. Para que ela insiste?

Só olho para ela e sorrio. Não é porque nunca quis aprende, mas gosto de me comunica assim, porque assim fico mais perto do papai e da mamãe. Só gostaria poder de fala para Eric alguns secretos que seu nascimento. Espero que papai não enrole Eric por mais tempo. Ele merece saber a verdade.

\- Você é um pé no saco mesmo. Como sendo filha do Deus do Vento, consegue só mesmo fala a palavra Eric? – mesmo conseguisse falar, não diria nada. É divertido ignorar a Damiana – como pode ignorar a filha do demônio?

Eu acho um saco dela fica toda hora lembrando para todo mundo que é perigosa, filha do demônio e tem poderes. Parece só sabe falar isso. Conheci seres de outra dimensão que eram interessantes. Tinha um em especial que era meio medido, mas até ele mesmo não insistia tanto, já que queria alguém no seu lado. Ela não, é chata que só. Eu também tenho poderes, aprendi com mamãe e mesmo assim não fico expondo isso como se fosse a coisa mais especial do mundo.

\- Sabe Casey, você tinha me respeita, afinal o inferno é um lugar terrível. Você não sabe o terror existente aonde nasci – se ela soubesse do que já vi, ela ficaria calada, mas vou deixa ela na ignorância – eu tenho controle do reino do meu pai. Se eu quisesse dominaria todo mundo.

Eu ri. Realmente ela não sabe de nada.

\- Acha que to mentido. Eu quero uma flecha me acerta se eu tiv... – de repente uma flecha acerta levando para o chão.

Tiro certeiro. Está morta. Pelo menos por enquanto. Finalmente posso te um pouco de paz. Preciso me preocupa com meu irmãozão.

**Narração de Cartman**

Paramos na província das amazonas. Eu vou te certo trabalho com Vriska. Imaginava que ela não iria reagi bem sabendo dos partos dos seres de Zaron, mas não esperava que ficaria traumatizada sabendo disso. Também não é algo bonito de ver. Lembro-me que minha mãe fez um parto de uma amiga e espiei. Pra que... fiquei três dias sem dormi. Imagine para um ser que não possui parto ver um parto. Levei-a para um quarto e uma hospedagem para ter privacidade em falar com ela. Ainda assim vai ser difícil tira ela dessa situação.

\- Parece que descobriu como é um parto da pior forma possível – eu digo me sentando em uma cadeira que está no lado da cama onde está deitada. Cruzo as pernas, enquanto descanso um pouco.

\- Isso é horrível – ela diz bem baixo. Até joguei uma magia nos meus ouvidos para entende seus sussurros – como vocês suportam isso?

\- Esse tipo de nascimento já ocorre na natureza, entre os animais que consideramos mamíferos. Claro que ver um pacto não é algo bonito de ver. A propósito, só as fêmeas que pari.

\- Isso é assustador e nojento.

\- Esse é o motivo que somos tão apegados aos filhotes e temos costumes de cria-los.

\- Faz sentido – Vriska suspira – acho que se um filhote saísse dentro de mim, eu iria cria-lo.

\- Conseguiu entender os humanos – eu sorrio fazendo Vriska também sorri de forma cansada.

Ficamos em silêncio, sem falar. Até cancelo minha magia de escuta melhor, só ficando com minha audição natural. Faço um cafuné nela para tenta anima. Eu imagino que amanhã vai está totalmente recuperada.

\- Eu detesto demostra fraqueza – ela fala baixo, mas suficiente para escuta com minha audição normal.

\- Entendo como é – falo suspirando – está em uma situação que impede de uma reação nossa. É algo frustrante.

\- Sou descendente de Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, uma lendária pirata de minha espécie. Acho frustrante não consegui nem chega perto da fodisse dela.

\- Você montou uma tripulação aqui em Zaron de raças diferentes e conquistou os mares. Isso é algo foda.

\- Sim, mas nunca consegui vencer aquele elfo moleque, isso porque tinha um barco mágico. Que tipo de pirata que sou.

\- Ainda acho das melhores.

\- Fácil fala isso, já que você é fodão entre os humanos ao ponto de se considerado lendário.

\- No meu tempo ativo nunca fui considerado mago lendário. Apenas era um mago que conseguia usa magia em uma luta – fecho os olhos suspirando – nunca consegui fazer nada sozinho. O que fazia de melhor era manipular os outros para sujarem as mãos no meu lugar. Não tem nada de nobre isso.

\- Engraçado que os outros te veem como um herói que vai salva todos – Vriska fica sentada, abraçando as próprias pernas.

\- Vão ficar decepcionado quando me conhecerem melhor – abro meus olhos.

\- Parece que fez muita coisa de ruim na vida.

\- Tipo, quando era criança fiz um casal morre para fazer chili só para traumatiza um menino mais velho que pegava no meu pé.

\- Isso foi cruel. Isso foi sanguinário. Eu adorei.

\- Parece que sua espécie não liga muito em mata.

\- Isso é terça-feira. Se bem que já fiz coisa pior – desta vez ela que fecha os olhos – eu manipulei a mente de alguém para matar seu próprio matesprit. Eu ceguei minha kismesis, só porque ela contou que estava manipulando alguém. E por fim matei com minhas próprias mãos alguém que queria ter matesprit.

\- Isso que se é uma terça-feira bem agitada – brinco um pouco.

\- Mas me culpo por isso. Se tivesse outro meio não faria nada disso, mas senão não seria respeitada e temida.

\- É tão importante assim ser respeitada e temida.

\- Sim, senão não serei uma descendente digna de Mindfang.

A gente fica em silencio mais uma vez. Incrível como encontro facilidade de me abri com Vriska. Mesmo sendo de espécie diferente parece que somos muito... iguais.

\- Eu nunca tive alguém para me inspirar. Minha mãe era uma simples taberneira que... ficava com outras pessoas com facilidade. Não tive nenhuma aceitação das escolas de classes. Consegui entrar na classe de ranger, mas logo fui transferido para a escola de magos. Além de me esforça na magia tive que manipula muita gente até alcança um lugar no conselho. O mais irônico que nesse conselho que fiz pela primeira vez amigos. Algo que nunca tive. Talvez se tivesse uma inspiração teria sido mais tranquilo.

\- Nãos seria – Vriska se senta e olha para mim – até nas minhas reações tentei imita Mindfang. Eu terminei com meu primeiro kismesis de qualquer jeito, porque Mindfang fez a mesma coisa com o dela. Forcei um matesprit com um descendente de um herói no passado, que me fez tanto desgasta como o troll que tentei. E até mesmo na minha kismesis tentei trata como inimiga, já que ela é descendente de uma rival da minha. Eu sou uma escoria.

\- Não é Vriska. Você lutou pelo que acredita. Talvez não seja da melhor maneira, mas não ficou de braços cruzados.

\- Só queria ter podido fazer as coisas de forma não cuzona.

\- Eu sei como é. Muitas vezes queria agi mais bonzinho, mas as pessoas sempre me tratavam com ódio. Só revidava o ódio com mais ódio.

\- Se você fosse um troll faria sucesso com kismesis – Vriska ri, isso é bom. Tirei ela da tristeza – por que era tão odiado?

\- Eu não gosto de admiti, mas porque era... gordo – essas palavras quase rasgam minha garganta.

\- Ué? Isso tem algum problema? Eu também era... gorda – Vriska tem uma reação parecida comigo.

\- Para os humanos, pessoas gordas, são motivos de piada. Tive que ser agressivo para não recebe agressividade à toa.

\- Eu precisava ser agressiva porque tinha que alimenta minha lusus que tinha uma dieta de trolls. Se não alimentasse eu seria a próxima refeição.

\- Se minha mãe comece elfos, com certeza levaria pra ela.

\- Eu também não teria nenhum problema em leva outras espécies.

A gente ri. Incrível como me sinto tão à vontade com ela. Claro que tenho a princesa Kenny, Tammy, Jenny e Shelly, mas essas tenho uma relação mais desenvolvida com elas. Vriska para mim parece aquela cumprisse que sempre procurava para meus planos. Não uma serva que faça, mas alguém que não fique com um falso moralismo. Incrível como olhando para seus oito olhos (pra mim são oito mesmo) parece que estou hipnotizado, mesmo consciente tudo em minha volta. Ela também está na mesma situação. Sinto meu coração acelera e minha fase corar. O que está acontecendo comigo?

\- Matesprit – escuto ela falando como se tivesse em transe.

\- Heim? – não entendi.

Vejo ela se espantando como se me visse algo assustador. O que será que eu fiz? Depois sorri de orelha a orelha.

\- Ora, ora. Quem diria que você Eric seria meu matesprit.

Eu arregalo os olhos com a notícia.

\- E-eu... s-sou... seu m-matesprit...? – Kenny, Shelly, Jenny, Tammy e agora Vriska. Que porra que está acontecendo com as fêmeas de hoje em dia? Eu nunca consegui ninguém sequer e depois de 1000 anos, bucetas tão chovendo em minha direção. Pelo menos até aonde sei da Vriska, não conheço a anatomia dos trolls.

\- Sim. Realmente só alguém lendário para me chama atenção. Depois de mais 100 anos nunca me interessei por ninguém nessa terra de Zaron – ela se levanta e começa anda em círculo.

\- Vriska. Acho que você ta enganada – me lembrando.

\- Enganada? – ela para e olha para mim – você agora é matesprit. Assuma a responsabilidade – ela se aproxima de mim.

\- E o que você quer que eu faça?

\- O mesmo que você faz com suas vadias. Eu fiquei mais de 100 anos sem pega ninguém. Quero tirar me atraso – ela abraça meu pescoço – é uma pena que não tem nenhum balde aqui – balde? – mas posso me contenta com um beijo por enquanto.

Eu sou um filho da puta mesmo. Eu podia contra argumentar mais com ela. Que eu não sou seu matesprit. Mas no fundo mesmo eu quero ser matesprit dela. Kenny, Tammy, Jenny e Shelly. Vocês me perdoem, mas os lábios de Vriska estão me tentando tanto como os seus me tentaram. Parece que o lance de quadrante entre os trolls é algo mágico entre eles ou então só eu que sou um filho da puta que quer ser galinha. Claro que não é toda mulher que vi que quis pega. Senão não saía desse recinto feminino.

Abraço a cintura dela e tomo seus lábios como meu em um beijo sedento que posso descreve como sendo... de outro mundo. Parece que nossas bocas só foram projetadas para esse momento agora. Percebo que Vriska tem muita força, quase chegando arranca minha cabeça com tamanha ansiedade para prolonga o beijo (como se tivesse me queixando). Parece que fiquei todos os beijos que tive, só foi me preparar para esse momento. Vriska minha matesprit. Minha cumprisse. Minha vadia malvada que vai me ajuda a realiza meus objetivos.

Cada mulher que já tive teve um efeito diferente em mim. Kenny é a mulher que me despertou o sentimento de protege alguém. Tammy é aquela que me ensina nesse mundo que desconheço. Jenny é minha aprendiz fiel que compartilha a paixão para o caminho da magia. Shelly é a mulher exótica que me desperta um desejo primitivo para natureza agressiva dos orcs e um desejo quase homossexual de ter mais músculos do que eu. E agora Vriska a única mulher que não me preocupo em ser bom, minha companheira para minha ambição.

\- Alias. Fique uma coisa bem claro. Eu não me importo que você fique com as outras vadias, afinal me acostumei com a ideia de os humanos terem diversos matesprit, porque sei que você é meu – depois volta me beija pela segunda vez.

Essas palavras até tiram um peso de minhas costas. Sei que as outras não vão aceita isso numa boa, mas pelo menos com Vriska é a única que tenho certeza que não serei abandonado.

Foram oito beijos. Cada um em oito minutos. Oito vezes que minhas mãos exploraram seu corpo e as dela o meu. Oito vezes que rimos um para outro. Oito vezes que olhei em seus olhos.

Meus parabéns Eric Cartman: acaba de te a mesma loucura de Vriska para o número oito.

CONTINUA


End file.
